


Insatiable

by Elle_Gardner



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: FMF, Girl On Girl, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome, dd/lg, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury leads Daryl to an island where he meets a new and interesting woman. As Beth and Rick catch up to him, seclusion at this new place changes their relationship. As feelings evolve and time passes will these relationships be enough or will there be room for growth and change?  I own nothing but the OC... but only cause TWD owns me. Rated Explicit for smut and naughtiness. (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

Daryl pulled his body into the boat and used the oar to push himself away from the dock. Two walkers fell off the edge into the water, from the floor of the boat he couldn’t see if they struggled or simply sank. Catching his breath he looked around for something to push against his side as blood was gushing out of the wound in his stomach. He slipped in and out of consciousness seeing Merle’s face in a dreamlike state over and over. Brother Merle, Walker Merle, they blended together until Daryl finally passed out for good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“Where’d you say you found him?” Cassie cut his shirt open and confirmed that it was a gunshot wound and not walker bite. She asked no one in particular to get the surgical kit from the cabinet. The bleeding seemed to be under control, mainly because he had lost so much of it. “Gonna need universal donors Todd, go round them up.” She put a stethoscope to his chest and listened, from what little she knew he sounded alright. “Gotta feel around for the bullet, doesn’t look like it went through.” She was talking to herself mostly and a young girl came in to start prepping the surgery area. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
“Well, if he wakes up, I think he’ll make it.” Cassie hugged the girl and sent her to bed, it had been a long evening of playing operation and the medical books were splattered with blood. Sadly she was getting better at this, but she still wasn’t a real doctor. She sat herself down in the arm chair in the corner and watched her patient breath rhythmically. She should wash him up but wouuld wait till morning when the sun was up and she could think straight.

Abby entered the dimly lit room and saw the man lying in bed. He looked more dead than alive. “You gonna sleep here tonight?” She sat on the arm of Cassie’s chair and kissed her hair. 

Cassie loved the feel of their bodies so close. She tipped her head up so that they could kiss. Abby always comforted her when she was stressed out. “Yeah. I want to be here in case he wakes up. Too many stitches to be able to yank out.”  
Abby whispered, “Do you want me to stay with you?” Cassie appreciated the offer but Abby needed a better night’s sleep then she did, being Mayor was a tough job. 

“No honey, you go get some sleep, I’ll find you tomorrow and let you know how he’s doing.” They kissed again and Cassie was asleep practically before Abby was out of the room. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She locked the door as she filled the bowl full of warm water and struggled to get his clothes off of him. Her patient was dead weight at this point though he was stable enough it seemed. She started at his hands and arms, it was a good thing she had boiled plenty of water. The dirt, blood and months of ick streamed off of him. The long lean muscles in his arms didn’t escape her notice. This man had a fantastic body, a little thin, but who wasn’t now a days. Changing the water she started in on his chest careful not to disturb his wound. He was covered in scars, one on his stomach, his temple. Knife cuts and scratches. This man had seen his fair share of hard times this past year or more. Some of his dried blood seemed to have layers of dirt under it, down to his legs and his more private areas, being as discrete as she could. As she washed his dick she couldn’t resist stealing a glance and she was glad she had, even soft he seemed to have a decent package. 

Washing his back was a challenge; she supported his weight against herself and reached around him. She could feel scars as she slid her hand along his skin but he was too heavy to move into a position where she could see them. Cassie had ruined two washcloths before she was done, but she was pleased that she could no long smell him from across the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was her third night in the arm chair when she woke to a cracking voice asking for water. She jumped when she realized her patient was finally awake. He spoke again, “Can I get some water?” She could see him in the dim lantern light and she took her glass from the side table in brought it to him. She helped his sit up and he held onto her for support. He tried to drink it all down but she slowed him from chocking. “Slow down darlin’, there’s plenty of it.” After a minute he had finished the glass and she laid him back on the bed. 

He looked around the room, it was washed in a dim glow but he could see built in cabinets, a fire place and too many closed doors. “What is this place?” The floral wall paper was ugly and he realized it was night time as he tried to peer out the window. 

Cassie moved into the folding chair next to his bed. “Used to be a bed and breakfast dining room, now it’s the infirmary.” She watched his face as he winced while he tried to move. “You got shot, I had my hand inside you for a while, gonna hurt like a bitch till you heal up.”  
“You stitched me up?” He looked at her face in the light. She nodded at him. “Thanks. ’m Daryl.” 

She offered her hand to him, “Cassie.”

“These aint my clothes.” He fussed at the buttons.

“I know, I cleaned you up. This shirts easier for me to check your wound with.” She caught herself thinking of the sponge bath.  
Daryl wanted to say thanks but he realized what she meant by cleaning him up and he was uncomfortable. “We in Savannah?” He didn’t know where he had gotten separated from his small group, hell they were even separated from their larger group. 

“No, this is an island off the coast of GA, bout an hour boat ride from Savannah.” 

Daryl ran his fingers over his graying beard. “How’d I get here?” 

Cassie tried to piece it together for him. “Well, we think you got shot on the main land, looks like you crawled into one of our boats that was docked and floated out a little. Our fishing guys found you, towed you in and brought you to me for fixin’ up.” Cassie’s southern drawl was musical to Daryl. She had a pleasant tone they made him feel at home. 

“No one was with me?” Daryl’s face was concerned.

“Sorry, we found you alone. You had someone with you when you got shot?” Cassie refilled his water and put it next to the bed.

Daryl closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “I had two people with me from Atlanta, supposed to meet up with some others just outside Savannah. I don’t remember gettin’ shot.” Daryl tried to get up out of bed and pain tore through this stomach. 

Cassie worked him back down. “You gotta sit back Daryl. You got shot good and I had to dig around for shell fragments. Lost a lot of blood too, lucky you’re even awake.” 

“Gotta go find my friends.” Daryl was weakly struggling against her soft body, his chest to hers. But she was winning. Shushing him and getting him to lay back. 

“Daryl,” She was quiet, close to his ear. “None of your friends came to the island. It’s dark. We can talk about finding them in the morning.  
Daryl’s vision got black, “Gotta find Rick and Beth.” He fell back and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As the sun came up Rick and Beth made their way toward the road, staying quiet and watching for walkers. They were sure that they would find some sign of Daryl this way. They had slept another night in an abandoned home, sleeping in shifts. They knew they were headed in the direction Daryl had gone hunting in, but it had been four days now and Rick was beginning to fear the worst. He carried most of their supplies on his hikers pack and Beth followed behind watching his back, well mostly his ass, with a smaller back pack of lighter things. She had found some aspirin and stale crackers as she had searched that house, and clothes that were close to her size. It felt good to be in something clean again.

“Let’s check down by the shore.” Rick started down a street with a sign that lead to the water. They had left the prison a month ago for the hope that the rumors about Savannah were true, that the city was Walker free and better run than Woodbury. Weather, walkers, looters and food drew them farther south than they planned. 

Somewhere south of Claxton, Rick decided to split the group. Send most everyone straight to Savannah lead by Glenn. Rick, Daryl and Beth would take the Prius on some supply runs and meet back up. Beth had gotten fast on her feet, almost as sneaky as Glenn. That was weeks ago and Rick regretted ever making the decision. If they didn’t find Daryl by sundown he would have to talk to Beth about moving on toward Savannah without him.

“Rick.” Beth’s voice was low and his almost missed it. She was still paces behind him. “Rick.” Louder and he stopped. He had walked right through a pool of blood and they both stared at it concerned. They followed the trail to a boat dock and looked out on the water. Whoever had been shot ended up in the water.

They both scanned along the dock area for clues and backed away toward the tree line when they heard a motor off in the distance. As it got closer the motor cut off and two men began to paddle their way to the dock. They tied off their boat and started down the dock.  
“Let’s just look for this guy and get back to the island. Not even sure why we are looking. Cassie said no more people at our place.” The tall man seemed annoyed.

Rick and Beth stayed quiet and they didn’t seem to be noticed.

His partner climbed onto the dock and slipped on a sweatshirt. “This Rick guy better be worth us wasting the gas on a non-run day.”  
Beth gasped when she hear Rick’s name. He grabbed at her wrist. She tried to pull away but he held her too tightly. They watched the men as the started to put together a game plan. Beth tried pulling away one more time but Rick had her well restrained, she didn’t mind.  
Rick pulled a pistol out of its holster and motioned for them both to go out of the tree line, it was time to talk to these men. Beth stepped behind him and missed the grasp of his hand on her wrist. “Hey.” He said it loud enough to get the other men’s attention. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

The stare down was almost comical. Finally the tall man spoke. “You Rick?”

“Who’s asking?” Rick never flinched, the look that his group fondly called the eye-fuck was warning enough to anyone.  
“Daryl sent us.” Beth stepped around Rick. The other man realized that this guy might not actually be Rick. He needed to make sure he had found the right people. “What’s your name?” He scanned up and down this blond girl who fit the description he was given.  
She mustered up her grown woman voice. “Beth.” The two men smiled. 

“Daryl got shot, we patched him up. Wanna see him?”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth ran to the chair Daryl was sitting in and hugged him harder than she should have. He had gotten more comfortable around her, around all people as the group had gotten closer over the months. This was the cleanest she had ever seen him. He winced at the pain but was glad to see that his friends were safe and they were all back together. He and Rick just nodded to each other and Cassie watched from the doorway as the group seemed to reconnect. Relationships were so important now she appreciated the closeness they all had for each other. 

“Did ya meet Cassie?” Daryl let go of Beth and tried to get up out of the chair. He was getting more stable on his legs. Now his side just mostly ached. 

Rick finally spoke, “Yeah, she met us at the dock and filled us in on things. Sounds like you still have some healing to do.” Daryl was now close enough to hug. 

Cassie helped Rick and Beth settle into a room on the third floor. It still had that B&B feel with floral wallpaper and country curtains. There was no bathroom; it was shared down the hall. There was a bench at the end of each bed and a small dresser. In the corner was an antique wash station and mirror. “Should still be some hot water if one of you wants to shower now. We have solar panels on the roof and we run power to heat water and stuff like that.” She left towels and let them get comfortable.

Beth smiled at Rick, “You first, you need it more than I do.” He laughed at her and headed straight for the bathroom. She looked down at her wrist and saw a bruise forming from in the shape of fingers. She smiled and wondered if it was wrong to like the fact that he had left marks on her.


	2. I told you my secret

They had all agreed that the new people should stay at least the week. The islanders needed help in the field with a harvest and all the canning that needed to be done. Daryl needed a little more time mending and they could use someone on night watch since he seemed more than willing to help in exchange for some food and a few good night’s sleep. Daryl had been moved to a room on the third floor, across from Rick and Beth, but he had figured out that the best water pressure was on the first floor. He grabbed his towel and headed downstairs. The bathroom door was open just a crack and he realized that there was someone ahead of him. He leaned on the wall waiting his turn. A moan escaped from the small room and Daryl eyes shifted up, he could see a reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was Cassie and she was looking right at him. He glanced away but then back too quickly, she was still looking at him even though she had rolled her head back a bit and moaned again. “Yes Abby, god yes.” She was taller in the mirror than she should have been, he realized that she must be sitting on the towel chest that was in the room. 

He could only see her from the stomach up, she was topless and she was rubbing and pulling at her own flesh. Occasionally the back of Abby’s head would pop up but Cassie would whine, ‘Don’t stop baby.’ He listened close and thought he could hear the wet sounds of her pussy, the sounds went straight to his cock. He may not be one to get close to people, have a relationship or even show much emotion, but he was not immune to the sound of lesbians having sex. He tried to turn away but the reflection of Cassie had him mesmerized. He cock strained against his pants and he shifted his hips rubbing himself a little. 

Cassie loved the way Abby went down on her, it was really the only thing that was still keeping them together. Relationships that had no future before the apocalypse began seem to just keep going now. If the world hadn’t gone to shit, Cassie would have ended things ages ago, but now she felt stuck. She moaned as Abby slid two then three fingers inside of her. She pressed the flat of her tongue to her clit and fingered her as deep as she could. Cassie watched Daryl in the mirror, his eyes had closed to slits and occasionally he would look away but he always came back to her reflection. Abby had small hands and she slid a fourth finger inside Cassie, she was so close to coming and it was more than just the fingers and mouth. It was Daryl watching her that set her over the edge. She thought she could see his arm moving, was he rubbing himself through his cargo pants? Had he risked it and slid his hand inside? He went to look away but heard Cassie say “no”, he knew that she was talking to him directly.

Abby used her tongue from the wad of fingers up to her clit and back down again, over and over till Cassie finally tangled her fingers in her hair and held her face to her body. Abby didn’t mind when Cassie got a little rough. The orgasm ripped through her body and she tried to keep her yelling to a moan. Daryl smiled as she tried to keep the noise down and his smile made her cum even harder. Her body finally stopped shaking and Abby slowly pulled her fingers out, Cassie hated this part most. The empty feeling when Abby was done fingering her. Or fisting her if the position was right.

Daryl turned away as Abby stood up and he missed the kissing. Abby went to reach for a washcloth but Cassie stopped her. “Let me.” She said it loud enough for Daryl to hear and he looked to the mirror again. Cassie tucked Abby’s head into her shoulder and then began to lick herself off Abby’s fingers. Slowly, one by one sucking and licking. Her eyes half closed she watched Daryl watching her, she put on a show as she treated each finger like a dick. He scrubbed his hand over his face and just smiled. She kissed Abby one more time and then realized that Daryl had left the hallway. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl had been sitting in the guard tower with a cup of coffee for half an hour, he loved the real coffee that they had here. It was going to suck to have to leave this place but they had people to catch up with. The conversation at dinner made it sound like Savannah was still a safe bet to go to. They seemed to be walker free, or at least ‘walker-lite’, from what the Islanders seemed to know. But if Glenn’s crew was there, they had to catch up. Hell Rick’s kids were there and Beth’s family too. Daryl was the only one who could stay here without leaving blood behind.

He heard someone coming up the ladder and smirked when he figured out it was Cassie. They hadn’t spoken since the bathroom incident. She put her backpack on the floor and scanned the perimeter before she sat down in the other rocking chair. They had no threat of walkers but as ‘Mayor’, Abby still had 24 hour watches just for anything out of the ordinary. No one really thought they would be fully safe again. Neither of them spoke, they just looked out over the expanse to the water and the blackness of the sky. Cassie enjoyed the silence, Abby liked to talk, a lot, to fill the dead air. A breeze was beginning to kick in off the water and Daryl got up to get the blanket off the table. He opened it up and laid it across Cassie. 

“About earlier.” She had been trying to figure out how to bring it up, if she should bring it up. 

Daryl settled back into his rocker, he wanted to be cool about it, just let it go, pass it over as if it didn’t happen, but his curiosity was winning out. What would motivate her to put on such a show instead of just closing the door? “What about it?”

Cassie smiled and shook her head. “Wasn’t right of me to pull you into that whole thing.” 

“Wasn’t offended, would ‘ave walked out if I was.” It wasn’t right of him to have stayed and watched, so they were both in the wrong. They sat quiet again for a while, what else was there to say about the situation. 

The wind picked up and Daryl adjusted the blanket over his impressive arms. “Pull the chair closer and I’ll share the blanket.” Cassie’s voice was small.

“’m good.” Daryl took the final swig of his now cold coffee. 

Cassie looked over at him with a smirk. “I wasn’t asking.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick couldn’t tell if Beth was sleeping or not, her breathing was constant but not deep. He had sat across from her at dinner tonight and realized that she still had marks on her wrist from where he had grabbed her two days ago. It bothered him that he had hurt her but it bothered him even more that when he had seen the bruises he ended up with a hard on.

The wind was blowing outside and there were a few leaks around the windows that made small howling noises. This house was old for sure, he could hear it groan in the wind. Just thinking about the yellowing marks on her wrist had his dick starting to firm up. He looked over at her bed and all he could see was the mass of blond hair on her pillow. The moon light hit across her hip and he had to turn away. What was it about this girl lately? The bed squeaked as he rolled over.

“Rick?” Her voice was faint, small in the room but he heard it clearly. The wind was howling through the leaks still but he could hear her breathing.

“Yeah.” Her bed squeaked as she got out of it, he tried not to look over his shoulder toward her. 

She was touching the edge of his bed. “The wind is freaking me out, can I…” She touched his blanket. “sleep with you?”

His half erect penis was now at full mast. He had to tell her no, he had to send her back to her own bed. She was young enough to be his daughter and the fatherly discipline he had shown her two days ago had given him a hard on. Rick reached behind pulling the blanket so she could climb into bed with him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Even with two armrests between them Daryl and Cassie were still warm under the blanket. Most of the wind was coming from behind them and the wall kept them blocked. The grass rustled in the breeze but otherwise it was a quiet watch. Daryl still could not figure out why she had let him watch, hell she encouraged his watching. He had never seen two women together like that before outside of a porno movie. But weren’t most lesbians anti-men? Cassie poured them both a cup of coffee from her thermos. 

“I’m not gay.” It was the first thing she had said in over half an hour. 

Now he was thoroughly confused. “That wasn’t some chick goin’… ta town on you in the bathroom?” He had a way with words.

Cassie swallowed hard, “Abby’s gay. I’m bi.” She paused then continued, “And I think you are very good looking.” Somewhere along the apocalypse she decided to be more honest and direct with her thoughts. Yet she couldn’t seem to break up with Abby. 

Daryl had only known one other bisexual in his life, a bartender at the local Polish club, and she was more straight than anything. “So you’re dating a gay chick. What’s that like?” Daryl truly didn’t know what to say about any of this but the conversation was interesting.  
Cassie stretched out her legs and pulled the blanket closer to her chin. “We went out a few times before the shit hit the fan. We knew a lot of the same people. When we decided to try and come out here we were still kinda hanging out or whatever. Then it came time to move into this place and it just seemed to make sense to shack up. But she’s really not my type. Not what I would have picked for a long term relationship but how do you break up now a days? And still have to be in the same space all the time.” 

Daryl understood her thinking, now a days it was about survival, not choice all the time. “So you’re just going to stick it out even if you’re not happy?” Daryl sipped at the black coffee. It was bitter but he didn’t mind. He’d kill for a cigarette to go with it.

“Aarrggg.” Cassie groaned out her frustration. “She’s just so good at oral sex.” They both started to laugh. “But how much longer can I go without getting some dick?” She looked straight ahead and they both started laughing again.

Daryl hadn’t laughed that genuinely in a long time but he cut the laughing short when he realized he was in more pain than he should be. “Oh crap, I think I pulled out some stiches.” He banged his head onto the back of the chair and Cassie got up and knelt down in front of him. 

“Let me see,” she grabbed the flashlight off the table and waited for him to lift his shirt. She traced her fingers over his stitches and he winced a bit. She trailed a little longer than she needed to, she loved the feel of his skin and he smelled so good. Man and coffee, she loved it. “These look fine, there’s a few inside you may have pulled but everything feels okay.” He pulled his shirt back down before she could feel him anymore. Cassie backed away, she was too close to this good looking man and she needed to distance herself. 

“You gave me the sponge bath right?” The pain was subsiding though his hard on wasn’t. Just once he’d like to be around this woman without getting stiff.

She thought back to that first night, blood and dirt streaming off of him, his limp body in her arms. It had felt so good to touch a man again, even if he had been unconscious when she did it. “Yeah.” She was smirking when she thought back to washing his dick, his hips. Every dirty thought came flooding back.

“So you saw everything?” It bothered him that she had seen the scars on his back, he never showed them to anyone. He hadn’t been that naked around another person in years, and only with the lights off. If he and his brother hadn’t been fighting so hard, Merle never would have ripped his shirt and seen the scars. Daryl couldn’t look at her.

Cassie tried not to smirk but she couldn’t seem to help herself. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about Daryl, I haven’t been with a man in a while, but you really have nothing to worry about.” 

It hadn’t even crossed his mind that she had seen his package, he couldn’t get past the scars. “Um, thanks. But I wasn’t talkin’ about…” he stopped speaking.

“What?” She took his hand under the blanket but he pulled away. She had seen just about every inch of him, what was she missing in this conversation? She thought back to that night, his had lots of little scars, bruises and tattoo but nothing that seemed like it should be dramatic.

Daryl shifted away from her. “My back, that’s all.” He was mumbling. 

“I never saw your back. The way I had to hold you, I didn’t see your back. What’s wrong?” She wanted to reach for him but she thought better of it.

Daryl shook his head. “Nev’r min’.” The air went silent.

“I told you my big secret….” She waited for his reply.

“Cassie, you’re sleeping with a chick you don’t love. Men do that all the time. Not really a secret.” Daryl finally looked in her direction.  
Cassie laughed, “Yeah but SHE doesn’t know that.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth didn’t know when she had fallen asleep, she hadn’t really been afraid of the wind, she just didn’t want to sleep alone. Even though Rick had kept to his side of the double bed, at least she knew he was there. But when she woke she was confused by the way his body was wrapped around hers. Her back to his chest, when had they become entwined? Beth took inventory, she was using his arm a pillow, his leg was between hers and she could feel his breath on her back. His beard was scraping at her skin and her nipples hardened when he exhaled. She was afraid to move, afraid to wake him. He had always kept her at a distance, more so in the past few days than ever before. But now she was wrapped in his strong body and her tiny frame hadn’t felt so safe in a very long time. 

Rick wasn’t sure what woke him, but he knew right away that he was in a position he shouldn’t have been in. Her blond hair was all over his skin, she was backed up against him and if he had been an inch closer his cock would have been straining against her ass. He laid there trying to think of how to get out of this position when he figured out that she wasn’t sleeping either. “Beth?”

His voice was like a silk sheet on a gravel road. Something about his tone made the muscles in her pussy contract. She didn’t answer. He body was on fire, she was panicked by her own desire and she didn’t want him to push her away. “Beth?” She heard his voice again and she had to make his stop speaking. She rolled over in his arms as quickly as she could till they were face to face. He looked shocked to see her and even more confused when he felt her lips on his. She threaded her fingers into his wavy hair and she kissed him hard, forcing her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. She kept her eyes closed afraid of what she might see. 

He wanted to pull away, from her wet mouth and her slight body but he didn’t. Instead he kissed her back tangling her hair with his fingers and he fought her tongue with his. Both hungry with desire, they kissed for what seemed like forever but in reality it was simply too long. 

Rick finally pulled away from her. “Beth.” He touched her face and tried to look into her eyes, but she kept them shut. “Beth, open your eyes.” She just squeezed them tighter. “Open. Your. Eyes.” He was no longer nice, his tone was a command. Her long lashes fluttered open and he looked deep into her doe eyes. “We can’t do this.” He had lost his harsh tone, but there was no doubt he was serious.  
“Why not?” She looked down to his lips.

He kissed her forehead. He shouldn’t have, but he did. “I’m old enough to be your father.” He glanced toward the window it was still dark out, he had no idea what time it was. The house was sill quit.

“But you’re not my father Rick.” All of her frustration, emotional and sexual, came welling to the surface in tears. “I’m not a child. I am a grown fucking woman who needs someone to hold her and touch her.” She tried to hold in her tears but they flowed down her face. “This fucked up world has ruined any chance I have of ever being touched by a man.” She tried to move away from him but he wouldn’t let go.  
He put his lips to her hair and tried to shush her. Why couldn’t she be ten years older? He had taken her on this damn trip away from her family and he felt guilty enough about that every day. Her crying had calmed and now as he was gently rocking her.

“Please.” She spoke in a whisper. She started to wiggle out of his embrace and she rolled him onto his back. 

Rick hated the loss of connection to her body but she was turning him away and it was the right thing for them to do. He rolled onto his back and scrubbed his hand over his face. She would go back to her bed and this would be done. They wouldn’t speak of it. 

He felt her moving on the bed and he covered his face waiting for her to go. But she didn’t leave, she climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked up at her, the moonlight filling the room. She put one hand on his chest and the other on his face. She moved close enough to kiss him. “Please Rick, touch me.” Her lips to his, he kissed her back, she moved her hips into his and he growled. He had to stop this before it was too late. Rick grabbed at her tiny wrist and pulled her hand from his face. She stopped kissing him and rubbed her pelvis into his cock. Her body simply responded to his restraint. 

“I can’t” He held her wrist too tight again and she whimpered. He cock flinched at the sound of her pain and he was pissed at himself all over again.

Beth kissed him, pulling against his hand she knew he wouldn’t let go and it would simply cause her more pain. “Please Rick.” She said it between kisses and licks. He tasted so good and when he let his defenses down she pleaded again. “Please touch me Rick.” She licked at his collar bone and rubbed her pussy against him. He grabbed her other wrist to stop her from pulling at his shirt. She winced in pain and his cock twitched again. He hadn’t wanted anyone the way he wanted little Beth. Why did causing her pain cause arousal in him? Her body felt amazing and her reactions turned him on. She pushed the envelope one more time. She tried to pull away once again and he held her tighter. “Please Daddy, tighter.” She didn’t know where the word had came from but it gave her the result she had been begging for.  
The look of resistance turned to hunger in his eyes. He looked at her only briefly before he kissed her again. Letting go of her wrists he brought one hand to her chin and the other to her hip. He dug his fingers into her hip and made her whimper. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. “Say it again.” He mouth was on her neck and he licked at her flesh. “Say it Beth.” 

She had no idea what type of animal her words had released. “Please Daddy.” He pushed his cock against her and she was light headed from the kissing, the touching, commanding. Both hands on her ass he was humping against her body. She clawed at his shirt, she wanted to take it off of him. She wasn’t entirely sure who was in control at this moment. 

He loved the feel of her ass, tight and warm, he wanted to lick it and kiss it then spank it for pushing him this far. She pulled her baggy t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor then she worked on taking his off, he helped her. Her breasts were beautiful, creamy with rosy nipples, the most beautiful thing he had seen since the world had gone to shit. He scraped his beard along her skin inhaling her scent. When his mouth found her nipple he sucked it in till she moaned. She didn’t know what she needed from him, but she ached for more. “More Rick.” He stopped at the sound of his name and she froze. “Don’t stop Rick, more.” He sighed loudly at her. She finally understood. “Please Daddy, hard.” He grabbed her breasts with both hands twisting and pulling at them as he bit at her nipples. She ground her pussy into his cock wishing they were both naked. Her breathing began to stagger and she whimpered at his pulling. 

“If I do it harder will you cum Beth?” He sucked on her nipple as hard as he could while he twisted the other one between his fingers.  
She was already close to cumming, it didn’t take much when she was alone in the shower she was even more on fire now. “Yes Daddy.” He groaned and bit down knowing he was going to leave a mark on her, he twisted her nipple till she began to shake in release. The orgasm rocked her body and flushed her skin, he held her close as she shuttered in his arms having never made contact with her pussy. She let out a string of curse words as her body shook, he didn’t try to quiet her, with Daryl on watch they were the only ones on the third floor.  
He rocked her as she came, “That’s a good girl Beth.” She held him tight, as her orgasm began to pass. “That’s right, you’re a good girl.” He kissed her gently. “Do you feel better?” He stroked her hair as she curled up in his arms. She nodded her head. Rick fought to ignore the raging hard on that he had. It could all end right here. They didn’t need to go any further. He could go to the bathroom and rub one out and never speak of it again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They walked back to the house in silence after shift change had occurred. If anyone was keeping time it would have been around 4:00am. Cassie opened the door and Daryl carried their stuff into the kitchen. She took the thermos and cups from him and he put the flashlight on the shelf with the others. “Come see me when you wake up and I will check those stiches for you.” She started for the hallway.  
“You goin’ to bed with Abby?” Daryl spoke in a low voice.

Cassie shook her head in laughter. “What’s it matter? I was on my knees for you and you weren’t interested.” He stepped into her personal space. 

“Just cause I’m all fucked up doesn’t mean I’m not interested.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “’sides, don’t know what I’m supposed to do when a bisexual with a girlfriend makes a pass at me.” He ran his finger along her jaw line. He had seen it in a movie and it seemed like a thing to do.

She moved her face and caught his finger in her mouth, she licked at it then let him go. “Walk me to my door?” She turned around and started down the hall. He followed behind her like a puppy. She had a cute ass even in the dim moonlight. She stopped and waited for him. “Join you again tomorrow night?”

“Can you handle two late nights in a row?” He didn’t know how to flirt but he was going with whatever came to his mind.  
Cassie stepped into him and kissed him on the lips, more like a brush of skin on skin. “I’ll bring the coffee.” She waited for him to turn toward the stairs before she slowly turned the knob on her door.

Daryl walked up two flights of stairs shaking his head. A week ago he was killing walkers and looting shops, since then he had gotten shot, been brought to an island and met a most interesting women. He paused outside Rick and Beth’s door, he didn’t hear anything. He walked into his room, shut his door and passed out on the bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick rocked her gently and she reached to rub his erection. “No Beth.” If she even grazed her hand against it he would blow.  
“Please Daddy?” She tried again but he grabbed her wrist. God how she loved the feel of her tiny wrist in his hand.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. “There are a million reasons why we can’t do this, least of which is the fact that I don’t have a condom.” He pleaded with her.

Her orgasm had been off the charts but it wasn’t enough to satisfy the fire she that was building inside of her. “So don’t cum inside me.” She kissed him matter of factly.

She wanted to be treated like an adult, he would talk to her like one, and maybe it would scare her off. “Beth, the things I want to do to you will only result in my coming inside of you.” 

Beth was not experienced by any means, but she had learned that a blow job was a good short term solution when she didn’t want to have sex with a boy. “Let me suck on it.” She paused to gage his reaction. He was his typical deadpan. She whispered in his ear. “I could put it in my mouth and lick it with my wet tongue.” She paused. “I could lick the pre cum off the tip and rub it on my lips.” Rick had no idea where she was getting this from but his dick didn’t seem to care, it was leaking in his boxers. “I could run my…” 

“Oh fuck, just do it Beth.” He moved away from her and pulled his boxers down below his balls. She smiled and reacted like a school girl who had just gotten the lead in the school play. She turned so her hip was by his chest and she grabbed a hold of his cock. It was the first adult penis she had ever seen. She had fooled around with a few boys in highs school, in the back seat of cars, under the bleachers and once in the barn at her farm. She had even gone all the way with two of them, not that she ever told anyone that. Maggie would have treated her like a child for doing such a thing. They all treated her like a child, but not Rick. He was treating her like the adult she was, well sort of. In some twisted way.

She slicked his pre cum down the shaft then spit into her other hand and added it to the wetness. Rick was in agony. “Your mouth.” He wasn’t going to last long. She took a breath then slid the tip into her mouth, she stroked up with one hand and used the other to cup his balls. He groaned. The taste was amazing, salty and musky, she wanted to taste it all. It didn’t take more than a few strokes for her to get into a rhythm. He wanted her to do deeper, suck harder. His hand found her ass and he gave it a smack. 

The surprise of it made her pull her mouth away. He smacked her again. “Suck me harder Beth, all the way down.” He rubbed his hand over the spot he had spanked. She put her mouth back on him and followed his instructions perfectly. She gave world class head and he knew he wouldn’t last. “Can you swallow it?” She nodded with a mouth full of cock. His size caught her off guard a few times, she made a gagging noise that made him leak even more pre-cum. He gripped his hand over hers and helped her stroke faster and harder then he stopped suddenly as he erupted into her mouth. The first shot hit the roof of her mouth and she pushed him deeper, the next shots went straight down her throat. She moaned as he jerked in her mouth. 

By the time he stopped convulsing she had taken her mouth off of him and turned to lay on him. She kissed him and he swept her mouth with his tongue looking for that salty taste of himself. The she whispered, “Was that good Daddy?”


	3. How'd she get all bruised up?

The dining room was buzzing with activity, Beth was chatting with a woman around her own age. Everyone was getting ready to work in the field. There was a crop to come out and one to be planted for later in the season. This group of islander seemed to have a good system started. Rick watched Beth from across the room as one of the men talked to him about the solar power system they had going. They were having issues keeping the water pump running and Rick offered another set of eyes to look at the problem. Rick knew he had stay away from her. Even though he had showered this morning, he could still smell her all around him, or maybe it was just a memory that he couldn’t shake. She caught him staring and she wasn’t afraid to smile at him. Yup, that look went straight to his cock. Her smile made him twitch. He swallowed down the end of his coffee and followed Todd out of the house.

“How long you and your group been together?” The woman speaking to Beth was cleaning up the end of the breakfast set up. 

Beth watched Rick walk out of the room, she loved the way he walked, always on a mission. She was still confused by some of the events that had occurred in the early morning hours. “Rick and Daryl since early on, then they met up with my family a few months ago.” She didn’t know why he responded so well to being called daddy, but she loved the way those daddy hands felt on her body. The scratching of his beard on her flesh, the way he took control of her body but especially the way he lost control of his own. 

The ladies walked outside and joined the group at the garden. Someone handed her a basket and she followed her new friend into the rows. They were picking tomatoes and they smelled amazing. The woman started to sing to herself and Beth’s mind floated back to this morning. 

She had crawled back into his arms and they kissed, he explored her mouth with his tongue. “Do you like the taste of my cum Beth?” He was to the point. She nodded in excitement. Her eyes were big. “We can’t do this…” 

Beth cut him off. “I want you to taste me next time.” She kissed to make sure he didn’t speak again. He gave into her, he liked kissing her.  
Rick licked at her collar bone, his mouth hot on her skin. “Let’s just sleep now baby girl.” He wrapped himself around her and pulled her naked flesh to his. He knew the sun would be up too soon and someone would come knocking on their door to wake them for work. She knew that this place was going to become too comfortable too fast. She wiggled her pelvis toward his and felt his chest hairs against her nipples. She wanted to start it all again, but she was content for now.

She spoke low and sweetly. “Rick, just because I called you daddy and you call me baby-girl…. I’m still a grown woman Rick.” He listened as he twirled her hair around his fingers. “I am woman… with the needs a woman has.” She wanted him to know that she didn’t want this to be over. She needed to be fucked and she wanted him to be the one to do it.

“I know Beth, I know.” She had unleased something inside of him that was not going to be caged again anytime soon. He had been content for months just jerking off when he could find the time. But this girl, even as skinny as she had gotten over the months still had hips he wanted to hold while she rode him hard. He wanted to taste her juices and make her cum over and over. Her orgasm last night had consumed her whole body and he wanted to make that happen again and again. He tried not to think about it anymore.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl was still sleeping when Cassie and Abby came into the room. They had knocked but he was sleeping so deep he didn’t respond. He hadn’t gotten undressed after watch, he still had his brown boots laced up. Abby stayed by the door as Cassie went over to him and touched his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch. He awoke from a dead sleep ready to fight and Cassie jumped back faster than his hands could push her away. He realized where he was and muttered an apology. Abby had not really seen Daryl yet, other than in the infirmary bed, his reaction scared her. 

Once the dust settled he figured out that the pain in his side was back. “Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to check your stiches before we left the island for a few hours.”

“Where you going?” Daryl sat on the edge of his bed holding his side wishing he had a cigarette. 

Abby stepped forward, “They are going on a med run, it’s easier if Cassie goes with them, she knows what she what to look for.” Abby eyed the man that had her girlfriend out all night, she hated the fact that this man had been taking up all of Cassie’s time this week. He and his people were not a good mix for their happy island group and she couldn’t wait for them to leave soon. 

“I’ll go with you. Let me just… get a cup of coffee if you got time.” He stood up and winced at his side.

“You’ll come down and let me look at those stitches, and then we’ll figure out the rest.” Abby put down some clean clothes she was holding. 

He thanked her. “I’ll be right down.” 

Abby followed Cassie down to the infirmary space and helped her set up the extra strong light and equipment for stitches. “I don’t want you going to the main land.” Abby hated when Cassie went, they were so protected here and it drove her insane that she wanted to venture out into the chaos all the time. “Let Daryl go.” 

“Abby, I am not going to let an injured person go besides I’m the only who has deciphered these stupid medical books. I know the stuff we need” She kissed Abby’s cheek. “Besides, I want to go. I like getting off the island sometimes.” She couldn’t admit it to Abby but she loved the adrenaline rush of it all. Watching the guys take down walkers and the few close calls they had seen was exciting.

Daryl knocked at the door and Abby walked out. She knew there was no point in keeping up this fight, Cassie had her mind set. He sat down on the exam table and lifted his shirt for her. She sat in a rolling chair and adjusted the light. “Take off your shirt?” She didn’t like the look of his side; it was more swollen than she thought it should be. 

“No.” He didn’t give her an option. Whatever scars he was hiding he didn’t want her to see them in this bright light and she didn’t want to fight with another person today. 

Being entirely professional she wiped down his stitches with peroxide and evaluated it all. “I want to pull out some of these and re-stitch it. Let me get an anesthetic.” She started to roll away but he touched her hand.

“Don’t need it, ’s fine. Just be gentle.” He smiled at her, she hadn’t seen him smile before. He laid down on his side and pulled his shirt up enough for her to get to the stitches. She cut at them and cleaned more of the wound. “Not the first time been shot, not sure why this one is bein’ such a fuss.” He tried not to wince as she started to resew his side up.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t have a hack doctor like me working on you.” He smiled, nope, his last hack doctor was a veterinarian. She was happy that she had learned enough over the months to help people, but it wasn’t enough to be a professional. A little puss started to ooze out of his wound and it trailed to his back, she grabbed a towel and instinctively pushed his shirt up and wiped him clean. He felt exposed and he looked away. She got the mess back under control and finished stitching him. She covered everything with a bandage and he sat up.

Once she had him rebandaged, Daryl felt better and was ready to get out of the house and away from being so close to Cassie. He was having a hard time being this close to her. “Let me grab my crossbow and I’ll come with you.” He started for the door. She thought about saying no, telling him to get some more rest, but she had a feeling he would be a help on this run. Lord knows she was only around for her brain; she couldn’t shoot worth a damn. 

After Daryl had told Beth where he was going, four of them jumped into the boat and headed to the main land. They had a few docking options in case one was walker infested. But the favored one was near the barn where they kept the supply truck. From the boat to the barn and then almost an hour drive to the spot they wanted to start scavenging at. The pickup truck had been fitted with seats in the back. Daryl and Cassie sat back there quietly together. Their first stop was a store that the guys cleared of a few walkers and Cassie went through and stripped the shelves bear. She even found a stash of first aid kits in the basement, with the help of Daryl sweeping ahead of her for danger. Then there was four houses where they scored some clothes, a few canned goods and three books on gardening and canning. The island library was shaping up.

Cassie went back into the last little Cape Cod style house; she wanted to take a sweep once more though the home office. Todd had rolled his eyes, she was notorious for one more look even though it often yielded nothing. The guys were all waiting at the truck when they heard Cassie screaming. Daryl was up the stairs first with his cross bow ready. He pushed past the front door and yelled for her. She screamed again and he followed her raging voice. She was pinned in the kitchen by a walker, her knife on the floor. 

Todd and Mike were only steps behind Daryl but too late. Daryl had aimed, fired, dropped the walker and was over to Cassie before either of them had their guns drawn in the right direction. Daryl lifted the walker up off a Cassie’s leg then pulled her up off the kitchen floor. They guys pushed past him and pulled her close. She had gone pale and looked down, that was as close of a call as she had ever experienced. Daryl picked up her knife and her back pack and waited at the door as Mike gushed over her making sure she was okay. Shaken and scared but not bitten, that was all that mattered. 

Cassie sat in the front seat of the truck, Todd and Daryl sat silently back to dock where they unloaded into the boat, brought the truck back to the barn disconnecting the spark plugs and made it appear looted and abandoned. So far the trick had been working. Cassie sat next to Daryl on the boat ride home, she was splattered with walker guts and she just wanted to get cleaned up. They had all agreed not to tell Abby about the close call and Cassie couldn’t wait to get into a shower.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick and Daryl sat together on the back porch after dinner watching the sun set. “Be nice if Savannah was this good.” Rick couldn’t get over how normal everything seemed to feel here. He wished he could bring his people to this group. That was if his people, his own kids, were still okay. Breaking up the group was the worst thing he had done. 

Daryl had gotten in a nap after they came back to the island; he had offered to take night shifts while they stayed. “Yeah, this is a pretty sweet deal they got going on.” They looked out over the garden and past to the barn. Beth came out and stood next to them for a while. They were too quiet for her, she wanted to talk to someone, or at least go to bed with someone. She ran her fingers through Daryl’s hair, it was like poking a bear and sometimes you just had to do it. He was too tired too care that she was trying to antagonize him. She said goodnight and left the guys to their silence. 

“How’d she get all bruised up?” Daryl sipped on a glass of unsweetened iced tea.

Rick’s body tensed, not that anyone but Daryl would notice. “She’s fine.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

He turned and looked at Rick. Daryl knew firsthand the difference between bruises work caused and bruises people caused. Her tiny wrists had been restrained. “I know she’s fine. Just asked how it happened.” They were both silent for too long. “Her father’s gonna shoot you.” Daryl was far from stupid; he was observant and quiet and knew more about secrets than most people did. Rick got up and said goodnight. It was still early but he didn’t want to face the questions. He didn’t want to face Beth either but he needed to see her. She was freshly showered and she had looked so perfect as the sun set. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth sat Indian-style in the middle of Rick’s bed, the lamp was on his side of the room and she was reading a book. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts that were too big for her and a white tank top without a bra. She looked like a little girl waiting for daddy to read to her. Rick walked in and started to get undressed. He just wanted to take a shower and wash away the day before he came back and tried to keep the Beth situation in check. He grabbed a towel and turned to the door.

“You want company?” Her voice was not that of a child at all, she sounded like a woman who knew exactly what she wanted.  
Rick smiled at her, she was going to break him for sure. “I’m good. Back in a few.” He went to the next door and into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and just shook his head. Daryl was right, Hershel would kill him for touching Beth, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He let the water run down over his shoulders, just thinking of her sitting on his bed was making him hard. He wanted to give himself some kind of release but there wasn’t much hot water left and he wouldn’t have enough time. 

He came back into the room with fresh boxers and a t-shirt on, Beth had put the book down and was laying back on his pillow. Her hand was down the front of her baggy boxers and it was obvious that she was masturbating. Her eyes were half closed and she saw him shut the door. She loved his body, long lean muscle in his arms, broad chest, strong legs, he was wonderful to look at. She slid her long fingers inside of herself and watch him walk across the room. When he got to the edge of the other bed she stopped him. “Sit down.” She had practiced it in her head. She wanted to sound like an adult.

He took another step toward her. And she shook her head no, she looked at the empty bed and waited for him to sit. Once he did she slid her other hand up under her tank top and began to play with her nipples. Rick groaned even though he couldn’t actually see what she was doing. She fondled herself, enjoying the feeling of her own hands but enjoying the fact that he was watching even more. He had that animal look in his eyes again. She moaned at her own touch and his cock responded. She was fully in charge of the moment but that could change very quickly. “Feels good Daddy.” She rubbed her clit and licked her lips.

Rick leaned back not wanting to touch himself. He wanted to fill her. “Take you clothes off.” He waited for her to respond and was amused when she didn’t. Was she too nervous to actually get naked, or was she challenging him. Again he spoke. “Little girl, take your clothes off.” That did it, she did as she was told. She wiped her wet fingers on her tank top and pulled it off, followed by her boxers, she was now naked on his bed and her skin flushed. Rick’s erection tented the front of his shorts and he wanted to continue to control the scene. “Now take mine off little one.” She got up off his bed and did as he commanded. She pulled his shirt over his head then helped him out of his shorts. He was stiff for her and she wanted it.

“Condom?” She looked at him begging to find out he had found any. She would have gone looking herself, but she didn’t know who to ask and figured he would handle that. He pointed to the dresser. She walked over and opened the top drawer there were three silver foiled packets looking back at her.


	4. Like a kid at Christmas

Daryl had relieved the previous watch a little early and scanned the property from his perch high above. He was having the same problem Rick was, this place was too perfect and he wasn't going to want to leave. He loved the quiet, not much more noise than the water off in the distance and the wind moving the sea-grass. His wound was itching which meant it was healing and he ignored it while he stood and watched the world go by. This had been the nicest place he had ever lived. It had only taken an apocalypse and getting shot to make it happen.

Cassie came up the ladder and he helped her with her back pack and thermos. She had showered and pulled her cocoa colored hair into a messy bun, he walked back to the railing and she followed behind him. He expected her to lean on the rail next to him but was startled when instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against his back. He didn't move, he didn't think he could. It had been longer than he could remember since he had been held or held someone; he had built up so many walls he couldn't begin to let someone in. His body stiffened and he thought she might notice that he was uncomfortable but she rested her cheek on his back and spoke in a cracked voice. "Thank you." She had been crying in the shower and hadn't said much to anyone all night, not even Abby.

She started to cry and it scared Daryl. He didn't have any idea why she was crying or how to deal with it. He never turned, he let her cry till she finally let go of him and stood next to him at the railing. She had wanted him to hold her and comfort her but she guessed that there was too much baggage there for her to expect that to happen.

He finally broke the quiet. "Ya okay?" He looked forward. He didn't know how to handle her.

Cassie took his hand and held it in hers, she could tell he was uncomfortable but he was tolerating her touch. "You know you saved my life today." She squeezed his hand and turned to look at him. "I can't thank you enough."

Daryl fought to keep his eyes diverted from her. "Todd woulda done it." He finally looked right at her. "Was it worth it, whatever ya went back for?"

She let go of his hand and headed over to her back pack. She rummaged for a minute then came back with a small box in her hand. She passed it to him and he smiled a full ear to ear grin. "Ky' open it?" She nodded, he was like a little kid at Christmas. He opened it slowly and smelled it before he took one out and carefully handed it to her. He took one for himself and he waited as she dug in her pocket. She handed him the Zippo lighter. He lit her cigarette first then his and they both inhaled deeply. "Almost worth dying for."

In a move that took even him by surprise he put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "Don't do it again." Her scream from inside the house had chilled him to the bone, he hadn't been that scared to loose someone in a long time, and he hardly knew this woman at all. The cigarette was the best tasting thing he had put in his mouth in months. He kept his arm around her and she snuggled in close to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this with a woman, it felt odd and almost scary but she felt good against him, his cock hadn't missed the feeling either. It was completely out of character for him, but there was something about this island that made him drop some of his normal defenses.

She wiggled against his body being careful not to aggravate his stitches. He had a great body, so male and strong. His arm wrapped closer and they both kept dragging on their cigarettes. It felt so different than cuddling with a woman Cassie thought, no soft curves and smooth skin. It was muscles and scrapes, she loved the smell of him. She inched in front of him a bit and brushed her hip to his dick to gauge his reaction.

He wanted to move away from her, she was too soft against his body. Daryl really couldn't remember the last time a woman advanced on him this way. He waited on her to make the next move. She crushed her cigarette out on the railing and rubbed her hip to his dick. It was instinct that edged him against her and she shifted a bit more so her ass was lined up with his manhood. He flicked his cigarette butt off the deck and wrapped his other arm around her. He pulled her close and held her body to his. "Don't know how to do this." He said it so softly she almost missed it.

She wiggled again and smiled. "You are doing just fine." She took his hand and brought it to her lips she kissed it and licked at him and he brought his mouth down to her neck. This was all he was sure he was doing right. He felt comfortable kissing her skin and dry humping her ass, but beyond that, he was too broken and damaged to figure out what she wanted next. He wondered how long he could fake it before she realized she was dealing with a mess of a man.

Cassie turned in his arms till she was facing him and she kissed him, he was hesitant at first but when she slipped her tongue pressing into his mouth he started to figure it out. He kissed her back and ran her fingers along what little beard he had and they just kissed for a while. She had forgotten how much she loved kissing men. The scratch of facial hair and firm lips. Daryl was tentative and even apologized once for no reason. The wind picked up and cut through the lookout tower. Cassie pulled him toward the chairs grabbing the blanket on the way.  
________________________________________

Rick was still sitting on the edge of the bed, now very naked and plotting ways to keep himself from attacking Beth. She stood in front of him holding the foil pack in her hand and he was eye level with her breasts, he pulled her close and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She was so perfect, petite and soft. So young and tight, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her this way but he had given up on fighting it. Beth moaned as he scraped his tongue and his face along her flesh. She felt like a breath of fresh air in this crap ass world and he needed that air to survive.

He had to taste her, to put his mouth on her mound and experience her flavors. Switching positions was fun, she giggled as he challenged her backward to his bed and she sat with a bounce. She was playful and that was something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed before he spread her thighs and started kissing toward his goal. She was natural, her blond bushy hair had not been shaved or trimmed in a while. Her wetness glistened off her curls and he knew he had to touch her, to have her.

Beth braced her arms behind herself so she could lean back and opened herself to him. She had been with boys who had gone down on her before but she had never been with a man actually knew what he was doing.

Rick sat back on his feet and looked into her eyes, she was confused by why he had stopped. "Touch yourself." He had that animal look with that eye-fuck stare happening. "I want to watch you touch yourself Little One." Her pussy gushed at his words, or was it simply his gritty voice. She didn't hesitate, this had been the plan from the start, to masturbate for him till he participated. She had resolved to go the distance so though she felt shy, she knew she would do exactly what he told her to do.

She started with her nipples, twisting and palming them, she wished they were larger so that she could have licked them for him. His face showed no sign of emotion or enjoyment but she continued on, sliding her hands down her stomach and through the nest of hair that she wished she had shaved or at least trimmed up a bit. With one hand she spread her lips for him and with the other she slid her middle finger inside, just a little bit as she watched his face for some kind of reaction. Once she thought he was beginning to smile she worked her finger in and out as she rubbed her clit. Trance. That was the word she was looking for. He watched her pleasure herself as if he were in a trance. His cock grew harder with every wet sound her body made. She was rubbing fast in a circular motion, she knew what she liked. Rick watched as she brought herself to the edge then backed off a little, she did this three or four times.

"Why won't you let yourself cum Beth?" The muscles in her pussy reacted to his voice, she loved how her body seemed programed to do that. She tightened around her own fingers.

Beth smiled and drew her fingers out, she reached toward Rick's face and he took her by the wrist, not hard this time. He brought her fingers to his lips and he sucked them clean. She tasted like heaven. A forbidden salted candy that he would not be able to get enough of, "Why?" He asked her again.

He began to suck deep, in and out of his mouth with lots of tongue and long strokes. "Tell me." He gripped her wrist a little tighter and hoped that she would reply. He was still learning how to test her and she, him. 

Beth wanted to push the envelope even further, she wanted to see how far she could go before he went feral on her. She loved that side of him that was wild and uncontrolled. She switched to a younger voice and spoke softly. "I want you to make me cum Daddy. Only you." His eyes got dark and she was afraid she had achieved her goal, but she didn't know what that meant.

He moved forward and pushed her back onto the bed, her legs still hanging off, he spread her wide and moved in face first. He licked her from her tiny puckered ass hole to the tip of her clit, one long stroke with his tongue and he savored every taste that she had given him. She whimpered and moaned and she tried to grab for his hair but he stopped her. He used one hand to hold both her wrists, he needed to have that control over her and he was rewarded by a flow of juices from her. He sucked and licked and clamped down on her as he gave her the best oral sex of her life. She panted and moaned not caring if her cries echoed through the house. "Don't stop Daddy, make me cum." She stayed on the edge of orgasm till he used his mouth and his finger to invade her tight puckered rear. No one had ever ventured there before and she had no idea how good it could feel.

She came hard and he had to let go of her wrist and control her hips as to keep her from injuring him. Curse words mixed with his name and Daddy thrown in for good measure carried her through the flood of juices and the aftershocks of pleasure.  
________________________________________

Cassie was sitting on Daryl's lap, he didn't know how had allowed things to get this far. He hadn't been with a woman in years and he had never cuddled. He tried not to think much at all, not about the fact that this was something he wanted and had no idea if he could follow through. Not about the fact that this was wrong, she had a girlfriend. Not about the fact that he wasn't going to be here long, though that may have been his saving grace. He tried not to think at all.

She loved the feel of his dick against her ass and he was a good kisser. He he hesitated in ways no other man ever had with her, he had some big deep dark secret restraining him for sure. She would be content with whatever he could offer her. She didn't know how long he would be around. Once he got better he and his friends would surely be gone and she would lose this good looking man.  
Daryl couldn't figure out where to put his hands or how to touch her. He wished she would help more but he didn't give up. "Sorry, been a while." He knew he didn't need to say anything but he couldn't help himself. He rubbed a hand up her back and the on other on her thigh as she insisted on kissing his well-defined collar bones that she found so sexy.

"It's like riding a bike." She licked at his neck and he didn't think he could get any harder.

He started to laugh. "Don't think I ever really leaned to ride one of those." He bravely slid his hand up her shirt to her bra covered breast. She inhaled as he ran his rough hands over her flesh, when he found her nipple he played with it, gently. She had expected him to be rough, fast and in a hurry but he was sweet and tentative and seemed to check with her for approval. She moaned and directed him to be harder. He listened well and she felt it through her entire body.

Something about being with a woman scared the hell of Daryl. He wished her could be more like Merle. Merle never had problems with women it seemed, he never really dated any of them, but he always bedded someone when he wanted to. Daryl didn't allow himself to get close to people to have things get that far very often.

Cassie was kissing at his neck and loved the feel of his big hands on her. "What turns you on Daryl?" Every man had something they really liked, big boobs, tight ass, long legs; she had some of those things. But instead of the question getting him to open up, it seem to push him away. He let go of her breast and brought it out from under her clothes. Cassie was fucking this up, making him retreat. "Hey." She made him look at her. "I want this. I want you." His face was toward her but his eyes were looking anywhere else. "Please."

No one had ever said please to him before, no ever wanted him or asked for it. "Don't think I can do this." He put his hands on her hips to move her off his lap. His body was protesting his decision to push her away, he cock strained in his jeans.

"Don't think about it Daryl." She wiggled against him just a little, enough to make him grown. "We both want this." Cassie decided she would kiss him and not stop till they were both too physically invested in the moment to do anything but have sex. She wrapped her arms around his well-cut chest and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He let her and he began to kiss her back. The night air was still and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. She felt so good in his arms, he could do this, he could be normal.

Cassie needed to feel him, all of him. She slid her hands under his shirt and around his back, he tensed but didn't stop kissing her. She could feel the scars but she never hesitated, she loved the feel of his lean muscles and she needed to feel more. He shadowed her moves, he followed her path from her back to her chest. "Let's lay down." Abruptly, she got off his lap and put a blanket on the floor of the watch tower, there was plenty of room for it. "Lay down." Cassie understood that she was going to have to take the lead and she was fine with that. 

Daryl lay on his back and watched as she started to undress above him. She took off her pants and knelt down next to him, she wasn't wearing underwear and he thought that was sexy. She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra, she was naked for him and he smiled a goofy smile that made her laugh. She started in at his belt buckle. If he didn't want to take his shirt off that would be fine. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, his dick was pushing its way past the teeth. She helped him take his jeans off.

Her backpack was in reach and she pulled a condom out of the side pocket. He went to take it from her but she pulled it back with a smile. "I got this." She opened the packet and stroked him for a minute. He wanted to close his eyes and retreat from what was going on, he wanted her so badly and it seemed to win out over his fear. She rolled the condom over the head of his cock and he moaned, she was teasing him a bit and he grabbed at her wrist. He couldn't take the teasing he had to get inside of her. He helped her roll it down the rest of the way and pulled at her hips to bring her body closer. Daryl may not have known how to cuddle and get close, but he sure as hell knew how to fuck.

She was ready for him, she didn't need any foreplay, and she was dripping for him. It had been over two years since she had been with a man, women were great but she needed things only a man could offer, especially this one who not only turned her on but had also saved her life just a few hours earlier.

She straddled his hips and slid her pussy down his shaft. Slowly, she wanted to feel every inch of his solidness as he penetrated her. His face was mesmerizing, he had a calm that came over him that had washed away the fear that their evening had started with. Once she was fully seated on him she waited for him to look up. Cassie leaned down, kissing him and then began to ride him, slow at first till he grabbed her ass in both hands and he tried to speed up the rhythm. The calm look went to wild as she pushed him deep into her. Occasionally he heard her swear as he worked to please her. Daryl wanted to make sure she was satisfied, needed to know that the woman that had taken care of him and put up with his inability to man up, could feel at least half as good as he was feeling.

Body to body she rocked into him, filling herself completely as she licked at his sweat covered neck. He wanted to take her from behind, to be into her deeper but he wasn't sure how to make that happen, this is what he was afraid of, not being experienced enough for this adventurous woman. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, she was sucking on his flesh.

Daryl tried to speak again. "Cassie, want …." He didn't know what to say and the fact that she felt so good around him wasn't helping him form thoughts very well. "um…"

Cassie smiled at him. She licked along her ear before she spoke, he melted. "What do you want baby? A blow job? To be on top?" She had so many things and positions she wanted to try with him.

He followed her boldness and spoke. "Behind, want ya from behind." He got all the words out and she didn't laugh at him. He almost felt secure in what he was doing with her now. She slowly lifted herself off of him and kissed him before she got down on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder waiting for him. He watched her move, stroking himself, she was beautiful to watch but he needed to be back inside of her.

She swayed her hips a bit and it worked, he was behind her instantly and pulling off of his shirt, this position was better; he could be naked against her body with no fear of her seeing him. Daryl knelt behind her and found his way easily back inside of Cassie, she was still warm and wet, and pushed back to meet his slow entry and she needed to have him again. Once they got into a rhythm together they both piqued quickly. She tried to hold her orgasm back as long as she could but when he gnawed into her shoulder she lost all control, her pussy tightened around him and he couldn't hold back. He came harder than he ever remembered, forcing himself deep inside of her then falling on top of her as her legs gave out. He propped himself on his elbows as to not crush her but she didn't care if he did.

Cassie had forgotten how good it was to have sex with a man, to feel that fullness inside of her and to be surrounded by that masculine form. She was panting and he was shaking. It had been years since he had come inside a woman, at that moment he couldn't remember why he had been so afraid to try it all again. "Hold me?" She said it so quietly that it didn't register with him at first. Daryl was more than happy to hold her, but he wanted to put his cloths back on first, he reached for his shirt but she stopped him. "Just like this, Daryl, please."  
He was afraid she would see his scars in the moonlight or at least touch them. But she was begging to be held. He adjusted the blankets so that he could hold her in his arms and keep them both warm. She cradled into his hold and they rocked gently, neither of them spoke for quite away, simply looked out of the stars and enjoyed being with each other. Daryl had never cuddled before, it was always an awkward encounter followed by a quick exit on his part. Why did the world have to go to shit for him to find a woman who could get him to have sex despite his baggage?

"We suck at lookout." Cassie finally broke the silence.

Daryl kissed the curve of her neck and pulled her tighter to his body. "This will be the last time they let us do this duty together."  
She reached for her back pack and pulled out the cigarettes handing them to Daryl for him to light. "Good think I put the duty roster together. You want to be on the schedule for tomorrow night with me?"

With hardly a voice he said 'yes', he desperately wanted to do this again.


	5. Can you take more?

Rick was hard, his cock was throbbing and he had to be inside of her, he had planned to take her hard of and rough, to take her virginity if no one else had already. But when he had fingered her ass she had come in ways he never expected and now he needed to put himself in that tight hole. She lie limp on the bed, her orgasm had rocked her. “Are we done little one or can you take more?” He prayed she was ready for me, he didn’t know if he could handle jerking himself to sleep.

“Mmmmm. More daddy.” She was going to be insatiable. Lying on her back she spread her legs for him. 

Rick wanted total control of her body at this moment, he felt like it was the only thing he could have control over anymore. He shook his head no as he looked down at her. She didn’t know what he was disapproving of. 

He stood next to the bed and stared at her in that trance, she loved the way he looked at her body and she would do whatever he asked of her, whatever he demanded of her. “Rollover” Her stomach filled with butterfly’s as she anticipated what he might want of her. He crawled back on the bed, over her and rubbed himself along the crack of her ass. “Hold onto the headboard.” 

Beth shook her blond hair at him in a ‘no’ response. He smacked his hand across her ass and she bucked at the pain. “No. Tie me.” She reached for the headboard and crossed her wrist for him. He was never going to make it inside of her at this rate. He got off the bed and grabbed his belt. He looped it around her tiny wrists and through the bed rail, then he handed the end to her. “Don’t let this go little one.” He whispered in her ear and she pulled the leather tight. She wasn’t restrained at all, she could let go and be free, but she could also stay bound to the bed if she wanted to. Positioning himself behind her again he pulled her to her knees by her hips. He slid his fingers inside her wet hole and drew the moisture to her ass. Her body went rigid as she realized what he was going to do. 

“Rick?” Her voice was quick and scared.

“Beth.” He didn’t stop working his fingers into her ass. He used his mouth to lubricate her and she moaned at the pleasure though her tension did not release. He had worked one finger well into her body but she wouldn’t give over to the pleasure. “Do you want me to stop?” He knew that she didn’t but he needed to hear her say it out loud. He licked at her again and she shook her head moaning. “That’s not an answer, do you want me to stop?” His tone was demanding.

“No daddy. Don’t stop. Take me.” She didn’t know what had come over her, a minute before she was terrified at the prospect of Rick putting his cock in her ass, a cock that she had practically choked on earlier. Now she was unquenchable for him, her juices and his spit were running down her thigh. It would hurt and she knew it, but she didn’t care, she needed him.

She self-talked her way through him adding a second finger than a third. He was stretching her and she was in heaven. She wanted him to take her in the one place no one else ever had. “Put it in me.” Her voice began to crack.

“You want to be treated like an adult Beth, use adult words.” Rick continued to finger her as he spoke low in her ear. “Tell me what you need.”

Beth strained against the belt a bit, “Daddy, please fuck my ass.” It was an effort to get the words out, she had never spoken to anyone that way, and never to an adult that she respected as she did Rick. 

Rick buried his fingers up to his knuckles and held them there. “Are you sure Little One? That’s what you want?” He stroked his cock with his left hand, a little awkward but he didn’t care. 

Beth swallowed hard and spoke in the most adult tone should could muster. “Please Rick, I need you in my ass.” Her words were his undoing. Slowly he took his fingers out of her. He spit on his cock head and lined it up with her tight hole. He worked the tip in with painstaking slowness that was driving them both insane. As her worked his way past her tightest muscle he almost came. He would not last long stroking into this tiny girl. 

He was fully seated inside of her and he waited for her to adjust to the size. It was painful but in a way she couldn’t understand, like being spanked or restrained, the pain she felt made her feel things she never knew existed. Beth had been controlled her entire life in ways that had made it hard to breath, but when Rick did it, it freed her spirit. She started the movement. She pulled away from him only to slam back. 

Rick let her set the pace as she mostly moaned out in ecstasy, mixed with the occasional squeal of pain. He couldn’t remember ever being inside anyone so tight. He smacked her ass one more time before he started to stroke in earnest. Rick dripped sweat onto her back and she tried to stay up on her hands and knees. 

Her orgasm was close. He buried himself deeply inside of here and spoke dirty in her ear. He told her to finger herself, to play with her clit, she moaned in response and did exactly what he wanted. Weaving one hand from its loosely bound state, she had never felt more filled or satisfied in her life. Rick was the type of lover she had dared to dream about, strong and sexy, dominate and gentle. 

“I’m going to cum inside of you Little One.” He couldn’t hold back any longer. He pushed deep and held it there as he came inside of her. No condom, just warm, tight and free. She fingered herself to orgasm with him and they both groaned loud enough to wake the house as they shuttered and bucked together. Her shoulders were aching but she couldn’t let go of the belt, she loved knowing that she was following his commands. 

When he was finally milked dry and slowly pulled out of her, it was agony for both of them. Cum had dripped out of her and down to the sheets. They would sleep in her bed tonight. Rick saw that she was still tied, he had gotten so lost in the moment he had forgotten she was restrained. “Let go Little One.” Her pale fingers unlocked and the belt slipped, she unwound herself and fell to the bed, the belt had left red marks and a welt and she smiled at it. Rick had a different reaction, looked away when he saw it. The bruises he knew they would leave on her did not fill him with the same joy she seemed to get from it. 

He got up and put on his boxers and stepped out of the room. Beth watched him walk and grinned. She had sex with Rick. She had thought about him naked the first time they had met, but his wife was still alive then. She had thought about having sex with him when she had walked past him washing up in a river one time. She had woken from dreams of giving him a blow job and sworn she could taste him. But this had exceeded all her fantasies. He came back into the room with two washcloths. A warm on for her backside and a cold one for her wrists. He cleaned up her body without saying a word. He picked her up and took her to the other bed, she crawled into his lap as he soothed her hot wrists with a cool cloth. He couldn’t keep restraining her this way. She was bruised and swollen. His cock that twitched every time he saw her this way. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick woke to Beth curled up against his body, she felt too good, this island felt too good. He needed to get back to the real world, to his kids and to Savannah. He ran his fingers through her hair, it was time to get up out of this bed and not return. He had taken advantage of this sweet kid and corrupted her in ways he would feel bad about later. Daryl was right, her father would shoot him if he ever found out how many ways he had violated Beth in the past two days. She rubbed her cheek along his chest but she was still sleeping. When he figured out that he wasn’t going to get out of the bed without waking her, he resigned to simply enjoying the feel of her flesh against his as he waited it out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl hadn’t slept as soundly as he has since he had come to the island, and the sex he had last night made him sleep even better. It was late morning when he finally woke up and Cassie had left him some food from breakfast on the bench in his room. He wondered how her night had gone after he had walked her back into the house, she still had to crawl into bed with Abby and he had gone to sleep thinking about her situation. 

He headed down stairs, night watch was fine but he wanted to contribute more, he went looking for Cassie to see if there was something more he could do. The door to infirmary was open and he could hear her talking with Abby.

“Look, they will be gone in a few days. Stop worrying about me and Daryl.” Cassie was trying to keep her voice down.

Abby was angry that Cassie had been out the past few nights and had planned to go out again tonight. She knew that Cassie had a tendency to let her eyes wander to a certain type of man and until now there wasn’t one of those types here on the island. “I know you like him Cas. That’s fine. And hell, I should just let you screw him and get it out of your system. But they are all getting too comfortable here. They need to go.”

Cassie didn’t believe that one night of sex with Daryl was going to get him out of her system. “He’s still healing and the other two are helping plenty around here. There is no reason to ask them to leave early.” Abby loved being in charge around the island, she had never been in control of anything before and now her word seemed to be law. She knew that if Abby wanted them gone, they would be escorted off the island without question.

Daryl knew this had nothing to do with Rick or Beth, this was all about him intruding on their relationship. He finally found a woman he could have sex with without it fucking up his head too much and he was going to have to leave. 

“I knew you were bi when we started dating. I knew you were going to need dick sometimes. I accepted that.” Abby was putting it all out on the table. “But I just didn’t think you were going to play the nursemaid who falls for her patient. That’s so cliché.” 

Cassie hated when she got condescending like this, “I don’t want to fight with you. He’s staying a few more days. I’m going to keep doing night watch. And this discussion is over.” She started to walk out toward the hall way where Daryl was standing when Abby voice got downright mean.

“If you fuck him Cassandra, you can find somewhere else to sleep.” Abby stormed out toward the kitchen.

Cassie was done with Abby’s venting and demanding. “Too late.” 

Abby pushed into the kitchen not willing to look back at the empty room. Cassie walked out of the infirmary and right into Daryl. He had heard it all. She pushed past him, down the hall and out the front door. He didn’t know what to do. He could go find Rick and Beth, though that might be just as uncomfortable as this had been. Daryl took the stairs two at a time back up to his room. He grabbed his crossbow and decided it was time to take a walk in the woods. The quiet and solitude might be just what he needed. 

Woods on an island were not the same as the mainland but it felt more like his element than anywhere else here. He had seen a few squirrels but never took the shot. This group seemed to grow plenty of food and pulled in animals from the mainland for meat. He tracked a rabbit into a hutch, it would have been an easy kill. He headed deeper into the woods trying not to think about the conversation he had eavesdropped on. He didn’t want to break up anyone’s relationship, but he could tell that Cassie was done with Abby, had been for a while. And what the fuck was Rick doing with Beth? Not only would Hershel shoot him, but he would have no control over their group once they got back together. Maggie would never forgive him, Carl would resent him and they sure as shit couldn’t continue on once they got off this island. Daryl was glad that this was Rick’s problem and not his.

Daryl stopped when he heard a branch break about fifteen yards ahead of him. He pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and readied it. There was something large moving through the woods and Daryl squinted to get a focus on whatever it was. Daryl finally got it in his sights locked on the walker that was crossing his path, it hadn’t picked up on the fact that Daryl was there. He set his arrow and pulled the trigger. The metal tip pierced through the temple of the walker and it dropped to the ground. He went to the body and yanked his arrow back. “The fuck?” He thought this island was walker free. They had had this discussion; there were no walkers here, no way for them to get onto this island. It had to be one of their own people. He looked for disguising marks, clothing or something, he was going to have to tell Cassie. He tracked back to the house, his walker-radar on full alert. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick was hammering a fence along the tree line when Daryl came out of the woods. He recognized the look of concern that Daryl had. 

“What?”

Daryl looked around before he spoke, “Walker.” 

Rick dropped his tools and they walked to the edge of the trees. “He had to be one of theirs. No way one got here from Georgia.” Daryl was angry, his Shangri-La had been instantly tarnished. 

“We gotta tell Abby.” Rick understood Daryl’s anger. Daryl just shook his head. “What?”

Daryl hated to admit that his dumb ass problem. “She doesn’t want to talk to me.” Rick looked at him confused. “Trust me.” And now annoyed. “I fucked her girlfriend last night.” Daryl was blunt but on the verge of laughing. 

Rick did laugh. “We’re just fucking it up all over.” He started to walk to the fence to get his tools. “We have to talk to them.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby had gathered a handful of their key people, their decision makers into the kitchen. Daryl and Beth stood in the corner while Rick and Abby stood separately at the front of the room. Cassie was leaning against the jelly cabinet, Daryl had told her everything already and brought her out to the site where the walker still lay in the woods.

Abby stood alone, all eyes fixed on her, she was in charge as far as everyone was concerned. “When Daryl was out in the woods today he came up on, one of them, a walker.” She shifted uncomfortably. “He was able to shoot it and end it. So there is no danger from that one.” The room seemed to inhale in unison; it was the first walker encounter they had experienced in their safe haven. “First you need to know. From everything Daryl has told me, and what Todd and Cassie confirmed this afternoon, this was James Cote.” Again the room flushed with fear and emotion. “I know he has been… dead… for a week now. But something happened.” Rick walked to stand by Abby. “You all know Rick, I’m going to let him explain it to you.” They had decided that he would tell them the details.

Rick stood with his arms crossed and used that voice he always had when there was bad news to be told. Daryl had heard that voice too many times since they had met. Everyone stared at him as he spoke. “A few months ago we went to the CDC looking for answers. No one knows what causes this, or how it all started.” Daryl shifted next to Beth, it was interesting to see Rick addressing a group again, he was a natural at it. “Whatever this is,” He paused, he knew that he was about to administer a tough pill to swallow, “we are all infected. You don’t just gotta be bit. Yes, that will kill you and turn you. But we are all infected. When we die, in anyway. Like James from his cancer. We all turn into one of these things.” No one in the room spoke. “Abby says you buried him within a few hours of dying. We don’t know how long it takes to turn, a few minutes, hours, more. But we do know that if you do not put a bullet or something through the brain, they will come back.” He scanned the room watching his words register with folks all around him.

Cassie was looking to Daryl and he was nodding his head in agreement with Rick. Even Beth affirmed what he was saying. “So it just needs to be a part of the process now. When someone dies, you need to finish things away.” Rick hated being the voice of reality.

Daryl was leaning on his crossbow, he had kept it with him all day even though he knew there was no threat, it made him feel better. He spoke up, “It has to be a shot to the head, a bullet or an arrow. Knife whatever. And you can’t wait.” He had known firsthand what he was talking about. He had to bludgeon his own brother after he had died. It was something that would haunt him forever.

The woman in charge of food rationing spoke. “So if I die in my sleep tonight….” 

Beth spoke for the first time, “We will need to take care of it in the morning.” She had seen so many walkers killed that she had no emotion about it anymore. And they would have to get to that point as well. She had lived with her father’s disillusion that they were just sick people, but a slaughter in her own yard changed that for her. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl climbed up the ladder to the watch tower to relive the earlier shift, but when he got to the top Cassie was sitting in a rocker with a coffee hand. She had been waiting for him to join her. She had been close to James, she had cared for him as his cancer took over and ravaged his body. She was there with him when he took his last breath and when Todd had laid him in the shallow grave. She had never seen a walker up close after it was killed, not like she had today. She saw the shell of a man that had once been her friend and the hole in his head from Daryl’s arrow. Cassie wanted to be mad at him for doing it but she knew that he had done the right thing. She was glad to know that he was the one who had done it.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “It sucks.” He wasn’t going to apologize for what he had done, he took care of the business that needed to be taken care of. But he knew how much it sucked that they were now living in a world that needed this.  
“Will you hold me?” She figured he generally avoided this type of contact but she needed this right now. If he turned her away she would be broken.

He pulled her hand and she moved to sit in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. They watched out from the tower, tonight looking closer around the tree line than the coast. When she woke this morning she had hoped to be spending this time having sex with him, but that had been hours ago. Before a break up with Abby, losing a friend all over again and hearing a truth she was in no way ready handle. She had chosen to vacate the room she had shared with Abby but hadn’t really figured out where she was going to land just yet. This island wasn’t all that big and there was only one house to live in. 

“Daryl,” He rubbed her back to let her knew he was listening. “Will you teach me how to kill them?” She had never really learned, she had always been with someone else who would take care of it all. But these past two days had showed her that no one was safe.  
“Yeah.” He couldn’t think about leaving this place knowing that she wouldn’t be able to protect herself. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“Maybe it’s better not knowing.” Beth took off her pants and crawled into bed with Rick. “They got this perfect set up here, it’s too bad we had to fuck it all up for them.” He opened his arms to her and she snuggled to his chest.

“People got to know.” Rick kissed her hair “They been lucky to have all these months without knowing. We didn’t have that.” He thought back to the carnage he woke to after his coma, the slaughter at her farm house, every walker kill on every side road he had ever been a part of. They laid quietly for a few minutes before he spoke again. “We can’t keep doing this Beth.” He was stroking the marks on her wrist. He wanted her more than any woman ever but this was all wrong and once they left this island it would be a disaster. 

Beth kissed his chest, “We have to stop when we leave here, I know. But can we… till we go.” She sucked at his nipple and he cradled her head. He didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. He let her kiss and lick at his flesh till he was so worked up he had to have her. He pulled her shirt off, she hadn’t worn a bra, and licked and bit at her nipples till they were bright pink. She moaned out Daddy as he pulled down her panties. She had trimmed her pubic hair today, not completely gone, but neat and tidy. He inhaled her scent and started with long licks to her wetness. She was ready for him, she was always ready. Rick hadn’t noticed the condom she had put on the nightstand. But when she handed it to him he ripped it open and put it on. 

Her hands were teasing, she wanted to provoke him into restraining her. His one large hand gently grabbed both her wrists, “No. I can’t do that anymore little one. You need to be healed before we get to Savannah.” She understood exactly what he was saying but she still pouted and sighed at him. “Don’t you stick that lip out at me,” He bit at her lip, he was playful for the first time ever. “I’ll put you over my knee Little One,” He slid two fingers inside of her as he said it and her body gushed over the implications of his words. “You’d like that?” She bit his shoulder in response. “You want Daddy to spank you?” She squirmed and sighed.

“Not tonight. Tonight I take you here.” He fingered her deep and her muscles contracted around him. “Are you going to sit on my lap and ride me Beth?” He took his fingers out of her and traced the wetness across her lips. She licked at his fingers tasting herself on him and she craved more. Rick pulled her to where he wanted her and positioned her hips so she could slide down his shaft. Beth tightened her muscles as she slid down him making him groan in delightful agony. 

By the time they were finished she had cum three times, he had once and they had heard Daryl come upstairs with company to his room. Beth snuck out of the room to use the bathroom, she washed her hands and her face and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked more mature in the past few days, a little older and more experienced for sure. 

As she headed back down the hall she heard the bed in Daryl’s room squeaking and Cassie moaning. There were no secrets on the third floor it seemed. She paused and listened at door, it was Cassie’s voice and she seemed fond of the words Fuck and Yeah. Daryl was quiet as she had imagined he would be. She had tried to imagine once what it would be like to have sex with Daryl, but she knew he was too closed off for that. She was surprised that he had hooked up with someone, besides that she thought that that Cassie was gay. 

Luckily for Rick he was asleep when she came back in the room, all those noises from Daryl’s room hand gotten her hot again, but she simply crawled into next to him and worked on falling asleep.


	6. Just like that

Daryl and Cassie had gone to the weapons shed and grabbed a few things that she might be comfortable using. He explained to her that she needed to learn something that she would be willing to carry and actually use. They walked about a mile to the far end of the rocky beach by the water. “I still say we’d be better going to the mainland and doing this for real.” She wasn’t ready to actually kill anything.  
They started with the baseball bat he showed her the best way to hold it and how to get the most powerful swing, she was pretty good with it and liked the fact that it gave her a little distance from her target. The machete turned out to be too big for her, as he knew it would be but he let her try anyway. She did better with the buck knife and she liked the way it fit on her hip. But she didn’t like the fact that she would have to get so close to these things.

Daryl showed her some sneak up moves to get a clean cut to the head and she had plenty of strength to push the knife deep. They were jabbing at some rotting tree stumps. At one point they play wrestled on the beach as he showed her some take down moves that would keep her from getting bit and out of some tight spots. After two hours of training she felt much safer. They sat on a rock next to each other looking out over the water. “So Beth can do all this?”

Daryl laughed, “Beth can be a bad ass. I’ve seen her take down a walker from fifty yards with a gun, then stab right into one that had grabbed her from behind. Knife to the brain base. She used to be scared but she’s really gotten good at it.” He was proud of how far Beth had come in the months that they had been together. She watched the guys as they had cleared the prison of walkers, she had defiantly picked up some of Glenn’s techniques. “Abby simmer down yet?” After sex last night Cassie had slept the infirmary, she told Daryl that Abby would have gone insane if she had found them in bed together.

“If looks could kill, you’d be putting an arrow in my head right now.” This was exactly what Cassie knew would happen and this is why she had never bothered to end things with Abby. It was just easier to stay in the crappy relationship than deal with the bullshit. She kissed his sleeveless arm and he traced his hand on her thigh. “You in a rush to get back?” She licked his shoulder and spread her legs for him a bit.  
Daryl’s dick responded faster than his brain. “Whad’ya have in mind?” They had three days left together at the most, if he didn’t get kicked out before that. Two weeks ago he never would have let a woman distract him from training, but he couldn’t resist this one.

She turned to him and slid he hand over the front of his cargo pants, she loved to feel him getting hard. “Well I see some grass over there that might be perfect.” She licked at his ear as he slid his hand up under her shirt. 

The grass was soft and the view of the ocean was spectacular. They were secluded enough to be comfortable and Daryl knew this was once again dangerous. He was never going to want to leave. She laid in the green grass naked beneath him and his eyes traced over her body. He loved how her hips flared enough for him to hold on to when he was deep inside of her. Her breasts were naturally beautiful and the sunlight made them a rosy pink. He unbuttoned his pants as he knelt down next to her. She spread her legs to him and he saw that she had shaved, completely. Sometime since they had been together last night she had taken a razor and removed all her pubic hair, she was pink and glistening, it was a sight and it made him catch his breath. 

Cassie had been walking around all day feeling the cotton panties rubbing against her bar skin, she was dripping with excitement for him. “Daryl, will you go down on me?” She knew he had all of these insecurities about sex, she didn’t know what he was willing to do. He slid his hand over her mound, across her clit and two fingers right inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, his fingers were rough and she loved it.

He was comfortable with his fingers inside of her, but using his mouth was a different story. He hadn’t performed oral sex more than a few times in his life and he never knew if he had done it right. Maybe she would be oaky with just his hand. His thumb worked her clit as he slipped a third finger inside of her, she was tight and she pushed into his hand. “Your mouth.” She looked up at him and he looked a little scared. “Please?” She was begging for his tongue, she wanted to feel his scruffy face on her thighs and the sucking of his mouth. She needed to feel all of it.

Cautiously he moved between her legs, he was a grown man who was nervous about licking a woman’s pussy. His nerves were pissing him off, he wanted to be able to give her exactly what she wanted without being afraid. She spread wide and he watched her face as he slid his fingers out of her. She reached for his hand and he was mesmerized as she licked herself off of him. He hesitated and she spoke again. “Please, I need to feel your mouth.” He looked back down to her, she was shinny and wet, like the sweat on the side of a cold glass in the summer. He stuck his tongue out and caught drop of her that was flowing. She tasted like sweet copper, he loved it. He pulled her closer to his mouth and she groaned as he licked her from her ass to her clit. 

His facial hair scrapped her shaved skin and she bucked at his touch. He had to wrap his arms around her hips to keep her from wiggling away from him, he was strong and she loved the feel of his arms around her thighs. It didn’t take him long to get into a pattern that she seemed to like. His cock was straining in his pants but he didn’t care. He had gotten Cassie to make noises he had never heard before and she tasted like heaven in his mouth. “Oh yeah, fuck, yeah… that.” He was sucking on her clit and fingering her hole, she was close to coming and she wasn’t going to hold back. 

When her orgasm hit she laced her fingers in his hair and pushed him deeper into her. “Oh fuck, that’s it.” She thrashed beneath him but he didn’t stop, he wanted to suck all of her flavors into his mouth, he needed to do this for her as much as himself. When she finally let go of him and rested his head on her thigh she spoke. “Kiss me.” She wanted to taste herself on him but more she wanted him close to her body. She knew that this was all difficult for him and she wanted to comfort him as much as he made her feel good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick watched Beth from across the kitchen; he was fixing the hand pump while she was helping with the canning. He hadn’t noticed her much before the three of them separated from the group, and she had gained his respect by holding her own during their time on the road. But now his brain was in darker places with her. He had so many images of things he wanted to do to her, and the fact that she was begging to be restrained, he couldn’t get the images out of his head. 

Beth knew he was looking, she was chatting with Mary about nothing in particular and she shifted her weight back and forth in such a way that she was shaking her ass at him. When she reached for a box off the top shelf the hem of her shirt rode up and Rick saw a thumb print bruise he had left on her. Why did marking her skin affect him on so much? She had covered her red, swollen wrist with a piece of fabric; it looked like a fashion statement more than a cover up. Her other wrist was still bruised but not nearly as visible. He tried to stay focused on the water pump but she had found a pair of pants that hugged her hips and stretched across her ass and he wanted her.

Chatting away she bent over to pick up the rag that had fallen off the counter, she made sure he saw her and she smiled his way. Rick tightened the bolt more than it needed to be and he never stopped looking at her. Something in the way she moved brought the wild animal to the surface within him. He needed to get his hands on her body, he wanted to claim her, time was ticking and he didn’t want to waste any of it. 

Mary excused herself to the restroom and it left Beth and Rick alone in the room. She continued filling jars with tomatoes and flashing her ass toward Rick. She reached for another box just over her head and she heard his wrench hit the floor. He was behind her, grabbing the box over her head and putting it on the table before she knew what was happening. He slid his fingers into to waistband of her pants and pulled her ass to his cock. “Come.” He growled in her ear and she smiled. He stalked out of the kitchen and she followed obediently behind to the tool shed leaving the kitchen abandoned for Mary’s return. 

Rick opened the shed and waited for her to enter before he closed the door behind them. Sunlight streamed into through the window and he wedged the door closed from the inside. He grabbed Beth by the shoulders and pushed her against the door and kissed her. Bruising her lips and pulling her close, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. “What did you think I would do with you shaking your ass like that little girl?” He pushed her top up and off, kissing her breasts, biting and licking. 

“Was I being bad Daddy?” She loved his mouth on her, she didn’t know how she would survive once they let this isolation. He groaned. “Do I need to be punished?” She knew he wouldn’t restrain her not matter how much she loved it, but would he push the limits even further?  
Punishment only meant one thing to Rick, images of her over his knee flashed in his head as he tried to push them away. He had smacked her ass a few times but he was envisioning a full blown spanking. He tried to push the image out of his head. He unbuttoned her pants, he would take he here in the shed, hard fast and rough. That would satisfy him.

Beth was afraid that she wouldn’t get him to cross the line she was begging for. She tempted him again. With restraining her out of the question, she tempted in a different direction, “I should be spanked daddy, for being a bad girl.” She looked directly into his eyes, “I need you to spank me Rick.” His ice blue eyes turned dark, she was breaking his resolve and he didn’t want to fight it. He pulled her to the stool by the wall and yanked her across his lap as he sat. He had never done this before, he had never done more than playfully slapped someone’s ass, but this was going to be different. She was giddy as he pushed her pants down to her thighs, she was unbalanced on him but he used on arm to hold her in place. 

Beth wasn’t prepared for the first smack of his big hand on her left cheek, she grabbed the stool for balance and he hit her again, to the right this time but with equal force. Once he started he couldn’t stop. He smacked red marks on her butt till she was hot and rosy. She was quiet the entire time, never yelling out or speaking. He didn’t know how long or how many times he had spanked her but she looked beautiful across him. When he finally stopped he rested his hand on her hot flesh. She was shaking. He switched hands and slid his cool fingers inside her dripping pussy. She had flooded him with liquid and he slowly rocked into her burning flesh. It didn’t take much, he brushed his thumb across her clit and fingered her enough to make squishing noises.

She unraveled in his arms as she came, he held her close till she finished cumming. It was then that she began to cry. Not from the heat across her ass but something more. Rick realized she was crying and he cradled her in his arms, her ass still on fire as she sobbed into his chest. Her orgasm released emotions she wasn’t ready for, she felt so protected and safe in his arms and knew that this was almost over between them. Rick understood her sobbing and kissed her hair as he let her weep. These past few days had been more impassioned than he had imagined, more intense than it had ever been, even with Lori. “Sshh, it’s okay Little One.” He rocked her gently as she slowly started to compose herself. Her sobbing turned to tears then simply sniffing. “That’s right Beth, it’s going to be okay.”

She looked into his eyes and spoke quietly. “I needed that.” She didn’t fully understand why she needed to be spanked by a man old enough to be her father, dominate enough to keep her in control, but she did really need that spanking and the orgasm that came with it.  
Rick soother her hot flesh with a gentle rub of his hand and looked out the window. “I know Little One, I needed it too.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie held Daryl as the watched the water, both in various stages of undressed. She knew that she was the one in control here, the one that would have to initiate and push things forward for them. She was fine with that. She was the dominate within her female relationships as well. She knew they were down to two days left, and she didn’t want to waste that time with barriers. She wanted him completely. “Show me.” She spoke clearly and definitively. 

“No”, this was the point where Daryl just wanted to get up and walk away. But he stayed with her. It took everything for him not to flee, but he stayed.

Cassie run her fingers over the shirt that spanned his back. “I want all of you. Good and bad.” She forced him to kiss her even though she knew he didn’t want to be kissed. She would push his emotions even though it might bite her in the ass. 

“It’s all bad and I just want to fuck you. Why can’t that be enough?” He sucked her nipple into his mouth in an attempt to distract her from the questions. He could bury his face in her chest all day and she loved it but she wanted him to give her more. 

She pulled at his hair a bit, “Show me.” She was convinced it was what he needed in some way. 

Daryl sat up and turned away from her. The few women he had been with had never pushed him about this, never insisted on seeing his scars. He looked out over the water debating his next move. He continued to stuff down the instinct to run, he had grown to trust her. Cassie sat up too, her hands slid under the back of his shirt and she trailed her fingers over his scars. She kept her eyes closed imagining what was there. He tensed, all of the lean muscles in his back clenching tight. She left her warm fingers there for a minute as she kissed his shoulder. 

Finally she pushed his shirt up and made him lift his arms, he took his shirt off and dropped it next to them. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to do something, anything besides stare at the mess that was his back. It had been years since he had gotten the devil tattoos put on, that artist was the last person who had really seen him this way. 

The scars were old, as healed as they would ever be. Nothing recent and the aged tattoos had covered only some of it. These scars had been there since he was small, they had grown with him and shaped him into the man he was today. She didn’t want to touch them as she hated the way it made his tense, but she had to let him know that she was not afraid of them or that she felt sorry for him. His head hung low as he waited. She started at the tattoos, she kissed his scar that ran from his right shoulder to his spine, gentle and soft as he held tight to his pain. She moved onto the next and the next. She never slowed her path, simply kissing and studying him. Cassie’s lips were on the fourth deep mark when he finally began to loosen up.

She rose to her knees behind him, to bring her lips to another mark, her hand on his shoulder. He touched her hand. “Please stop.” He was done trying to endure and though he was better, he didn’t want her to continue. There were too many scars for her to kiss. “We just have sex?” 

She tipped his head back and kissed him, she had never felt so trusted by anyone. “Yeah.” She slid her hands down his chest. “Please take me. Use me.” She kissed him again and he maneuvered her to the grass again. Back where they started, this time he took a condom out of the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled his pants off. She loved to see the lean of his legs and how hard he was for her. 

He rolled it down his shaft and she watched him do it. She spread her legs for him and began to masturbate. The moment for his scars was done, she wanted him in the present. He lined himself up at her wet heat and he slid slowly into her. It was a cleansing of his emotions as he sank deep inside of her. He stayed still as she adjusted to him then she began to rock her hips, just a little, teasing him as she started to fuck him. They moved to a more seated position and wrapped their arms around each other. If he had known how and if she had been capable, they would have been making love. But for now it was just sex, hard core, amazing, connected sex. He fucked her through two orgasms and she rode him till he was ready to explode. He tensed in her arms and he groaned out his approval as she played with her clit catching up to his ecstasy. They came together and held each other till he was soft and she was sore. 

They laid down, never mentioning his back. She tucked it away and knew they would never speak of it again. Daryl was bold, at least by his standards. “Two days, anything you want?” He didn’t know how to phrase the question. 

Cassie smirked at the question. “You wanna know what I’m into?” It was the question she had asked him the first night.

He nodded while trailing his fingers on her skin. He knew he might not be able to fulfill them but he wanted to hear them. 

Cassie curled up on his chest and drew circles on his skin. “Fantasy? I’d love to have sex with you and some woman. Your body all hard and hers soft. That would be amazing.” That was always her number one fantasy with anyone. She sucked at his chest leaving a love bite as she went.

“Could I watch you two?” He pictured her with Abby but knew it would never happen. Then an image of Cassie and Beth together flashed through his mind, nope Rick was tagging that. He didn’t think he actually do it anyways, he was far to damaged for that, but he was glad she thought he was normal enough to consider it. “You look hot when some chick is going down on you.” He was back in the hallway watching her in the bathroom mirror. 

Cassie was still too turned on right now, she needed him again. “How ‘bout you just take me from behind as hard as you can.” She wanted him so badly. All that battle training had her on fire today.

“Maybe I don’t have any more condoms.” He slid his hand between her legs and felt her wet for him.

Cassie straddled him, “Good thing I planned ahead.” She rubbed herself along his shaft.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She cleaned up her face the best she could then walked out of the shed. She thought he would wait a few minutes for her to go, but he followed right behind. They used the side door into the house and he walked her to the bathroom. He kissed her head and she closed the door. She had to try and get her face in order. Her body had never felt more relaxed but she was still a mess. 

Rick had gone up stairs, he had gotten some sort of emotional release from it all but physically he was throbbing. He went into the third floor bathroom and stared in the mirror. He had spent this week cleaner than he had been in months, he was more content and more confused. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans sit at his thighs, leaning against the sink he stroked himself, holding hard and beating fast. He only needed the smell of her on his fingers to get him off. It didn’t take long, short fast strokes quickly led to long hard strokes and soon he was cumming. It was as powerful as if she had been with him.

Beth walked back into the kitchen, her red eyes gave her away. Mary knew she had been crying and she hugged her. “I was worried, you were gone when I came back.”

“Guess it’s just hard thinking about having to leave soon.” She hugged her back.

Mary had grown fond of Beth and would be sorry when they all left. Though she didn’t always like the way Rick looked at her, like she was his property or a meal he wanted to devour. “Maybe you could stay.” She meant just Beth, she didn’t think their little island was the right fit for those two men. 

Beth shook her head. There were so many reasons why they needed to push onto Savannah. The least of which was her family. She hadn’t seen her father or sister in weeks. Baby Judith must be growing like a weed. They were not supposed to be separated this long. She refused to let herself think that there was any chance that they wouldn’t reunite. 

“My dad and my sister are in Savannah, we have to leave soon.” Beth’s sadness also came from her understanding that once they set foot back on the Georgia mainland, she and Rick wouldn’t even look at each other. That broke her heart.


	7. No Secrets on the Thrid Floor

Conversation over dinner had Rick and Daryl deciding to leave at in two mornings. Beth stayed out of it, but the guys knew it was for the best. Daryl was healing up fine, the extra hands needed around the place had thinned and Abby made it seem as if they had overstayed their welcome. Mostly Daryl but Rick felt it to. On some level their being here had unsettled the balance of this island community.  
“We’ll wrap it up tomorrow night and leave the next morning.” Rick was back in charge of things, laying out a plan.

Daryl knew he was right and even though he didn’t have anyone to get back to, they both did. “Cas said an hour by boat, maybe I can get that worked out.” He liked the idea better than walking or trying to hot wire cars. They could be in Savannah by mid-day.

Beth paced in the kitchen as the guys talked. Her butt was a little too sore to sit and she loved the feeling of it. Rick kept his eyes down, he didn’t look at her when Daryl was there. They sipped coffee and talked about a game plan for finding there people once they got to the city. “Ya okay to travel?” He glanced down to Daryl’s side.

If his stiches could endure the sex he had been having then walking and killing walkers, travel would be easy. He nodded. 

“Did ya ask if she wants to come with us?” Rick had been watching Daryl and Cassie as closely as Daryl had been watching him and Beth. No secretes on the third floor for sure. He had figured out that Abby and Cassie were done and Cassie had been displaced. “She might not be welcome by the Mayor anymore.” Daryl just shook his head, he hated knowing that he was the cause of Cassie’s mess. 

“I’ll talk to her.” He got up grabbed the thermos that Beth had prepped for him, she also found some jerky that they had made and put it in a bag for him. Always the caretaker. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick and Beth went up to their room, she laid face down on his bed and waited to see what he was going to do. Rick saw the bottle of hand lotion on the bed side and picked it up. “I was hoping you could rub some on me.” She smiled her wicked smile.

He flopped down on her bed, well it had been hers for the first night they were but it wasn’t anybody’s now. He held the bottle in his hand. “Cause I needed a reason to want to touch you more.” He dragged his arm over his eyes. He had fucked this up all, abandoned his family, almost lost his best friend, violated the patriarchs’ daughter six ways to Sunday, she had chanced too much just by being with him. He felt her climb into bed with him he wanted to push her away, to send her back to the other bed. He moved so they could share. 

“Stop acting like you did something wrong Rick.” She hated that he wore his pain on his face. Always had, and now it was pain that they had created together. Only she didn’t think it was pain, she thought what they had done together was beautiful, even if it was a little different. “Every time I look at you I feel bad about what we are doing. And I hate that.” She knew from the start that he would have a hard time seeing her as the woman she had become but she couldn’t take the look of regret that he seemed to be mastering.

This wasn’t a fight, it was simply a conversation. Rick twirled her hair through his fingers. “I know.” He wanted to say more but he didn’t know how to string the words together. “Turn over.” No more talking, he just wanted to touch her again. She unbuttoned her pants and he worked them down to her hips, her ass wasn’t red anymore just maybe a little swollen. He poured some of the lotion right onto her skin and she jumped at the coldness. He traced patterns in the lotion then went for a full-on massage, she purred at his touch.

More of the cool lotion and he rubbed her skin till his fingers found his way into her pussy. She was wet for him, warm and tight. How could he stop being with her. In a world gone to shit where he had lost so much, these moments with Beth were his refuge. She seemed to understand him on the primal level that he needed to have. Maybe they could still find ways to sneak around. Maybe Hershel would understand. Rick knew it would never happen.

He spread her legs and slid off the bed so that he could get a better angle at licking and sucking her, Rick dragged her to the edge with him. She tasted heavenly. Beth moaned as his tongue found her most intimate places. She was being louder than normal, she needed him to know how much she love what he did to her. She slid her arms behind herself and clasped her own hands behind her back, self-restraining. Rick did not miss what she had done and it made him hard, dripping to be inside of her. 

His fingers fucked her deeper and she lifted her ass just a bit for a better angle. “Take me daddy. I need you inside me.” She was fidgeting with desire and he wasn’t going to give up this opportunity. Rick had every intention of taking her but at his pace tonight. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. He continued licking her pussy, gently sucking and fingering. She came without warning and he swallowed it all. Just as she thought he might give her body a rest he would change position and start again. She came over and over and never once gave him the release he needed. He loved the way her orgasm took over her body including her face, she’d chew at her lip and her eyelids would flutter. He would never forget that face. 

She finally pushed his face away from her, she never though she would do such a thing but she needed a break from his mouth and the way his beard scraped her thighs. “Kiss me.” He crawled up her body and she licked at his face, he was covered in her juices and she knew how much he enjoyed when she tasted herself on him. “Fuck me Rick. Please, I need your cock inside me.” No young voice, only her mature tone to go with her mature words. 

He obliged her, he wanted to take her bareback, not barrier between them, but that was a bad idea. He stroked his cock while she slid the condom onto him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two nights in a row Cassie was waiting for him when he got to the watch. She had nothing else to do but wait for him. She leaned on the far railing and looked out at the tree line. She felt like her senses were keener since she had trained a bit. She was bent at the waist, elbows on the rail waiting for him to get closer and she was delighted when he grabbed her hips and pulled her ass to his straining cock. He rocked against her, hard and ready for her.

“Missed you too.” She wiggled back against him.

Their time at the beach had made Daryl comfortable and playful, both things he didn’t know how to handle, but he went along with the feelings he was having. “Who says I missed you.” He humped slightly against her ass and she let him. He leaned into her and kissed her shoulder.

She laughed at him for being a smart ass, “Fine. I missed your cock. The rest of you, ehh.” She found his hand and pulled it to her breast, she modeled the action she wanted him to take and he followed immediately. He rubbed her tits through her shirt and she loved the way they always felt like teenagers in the back seat of a car, trying things out. “Wanna fuck?” 

She seemed tuned into the feral side of Daryl. “Yeah.” He went for the buttons on her pants and let them slide down to her ankles. He wanted to take her hard and deep and this position was perfect. He took the condom out of his pocket and dropped his pants. Jeans bunched at his ankles he entered her without more than a cursory check to see if she was ready first, he wasn’t being rough, just wanton. He needed to feel her squeezed around him. She was tight, as if they hadn’t done this just hours before. She pushed back into him and they quickly found a rhythm that was good for both of them. “Gonna cum quick.” He wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“God yeah.” She was on the edge and knew that once he started to spasm and spurt she was done for. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth, she bit gently on the fleshy part of his hand as she tried to stifle her moaning of her own orgasm. They were coming together. He bucked into her and she welcomed it.

By the time they were done and settled into the rocking chairs the wind had picked up, he covered them both in a blanket and they watched out over the view. He held her hand under the blanket. 

“Not much longer.” He squeezed her hand.

“I know.” She had been dreading this conversation but it had to be had. 

Daryl swallowed hard, “Come with us?” It was not at all what she had expected. She thought for sure that they were going to ask if they could stay. Which she still wasn’t sure how she would handle, but this was better.

“You sure you want me to come with you?” She looked his way to read his face.

Daryl laughed. “Always like it when you cum with me.” He had a boyish smirk, she loved it. “Yeah. If you want. Four’s a good number.” He traced his fingers along the back of her hand.

The offer seemed like a good idea. There was no real place for her here without being with Abby and Abby was not going to take her back after all of this. But Cassie was not built for the life it took to walk across a state killing walkers and fighting to survive. Hell, Daryl was a pro at it and somehow he had managed to get shot. “I don’t know.” She wanted to flat out say no but she couldn’t. 

“Think about it.” He wasn’t going to beg her or plea his case, but Daryl didn’t want to leave this place without her. He really enjoyed having someone to have sex with, sit quietly with and honestly, he was falling hard for her. He really did want her to come to Savannah. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick had pulled out and took off the condom just before he came. He wanted to paint her skin with him semen. Beth was wide eyed as she watched it spurt from him and land on her stomach then her breasts. He came hard and crashed next to her as she traced her fingers through the white streaks of cum and licked her fingers. He watched her, she was beautiful and dirty and his. He had marked her even if no one else would ever see it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl ran into Abby in the kitchen the next morning, almost literally. He was going to grab two thermoses of water then hit the weapons shed. “Taking Cassie into the woods again?” Abby knew everything that happened on her island. 

“She wants to train.” He looked past her to the cabinet, he couldn’t look at the woman he knew was hurting because of him.

Abby challenged his steps. She wanted to scream at him for ruining her relationship and for upsetting the calm in their isolation. He found that damn walker and killed it, first killing on this island. Daryl stepped past her and filled the thermos with water from the pump.

“Rick says you are leaving tomorrow.” Abby wanted to make sure they were all on the same page.

He nodded. He wanted to say that he had invited Cassie but it wasn’t his place. 

Abby turned her back to him, “Make sure you do. No need for you all to be staying.” Her temper was peaking and she wanted to fight with someone.

She stormed down the hall and into the infirmary. Cassie was packing up a few first aid supplies for her training session, just in case. She looked blank as Abby stood in front of her. “I knew someday you would leave me for a man. I knew before the world went crazy. On our first date you scoped some guy at the bar.”

Cassie knew the guy she was talking about. He had been so sexy and she thought the three of them could share a night, but Abby wasn’t that kind of woman. All her friends had told her not to date a gay woman, it would never work.

“Daryl asked me to go with them tomorrow.” If Abby asked her to stay, she wouldn’t say no, but she didn’t expect that to happen. She kept packing supplies including Daryl’s antibiotics. She would bottle the rest of his doses for him.

Abby was shocked, she never thought of Cassie leaving. “Is that what you want?”

She had thought about all of her options. This one made the most sense even though it would take the most adjustment for her. She felt like she had gone through so much with Daryl already, why not make a go of things. Emotions were too raw to contain any more. Cassie’s eyes welled up. Abby’s heart broke watching her cry. She hugged her till the tears were gone. It was their final goodbye. 

They met behind the barn he could tell she had been crying. “Ya ‘kay?” They walked side by side back toward the tree line. She didn’t say anything, just took the pack with water and food from him. He didn’t need her to speak.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth saw the clouds beginning to turn pink. Rick was sound asleep beneath her. She thought back to the night before, how he has gently restrained her, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to turn them both to fire. He made love to her, not just sex, but love. He filled her deep and she shattered around him. It had been a long time since he had been so completed by sex and Rick resolved at that moment that he could not be done with Beth. No matter what Hershel or Carl said, he would never be able to get past Beth.

She carefully crawled down his naked body making sure not to wake him. He was already half hard and she licked him from base to tip without using her hands. He cock stirred and she was steadily sucking him as he woke. “That’s Daddy’s good girl.” Still half asleep Rick let her take her time as she played and teased. Shallow stokes alternated with gagging deep ones, she was getting better at it though. She knew with enough practice she would never choke, though he seemed to like it when she gagged a bit. Their difference in experience and her desire to be dominated would always fuel their relationship. He was fully awake as he came in her mouth and she submissively swallowed, savoring the taste as if it might be her last. 

“You know I can’t let you go Beth.” Rick was putting it all out there, even if it scared the crap out of him.

Beth kissed him and he delighted in her naughtiness. She was going to be the only thing that got him through this shit world now. “Good.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sun came up and streamed into the room, Daryl and Cassie were tangled in limbs and sheets. He woke to the breaking dawn and kissed her hair. Her chocolate brown locks were all over him and he was content for the time, she had agreed to come to Savannah with them and Beth and Rick seemed pleased enough with the decision. 

Her breathing changed, she was awake too. His hand found her nipple and he twisted and pulled. She sighed as he manhandled her and he enjoyed the sounds she made at his touch. “You sure the rest of your group will be okay with me being there?” She was still scared to leave her safe place.

Daryl licked her neck, sucking and kissing. “Fuck’em if they don’t”. He had never needed a woman in his life, not like this, and couldn’t imagine leaving this one behind. He was happy that she had agreed to travel with them. He had denied her an orgasm till she said yes yesterday, licking her pussy after training even though she had protested that she was too sweaty for such intimacy. He had been surprised that she had been shy as normally she was the aggressor, but this sweaty, wild side turned him on. He feasted between her legs bringing her to the brink and back and told her that is she wanted an orgasm she’d have to agree to come to Savannah. She finally twisted in his hair and panted out, ‘Fine I’ll go just make me cum already!’ 

“Todd said he would drive the boat to Savannah and back. Any luck we will be back with your group by lunch time. Looks like we have a little private time left.” She reached for his throbbing cock. “One more fuck before we lose it all together?” She stroked him and he rolled her onto her back. 

Leaning close to her lips he spoke softly. “I could try. Somethin’ more. Intimate.” He wished he had learned to make love at some point in his years. He hoped someday he would.

Cassie pulled at the little patch of grey in his beard. “No, right now just fuck me Daryl. You’re stuck with me now, we’ll learn how to move love later.” She kissed him deep and moaned loudly, there were no secrets on the third floor.


	8. Reunited

A/N – this chapter had been much shorter in the original draft, but I was inspired to bring Cassie and Daryl to a new place. I hope you don’t mind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“You sure you want to go?” Abby was still pissed over the whole thing, losing her girlfriend, roommate, the one that helped her make decisions. She was pissed about all of it, but life on the main land was so different than it was on their island, and she wasn’t sure if Cassie would be able to live in the wild. They had heard that Savannah was pretty safe but nothing seemed as safe as the grass they were standing on. 

Cassie nodded and hugged her. She didn’t like the way things had ended but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t be polite. “Thank you for everything. Thank everyone for me.” They had all come together from different places, but they had grown together as a community and that was the thing she would miss the most. Todd was waiting by the boat, he knew the way to Savanah, he would captain them into there. He didn’t appreciate the fact that Daryl had put a wedge between Abby and Cassie. He had always had a thing for her. They piled into the boat with what little belonging they had and Cassie watched at the shore got further way. When she could no longer make out the bed and breakfast, that’s when her stomach started to knot. It wasn’t too late, she could drop them all in Savanah and go back with Todd. Abby would take her back, eventually.

Daryl took her hand and held it. It eased her apprehension. Just the touch of Daryl’s hand made her feel like she had made the right decision.

There was a bit of confusion when they docked on the main land, Todd had thought there would be someone nearby to greet them, or shoot at them, which ever. But the dock was deserted. Rick assured him that they would find their way and after a long hug good bye Cassie helped toss the line back to Todd as he headed away.

They walked up River St. to Bay then into the historic district. They finally came to a check point where they were interrogated and searched. Rick did all the talking, he usually did. He explained who they were, where they had come from and more importantly who they were looking for. A call over a walkie talkie had the guard opening gates for them. They were met by a man who stood in as Mayor and they were escorted through town till they got to the house their group was staying in. 

When Maggie came through the door Beth fell to her knees in tears. Somewhere deep inside they had all lost hope of everyone being reunited. Rick held Judith in a bear hug till Carl had been pulled from what was a make shift classroom, he ran down the street at full speed, reunited once again with the father he was sure he had lost a second time. Carol came down that same street walking with a man till see saw her friends then broke into a sprint. She and Daryl hugged longer than they ever had till Peter introduced himself and Carol took his hand. Daryl introduced Cassie.

It would take a while to settle in but Rick was finally feeling like things were getting better for the band of warriors that he considered family. His children had been kept safe which was the most important part to him. Judith was growing like a weed and Carl seemed to be more even tempered as he got to know some of the people in Savannah. That kid has lost so much in the past few years, Rick didn’t think he would ever recover. He had actually expected to come back to a pissed off, sullen teen but it seemed as if a larger community was exactly what he needed.

Beth had been reunited with her father which seemed to brighten her smile and seeing her laugh with Maggie again made Rick feel a little less guilty about taking her on the road with him. Made him feel less guilty about a lot of things. The only one he hadn’t worried about was Daryl, he was tougher than anyone Rick knew. And now that Daryl had found someone to take comfort with, he knew the core of his group would be okay. 

Cassie was welcomed, even by Carol which no one thought would go very well. Daryl and Rick talked about it the night before they left their island get away. Carol had tried for so long to get Daryl to open up and this new comer seemed to have done it overnight. But Carol was distracted by the older southern gentleman who seemed to be paying her plenty of attention and didn’t remind her of Sophia all the time. There were so many new faces and Rick finally felt like someone else was in charge for a change, someone else would get to make the hard calls and the unpopular decisions. He wasn’t sure if he could live under someone else's rule forever, but for now it would be fine. 

Old historic homes had been turned into boarding houses, the folks from the Prison were being housed together. Glenn and the group had helped finished renovating one large house in particular and this new community passed it over to them in exchange for some back breaking farm work, walker clearing and security patrols. All things that the group was more than happy to help with. As the sun set over Georgia that first night Rick and Carl went for a walk through this historic town squares, Judith in his arms as he savored being reunited with his children. 

Carl was just happy to be finally out of Carol’s room, she had been standing in as guardian while his father was gone and he was tired of answering to her for his every move. The people of Savannah didn’t know how grown up he was compared to other kids his age. How capable he had become. But with his father back he hoped to gain more responsibility. 

The house their group was staying in had a massive unfinished cupola that had a three hundred-sixty degree view and though it meant three flights of stair it was where Daryl asked to stay. He and Cassie dragged a mattress up from the basement, it was more than he needed but she seemed happy to have a soft place to crash. They slept that first night with the door to the walkway open, it would be hot up there year round but the breeze was perfect. 

Beth felt a little lost that first night. Maggie had kept a bed for her in her room but she had gotten the impression that Glenn had gotten used to the privacy. At dinner Carole offered Beth a place to sleep as her room would be quiet without the kids. Beth graciously accepted the offer and Hershel smiled thinking his little girl had finally flown from the nest a bit. They all sat for hours in the common space, swapping stories of their travels and getting to know Cassie a little better. The sun had been down for hours when Rick and his family finally came back from their walk and everyone turned in for the night. 

Daryl was standing at the railing looking out over his new view. It wasn’t wide open like the island had been. This had a different feel to it. Cassie had been watching him for a while, she worried about him even though she didn’t know him that well. He heard her get up and cross outside to meet him and when she wrapped her arms around him he smiled as she rested her cheek on his back. “’m glad ya came with us.” He had grown too attached to her these past weeks, if she hadn’t come along, it would have crushed him. 

She nodded in agreement. It was only the first night but she was sure she had made the right decision. “Can I be a terrible bitch?”

Daryl snickered, “”m guessing ya can be.” 

She bit at his shoulder and over his shirt. “Oh, now you’re funny?” The laughed. “I’m just observing, so tell me to butt out if I’m oversteppin’.” She moved around to face him. “Am I interrupting something between you and Carol?” She had seen the hug, but more, she had seen the look on Rick’s face when the two were reunited. There was something more there. More than Daryl had with anyone else in this group she had just met.

Daryl looked out over the town, “Nah.” There was a past there but nothing for her to be worried about.

This might just be the first real moment of relationship these two were having. “She seems nice. Tell me more.” Cassie knew there was something there, she wasn’t jealous, she just needed to know where she fit into Daryl’s world now.

He let the quiet sit for a while but knew they should talk about these things. This is how relationships grew, right? Talking about shit you didn’t want to talk about. “We met on the road. She was with some doucebag husband and their little girl.” Daryl hated to think about it all. “He got bit. No loss there. Her little girl got lost. Spent a long time lookin’ for her and found out she got bit too.” Daryl’s voice trailed quiet. Cassie took his hand. 

She understood loss in the world, she had lost her sister and her mom. They had been living in Chicago when the outbreak hit, big cities took the fastest hit, too many people packed in too small of a space. She never knew for sure but she had resolved to the fact that they were gone. It’s part of why she took to the island with Abby, she didn’t want to live through that feeling every day. 

“Carol is strong now. And there may’ve been somthin’ there tween us, but no.” He shook his head. “I aint what she needs.” He knew that every time Carol looking at him, she thought of her little Sophia. Daryl had hope when no one else did. But more importantly, every time he looked at her, he knew he had failed her, he didn’t save her little girl. 

Daryl stopped thinking about it. He turned to her and kissed her. Daryl was about to say something he had never said before, and he hoped she wouldn’t laugh. “Wanna be what ya need Cas.” She had given up her safe world for him, he wanted to earn that gift from her. 

She brushed the side of his shaggy beard. “You are.”

“Not just sex. Wanna take care of you.” He put his forehead to hers. That thought scared the shit of him, what if it got ugly and he couldn’t save her. He knew she would see him as her protector but what if he couldn’t do it someday. 

They kissed. “I think we need each other Daryl Dixon. Now let’s figure out how to make love.” She looked into his eyes waiting for him to retreat. “Okay?” 

Daryl nodded shyly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick lay in bed, another new bed. He really hoped someday he’d find a place to just stay for good. Judith cradled in his arms even though Carol had brought him a crib for her. She smelled good. He held her while she slept, this child was an amazing sleeper. 

Carl was asleep next to his father. They had all crawled into the too small twin bed. Carl had never cried when he saw his father this time, he was too old and hardened for that. But he had been over joyed to see him and had been talking nonstop since they had been reunited. Rick enjoyed the quiet as he listened to the kids breathing. Leaving his family behind had been a mistake but he was grateful that it wasn’t one he needed to be regretting for the rest of his life. His children were safe in his arms again.

He listened to the quiet of the house, quieter than the island had been. Beth’s laughter from next door cut through the night. She and Carol must be catching up on things. He loved her laugh, he loved her. Rick had no idea how they were going to work this out. He needed her, there was no doubt about that, she was the salvation he needed to get through this world. His brain raced with irrational thoughts. He wanted to just tell Hershel, the man would understand. He wanted to find a little house for him and Beth to share with his kids. He wanted to farm crops and have dinner with Beth every night as he kids grew up in a world where the undead didn’t stalk them every day. Right now he would settle for just holding his kids and waking to them safe in his arms. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie had stripped him naked, kissing his flesh as it was exposed then he did the same to her. He lavished affection on her breasts then knelt and kissed softly between her legs till she was shaking a bit. She wanted him, she always did. Nothing made her happier than to be in the arms of this man. She laid down on the mattress on top of the handmade quilt that they had found in the supply ‘shop’. 

“Think we can do this?” She was smirking.

Daryl followed her to the mattress. “Wha’?” 

She pulled him down on top of him, enjoying the muscles along his back that held him over her. He wasn’t bulky, but solidly built. “Make sweet love?” They were always going at it quick and rough. She loved it that way, but she wasn’t sure if she could make that connection on a more intimate level.

“Don’ know. Never done it.” Daryl hadn’t been with some women in his life, but none that he could actually say he cared about. He lowered himself to her lips and they kissed, there was something special in the air around them, something safe and gentle for a change. She wrapped her arms around him and one leg and drew him close. He caressed her skin and kissed along her neck then he worked his way down to her breasts as she played in his hair. Cassie moaned out as he suckled her flesh and kneaded it, his normally rough hands feeling like a whole new type of heaven. 

“Daryl?” Her voice was small as he sucked on her nipple, lost in what he was enjoying but he made a sound that let her know that he had heard her. “Nothing between us tonight. Okay?” She needed all of him, to feel him completely and for him to feel her.

He stopped suckling and look up at her. His face was hard to read. He wasn’t confused, he understand exactly what she meant, but the implications of that could be huge. 

“I haven’t had a period in months. Too old, too much stress, whatever. But I’m not worried about getting pregnant.” And honestly, even if she did she wasn’t sure she’d be sorry about it if it was Daryl’s child. “I want us to do this.”

It only took a moment for it all to process in Daryl’s brain. He nodded a yes and went back to enjoying her body. He was hard for her but he wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible, it seemed like such a little thing considering she gave up her entire life to be with him. He didn’t want her to think she had made some terrible mistake. He kissed down her body till he got to her beautiful thighs which he slid apart and smiled as her breath hitched. He moved between her legs and began to devour her. He used all of his senses. He watched as her skin glistened with sweat and desire, he inhaled her natural scent, he slide her fingers along her sensitive lips till he found her clit, then he listened to her moan out in pleasure. But it was the sense of taste he was most interested in. He closed his eyes and simply began to savor her, licking slowly with long lashes with his tongue he was sure he was doing it right when she yanked at his hair and thrashed under him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tight not letting her wiggle away from his assault. She responded in a way that no other woman ever had for him. 

Cassie whimpered as Daryl brought her pleasure. She wanted desperately to cum but she enjoyed the building and edging that he gave her. Occasionally she felt his dick on her leg, rubbing roughly, she wasn’t sure he even knew he was doing it. She had never been with a man like Daryl before, one who seemed so unsure of things one moment but a master the next. She realized that she was gripping his hair to tight but he never complained. Cassie let her fingers relax then she begged softly. “Please Daryl, please, I need you inside me.” Need was close to the right word. She felt like she would cry if he didn’t fill her soon, this slow paced, closeness had brought her to a place she was unfamiliar with in herself. 

He slid his mouth off of her and his fingers inside of her. “Like this?” He gently rocked two fingers inside of her grazing at her g-spot but not putting any pressure on it. She was nodding but he could tell she wasn’t really paying attention. “Need more than this girl?” His drawl was thick, full of lust. He rubbed his erection against her thigh deliberately this time. 

She was breathless. “You know I need you Daryl.” She hoped he would stop teasing. “Please.” 

He could imagine her begging this way out in the woods somewhere. That was his favorite place for sex but not only was it too dangerous now a days, most women didn’t go for that out-in-nature scene. He’d file that fantasy for another day.

Daryl spread her legs wide and lined himself against her. Just rubbing his tip against her, flesh to flesh felt amazing. He had wanted to take her bareback since the start, he needed to be inside her like this. He slid an arm under her pulling her close then he looked into her eyes, past her gaze into her soul. If he had known how to tell someone that he loved them, he would have. But he didn’t know how to do that, he did the only thing he was sure of, he pushed himself inside of her and drew her close to him. Cassie wrapped her legs around him and exhaled in contentment. They made love in that third floor attic with a breeze blowing over them, tears welling in Cassie’s eyes and Daryl kissing her cheeks. Neither of them shied from the emotions that welled in them as they figured out together how to make love.


	9. Overdue

It had been almost a week now and routines had been established. The powers-that-be had jumped on the fact that Daryl, Rick and Michonne were able to help train their residents in self-defense. It was this concept that just blew Daryl’s mind, how could they have made it this long without learning to efficiently take down a walker. But it gave him something to do. Cassie was lending her acquired medical skills to the real doctor that they were fortunate enough to have and Beth had taken quickly to helping with the kids, there were so many of them here. 

Rick couldn’t sleep, it was too hot and quiet. He wanted to sit up and read but the light kept waking Judith. He was getting better at being a full time dad, but tonight he just had to get out. He slid out of bed knowing that Carl could take care of Judith if she woke and he pulled on a shirt. He had gone to bed in his jeans. He picked up his boots and walked down the hall. Beth heard him go by her door, she knew the sounds of his heavy boots and he found the squeaking floorboard every time. This week had seemed longer to Beth than any other in recent. She hadn’t spent a single moment alone with Rick and since their time on the island together, it was all she could think about. His touch, his scent. The feel of his hands, rough on her skin. She wanted to feel it all again, but they had agreed to cool it, to feel things out with the group and especially her father. 

When she realized he was going downstairs and not just to the bathroom she slipped out of bed and into a pair of too-short shorts. She needed to talk to him even if it was just for a moment. He was already on the back porch when she caught up to him, he was stopped at the bottom step tying up his boots. His eyes shifted up when he heard the door open.

He saw her sexy legs before he saw anything else, he knew it was Beth, he had hoped it was her. His face eased as they made eye contact. “I’m coming.” She whispered to him, she needed to go with him where ever it was. All Rick could think was ‘not yet you’re not.’ He wouldn’t stop her from walking with him, he had missed her too much this week. Silently they followed the sidewalk around the house and started down the street. They walked close, but not close enough to touch, they didn’t speak and she just kept pace to keep up with his long legs.

Daryl was wrapped around Cassie in the cupola, his favorite way to watch the neighborhood. He saw the couple walking away from the house and he nodded in their direction then kissed Cassie’s naked shoulder. She nodded. They had wondered if the couple below were still together or not. It had been a quiet week without hearing their mattress squeaking down the hall. 

Rick finally slowed a few blocks from the house, they had passed a patrol stop and said hello to the young guy with a rifle over his shoulder. There was no curfew here they could come and go as they wished. They found a bench under a long weeping willow; they were almost secluded from the world. He would keep an eye on anyone approaching and he opened his arms for her to sit on his lap. He had planned to walk till the sun came up just to get out and move around, but now with Beth so close he craved her in his arms. She smiled and sat gently tucked as close to his body as possible. He put his face in her neck and inhaled. Showers were not as plentiful here as on the island, but there was plenty of wash water and she had found a floral scented soap that made him smile. 

The words were almost stuck in Beth’s throat, “I’ve missed you.” She spoke softly. Put her hands on his outer thighs and delighted in the feel of his muscular legs. He was beginning to get hard and she could feel it pressing against her backside. 

Rick smiled a grin that he was glad she couldn’t see. He knew he should have used this week apart to move beyond the inappropriate relationship they had begun on the island. He knew that they had nothing in common besides this fire between but every time he saw her in the dining room, at the day care, chatting with others, all he could think was ‘salvation’. That is what she made him feel. “I didn’t hear you Little One.” He needed to make sure he had heard her correctly, he needed it like it were oxygen. 

Beth’s stomach fluttered and her pussy contracted, had he just said what she thought he had? She squirmed in his lap trying to keep her juices from soaking through her shorts. “I’ve missed you, Daddy.” It came out of her mouth so naturally and he groaned at the words. He had missed her tiny voice and the word Daddy filling her mouth. He missed kissing and holding her. But mostly Rick missed fucking her and being emotionally lost in her. In a very short time she and her wanton desire to play along had become his escape in this crappy world. 

“Face me.” His tone was commanding and he loved how her body reacted. First her eyes closed to slits and her mouth opened just a little, like she was inhaling. He didn’t see it, but he hear the breath. But it always made him want to push is cock inside of her mouth. Then she wiggled her ass across his cock a little, all done so slightly and quickly, almost unnoticeable but he knew it was an automatic response and not a planned thought. She stood up and crawled back onto his lap facing him, her knees on the bench. Beth pushed her hips to his so that all that separated their private areas was a little bit of fabric. Hers was very, very little and riding up on her.

“Take me right here Daddy.” Beth was elated that Rick had allowed her to come on the walk, pulled her to sit on him and asked for this behavior out of her. She hadn’t know when she got out of bed how he would react. He slid his work-worn hands up under her shirt and across her spine. She chilled as her shirt lifted but she was in heaven, six days had been too long. She nuzzled her mouth his neck and softly licked and kissed him. She loved the taste of his skin. He watched the distance to the empty street. Rick hugged her close as she rubbed her growing wetness into his erection. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, but mostly at this moment he wanted to hear her moan. 

“Slide back.” She didn’t hesitate, she shimmied back a few inches on his lap. “Hands behind your back.” Beth’s face lit up with excitement. She stopped hugging him and held her hands tightly and low behind herself. 

Rick leaned back so he could get to the crotch of her shorts, he pulled at the material with one hand as he held her from falling with the other. Her shorts were soaked from her excitement and he loved it. Once he had the material situated, he slid his fingers into her mouth and she sucked them for a while. She never stopped making eye contact, he worked his fingers in and out till she had them thoroughly soaked then he slowly slid them inside of her hot wetness. 

Beth held her breath as he slid two fingers as deep as he could, three knuckles deep inside of her. “Breath baby girl.” She exhaled with her eyes closed. The hand he was using to brace her he moved to her back, gathering both her tiny wrist into his large hand he held her firmly. Beth let out of moan of ecstasy that filled his heart and stiffened his cock. This would be what would content him tonight. Though he wanted more, just knowing he could bring these noises out of her was enough.

She hadn’t touched herself in a week, not in the bed next to Carol or in the bathroom as she washed up. She got herself worked up every time she and Rick shared a meal or passed in the yard. She wouldn’t last long with his fingers working inside of her, he pushed in and out with skill and precision finding her g-spot and teasing her. “More Daddy, more.” She leaned forward and kissed him as he fingered her, she was so close to orgasm and he needed to control it for her. 

“Look at me Beth.” She opened her eyes, a struggle as they wanted to roll back into her head. “You will not cum till I say.” His cock twitched as her pussy clamped down on his fingers. “And when you do, you will do it quietly.” Breathlessly she nodded her head. “Do you understand me Little One?”

Beth kissed him again as he twisted a third finger inside of her, she was so tight and hot. “Yes. Daddy.” She panted out the answer determined to please him. Rick leaned to her ear and whispered words of praise and encouragement. He was so pleased that she was obeying him but he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. 

Letting go of her wrists he wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. He would finger her to the edge then back of just a bit, over and over watching the dark desire in her eyes. She was trying so hard to obey him. Finally he gave into her, “Cum for me now Beth.” As anticipated, she clamped down on his fingers and her body began to shake as her orgasm ripped through her. She wanted to scream but she panted instead, her subconscious brain remembering his words. From the angle he was at he thought she might break one of his fingers but it would be worth it as ‘Daddy’ trembled off of her lips. Her body slowed to an occasional shutter and he slowly slid his fingers out of her as she whimpered. No woman had ever been so responsive to him. He had never wanted please anyone the way he wanted to please her.

She freed one hand from his casual hold and found his other wrist. She lifted his hand to his mouth then kissed him over his fingers. They kissed and licked her juices till the flavor was almost gone. Then they kissed till her legs were sore and her mouth was red from the rubbing of his beard. 

Daryl heard the back door close again, this time he watched Glenn and Maggie started out on a walk. He watched to see which direction they were headed. As they turned to the right he spoke in even tone. “Other way is better.”

Glenn looked around then up and waved to his friend at the top of the roof. 

“More private.” Daryl waited for a response. Glenn and Maggie turned around and headed left with a wave.

Cassie kissed his shirtless chest, “That was nice of you to redirect them.” She wasn’t one to judge relationships but she wasn’t sure if Rick and Beth were the best idea. She and Daryl were the only ones that knew about them. 

Daryl kissed Cassie, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. “Nah. I just wanna fuck and if Rick and Beth get caught it’s gonna interrupt that.” Daryl and Rick had quite a bond and she appreciated their friendship. 

Cassie pulled at his low slung jeans and dragged him across the floor to the bed. There was no way she wasn’t going to take advantage of his offer-slash-excuse. She pushed him down on the mattress and started undressing above him.


	10. Getting to Know You

The training area was just on the outskirts of the community, Daryl and Michonne had been working with a few of the local ladies all morning teaching knife skills and defensive techniques. They had the only crossbow and katana in town so there was no need to train people for those. But they needed and hand to hand as well as baseball bat skills. He was surprised the Michonne had been willing to train people, she was a loner like he was and they were both annoyed and confused on how people had survived this long without basic skills. When they had been asked to train folks he was shocked when she said yes before he did. 

Daryl let her man-handle him for the purpose of demonstration. She had put him on the ground too many times to count today as she showed the suburban housewives how to do it quickly and efficiently. A few of them stepped in and tried and succeeded a few times. The last time Michonne had flipped him to the ground he stayed there a while. His forty-something body was getting tired of getting tossed to the ground even though his brain was still willing to work. The fact that Michonne smirked every time she flipped him didn’t make it any more amusing. The women were talking and Michonne was stepping them through maneuverers as he lay there blinded by the sun debating getting back up for another ass whooping. 

Cassie stood above him with her hand extended down. He opened his eyes when the sun was blocked and smiled when he realized it was Cassie coming for him and not Michonne. She helped him stand and they watched as the warrior stepped the ladies through effective swinging of a baseball bat. Cassie had never come to training before but she had been watching for a while from the sidelines. She couldn’t believe that he had allowed anyone to rough him up this way. Michonne was a strong, lean woman who could match him move for move. They were assuredly a force to be reckoned with, which is why the community leaders had asked them to work on the training field as well handle a walker clearing run that they had done the other day. It had made Cassie nervous that he was going, but he seemed to want to go, he hadn’t killed anything in over a week, he seemed like he was itchy for it.

Cassie had been captivated by Michonne when she had first come into the clearing, her moves were so fluid and her body flowed with every step and takedown she made. Cassie reprimanded herself for even looking. Hadn’t she just left a long term relationship with Abby for Daryl? She had been missing being with a man so much she didn’t want to be with a woman anymore. Cassie had a terrible wandering eye and she knew it. Michonne was so different from Abby, trim and angular. Abby had curves in the right places with generous breasts that she loved to get lost in. But Abby’s best feature had always been her mouth and how she used it. Her brain drifted back to wonderful oral sex and she wondered if Michonne had skills in the bedroom like she did on the training field. 

When Cassie looked at Michonne her mind drifted to naughty places. Even as she stood next to Daryl, feeling the heat of his body close to her and wishing to lick the sweat off his skin, she watched Michonne and wanted to do the same. She wanted to pull her close, slowly take off her clothes revealing her dark chocolate skin and lick as she went. Cassie shook the thought from her mind.

“Wha?” Daryl had seen the head shake and couldn’t read the look on her face. They had only been together for a few weeks, and he still felt like he knew nothing about women, particularly this one. Forty years of avoiding them would do that to a man.

Cassie pulled her gaze off Michonne’s ass and gave her full attention to Daryl. “Nothing. You guys coming to the house for lunch?” She watched his lips wishing she could kiss him but he was not comfortable with such displays and she was fine with that.

He shifted his weight back and forth. “Yeah, we’re done with these ladies for the day. I told Max I’d help him repack bullets after lunch. How’s stuff the Infirmary?” She had been there full time since they had arrived, there were plenty of scrapes and bruises and this towns policy was to make sure no one let anything get infected. 

“It’s good. Doc has taught me a lot. Wish I had known some of it before I met you.” She touched the side of his stomach where he had been shot. She had patched him up the best she could but she knew it had not been a great job. She removed her hand as the training group broke up and the ladies came to thank Daryl for the lessons. He looked down at his boots as they praised his skills and just mumbled out a ‘welcome’. Michonne picked up the buck knives and brought them over to the nearby table. She and Daryl silently packed things up, it’s how they worked together, few words as they shadowed each other’s movements. Daryl grabbed the weapons bag and Michonne slid her katana back over her shoulder. They all walked in silence back to the house, though Cassie would have preferred to chat. 

They ate lunch together but quietly, Cassie watched the two warriors. They were both so fluid and smooth in everything they did and they seemed to cue off each other subconsciously, even with something as basic as eating. She imagined them in bed together, quiet but rough was her first thought. 

“I grabbed us a watch shift tonight.” Daryl’s voice stopped the image of him and Michonne kissing that was running through Cassie’s mind. “Thought you might appreciate the change.” He looked at her for a reply, so different than the way he communicated with Michonne.

Cassie instinctively slid her hand across his thigh and smiled. “That would be great.” Night watch had been where they connected and she loved the idea of spending the time with him. They never spoke again till it was time to part ways. Michonne went off to find Rick and Cassie and Daryl stood by the window watching her cross the lawn. 

“Think this place is too normal for her.” Daryl felt that way too but this place seemed be making Michonne crazy. When they had gone out ‘hunting’ for walkers yesterday she had been overly violent with her kills, like a caged animal who was finally let loose. It had amused him to watch her and he was glad it wasn’t him on the other end of her aggression. He put his hands on Cassie’s hips and rocked her pelvis to his. 

She looked up at him giving him her full attention. “You looking to move on already?” He hadn’t missed a thing today.

Cassie reached up and kissed him. “Move on?” 

“You’re checking her out more than Rick does.” Rick had always checked out Michonne’s ass, since the day they had met. He tucked her hair behind her ear and watched her face. “Not that I’m blaming you.” 

She was busted for scoping another person, another woman. Her bisexuality was no secret to Daryl, hell he has seen her having sex with Abby, but she was embarrassed to have been caught. Especially since she was so into Daryl “I waited a long time go get to have a man back in my life, I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him deeply running her fingers through his wispy dark hair. 

“That going to be enough for you?” He had almost no experience with women and even less with a bisexual one. Could she just be with him or would she get bored and needy for a woman.

Cassie touched the side of his face, “I know I suck to date, all indecisive and stuff. But YES, this will be more than enough for me.” They kissed. “And I’m sorry if my eyes wander.” She was sincere, she never meant to hurt him or cause him doubt. He kissed her, not caring if someone saw them on the porch. 

Somehow the day got away from both of them, busy at their respective tasks, but as the sun set they met up at the guard station and got appointed a duty spot. It was a path along the water and they walked quietly for a while watching for any and everything. Cassie loved being near the water, it was something she missed about off the island. They got to the end of the walkway, turned and started the quarter mile back. It wasn’t exciting but he was right, it was a change of pace and she liked that.

“So wha’d you do before?” Daryl never stopped scanning the spaces ahead of them, the view of the water or the corners around the buildings. 

“Before what?” She wasn’t sure what he was talking about and more overs, she was surprised he was talking at all. 

He paused at a patch of wild flowers, picked one, kissed Cassie on the cheek, handed it to her and continued to walk. “Before the dead started risin’ and the world go’ all fucked up.” His story was one of petty crime, too much drinkin’, and hard living. Hers had to be better than that.

She spoke in a low voice and tried to sum up her life. “Retail store manager. I folded lots of shirt and put up with college kids looking for summer work. I had followed a guy to Georgia that I had been dating, left my family in New Mexico. The eventually moved north for work. Things didn’t work out with me and the guy and we ended it. Abby and I worked in the same mall, we started talking and you know that story.” She wasn’t sure what else he wanted to know. “You?”

Daryl didn’t want to talk about himself, he rarely did. “No. More. What kind of movies and TV did you like? Hobbies? Stuff like that.” She carried most of the conversation for the rest of the night. For people who lived in different worlds they figured out that they had more in common than either of them had expected. “How’d you hook up with ya first chick?” She told him the story of her exploits with a college roommate, things porn movies were made of, but she had known she as interested in women long before that. 

Cassie pulled at his front pocket as she tried to rock him off balance, “You like that I go both ways, don’t you?” He often initiated the topic and always had an adolescent smirk about it, even if it was subtle. 

There is was again, she couldn’t see the face he was making but she knew it was there, she could tell in his tone. “I’m not mad ‘bout it.” Daryl sucked at being coy. “Hell, first week I knew ya, I got ta watch ya goin’ at it with Abby.” He was instantly back in the hall way watching Abby’s head bob between Cassie’s legs through the crack in the door.

Cassie smiled then blurted out, “I had a threesome once.” She didn’t know why she told him that, but he never broke stride.

“In college?” Wasn’t that one of those rite of passage things he heard about?

“Last guy I dated.” She suddenly figured out why she was telling him this. “He knew I was bi before we started dating, he said he wanted to watch and partake with me and some woman. I didn’t want to just pick up some chick in a bar so I connected with someone I knew was also interested and we all got together. Three of us had a great night, lots of heavy breathing and naughty sex. Did everything he wanted.” She stopped, this was the part that pissed her off the most. Daryl ran his hand down her back letting her know he was still listening. “About a week later he declared that I cheated on him cause the woman I chose was someone I knew, I must have been with her all along. Things went from bad to worse. He just couldn’t handle it all.” 

Daryl was quiet as they rounded back to the dead end of their walk. He stopped at the wall and pulled her to him. “Dick.” He hated how men could be towards women. “I can barely get through normal sex, but you put up with me.” She laughed at his words. “But if you need to stray… to a woman, I’ll figure out how ta deal.” He kissed her gently. “You’ve been straight up since the get go, I won’t fuck you over like that.” They kissed again, arms wrapped around each other. 

Cassie loved the open book that Daryl could be sometimes. “What if we found someone… to share?” 

That innocent look came across his face and he shook his head slowly. “I can barely handle normal sex.” Though it always felt amazing and his body craved it, his brain was always a mess when it was over. He never thought he was good enough at it or for her.


	11. Road Trip

Maggie and Beth stayed after to clean up the breakfast dishes. They hadn’t really spent much time together in the past week, it had been busy with all the helping around town as much as possible. Maggie had gotten pretty good at fixing things and she was helping with another boarding house renovation while Beth was at the day care center all the time.

“You’re finally in a good mood.” Maggie had been worried about Beth for the past few days, she hadn’t cracked a smile except around the kids. 

Now she had to try and hide the smile that wanted to explode from her face. She had spent the week worrying about how things were going to play out with Rick and now she knew there was still hope. “Finally feels like things are getting back to normal.” She didn’t know what else to say. “So now that we found somewhere safe and almost normal, you and Glen going to have a wedding?” She tried to steer the conversation to another direction.

“Wedding seems like such a fuss now, doesn’t it?” They were already committed to each other. “Daddy already gave us his blessing.” 

Beth was a romantic at heart even if the things she did with Rick didn’t seem romantic. “Might be good for everyone to have a party to go to.”

Maggie could see her point. “Maybe. Hey, have you met any of the boys in town. There are a few right around your age.” Maggie was so happy, she wanted to spread it to her little sister. 

Beth’s stomach knotted, just the thought of someone touching her who wasn’t Rick sickened her. “Um, no. Only women at the day care center.” How could she even think about someone her own age when she had a man like Rick, well, hopefully she had him.

“Well, I hear they are having a town get together in a few days, we can have you meet some people.” Maggie had missed talking boys with her little sister. Before the world got all screwed up it was all they ever talked about. Now all they talked about was food rations, ammunition and walkers. “There’s this one guy, he’s right about your age. I don’t know his name but he’s the baseball player type you like.” 

The side door to the kitchen opened and Rick came in. Beth’s body tightened and Maggie dropped the talk about boys. “There’s a run. Gonna be an overnight. You in?” His eyes were locked on Beth. 

Maggie interrupted. “Who’s going?” She didn’t want Beth to go away again, she had been too worried for the past weeks.

“Daryl, Michonne, couple of locals.” He should have asked her when she was alone. He knew Maggie would fight him on this.

“Do you really need her?” Maggie tossed the dishrag on the counter and crossed her arms.

Beth needed Rick, that’s all that matter. “I’ll go.” She turned on her heals and walked out of the kitchen, she wasn’t having this conversation with her sister. “I’ll be back in time for the big party.” She tossed the comment over her shoulder. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They left just after lunch in three trucks. The locals knew the way to a small town that they were sure would have tons of untouched supplies. When they got there it was like a ghost town, only a hand full of walkers to take down which Daryl and Michonne took care of with a smile. It was good to do more than training. The drive had been long and the sun would set soon. Mike pointed out a duplex for everyone to sweep and crash in for the night. The six of them sat and ate dinner together, what little of it that there was. “We’ll take first watch.” Daryl indicated himself and Michonne. “I wanna get up early and do some hunting. Gotta be something around here keeping them walkers local.” Rick and Beth were appointed the last watch and the local boys took mid shift.

Beth had scavenged through the house and loaded the truck up with clothes, blankets and some household goods. This house had had kids in it and she took toys for the day care center. It was well past dark when she waved goodnight to Daryl and Michonne. They were sitting on the steps of the attached house next door, katana and crossbow in hand.

“So why am I bunking with you instead of the kid?” Michonne had been watching Rick all day, he was too overprotective of someone he swore could handle herself. She knew that something had changed while they had been gone, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be right about her hunch.

Daryl used a buck knife to clean the dirt under his finger nails, “Maybe I wanted ta bunk with you.” He tried not to look at her, she was smarter than all of that. 

She called him out. “Redneck.” He understood that she wanted more information and she also understood that he wasn’t going to talk.

He spit off to the side, “Just watch for walkers.” He didn’t know how long this thing between Rick and Beth could stay hidden.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In her search around the house Beth had found a box of condoms in the back of a bedside table. She put them on the cedar chest next to her backpack. Rick was still out filling gas tanks and Beth was too edgy even lay down. She paced the room, her brain filling with rapid fire thoughts. They didn’t need to keep their relationship hidden, her father would understand. Hell her father adored Rick, why wouldn’t he want her to be with someone like him. She had been through too much in the last two years to be expected to sustain a normal relationship. She watched out the window as Rick crossed the road to the porch and talked with Daryl. He would be here soon. Beth could keep the relationship secret if that’s what he wanted. She fussed with her hair in the mirror. She looked tired, beat down and dirty. How would he ever want to be with her? There went her brain again. She gazed out the window as she tried to wipe more of the dirt off her face and retied her ponytail.

She never heard Rick come into the room or walk up behind her. Beth jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his mouth found her neck. All of her scattered thoughts stopped as he ran light kisses along her skin. All the questions and doubt released as he pulled her tiny body to his. She moaned as his mouth moved down her shoulder and she turned in his arms so that could kiss. “Daddy.” She hugged him close and tried to understand the look on his face.

Rick was tired. He was tired of organizing and having to do things and make sure stuff was all taken care of. He was tired of being a full time dad and tired of having to be in charge. “No Daddy tonight.” He kissed her cheek where her long lashes fluttered. “Tonight I just want us to be us.” He didn’t know if she understood what he really needed. She was still a child on so many levels. “I just need to be inside of you.” Because even though their sex together was off the charts and the salvation he craved, he was still in control and he just couldn’t do that tonight. 

His words filled her ears and the hopeless romantic inside Beth surfaced. “Make love to me Rick.” She thought she understood just what he wanted. She started to pull him to the bed stopping at the bench to pick up the condoms. He took the box from her and tossed it on the mattress. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body as he worked to pull her shirt over her head, pants and shoes came off just as quickly and they were both in their underwear standing in a pool of moonlight. “You are so beautiful.” She knew she shouldn’t call a man beautiful, but it was the only word she could think of. 

He laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Licking and kissing, he found her breasts and sucked at her nipples, she whimpered at his attention as she reached to find his cock and stroke it. The remainder of their clothes were gone and she crawled down his body. He watched intently as she found his cock and took hold of it, stroking the pre cum down the shaft then settling into a position to suck on him, for as long as he wanted. He had given her so much the night before, tonight it was solely about repaying him and filling his needs. She slid her mouth down to the base and cupped his balls. He closed his eyes and groaned, she was talented beyond her years with that mouth of hers. She easily found a rhythm with her hand and mouth and he was lost in the art of what she was doing.

He could have let her do it till he came in her mouth, but he wanted more of her. “Com’mer Beth,” he pulled a bit of the handful of hair he had, “Get up here and kiss me.” With a pout she stopped sucking him and brought her swollen lips to his. He could taste his own salty goodness on her tongue. “I need to be inside you Beth.” She reached for the condoms and handed him one.

“I want to watch you put it on.” She grinned like a little kitty with a bowl of milk and he obliged her. Stroking himself before he put it on. Once he was ready she straddled his hips and ever so slowly she slid down him, inching her way from tip to base as he is strained in ecstasy. His hands found her ass and slowly rocked her on him, digging his fingers into her flesh as he fucked her gently and she stuttered his name. She had never seen him so gentle and the fact that he was grazing her g-spot was a bonus. She was well on her way to an orgasm but she needed him deeper, she needed him a little bit rougher. “Rick, from behind.” She sighed in his ear and he groaned an approval. 

Her naughty brain was working faster than his, she got off of him and the bed and went over to the dresser. It was the perfect height for her to lean against, bending at the waist and wiggling her ass. He smiled a soft grin and came up behind her. He fingered her and watched her reactions in the mirror attached to the dresser. She was stunning and he felt lucky to be the one that got to have sex with her. She was so tight and he was ready to push back into her. He traded his fingers for his cock then slid those fingers into her mouth. He loved that she was always willing to go along with his dirty thoughts. She whimpered a yes and begged him to go deeper and to fuck her harder. He indulged her as he always would and as he got close to his own climax he pushed her over the edge. He grabbed the wrist of her left hand pulled it behind her. Their eyes locked in the mirror, he watched her as he pushed deep again then growled in her ear, “Cum for Daddy.” Her world exploded at the sound of his voice and the impact of his words. They came together in a symphony of groans and whimpers till they were both spent and holding onto each other for dear life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michonne was already lying in bed as Daryl shut off the lantern and threw a pillow on the floor. Even though the room had two beds, he was more comfortable this way. “You still planning on comin’ huntin’?” Getting up early always sounded like a good idea till you were getting comfortable in bed.

“Yeah. I’m in.” She was a good tracker and a good killer, but she still felt her animal hunting skills were lacking. “Hey redneck?”

Daryl grunted a response from the floor.

“You sure your girl isn’t going to flip out when we get back. I’m not putting up with the jealous girlfriend bullshit when I’m just trying to put food on the table.” Michonne had only talked with Cassie a few times and she had the impression she was possessive of Daryl.

Daryl laughed. “It’s me who should be jealous.” He rolled over onto his side.

“The fuck you talkin’ about?” She was completely confused.

He shook his head. “She thinks you’re hot. Now go to sleep.”


	12. Any Excuse for a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your only warning, from here it gets dirty. A threesome will happen, it will be exquisite and it will be the start of something bigger. If that is not your thing, you should read it anyways cause it’s awesome.

For the first time in more months than Cassie could remember, tonight felt like old times. Just about everyone had come out to the main square to socialize, enjoy the weather, break a little bread and try and forget the crap hole of an existence we had all come to know. She had lived in a neighborhood in New Mexico that often had community gatherings like this, ones that would last into the wee hours of the night with live music and much laughter. Tonight was promising to be much like that.

The Prison crew, as the housemates were being called, all joined in on the festivities. Except for Carol and her new love, Peter, had agreed to a watch shift, though she was hoping to join in before the party ended. Hershel beamed as his girls laughed and sang along to a make shift band that played. He sat back in a chair and watched all of his crew as they unwound together. He had never seen Daryl actually look happy till he was with Cassie, she was a calming effect on his rabid exterior. They never touched in public but it was obvious they were together. Carl was helping Judith walk on the grass, she was still a bit wobbly, mainly because no one ever let her walk on her own, but she was getting better at it for sure. Glen and Rick were under a willow tree watching the girls singing by the platform stage. 

The looks exchanged between Rick and Beth had not been missed by Hershel, ever since they had all been reunited he had seen the way she snuck a glance at him when she thought no one could see her. What had he expected, the pickings were slim these days but he had hoped she would find a new interest as Maggie steered her closer to the guys her own age. But since they had gotten back from their supply run day before yesterday, Rick seemed to have a problem keeping his eyes off Beth and it had not gone unnoticed by Hershel. There were so many reasons why Hershel was not going to like this.

Michonne had shown up late but joined in on the conversation with Rick and Glen, she hated these types of social situations but if everyone else could do it, so could she. 

Daryl and Cassie watched from the sidelines. “If Rick doesn’t stop staring at that girl like she’s his next meal, her father is gonna kick his ass with one leg.” Cassie thought he was becoming too obvious with his intentions. 

“Might say the same ‘bout you and Mich.” Daryl wrapped a finger through a lock of her hair, pretty damn close to PDA in his book. “Spank your ass though, not kick it.” He smiled at her. Cassie had kept her eyes glued on the tall woman’s backside since she had shown up at the party. Michonne did clean up pretty good, something Daryl didn’t normally notice in a woman.

She shook her head at him. “My god, what’s wrong with me. I keep doing that.” She wanted to pull him close and kiss him, but she knew better. “I’m sorry.” She prayed he wasn’t angry. 

Daryl scanned the area before bringing his lips to her forehead for a tentative kiss. “Is s’ok.” His voice was small. It made him uncomfortable when people apologized to him. “Stop apologizin. You’re being you.” He stepped back as he saw Michonne coming toward them. She joined in quick next to Cassie and no one spoke for a moment. Daryl finally broke the silence, “Huntin’ tomorrow?” They had made plans for another trip. Michonne nodded.

Cassie could feel the heat coming from Michonne’s bare arm, or at least she thought she could. Maybe it was just her sexy imagination running wild. Living each day like it might be your last had her body on high alert all the time now. She was constantly turned on, always wanting sex, the more dangerous the situation, the more she craved it. It’s why she had always been the one to leave the island on runs, even if it meant encounters with walkers. And she would always come home ready for sex. She wondered if Michonne felt the same way after supply runs and hunting trips. 

Michonne hadn’t been able to get Daryl’s comment in their duplex bedroom out of her mind. ‘She thinks you’re hot’, Not to say that she had never thought about being with a woman, all those soft curves and knowing how to touch each other. Almost every time she had endured a night of mediocre sex with some faceless doucbag, it had her thinking about batting for the other team. But in the last two days she had wondered what Cassie looked like naked, if she was tan all over, if her hips were as grabbable as they looked, if she shaved herself for Daryl. They never looked at each other but the attraction was evident.

Daryl’s eyes shifted between the two women who were fixed on him. Finally he set his hard stare on Michonne. “We’re going back to the house. Gonna be empty for a while. Ya comin?’” He took Cassie’s fingers in his and gave her a pull, then let her go. They hadn’t talked about leaving the party early. Michonne looked around, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She started to walk a pace behind them. No one spoke. He didn’t know if he was making the right decision for them, but he knew for sure that the timing was right if it was. It was only a few blocks back to the house and when they got to the front door he finally tuned to Michonne. “Comin’ up?” 

The ladies locked eyes and both half smiled. Everyone seemed to be on the same page. Just before they got to the last flight of stairs, Cassie stopped Daryl and motioned Michonne to go up to their room. Cassie pulled him close, she drew his face to hers and spoke in a whisper. “You sure?” Her excitement was welling up, it was not her first go round with a woman or a threesome, but something about Daryl, it set her body on fire just thinking about it. But only if he really wanted this. She wouldn’t do it without him.

Daryl closed his eyes. “Yeah, just you two. K?” He hadn’t been joking when he said he had a hard enough time with regular sex, the idea of them tangled together made him hard, but he never thought he could perform. He wished he could, but tonight this would be for Cassie, he wanted to watch her be happy. He opened his eyes and she was locked on them. “Really.” He assured then he smiled his immature smirk. “Just gonna watch.” 

Michonne stood at the cupola door looking out and tensed when she heard the bedroom door latch closed. She was really going to do this. Have sex with a woman. Hell, with that damn redneck. She heard quiet footsteps come up behind her and waited when they stopped at her heals. Cassie moved the long dreads off her shoulder and down her back then up on her tip toes she broke the ice with a wet kiss on her beautiful neck. Her skin flushed and it felt like her lips seared. She tipped her head to the side so that Cassie would have more room for kissing. She felt hands on hips and she turned to face the beautiful woman with the mouth that felt so nice on her skin. Michonne was confused, Cassie was on her toes almost eye to eye. But Daryl sat in a worn out arm chair on the other side of the room. She looked from Cassie to Daryl then back to the brunette with the sexy mouth.

Cassie got scared, what if she wouldn’t do this without Daryl? What if she only wanted Daryl? The thought had only come to her in that moment. “Maybe we can talk him into joining us later. That okay?” Michonne stared at Daryl as he fidgeted in the seat never making eye contact, maybe he didn’t really want this. Maybe he just agreed because Cassie pushed him. She looked at Cassie then back to her friend again, this time he looked up and nodded. The edges of his mouth crooked just slightly in a smirk. Michonne turned and kissed her. Cassie opened her mouth and waited for Michonne to slide her tongue in, tentative at first but then exploring. Cassie wanted to take it slow, she wanted to let her dance partner get more comfortable, but she was wet already. She started at the buttons on Michonne’s shirt. She started to undress her and feel her skin. Michonne mimicked her movements, kissing and undressing. The bra was harder to unhook then she expected but she got it off quicker than most men would have. Cassie’s nipples hardened in the southern air and Michonne couldn’t resist the temptation to lick and suck at that the rosy peaks. They stood sideways giving Daryl a good view of what was going on, though they were mostly in silhouette. He would never ask them to move closer or even turn on a lantern to see more. He sat awkwardly in the arm chair as the stiffness in his pants increased. 

Michonne looked up and asked, “Have you ever?” Cassie nodded her head as she found her dark black nipples and gently pulled, testing the waters of what she liked and what she thought Michonne might enjoy. 

“You?” Cassie twisted gently as her partners breath hitched in excitement. Michonne shook her head and Cassie smiled. She had a love for lesbian virgins. “Then you need to tell me what you want.” She was almost giddy with desire. She wanted to show Michonne the beauty and wonder of same-sex sex. 

Michonne wondered if she should look at Daryl for approval, but she figured she had it just by being there. Plus she was getting too wrapped up in the twisting of her nipples, she wanted her to do it harder. “I want to taste you.” She spoke clearly and directly. They kissed some more, hands feeling flesh as their mouths explored each other rather than battle for domination. Cassie started for Michonne’s pants it and was another round of shadowing till they both stood naked in the Georgia moonlight in front of Daryl. 

Cassie walked over to the mattress on the floor and laid on it. She was sideways to Daryl and she could see him as he rubbed himself through his jeans. Michonne knelt down and put her hands on Cassie’s thighs encouraging them open. She looked to Daryl and he slowly nodded his head in approval. From there it was as he wasn’t in the room, she spread Cassie’s thighs and crawled in between. She started with kissing and licking slowly edging her way north. Her dark hands were a stunning contrast to the white skin she was wrapped around. 

Her fingers found Cassie’s pussy first and she rubbed gently along her outer lips. She was so wet and hot and Michonne salivated at the thought of tasting her. Her fear of doing it wrong was outweighed by her desire to know what this woman tasted like. She easily slid in one finger then two, she was slick and warm and she fingered Cassie the way she liked to be fingered, deep strokes that went to the base of her knuckles, unhurried. Loving the feel of every muscle she passed and the sound of every pant that came from Cassie. 

It wasn’t what Cassie was used to from a man or a woman, normally she liked it hard and fast, but this felt good and she wanted Michonne to do this at her own pace, to find her own rhythm. As her face got closer to Cassie’s pussy, she ran her light fingers over dark skin and played with her hair a bit. Her first lick was not what she expected, Michonne started at the finger filled hole and with the flat of her tongue she licked to her clit, flicking it once across the sensitive nub before wrapping her lips and sucking hard. Her hips bucked, this was exactly the type of pressure she enjoyed, sure and determine – no hesitation. Michonne’s fingers moved faster and she decided instantly that she loved the taste of pussy. Or at least this pussy. 

Though Daryl’s eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, he wished he could see more. Cassie looked to him, her eyes half open, just like the first time he had seen her engaged in sex. She crooked a finger his way inviting him, but he slowly shook his head ‘no’. Michonne hooked her free hand under Cassie’s thigh and opened her ever further. She adjusted herself on the floor and settled in to experience all Cassie had to offer, she fingered her deeper, added more fingers, licking and sucking as Cassie softly moaned and whimpered. When Cassie came the first time Michonne was not prepared for the juices that flowed or the bucking of her hips. But she sucked hard and held her close then looked up toward her face which was even more beautiful in ecstasy.

The bucking stopped and Michonne lessened the grip she had on her hip and thigh, she thought she may have bruised the light skinned woman and the thought made her smile. Michonne’s face glistened with Cassie’s orgasm; they smiled at each other and she continued her exploration. Michonne licked up her tummy to a beautiful set of breast that she grabbed and pushed together before she suckled them, twisting and palming, licking and biting. She took her direction from the sounds Cassie made. When they finally kissed she still tasted of tanginess and they wrapped their bodies in a stunning ying-yang mass of flesh.

The live porn show was too much, he wanted to look away, he felt like he was invading their privacy, like he would be in trouble for peeping. But he knew Cassie wanted him there and he stuffed his feelings down with the other confusions of his life. He unzipped his pants and the noise of it brought the attention of the ladies right to him, he froze as they looked his way. His cock ached to be freed but with eyes locked on him, especially Michonne’s, he couldn’t move his hand. Cassie could guess what was going through his brain, his battle with himself not to flee this situation. She began to tweak both her own and Michonne’s nipples as she locked eyes with him. “We want to see you baby.” Michonne nodded in agreement, she wanted to see that rednecks cock.

Daryl shook his head with a smile and then with a nod spoke, “Get at it.” He wanted them to get back to each other, to forget he was even in the room. He was annoyed at his dysfunction to be able participate in this hot scene. 

Cassie knew he would get involved as he could and didn’t worry too much. She rolled Michonne on to her back and straddled her, pelvis to pelvis the rocked instinctively Cassie loved the feel of the damp coarse hair against her naked pussy. Though she wanted to rock that way till they both came, she had to taste her first. Cassie crawled down her body and licked her hot dark flesh along the way. She tasted salty and Cassie couldn’t get enough, flicking her tongue into her navel, biting at her hip, then to her mound, trimmed but not shaved she inhaled deeply intoxicated by this scent of this woman, she couldn’t hold back from licking and sucking, she slid her fingers inside and Michonne moaned. Men had gone down on her before but this was different, softer and surer.

Michonne was distracted by the movement out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes shifted but her head never moved, like when she hunted. Daryl had taken himself out of his jeans and was stroking with his right hand, long slow strokes up and down as his other hand cupped his balls tightly. He had lifted his shirt and his well-cut stomach was a vision. He was so different behind these doors, she was used to him being in charge of a scouting team or backing up Rick, killing things, tough and feral, but here he seemed nervous. She had never seem him like this.

Her attention shifted back when Cassie began to hum, she didn’t know if it was actually a song but the vibration tore through her pussy and caused a flood of moisture that Cassie gladly drank. Cassie had shifted a bit so her ass was more toward Daryl, she knew how much he loved to see her and take her from behind. She wiggled her ass in his direction, for the view, as an invitation and to feel the cool breeze on her hot, wet snatch.

Michonne was panting but Cassie was ready to try something different. One final lick and a kiss to her deep red core before Cassie rearranged their party. Daryl watched as his girlfriend took control of Michonne, spreading her legs wide and inserting her body between them. They were pussy to pussy, one hand on the floor for support the other, fingers locked tight together. The contrast was beautiful. He watched as Cassie started, grinding her flesh into Michonne’s, it only took moments for the newbie to get into the rhythm, it was stunning to watch. Grinding hard for a while then sliding softly, back and forth as their clits touched in passing, adding more fuel to the fire. Moaning and a string of swears tipped him off that his girlfriend was close to orgasm, “Oh fuck me Mich”, they both seemed to come together, one triggering the other but he couldn’t tell who had started it. And as quickly as they came, he did as well, his balls tightened, his release was unexpectedly strong, flying through the air and landing on his stomach. He tried to stay focused on the woman in front of him, but he was too close to blacking out. 

The room was still except for the panting, Cassie was drunk on the scene around her. She tilted Michonne’s face to look at Daryl who looked like he had died with his dick in his hand. “Com’mer.” Cassie whispered it to Mich and they crawled silently across the floor to his knees. He had sensed them coming and his heart was pouding. His battle partner was too close and his desire to flee or maybe even fight was strong. But Cassie kept him grounded in the moment. That look in her eyes that made him trust her decision. “You have to taste him. Best. Cum. Ever.” Michonne never looked up to his eyes, she just crawled up his legs till her face was at his stomach. She licked one long lick at the biggest path and savored the taste, even cold Cassie was right, he did taste fantastic. She swallowed and licked for another mouthful.

His body tightly rigid, Daryl watched her go at it and never noticed Cassie kneel next to him till he heard her voice at his ear. “Thank you baby.” She wanted to say more but she was lost. They both watched as Michonne cleaned up his stomach then she knelt between his legs. He panicked as she moved touching her naked flesh to his, his flaccid cock touching her hip. But Michonne practically ignored him, she simply kissed Cassie inches from his face and slipped her tongue into the waiting mouth. His taste mingled between them. Finally she broke away and laid down on the mattress, naked and shiny with sweat. 

Almost comfortable he pulled Cassie into his lap for a kiss, her body felt perfect in his arms and this naked woman three feet way seemed to fit naturally into the scene.


	13. Why didn't you join in?

Beth and Maggie followed behind everyone else, the night had been a lot of fun, but tomorrow was back to the real world of walker kills, hunting for food and everyday survival. One more chat about boys before they went their separate ways. “So… Jason? You guys have a good talk. I saw you chatting for a while.” Maggie had told Jason to ask her for a dance then they chatted after. Jason, even his name was typical, Beth didn’t think she could ever handle typical. 

“Yeah he’s nice.” Beth hadn’t stop staring at Rick’s ass all night. She loved how tight it was and thought about how it twitched when she licked at it. “I don’t think he’s into me though.” 

Maggie didn’t miss the direction of her sister’s gaze. “If you don’t stop looking at his ass,” She was whispering. “Jeeze, he’s old enough to be your father.” 

Beth didn’t realize she had been so obvious. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to take a step to the side but Maggie pulled at her wrist and whispered again.

“Damn it Beth, I saw you looking at him all night. Don’t act like you didn’t.” Maggie had preaching at her little sister down like it was her only job.

Beth had had this conversation in her head a hundred times already. “So what if I did?” She knew this talk might come someday and the part that pissed her off the most was how she knew she’d be treated like a child.

“Ignoring the fact that daddy would kill him and then you.” Maggie was annoyed that her sister was challenging her. “He is, was, a married man. His son has the hot’s for you. And he is a grown man. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he…. Needs. It wouldn’t be like dating Jimmy at all.” They were yelling in a whispers so as not to attract attention. 

Beth summoned all of the courage she could and the growing up she had done in the past month and she spoke calmly. “Maybe I am exactly what that man needs. And maybe I need someone who is the opposite of Jimmy.” She spun on her heals, stood tall through her shoulders and began to walk again. She had left Maggie speechless. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Daryl woke, naked Cassie was still in his arms but the bed was empty. He had to wake her to put her to bed. She tried to talk but she was too tired to think. She managed a ‘last night’ and he hushed her with a kiss as he tucked her in. He dressed quickly, he thought he could see the moon going down which meant he was late. He grabbed his crossbow from the corner of the room and his bolts then he was out the door and down two flights of stairs. He knocked two small wraps on Michonne’s door. She replied with a ‘yeah’ and he went down to the kitchen.

He was packing a light lunch and a thermos of coffee, god how he loved coffee. His hair was a mess and Michonne smiled at it as she walked in the room. She wanted to run her fingers through it and neaten it up but she knew better than to touch him that way. He turned to her and they walked out the back door silently and down to the truck that was waiting for them. They would drive out of town to densely wooded area, park the truck then hunt till the sun came up.

Neither of them spoke, but this time when Michonne opened the thermos she just handed it to him. Normally she would have poured his into the lid and hers into a second cup he packed. But he hadn’t packed her a cup and she didn’t think he’d mind drinking out of the same container. It was still dark and they only passed one walker on the side of the road that they could see. When Daryl got to the clearing they got out in unison, Michonne grabbed a rifle in addition to her Katana and Daryl scouted the area. They began to hike in silence. The Georgia woods were just beginning to stir and they found a rock ledge to perch on while they waited. They had seen signs of moose and deer, there was hope for a productive hunt today.

Hours of quiet past but it was never uncomfortable, it never was with them. Daryl thought it was funny as he knew the silence would drive Cassie insane. Occasionally when the wind shifted he thought for sure he could smell Cassie just below the surface of Michonne’s own scent. They both smelled intoxicating, he had noticed that last night but together. That scent would bring him to his knees. Flashes of the night filled his head. The way they had intertwined with each other, the moaning and kissing. Michonne had quickly figured out how to lick Cassie just right, she had gotten Cassie to make the same whimpering noises that he drew out of his lover. How could he not want to watch that show again and again? 

Michonne had lifted her rifle alerting Daryl to the deer crossing their way. He countered with his crossbow and she let him take the shot. It was nearly perfect and the deer dropped clean. “Thought you were sleeping there redneck.” The deer had been in site for a while before she lifted her rifle, she knew the best shot would be with the bow but he had been too wrapped in his thoughts to notice.

They dressed out the deer strapped it to a pole. They waited around the remains as long as they could for a few small animals that would be looking for a meal. Daryl took care of them as well, and then they were off before the walkers caught the scent. 

Michonne spoke low but he never missed a word. “So why didn’t you join in?” The question had been running through her mind all morning. Was he still such a redneck that he wouldn’t touch her black skin?

He never broke stride and he knew exactly what she was asking. “Shut it and walk.” His tone was the same as it was last night, almost laughing to cover up something else. 

“You only get off on watchin’?” She jabbed at him again, worst he could do was kill her. Right?

Daryl looked at her and smirked. “Just keep fucking my girlfriend and don’t worry about it.” When he had woken with her gone this morning he didn’t know if she would ever grace Cassie’s bed again. Maybe she had been too freaked out by the whole thing once the moment was over. He knew Cassie was far from done with this situation and he didn’t want Michonne to leave her or them high and dry. 

Under her breath she muttered, “Kinda hot that ya watched.” He didn’t hear her and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

They loaded the deer in the back of the truck and he went around her side and opened the door for her. Though he didn’t stay to close it, she recognized that it was him being gentlemanly. They drove back to Savannah and stopped as a handful of walkers crossed their path; they took them out quickly and continued on.

Michonne offered him the end of the cold coffee and he accepted. They were playing this little game of seeing how okay they really were with each other. “So you don’t think it’s done?” She prayed their little tryst wasn’t over. There was so much more she wanted to do with Cassie, hell with Daryl if he’d ever let her. Visions of the three of them milled in her head. 

He knew is girlfriend well enough to know that if she was given the opportunity, she would satisfy both sides of her sexual desire for as long as she could. “I think you only scratched an itch on that girl.” Her insatiable drive for sex not only turned him on, but he thought it was therapeutic on some twisted level. She continually pushed him past his comfort zone and he needed that. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Rick stopped in at the day care center it was nap time. Beth excused herself to talk with him in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Judith had played all morning and was sleeping peacefully. He loved the fact that she was beginning to live what could be called a normal life. 

She closed the door to the small bedroom and he leaned against the dresser with his arms open for her to join him. She kissed his neck as she cuddled against his chest and they stayed that way for a while. He loved having her in his arms, that salvation he craved. He could get lost in the smell of her hair and the feel of her body. Even if it was only stolen moments like this, he could be happy with her. But could she be happy? He had seen her with folks her own age last night, and though she stole glimpses of him throughout the night, she seemed lighter when she was with them.

“You almost done with this old man Beth?” She tensed in his arms that had slacked, letting her go if she wanted. She pulled to untuck his shirt and smiled.

“Not even close to being done.” She hadn’t noticed the concern in his face till after she said it. “What?”

Rick tucked her hair behind her ear. “I saw you last night. You looked… happy.” She had looked happy.

Beth thought she had felt a distance this morning, but she had blamed it on the Maggie factor. Had he been thinking about this all day? “Rick,” She put his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “I know our sex is… unusual. And that our age difference is... But I am happy because of you. You make me feel special and protected. And sometimes you make me feel owned and that makes me happy and turned on.” She had over thought all of these conversations in her head so many times. “I was happy last night cause every time I looked at you, you were looking at me.”

He kissed her, his mouth covering hers, he kissed her as if she belonged to him. “Well, those shorts with those boots, I just wanted to…” He didn’t finish the thought.

“Rick, if you want to keep us secret or you want to tell the world. I am happy either way.” She meant it. She felt ready to do battle with her family if need be to be with him.

He laughed at her, “You know if we go public, the sex changes. I can’t just drag you into a shed anymore and spank you. Gets different when you’re not keeping secretes.”

She looked appalled at him. “Screw that then. Secret it is. We are over due for a wild night of bondage and spankings.” She didn’t know where the words came from but she got wet as she said it. 

He pulled her to his hard on. “Tomorrow night then little one.” He spoke so close to her ear she could feel his lips moving. “For now, this stays our little dirty secret.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michonne was just out of the shower and headed toward her room when she caught Cassie and Daryl headed up to theirs. They all made eye contact and Daryl pushed Cassie by the small of her back toward Michonne. “I’m gonna sleep.” He walked up the stair and didn’t look back. Michonne opened the door to her room and waited for Cassie to slip in. 

Cassie wanted to rip the towel off her and ravage her body, but she didn’t know if that was wise just yet. They watched each other for a minute then Michonne stepped forward and kissed her. Full open mouth, tongue pressing for dominance, she had been thinking about a moment like this all day and wondered what other itches Cassie might need scratched. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and when doing so her towel slipped to the floor. Cassie began to explore her naked flesh with her hands and gave a squeeze to her toned ass. Last night had been exploratory for Michonne, but now as it was just the two of them she felt more herself. Normally she was a little bossy in bed, telling a man how to fuck her. She wondered if she could get away with this with Cassie. “Go down on me.” 

Cassie and Daryl had not had time to talk since he had gotten back, but she had interpreted his gentle push as an approval to have more sex with this black goddess. She would ask for forgiveness later if she had been wrong. Cassie backed her to the bed and pushed her down on it. “How do you want it?” . She spread Michonne’s legs wide and spoke again. “Tell me what you want.” She had a passion for dirty talk, something Daryl could not do for her.

“Eat me. Use your fingers.” She found her own nipples as she said it, she loved giving direction.

Cassie had been sweet with her last night, but not exactly how she liked her lesbian sex. She tested the waters. “Need you to open yourself up for me Mich.” She spread her legs wider but Cassie shook her head ‘no’. “Use your fingers.” Michonne understood. She slid her fingers through her pubic hair and opened her lips to Cassie. “You want this?” Cassie slid a finger inside Michonne and held it there. She waited.

“Two more.” She needed to feel fuller. Cassie moved her mouth close and slowly dripped saliva on her opening, making sure she was wet enough to receive more fingers. Michonne whimpered as the spit touched her skin. Three fingers slid in an out, not gently but not painful either. “Your mouth.” Cassie smiled but didn’t move. She was waiting for more direction. “Suck my clit.” Oh, Mich was so good at using her words, Cassie was going to love this. She brought her mouth to her pussy and began to lick, long strokes mixed with tiny bites and kisses. Then she almost came herself as Michonne grabbed a fist full of hair harder then she expected. “Fuck yeah. Make me cum.” She pushed the face harder to her aching body and she began to fuck back against the fingers and tongue that invaded her so beautifully. She had wrapped her long legs around Cassie’s body as she came hard and Cassie skillfully sucked it all down, never missing a drop. The orgasm tightened around her fingers till she could barely move them. Oh the dirty places her mind went with Michonne.

The panting in the room silenced and Michonne whispered, “Thanks.” She couldn’t seem to get the grin off her face. “He okay with this?”

Cassie didn’t know the right answer to that question. “I think so. We’ll talk more.” She was still kneeling between her legs, she lazed her tongue along her inner thigh.

“Is it me?” Michonne still didn’t get why a man wouldn’t join in when invited to have sex with two women. “Twice now he wanted nothing to do with me.”

Cassie felt bad, for Michonne thinking that way and for Daryl for being the way he was. She crawled her fully clothed body up Michonne’s naked one stopping to kiss her stomach then suck on her nipple before she kissed her. “No, it’s not you. He’s got a ton of baggage. Takes a while. He’s trying.”

Michonne processed what she had heard, he was going to need time. She just needed to make sure she was still involved when that time came. “Can I return the favor?” Michonne felt bad that she was so satisfied and Cassie hadn’t even gotten undressed yet. 

Cassie laughed, “I’m good right now. Maybe I’ll go wake Daryl and see if he wants to fuck.” She felt suddenly greedy as it seemed she had options.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Cassie and they kissed, sweet and gentle. For a woman who had never tried switch-hitting before, she was getting very comfortable with it. And the added kink of a man who seemed willing to watch or even join in. “So the three of us. Can we do that again?” Cassie seemed to think that Daryl might be willing to get more involved at some point, and Michonne liked the thought of it. She had watched him over time and seen how controlled and aggressive he could be in a fight or a hunt and she had always wondered if sex with him would be the same. She never thought she’d actually be able to find out.

Cassie loved the way Michonne was thinking. “I’m sure I can talk him into it.” She rolled Michonne’s pebbled nipple between her fingers. “Tomorrow night?”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie hadn’t been joking when she said she was going to wake Daryl for sex, but she had let him sleep through the night and didn’t wake him till just before sunrise. He woke to her whispering in his ear. ‘I need you baby. I need you to put it in me. From behind, take me hard.’ He thought he was dreaming it at first. She wanted to rub him through his boxers but she simply continued with her dirty words. ‘Mich tasted so good,’ she loved talking dirty, he never replied, just listened. When she knew for sure that he was awake, she went in for the kill. ‘Someday I want to watch you fuck her. But right now I just need you to stick you cock in me and fuck me. Dirty.’ He still had his eyes closed, Daryl wanted to see which one of them would break first, though he knew it would be him. ‘I’ll squeeze down on you so tight and you’ll moan out my name.’ She had figured out his game and she was determined to win. ‘My wet pussy sliding along your hard cock.’ She saw his dick twitch in his boxers and she wanted him so bad. ‘My pussy that Mich was licking and fingering. She was so good for her first time. And you just sat there watching, stroking yourself.’ Now her sex was twitching. ‘Your balls slapping against me as you pound into me, you fingers bruising my hip.…’ 

“Oh fuck it!!” 

Cassie couldn’t take it anymore, “God baby, I need you, now.” She pulled her shirt off and he laughed in victory. He had not only held out against her porn worthy words, but he had held out over his body’s desire to give in or flee. He gave her the fucking she had craved.


	14. Tomorrow Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one folks, but then again…. It’s gonna be a long night for our couple and our triad. Enjoy.

Rick had promised her a night of sex but that wasn’t as easy as it sounded. She’d have to be able to sneak out of the room for a few hours and they’d have to go somewhere away from everyone else. The images stirring in his brain didn’t see her as silent. He had been given keys to a storage shed when he arrived and before the end of the day he would make sure it was cleaned up enough for them. He tried to go back to sleep now that the floor boards above his head finally stopped creaking. At least Daryl was getting some on a regular basis.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sun was finally up and her hair cascaded over his chest. He loved that. She licked at his skin and sucked at his nipple. “You up for more?” She bit down just a bit.

Daryl was spent. “Not now.” He felt like such an old man. He stroked at his greying beard.

“Tonight.” She leaned up and kissed him. “The three of us?” She wanted to make it happen, for all of them as much as herself.

He sighed an affirmative ‘ah-hu’ as her words went straight to his dick. He had never pictured himself in a relationship in general, and now to have something going on with two women, it was beyond his comprehension. “I’ll find a place.” People would talk if Michonne came up to their room and her hallway was too busy to try and use hers.  
Cassie didn’t know how to handle his acceptance and willingness of all of this. She kinda felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Thank you Daryl.” She kissed his cheek. “Really, no one has ever been this accepting of me.” No one had ever given her the freedom to let her follow through on the sexuality that was within her. Not more than once. 

“Same-same” He kissed her forehead. She would never understand that she was giving him way more than she was taking.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michonne was cleaning a gun when Daryl walked in. She was sitting separate from the guys from town who were on weapons detail with her, she never sat with anyone outside her group. The guys acknowledged him and went back to their cleaning. She looked up as the door closed and never broke eye contact with him. He was quick to lean over and whisper in her ear. “Just after dark, the empty place on West Liberty at the end.” He didn’t wait for a reply, he had hoped Cassie was right and that Michonne was as interested as they were. When she didn’t draw her sword on him, he figured he was fine. Michonne smirked as he left, as quickly as he had arrived. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was midday when the alarm sounded; a back fence that was in need of reinforcing had given way to a good size herd of walkers. The Prison crew was pissed, they had been asking about weaknesses and had been assured that all was fine. Obviously they had a different definition of fine. Like old times Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie battled like well-oiled machines. Within two hours all the walkers were killed, the fence was up to prison standard and the injured were in the infirmary while the burn pile was underway. Though no one was bitten, a few of the locals had gotten hurt. One with a round of friendly fire, it pissed the prison crew off. People were easily too complacent and sloppy. False sense of security loomed around them. Classrooms and day care as if this could ever be the norm again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick sat next to Hershel at dinner. Beth sat across from them and he never once made eye contact, they were both pretty good at hiding their relationship. Rick thought he should feel guilty for the feelings he had for this too young child, but there was no more too young in their world. Carl had gone from a plucky kid to a cold killer in a matter of months and he was still a kid. He didn’t actually know how old Beth was, he had never asked, eighteen, maybe nineteen at this point. But she old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions, there was no doubt about that. Dinner was over and the dishes were cleared. Rick and Hershel were drinking coffee on the back porch, Hershel had handed him the cup.

Rick finally broke the quiet of the warm night. He had never talked to Beth about speaking with her father, hell, he hadn’t planned on doing it. But he started to talk, “Be okay if I took Beth out with me tonight?” Yes, he had just asked dad if he could take his little girl on a date. The words just came out of his mouth. He had too much respect for Hershel to not ask his permission at some point.

Hershel wanted to hit him, wanted to take his crutch and beat his friend to the ground then beat him some more. “You gonna anyways?” He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he had known since they all reconnected that there was something going on with this cop turned leader and his baby daughter turned women. Hershel had always been too wise, never missed a trick. He knew that it didn’t matter what he said, even if it was ‘no’. Even if Rick respected his wishes, his princess of a daughter would push the subject till Rick gave in, that’s probably how it, started Hershel thought. 

“No. Not if you say ‘no’. I won’t.” Rick meant every word of it. If Hershel said no he knew he would have to be honorable and walk away from the only thing that was keeping him from going down crazy lane again.

Hershel let the silence settle for a few minutes. It was torturing Rick and Hershel liked that. Finally he cleared his throat, “I am only going to say this once.” Hershel had a way of speaking that not only commanded a room, but left little room for questions. “I don’t like it. But I can’t stop it. Beth is a grown woman and you make her smile. I see it. And if things were different, this conversation would be very different.” It wasn’t just the age difference that bothered him, it was the way that Rick looked at her sometimes, like a wolf stalking its prey. “I don’t want to see it. And if you make her cry even one tear of sadness, I will end you in biblical ways.”

Maggie had found someone her own age, and he liked Glenn. He has wished for the same thing for Beth. And though it killed Hershel to think that his littlest girl was dating a grown man, he knew that this man will die to keep his daughter safe. After Hershel was gone, even if their affair was over, if Rick was alive Beth would always be safe from the dangers of this new world.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michonne was sitting at the bar stool in the kitchen, the house had been stripped clean of supplies but the furniture was in place, she guessed this house was near the top of the list for occupation in the near future. It had been dark for a little while now and she was concerned that maybe they had changed their minds till she heard the side door open. Only one set of shoes, Rednecks, she’d know his steps anywhere. He paused in the doorway behind her and leaned, confused, on the door frame. 

Michonne finally took a breath and turned around. They looked at each other for a while. She felt uncomfortable in a why she just couldn’t identify. Why had he come alone? “You forget your girlfriend?” She didn’t know what else to say.

He finally walked into the room. “Thought she was here with you. She wasn’t at the house.” He was genuinely concerned now, he half expected to walk in on them naked without him. He walked to the bank of windows and look out to the street. 

“She must still be at the clinic, they had a load of people to patch up.” Michonne watched as he sifted the curtains.

“Stupid fuckers.” They said it in unison, and both laughed at out loud. They hated how towns’ folk became sheep when they got this comfortable. This wasn’t the first town they had stopped in since they left the prison.

Daryl sat at the next bar stool over. “Give her a little time before I go looking.” Michonne had grabbed some water and a snack to bring with her, some bread and a jar of homemade jam. She pushed it his way and he pulled out his buck knife to cut the bread. “Can’t believe how vulnerable this place is.” He was still pissed about the walker breach. 

“Don’t wanna talk work Daryl.” She didn’t have any desire, even if it meant silence instead.

He let the quiet happen for a while as they picked at the food, she even fed him a bite and he let her. He watched out the window as they ate a little, licking jam off the knife. She was beautiful in her own way, so different than Cassie but stunning as well. “It’s not you, you know that, right?” Cassie had told him that Michonne thought he didn’t like her. God how Daryl hated these kind of conversations. What the hell had he gotten himself into in the past few weeks? Feelings and closeness, caring and people giving a shit about him. It all felt so unnatural to him, but he fought through the awkwardness. He knew he had to. 

“Baggage. I heard.” She didn’t know what else to say. All she wanted to do was slam him up against a wall, jam her tongue in his mouth and tell him to get over his fucking baggage. But she also didn’t want to get knifed by him, which in reality was a possibility, knowing how he liked to keep at bay.

He reached out and took her hand from her thigh and held it for a moment before he ran his fingers along it as if he were studying her. But he already knew most of her body in his mind, he had studied her every time the battled together or hunted. Her dark skin was warm and softer than he expected. He couldn’t get the naked image of her on her knees that first night out of his mind. Cassie to one side but Michonne’s tongue lapping at his flesh, licking him clean of his own cum. It had been sexy, primal and scary all at the same time. For two days know that image had burned into his head more than any other from that night. Before the world went to shit, he never would have thought about a black woman touching him, he just hadn’t been raised that way. But now he thought it was the sexiest thing he had seen in a while. That dark woman wrapped around the beauty he got to call his girlfriend. Cassie had brought Michonne into his world in a way he never could have expected. 

She turned her hand in his then took hold of his wrist, pulling his hand to her lips. He made a fist but she still kissed the back of it. She looked into his eyes, but he closed them, shutting her out, shutting himself out. She kissed and licked till his fingers loosened then she drew one into her mouth. He kept his eyes closed but she knew he was right there with her. The front of his jeans bulged and he shifted to accommodate, but never drew his hand away. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick didn’t come calling for her he simply put the kids to bed and left the room, down the stairs and out the back door. He waited for her at the stone wall, it took her a while to join him. When she finally came out the door she was a vision. She had cleaned up, wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans, he didn’t know where or when she had found them as most of her stuff was getting baggy. A bag slung over her shoulder, they walked in silence, Rick leading the way. 

When they were far enough from the house she spoke. “You told my father.” She simply shook her head in disbelief as she said it.

Rick rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. “Yeah.”

She pulled at the sleeve of his checkered shirt playfully. “And we both live to tell about.” Her father had stopped into the room as she was washing up from of day of walker-burning. He was so un-Hershel-like about it. He spoke simply, ‘I don’t want to see you two together, but I can’t stop you either.’ She waited for more lecture to come that never came. She hugged him and he left. He seemed as if he was beaten down in some way. 

The tool shed was secluded from the regular areas of town, not so far out that they were unprotected, but they were not going to be disturbed either. She walked through the door and saw a flat surface in the middle of the room, there was so much crap on the walls she didn’t know where to look first. Hand tools and coffee cans filled with parts, rope and lawn tools. The place was packed yet somehow standing in there with Rick it felt weirdly romantic. 

He had played this scene over in his head all day, he had woven a bondage scene in his mind that he had spun off from an internet porn movie he had watched once. He would tie her down, tease her and fuck her then cum all over her. 

She set her bag on the table in the middle of the room and turned to face him. She was stunning, blond hair framing her delicate face, he was falling hard for this little angel. “Daddy,” She spoke softly and he smiled at her. He had gotten the sweet gentle love making out of his system, he was ready to be in control of her again. To push her limits. “Daddy?” His eyes had gone dark, she knew he was milling an idea in his head and she squirmed at the thought of it. He finally moved, stepped closer to her and pinned her at the table. She inhaled sharply.

“Little One,” He whispered in her ear. “So many things I want to do to you tonight baby girl. Are you ready for all of it?” God he hoped she was ready.

“Yes Daddy, I’m ready.” She was, she had let her brain get out of control the better part of the day, her body ached for his touch, any touch. “I brought something.” She turned to her bag and pulled out pieces of padded fabric. “So I don’t bruise.” Then she fluttered her eyelashes. “Where people will see.” 

He groaned at how well trained she was becoming. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Through the front window she could see them together. Michonne sucking on his finger like she was giving a blowjob and Daryl with that look she knew oh too well. The one where he was fighting not to flee because he truly wanted to be in the moment but couldn’t bring himself to be there mentally. Cassie had snuck in the same side door that Daryl had used, but she had taken off her shoes and was silent when she came into the kitchen. They were still touching, she was licking at his fingers but even with his eyes closed he had been aware of Cassie in the room. Michonne seemed to have missed it till he extended his free hand toward Cassie inviting her to join them. 

Cassie slid in close to his body, his arm around her as she and Michonne made eye contact. Daryl finally opened his eyes once his support system was by his side. “Tough day at work dear?” He was glad she had arrived, he was getting worried about her.

“The worst.” She kissed his cheek. “But this is nice to come home to.” She shifted and kissed Michonne. Daryl felt surprisingly comfortable being this close to the kissing women. They were amazing to watch. 

Michonne kissed back passionately, she kissed her in the way she had wanted to kiss Daryl but didn’t dare try. Daryl positioned Cassie between his legs so he could press his dick against her ass, the ladies never broke stride. She pushed back against him and he reached around her running his hands first on her stomach then to Michonne’s thighs. She looked at him once she realized what he had done. He was actually touching her. She went back to her kissing, from her mouth to her cheek then she nestled in Cassie’s neck, Michonne made eye contact with Daryl and he didn’t turn away. He ran his hands higher up her thighs and she sucked harder on Cassie’s neck.

At no point in the past few days had Cassie and Daryl talked about rules or boundaries pertaining to him and Michonne. He never thought to as he figured things would get this far. Cassie never brought it up because she knew she would never stop him from being with Michonne if he wanted to be. 

Daryl fought the physical urge to flee when his brain decided to continue pressing forward. He leaned and kissed Cassie’s clothed shoulder till he and this black beauty were eye to eye. She stopped kissing Cassie and sharply watched him. It was like watching him hunt, every moved seemed calculated and precise. He lifted his lips off Cassie and leaned in to kiss Michonne. They connected and it sent heat through both of them. Once they started they battled for control, two warriors struggling for dominance simply because it was what they knew. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she explored his mouth with her tongue. His kiss was strong and powerful, exactly what she had hoped for, if she had dared to fantasize about it. But more than she expected as she had learned about him in the past few days.

Cassie worked to stay still though all she wanted to do was step out and watch them together. She was afraid that if she moved she might break whatever spell seemed to be cast around them. They continued kissing but he pulled Cassie tight to his body, he needed to feel her against him. Michonne slid off the bar stool and now began to slide her hand on Cassie’s body. This is the threesome she had envisioned. 

“Upstairs.” He spoke between kisses and between those kisses Michonne was kissing Cassie. Before things got more serious he wanted them all more comfortable. Cassie broke away taking a hand from each and lead them to the upstairs bedroom. The room had been kinda made up. Window open, candles around waiting to be lit, a bed with a blanket. They looked at Daryl wondering how it at all happened, “I stopped by earlier.” He answered their unspoken question. He kissed them both, first Michonne then Cassie then he stepped away from them and headed for the arm chair in the corner of the room. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth was sitting on the table, entirely naked to him. He had first wrapped the padding around her wrists the he drew her arms back and bound them behind her. This pushed her perfect pert breasts forward. Rick grasped them both and pulled hard. She didn’t fight him but merely whimpered in delight as he gripped tighter and pulled harder than ever before. Having already tied rope to each leg of the table he took her left leg and roped her to the post. Then he spread her extra wide pulling her ass to the edge then securing her to the other leg. Her thigh were spread wide open, breasts thrust forward and her head tipped back as she let herself simply sink into enjoying the moment. For the first time in ages, he wished he had a camera. She was dripping with wanton lust, and she wanted him to see it all. He walked around the table and he pulled a piece of fabric from a hook on the wall and stopped behind her. Her breath hitched when he lifted the fabric and covered her eyes, he tied it just tight enough. 

On his knees he was the perfect height to lick her pussy. He started with slow licks that ended with a rasp of his scratchy beard on her flesh, over and over till she squirmed for balance and submission. She was quiet, trying to listen to him while she felt every bit of his delicious mouth on her. He grabbed around her digging his fingers into her tight ass and she wondered if she would have found such a lover had the world not spun the way it had in the past few years. 

He worked one teasing finger in and out of her slowly. “You are mine tonight Little One, to do what I want with.” He had never spoken like this to any other lover, not even his wife. “I want you to cum a lot for me tonight. On my say.” She nodded her head just a bit, acknowledging and understanding. “I want to take you in so many ways Little One,” He slid his finger out and brought it to her mouth, he painted her lips with her own juices. “Here.” She opened her mouth but he never slid the finger in. He tipped her back just enough to expose her ass to him a bit. He drew his finger back down to her pussy collecting more wetness then sliding lower to her ass. “Here.” He teased her tight puckered hole and her nodding increased, she liked that idea very much. With condoms in such short supply he reveled in the knowledge that she was so willing to participate anal sex. The fact that it allowed him to cum inside of her was a gift as well. 

She could no longer feel his hands on her, he was still there, and she knew he hadn’t moved but wasn’t touching him. She rocked her body toward him and he laughed. “Where are you?” She suddenly felt vulnerable. He blew hot air on her skin. It didn’t help her from squirming on the table. A quick hot pain shot through her body as his hand came down on her pussy. She yelped and froze in place. He had actually just smacked her pussy. He was silent, almost too quiet to make her comfortable, she couldn’t even hear him breathing. SMACK. This time when his hand made contact, her body lit on fire, her pussy contracted and liquid flowed from it. A ‘fuck’ came out of her mouth that she didn’t even realize. 

“Does that hurt Little One?” Rick finally spoke. He brought his hand down on her again.

She furiously nodded her head, she thought she might chock on actual words.

Rick grinned at her, “If I do it enough will it make you cum for me?”

Her brain was in overdrive. Could he make her cum by smacking her most sensitive body part? Fuck Yes. He had made her cum once by playing with her nipples, another time by spanking her. She was responsive on so many levels. His touch mixed with his voice and the dirty words he used, it was enough to make her explode. So could he get her to cum by smacking her pussy enough? She was sure of it. “Yes Daddy.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“That’s it?” Michonne watched Daryl retreat to the chair in the corner unapologetically. 

He wanted to pull his shirt off and just sit back and watch, but he wasn’t there yet. He needed a chance to get his head straight, two woman never wanted him before, this was a lot to take in. “For now.” He had already pushed himself further than the expected. He had these dreams of being able to just get with a woman, or two, and not have the weight of emotional baggage around his neck. No fucked up abusive childhood followed by socially awkward teen years rolled into a handful of failed tries at relationships with women that he never really cared about.

Cassie slid up the front of Michonne’s body enjoying the curve of her breasts and found her buttons. Though she didn’t want him to think she was ignoring him, she knew that if she tried to console him he would just retreat further. She had been overjoyed at the participation he had put in so far, she knew he just needed time, and eventually desire would overtake him. With full control she undressed Michonne down to her panties trailing her fingers along her dark skin. God this woman was beautiful. She laid gentle kisses along her breasts, down her side and to her hip.

“We done playing sweet?” Michonne had built a few too many fantasies in the past twenty four hours that she wanted to play out with Cassie; that she wanted to perform for Daryl. 

Cassie’s heat skipped a beat, she was not often one to have sweet gentle sex with either gender, she was ready for some dirty time. “Whadya have in mind?” She sucked on Michonne’s nipple. Michonne let her for a moment before grabbing a handful of hair and carefully bringing her eye to eye. 

Michonne loved to be in control. “Strip.” Cassie did what she was told, she tried to do it with a seductive flair but she didn’t have that much talent. Michonne sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Cassie took off her top and pants then turned to face Daryl as she took off her bra, she was slow and sexy with that and he was mesmerized. She loved being watched, always had. That’s why she hadn’t been upset when he watched through the crack in the door the first time. But this time she had two sets of eyes on her. “Com’mer.” Michonne’s tone made her turn around. She spread her legs and invited Cassie to her with a crook of her finger. Cassie obliged. She knelt down on the floor and slid the panties off her new lover. Michonne had shaved herself, nothing remained but a small tuft of hair above her clit. Cassie moved aside enough to show Daryl but then she was done.

Cassie dove into Michonne’s pussy face first, she couldn’t have stayed away if she tried, two fingers than three she pumped inside of her and Michonne leaned back loving it. Cassie loved going down on her as much as she loved receiving. She was dripping already, she could feel her white panties were getting soaked. She licked and kissed and bit a little as she worked to make Michonne moan and whimper. Michonne would cum easily the first time, grabbing at the back of Cassie’s head and pushing her tongue in deep. But they were far from done. She heard Daryl unzip his pants she knew the show was too much for him and she wiggled her ass to add to the torture. 

“Panties.” His tone was graveled as he pulled himself out and held his cock in his hand. He needed to see her ass, to see her dripping. He loved this view of her.

Cassie was ready to oblige, she would have done anything either one of them commanded of her. But Michonne pushed her face back against her wet slash. “No. You want to see her Redneck. You come here and take them off her.” She wanted him involved, wanted him in the mix of their naked bodies. She stared him down waiting for him to react. He was stubborn. Her tone shifted, from commanding to sexy. “Come on Redneck. You want her naked? Finish undressing your girlfriend so I can fuck her.” How had he surrounded himself with women who insisted on pushing him? He spit in his hand then stroked himself, never looking away from Michonne till Cassie had broken their concentration with more licking and fingers.

The challenge hung in the air and Cassie liked it. She hadn’t thought of pushing him in this way. He would stew for a while, but eventually she was sure he would break. Michonne knew him pretty well, even if it wasn’t carnally just yet. She just continued on with what she was doing. She looked at Michonne and whispered. “I want to put it all in you.” She had a passion for fisting, giving and receiving, but there was something special about giving it to someone their first time.

Michonne looked scared for a moment. Cassie slid her fingers out, went to her jeans and pulled a small bottle of baby oil of her pocket, she had found it on a run a while again and had been saving it. Michonne nodded, if she wasn’t going to get a dick stuck in her tonight, this might be a good compromise. Cassie got into place again, offset this time so that Daryl could watch as she oiled up her hand and Michonne’s pussy. Michonne moved back on the bed a bit so that Cassie could work, it would be a slow, torturous processes and she hoped she was up for it. Three fingers was easy and felt amazing, she tried to relax every muscle in her body as Cassie started with number four, it was a tight fit. She was spreading slowly and occasionally Cassie would suck on her clit to enhance all the sensations. When she had gotten all four in she looked over her shoulder to Daryl, he had slipped out of his jeans and had opened the front of his shirt. “God baby, you should feel her, its wonderful the way her body wraps around me.” Michonne was getting lost in a flood of feeling as her body accepted Cassie’s hand.

Getting past the thumb was the hard part but Michonne wanted it. Wanted to be filled. As Cassie began to work her thumb in, Michonne grabbed her wrist. Cassie stopped moving, she didn’t know how much she was hurting her. But Michonne took over; pushing harder than Cassie would have, pushing hard enough to pop the entire fist inside of her. They both stopped when she was fully in place. The room silenced. Cassie kissed the long lean black thigh and waited for a moment. The look of ecstasy on Michonne’s face may have been the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. 

“Yeah?” Daryl was speaking to Michonne and she knew it. She was in tuned to his question as she was often in tune with him.

“Oh fuck yeah.” It did feel amazing. Cassie slowly started to move her hand, her wrist, twisting and gently pushing and pulling. “Come here.” She didn’t know if he would listen, but she asked him to join them. Cassie drizzled a little more oil over both their flesh.

His girlfriend was literally wrist deep inside one of his closest friends, it was the most primal and animal thing he thought he had ever seen. Something in his body released, the fear of rejection and the games of doubt his mind played on him, they were all gone or at least somewhere far away. He crossed the room and knelt behind Cassie ripping her panties down her hips and thighs, he shadowed next to her and just watched as she fisted her pale white hand into Michonne’s dark chocolate body.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sounds of smacking echoed in the shed, over and over his hand beating against her dripping body. At some point the smacks were drowned out by the orgasm that ripped through her body, her legs held firm in place as writhed against her restraints, it was beautiful to watch. She was lost in the moment and if she hadn’t risked falling off the table he never would have touched her. He went around and sat behind her, pulling her restrained body into his arms, he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. “Such a good girl.” He kissed her temple and smoothed through her hair. Her body was covered in sweat and she felt a chill go over her skin. She was crying but not like she had the first time spanked her. This release was emotionally different. He held her till her body eased. He went around and untied her ankles, the padded fabric had worked well on her wrists, there were no marks on her this time. Her ankles were red and raw and her hips ached from the straining she had done, she loved the soreness.

“More?” She was greedy, she had tasted a smidge of euphoria and she craved more. She was still blindfolded and it just seemed to add to her desire. They had had sex just a few days ago, more like made love in that duplex and she missed the feel of him inside of her. 

Rick came round and helped her off the table. He turned her around and removed her blindfold. Her eyes readjusted to the dim light as he untied her wrists. She made an audible pouting sound, indicating that she disapproved of his decision. Though he delighted in the sounds she made she needed to be corrected. He spanked her once as he pulled on the rope. “My choice Little One. I say when you are bound. Who’s in charge here?” His tone was flat, almost angry.

Beth almost felt scared and would have been if he hadn’t called her Little One. “Yours Daddy. Your choice.” He had never spanked her in this manner, never spoken in such a way. He turned her back to face him. She looked down, not sure if she should look directly at him. He was commanding in a way she had never seen and it was exciting.

Rick had found a chair cushion and put in on the floor between them. He had set these scenes in his head and loved to play them out with her. “On your knees.” She obeyed without question and knelt; though she was no longer bound she still kept her hands behind her back fingers laced together and her head down. She almost looked like she was about to pray. He paced in front of her slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off, she looked up, she loved his chest, she wished she could wake up on it every day. He stopped in front of her. “Unbutton.” She unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, she slid down the zipper and waited. He stepped back and took off his pants and boxers in one move. He had been hard when they started walking, he was stiff by the time he had locked the door, now his erection was getting painful. 

Rick brought his dick close to her mouth and grabbed a handful of hair. “Do you want to suck on it Little One?” She nodded pulling against his grip just a little. “Do you want me to use this pretty mouth of yours like I was fucking your pussy?” Though she didn’t smile, her eyes lit up as if she had just been given a present. He rubbed his dick on her lips precum streaming out of it. She waited for his cue, though the thought of being spanked for doing something wrong was appealing. “Open your mouth Little One, open it for Daddy.” She did and he slid the length to the back of her mouth down into her throat. She never faltered. She took it like a champ. He held it there till she almost gasped for breath, her eyes finally found his and he smiled as he backed out a little. 

She understood why he had released her bonds, she would need her hands to help keep her balance as he fucked in and out of her mouth as if her were pounding into her pussy. There was no sign of gentle Rick at this moment, he was unrestrained and she loved every moment of it. He fucked her to gagging, pulled at her hair and even called her ‘his dirty slut’. What had happened to that cheery farm girl who just wanted to find love one day? She had transformed into a wanton whore, Rick’s whore and she couldn’t have been happier.

He held the table with one hand and her hair with the other as he came, the first shot went straight down her throat, but he pulled out of her mouth for the next, she held him has he came on her skin. He loved to paint her with his sperm. She pumped him as it dripped off her chin and down to her breasts. He panted and shook.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl watched over Cassie’s shoulder as she pumped harder in and out of Michonne, who at some point she fisted her hand into Daryl’s shirt as she held on through another of countless orgasms. He had never seen anything so hard core before, Cassie was delighted in what she was doing and Michonne was drunk in orgasms. He kissed Cassie’s shoulder and bit down as he slid his hand down her back, past her ass and into her body. She had dripped so much he wondered if she had had an orgasm of her own at some point. He fingered her deep and knew he could never fist her the way she was fisting Michonne, his hands were far larger than hers. 

Cassie was lost in what she was doing; she loved watching Michonne’s reactions to ever small adjustments she made with her fingers inside. She had found a spot that seemed to make her cum over and over. Michonne thrashed under her touch and she loved the power she had over this bad-ass. With Daryl against her body, fingering her, her new lover convulsing at her touch, she didn’t think it could get any better than this. 

Michonne’s body began to betray her, she wanted to continue this entire scene forever but she was beginning to get sore, too sore to continue. She finally reached out and touched Cassie’s wrist. She needed her to stop. Cassie slowed to a gentle rocking then gradually slid her hand out. Daryl has stopped fingering her and watched in fascination with his teeth grinding into her shoulder, she loved the pain he was causing. Once she was free she watched Michonne’s body melt into the bed, she brought her cum covered hand to Daryl’s mouth and the both licked at her fingers, palm and wrist. Michonne tasted amazing and Daryl watched as her body slowly contracted back to a normal size. After shocks of an orgasm twisted through her pussy.

“I need you Daryl.” Cassie kissed him. “I need you inside of me, please.” She knew she was risking rejection, he might not be able to bring himself to this moment that way, but she needed him so badly right now. Having been with Michonne so intimately had been amazing, but she needed to connect with Daryl as well. 

He kissed her back and fingered her from behind. That damn feeling to flight came creeping back, being with Cassie meant Michonne would see him, really see him. Michonne was lazing in the bed, reaching to touch either one of them and Cassie took her hand. Daryl rested his forehead on her back and slid his fingers out of her. “Yeah.” He couldn’t deny her, not after the moment they had let him watch. “How?” He liked when she told him how she wanted to be taken, she was so good at directing him.

Michonne spoke in a whisper, her entire body spent. “I wanna hold you Cassie,” She pulled at her hand asking her to join her on the bed. “Let me hold you while he’s inside you.” Cassie crawled out from under him and into Michonne’s arms, she wiggled out the rest of the way from her panties as she laid her body down one side of the sexy woman beneath her. They kissed, Michonne had never felt so full so satisfied before and now she wanted to just hold Cassie. They both chose not to watch Daryl, though they both wanted to. They let him roll on a condom and crawl up behind Cassie, he closed his eyes as he took his shirt off, and there was no hiding from Michonne now. He kissed at Cassie and across her to Michonne, she kissed him back though weaker than she had downstairs. His girlfriend had put her through the paces and she was spent. With her ass half in the air he entered Cassie from behind, sinking slow and deep, she whimpered as he did it and he and Michonne both smiled at the noise. 

Michonne reached up and ran her fingers through his wispy dark hair the way she had wanted to that first morning. He thrust deep into Cassie over and over, kissing from Cassie’s shoulder to Michonne’s mouth and back. Cassie and Michonne were still kissing and touching, fingers over flesh, twisting and palming nipples. “Harder.” It came from Michonne, she was directing him how to fuck his girlfriend. She could see Cassie’s face, so was close to coming, he thrust harder as instructed and she twisted and pulled harder at the pink nipple between her fingers. Cassie’s orgasm rocked through her and she clamped down around his cock, they both moaned and Michonne smiled. A string of swears came from Cassie and he fucked her through her release. He couldn’t believe he had held out as long as he did but he was on the verge as well. He pulled out of Cassie and slid out of the condom, stroking himself he moved Cassie off Michonne so that he could come on her. He wanted to splash across her stomach.

Cassie panted as she waited for him to come, and Michonne braced for it. He finally came, first across her stomach then up on her breasts. It was beautiful the way the white contrasted with her skin and he let every last drop dot her black body. She laughed at his enjoyment. She had never been marked by a white redneck and she loved it. Cassie’s mouth was on Michonne’s breast instantly, she wanted to lick her lover clean. He tasted wonderful mixed with her sweat. He laid off to the side, trying to stay awake but not willing to fight that battle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the cushion they held each other, Beth holding Rick more than anything. “More?” His greedy little girl was in perfect form, she would go all night if he had the stamina. She kissed at his neck and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

“Yes Baby. More. Do you want me to make love to you?” She shook her head ‘no’. “Do you want me to fuck you hard?” She shook her head again. Rick smiled, she was an angel. “Do you want me to fuck your ass Little One?” She grinned and nodded in the little girl fashion that made his cock hard when she did it. She knew he would need a few minutes so she simply began to play with herself while she waited. First her nipples, she could reach them with her tongue is she reached hard enough. Then she fingered herself, shallow at first as he watched her then deeper as she wanted to make herself drip down to her ass for extra lubrication. 

It didn’t take long for Rick to be ready. He helped her stand up and they kissed, sweetly for a while. It was these moments of pure connection that he truly craved the most. They kinky sex and the wanton slut she was willing to give him were welcome and enjoyed fully, but these gentle moments of kissing were what he needed more of, to refocus his life and to stay in control. She broke from the kiss first, his beard had scratched at her face. She turned and found the rope and the fabric and handed it to him. She would be the death of him but he would never say no to her. First the padding and the fabric wrapped gently to keep her from bruising. Then he tied the ropes thoughtfully around her wrists, securing her arms behind her back, just the way she liked.

Slowly he bent her over the table and knelt down behind her. She was a vision, wet and open for him. He licked her backside and she moaned as his tongue played in her most naughty of places. First his tongue then his fingers he slowly worked to open her up. She thought she should be embarrassed by this violation of her body but that only fueled the fire inside her more. When he thought she was ready he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her. She gasped as her body adjusted and she appreciated the gentleness he used. Once he was fully seated inside of her she waited, for him to be ready. She never really thought his brain ever shut down, not even during sex. He was always overthinking everything he was doing. She wished he would just get lost in the moment. 

He began to move, in and out of her adding spit for lubrication. He felt amazing inside of her. His hands grasped her hips and he held tight, bruising her sides because he knew it was a place he could get away with bruising. She found his rhythm and they were in sync. He smacked down on her ass with one sharp hit and she yelped in surprise more than pain. “What the?” She didn’t know what had earned her the hit.

Rick growled in her ear, “You were too quiet.” He loved to hear her moan and whimper and she hadn’t been. She had been lost in the moment and he was over thinking things. If it was moaning he wanted, she over exaggerated her moaning till she smacked her ass again. It was funny and she loved him when he let himself be free like that. 

“Rick?” She slowed her body and he rested on her back. Careful not to injure her restrained arms. 

“What is it?” He didn’t think he had hurt her but she didn’t often use his name. 

She loved the weight of his body on her, the feel of his hairy chest and the warmth of his body. “Untie me?” He started to pull out of her but she stopped him, she just wanted to be untied but not empty. He carefully worked the knot his brain barely functioning as he was still inside of her. Once she was free he rubbed her shoulders. She was fine, she had just wanted to be able to touch herself, and to guide his hands. She took him by the wrist and guided him to her sex. Together they slid fingers inside of her tightening the hole he was occupying ever more. She figured out which muscles to flex and she worked to get him lost in the moment. Moaning and calling him Daddy as she whispered dirty thoughts his way. She stayed focused during her orgasm and held her body close to his as he came inside of her. 

Rick released a sound that was like a wild animal. He reveled in the notion of cumming inside of her without a condom. He pumped hard and she willing accepted him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl woke in the middle of the night, Cassie’s hair was across his chest and he smiled. The room was still but he could tell he wasn’t the only one awake. Michonne was on his left, her face against his shoulder and her leg wrapped in his. She hadn’t fall asleep yet as the others had been passed out cold. 

“Still awake?” He tried to move his arm and she moved enough to unpin him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. 

Michonne kissed his chest. “That was some intense shit.” She was still in awe of what she had allowed this other woman to do to her body.

Daryl kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, Cassie’ll do that to you.” She had a way of not only pushing your limits, but making you thank her when she was done.

“We cool Redneck?” More than anything she didn’t want to fuck up this with Daryl. They had built too much of a friendship and what would now a days be considered a working relationship. “We making shit too weird now?” 

He ran his hand down her soft back, she was getting too skinny as well. He trailed along her spine. “Wha’? Cause my girlfriend was wrist deep inside of you and you liked it?” He loved how direct and sarcastic he could be with her.

She matched his wit just as fast. “I was thinking cause you fucked her on top of me.” She licked at the tattoo on his chest. They both let out a little laugh. He didn’t need to answer, their responses cleared up the question, nothing was weird between them. “We gonna keep doing this? The three of us?”

“Feels right.” He gave her a squeeze, for a man who was generally scared of women he found himself between two that seemed to make him feel normal. 

Michonne was glowing inside. She had never planned to hook up with Daryl and had never thought she’d find a woman she wanted to explore the way she did Cassie. But he was right. The three of them together felt so right. It was this place that wasn’t working for her. “We do. Yeah, but I don’t think this place does.” 

“I know. We’ll talk to Rick.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick was asleep in her lap as they rested in a pile of cushions. She had pulled a blanket over both of them. She knew she would have to wake him soon, neither one of them could be out all night. She ran her fingers through his wavy dark hair and right here and now she vowed to give him many more nights like this. Nights that would take the burden off of him for a while and just let him sleep with no worries. She had a feeling that Savannah was not going to be their home for long but she knew she could be a home for Rick.


	15. On to greener pastures

Leaving Savannah hadn’t been as tough as saying goodbye to the prison or the island. They had stayed a few more weeks, fortifying thing and getting road supplies put together. They mapped out a route not entirely sure where they were going to end up. North, towards the mountains. Daryl had a good feeling about it.

Six days on the road and they group was getting wrestles for a place to settle down. A car, a pickup truck, a beat up minivan and a motorcycle, it was tight but it worked. They had put a lot of distance between them and Savannah and had even added a new member to their prison group. Carol and Pete were happy together and he cared more about her than his established city offered. He had quite the sarcastic side to him, fit in quite well with everyone in the group. 

Daryl usually scouted roads ahead and for places to spend a night or two, places he found acceptable didn’t always go over well with the entire group, but he was used to a less civilized way of living. When he spotted the one story motel on the side of the road he look around first for walkers than for the living. It seemed pretty clear, and the U shaped design meant they could keep things pretty secure. 

Daryl circled back and led the group into the space they would call home for a few days. He stayed tight to Cassie as they cleared rooms, having to take down about half a dozen walkers that had been locked in. She had gotten fairly good at things since her time on the island, learning balance and where to jam her knife for the most effective kills. He was proud at how self-reliant she was becoming since he had met her almost two months ago, not that he would leave her side on sweeps like this.

“Can we spread out?” Carl was getting to the age that boys get to where they want to be able to have their own space, to take care of personal things in the morning without someone else just outside the bathroom door. Rick loved that his son was growing up to be the kind of man he had never expected. Carl was going to be a leader. Many of the rooms near the office of the strip had adjoining doors. Daryl and Cassie took the closest to the front and Michonne the room that adjoined that one. Across the quad Rick and his daughter took one room and Beth the adjoining. None of their relationships were really out in the open and Daryl had taken that into account when he picked this location. Glenn and Maggie were happy to finally have a real bed to sleep in, they had been bunking in the back of the van for privacy. Hershel wasn’t thrilled that Beth and Rick were so close, he took the room furthest from them. Carol and Pete didn’t care where they ended up. 

They circled the vehicles and checked the outlaying area, Michonne suggested a hunting run in the morning they had passed a good crop of woods only about two miles back and Daryl had been thinking the same thing. The motel had yielded a snack machine full of outdated chips and some miscellaneous scraps in some of the rooms but they were most excited about a stash of shot guns that they found behind the check in desk. Plus three handguns and plenty of ammo. This place must have gotten robbed, a lot. Most everyone gathered in Rick’s room for their traditional, before bed hang out and bull shit session. Through all of the past year of fighting, hunger, travel, relocation and everything they had gone through, these nightly gatherings were the glue that held their group together. Sometimes the gatherings were short, just a few minutes, sometimes they’d linger till the sun came up with half the group asleep. 

Maggie and Glenn were the first to break up the chat and things thinned from there.

“You and Michonne tomorrow. Want company?” Rick and Daryl were talking as they cleaned the new guns they had procured. Rick sometimes felt guilty that those two were practically the sole providers of meat for the group, but they were better than anyone else at hunting and they worked well together. 

Daryl just shook his head, “saw a general store up the road ‘nother mile or so, take Cassie and a few and see if there’s anything left.” Cassie and Michonne had both gone off to their rooms and Daryl figured they had unlocked the door between and were together by now. Maybe not having sex yet, but at least hanging out. Even on the road while keeping their little threesome under the radar those woman had gotten to be pretty close friends. Michonne interacted with Cassie in a way that Daryl didn’t understand, it was like nothing he had ever seen of the warrior he knew. They had girl talk, something Daryl never thought Michonne would do. 

Daryl grabbed the smallest of the three hand guns and a box of ammo, “Takin’ this for Cassie, ‘kay?” She had been holding on to a handgun that was too big for her hands but she was managing, Daryl figured this .32 was a better fit for her, even if it only held six shots. Rick nodded his head as he packed the others away into their storage bag then checked on Judith who had been asleep for a while now. That kid could sleep through social hour, gun cleanings, conversation, even a walker attack once. Even though she was walking and babbling a lot, she was still his little baby. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth had been lying in bed listening to the night settle into their temporary home. She had opened the window in her room and listened to Daryl’s footsteps across the pavement to his side. She was glad her father hadn’t insisted that she bunk with him, he had done that a few times this past week, mainly when they were sleeping in more open exposed areas, always the protective father. But tonight might be her first chance to be alone with Rick in ages. She had unlocked her side of the joining door and she smiled ear to ear when she heard Rick unlocking his. 

She was half sitting up with a book in her hand but she hadn’t really been reading it. He opened the door and she sighed, his dark pants hanging on his hips, no shirt or shoes, bare feet. He walked in quietly closing the door behind him. “Whathca reading?” He crawled onto the bed and ended up with his cheek on her thigh as he laid next to her.

“Nothing good. Can we hit a library soon?” Everyone was ready for some new reading material, they had been trying to hit libraries or books stores every few months. He nodded, if that’s what his Little One wanted, she would have it. Beth threaded her fingers through his long, wavy hair. “Getting long. You could have Carol cut it.”

He lifted his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down the bed so he could snuggle closer to her. “She said the same thing yesterday. You don’t like it long?” He thought the way she always played with his hair, she preferred it this way.

Beth cozied close till their lips were touching. “Don’t mind it long.” She kissed him, “But I like it short better.” He returned the kiss. “But you need to keep this.” She ran her fingers through the scruff on his face. It was the only thing he seemed to keep in check. “Feels so good between my legs.” She kissed him deep slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Sometimes Rick wondered how he had ended up here, how this angel that kept him sane had chosen him. She had been the one to start this whole relationship; she had pushed him into it, knowing what he needed more than he ever did. Their bond centered on her need for him to own of her body and for him to have something he could be in control of in this world of chaos. And though he still struggled with their twenty plus year age gap, she was exactly what he needed these days.

“Make love to me Rick?” He rolled over pulling her body on top of his own shaking his head ‘no’ at her. It had been almost a week since they had been together, Maggie or Hershel had been cock blocking him all week, knowingly or not. They would have to come clean to her sister, Maggie was the obstacle they had yet to tackle. Hershel didn’t love them together, but he knew and understood. She straddled his hips and ground her pussy down against his covered cock. There was no way he was going to be able to make sweet love to her. “Please Rick?” She pulled her top up over her head and pushed her breasts forward smiling at him.

Rick sat up to meet her, chest to chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “You sure you want me to make love to you baby?” He put his mouth to her neck and bit at her a little, god he loved how she felt against him, how had he stayed away from her all week? He was hard as he rocked against her. “Cause I’m thinking you need more then gentle sweet love making.” He hoped she needed more than that.

Beth nodded at she melted into his lap, wishing they were already naked. His voice graveled in her ear and she ached when he spoke. “You want me to do it hard, fuck you good?” She nodded. “Restrain you?” Her body burned at his words, she moved her hands from his face to behind her back and he clasped her wrists in his big hands. She nodded and rocked against him. “Then say it. Tell me exactly what you need.” 

She signed as he held her tight. “Strip me naked, tie me up.” His cock pushed harder in his pants. “Push your cock in me and fuck me Daddy.” That’s what he needed to hear, that spark that had ignited the fire between them, it always made him stiff, always made him want her more. Still holding her he swung himself off the bed and stood her up so he could strip her down.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl walked into an empty room, Cassie wasn’t there but the door to Michonne’s room was wide open, he had a good hunch where he’d find his girlfriend. He unlaced his boots and kicked them off, grabbed the beat up water jug that was by the door and headed to the bathroom, he dumped water on a rag then stripped out of his shirt. Cassie had left him a small oil lamp and he lit it. His face illuminated in the mirror and for the first time in a long time, Daryl studied his reflection. The grey in his beard had become very pronounced as had the crow’s feet by his eyes. The time that had passed since the end of the world had taken a toll on him, but these last few months since he had met Cassie had changed him profoundly. She had wormed her way into his heart in a way no one else ever had. He washed his face using the soap that Cassie had found and used before him, motels were great for toiletries and he knew Beth had already cleaned every room of their offerings. 

They needed to find a place to settle down, they had been on the road for too long now and they were going to have to find somewhere to settle for the winter. Daryl never heard her come up behind him, he was distracted in his own head and she was stealthy. She wrapped her arms around, one hand on his chest the other on his stomach, and rested her cheek on his back.

“Hey.” He couldn’t stop the instinct to flinch, he still wasn’t used to having his scars that exposed to her but he was getting better at it. He took one hand in his and loved the way Michonne’s skin looked against his. It was sexy the way they ying/yanged against each other. 

Michonne felt his body tighten under her, flinching at her touch. He still couldn’t be comfortable around her, not the way he was with Cassie, but she knew he was trying. She slid her hand from his stomach and down into his pants to his dick, she pushed her palm against him and held it there. He was half stiff and hardening against her. “Come on. We need this.” She gave a squeeze as she said it. Michonne looked over his shoulder to the mirror and held his gaze as she smirked. She and Cassie had heard him come in and were both excited for him to join them in the other room. 

He kissed the hand he was holding and smiled that half a grin of his. “Gimme a minute, be right there.” She slid her hand out of his pants and he turned in her arms. She was naked and unashamed as he slid his hands down her body to her hips, one holding her in place, one continuing on to her pussy. She was wet and open, “Ya’ll started without me?” They kissed.

“Can’t wait all night for ya Redneck.” She licked at the spot between his neck and shoulder that made him groan. 

He edged two fingers inside of her and rocked them a few times before sliding them out and bringing them to his mouth. “Won’t have to.” He licked his fingers clean, she tasted amazing and he was going to want more of her before long. They kissed then she stepped away from his embrace and walked out of the bathroom. Daryl watched her perfect ass go back to the adjoining room. It wouldn’t take him long to wash up and join them. He could only fantasies about what position he would find them in. Cassie owned his heart, but Michonne and Cassie together ignited every dirty desire in his mind. 

He turned back to the mirror just staring. How much longer was he going to be able to do this without having actual sex with Michonne? He wanted to, he really did, he ached to be inside her some days more then he needed oxygen. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe because she knew him when he wasn’t this man, when he had still been weak and a follower. It’s like she knew too much about him and getting closer scared him. She put up with the bull shit, fucking Cassie that much more to satisfy herself but he knew it was fucking things up between them all and he just needed to man up. He splashed water on his face and washed up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth was loosely tied to the bed, both wristed wrapped in fabric that had been woven into the lambs’ wool she used so as not to leave bruises, though the bruises were her favorite part. Rick had stripped her down and ceremoniously laid her on the bed, tying her up and spreading her open, he would never get tired of her barely adult body and the way she reacted to his every touch. Naked now he dropped a condom on the bed. He and Daryl had found a few strips of them near where the guns were stored, they had divided them up thinking they should share them with the others, but neither voiced that thought, being greedy for a change. 

She watched him as he crawled up from the end of the bed pushing her open and starting tongue first between her legs, she was dripping wet and he cleaned it all up savoring the flavor and listening to her moan as he expertly went down on her. She loved the way his beard rubbed her flesh and how she coated him with her liquid. Rick could never seem to get enough of her, fingers inside her as he licked and bit at her clit. She came quickly that first time pulling him tighter to her body as she twisted in the bed. She had gotten pretty good at staying quiet but she couldn’t control the trashing and bucking. 

“Did I say you could come?” He smacked his hand down on her throbbing pussy and she yelped, quickly biting her lip as she wrenched against her restraints. It hurt like hell but it made the aftershock of her orgasm that much more intense. She shook her head ‘no’ answering his question. He smacked her again, “You think you need my permission tonight?” Another lighter smack, she loved it and he knew how much she got off on these games. Beth nodded her head and moaned out a yes. “Then tell me.” It had taken him a while to get into the dominate role this way, but he was surprisingly comfortable here.

She waited for one more smack on her puffy pussy lips then she whispered, “Daddy, I need your permission tonight. Tell me when I can cum.” She had never been like this before the world ended, or even when they were all living in the prison. This sexual need to be controlled was one she only desired from Rick, from the man who protected her in every way and the one she had fallen in love with the first time he restrained her on the side of the road, protecting her from stepping out of their hiding spot while they were looking for Daryl. She needed to be the submissive that Rick could use to create calm for himself in these crazy times. 

Rick moved up her body and slid his cock into her mouth, she welcomed it, he has hot and hard, dripping from the tip and she loved it all, he fucked her mouth, not slow and easy but with need and passion. He held her face as she opened wide to him. Her hands were tied, so he held her chin it as he fucked into her. Her eyes were bright, smiling in their own way. “That’s a good girl.” She couldn’t have been any better at taking him, she was perfect.

Beth loved when he praised her, she needed it on some level, his approval of her armature skills. Though she loved this mouth fucking, she knew it wouldn’t go on for much longer, he had told her already how much he wanted to fuck her tonight. Actually he had told her that they would have to try and hit a sex shop someday, he wanted to find an anal plug to use on her while they were fucking. The thought of it made her squirm. She had never tried that but she knew she loved when Rick took her ass. Someday she thought. 

He pulled out of her mouth and rolled the condom on. He needed to be inside of her and he couldn’t wait any longer. He untied her ankles then drew her legs up and held them at his shoulder then he agonizingly slowly pushed into her, she twisted and tried to push down on him, but in this position she was at his mercy.

“Please Daddy, fuck me.” She panted it over and over and once he was fully seated inside of her he obliged, fucking her hard till she was begging to cum. Denying her the first few times she asked to get off. Shaking his head and mouthing ‘no’ at her. It was torture but she loved it and she knew that his denial of her pleasure would only make her happier in the end. It was all fucked up the way her brain was working and she knew it. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michonne was sitting on the edge of the bed and Cassie was kneeling between her legs going down on her. Daryl stood in boxer shorts leaning against the door frame as her girlfriend and his best friend, gave and received pleasure. Next to Cassie was a towel and a pair of scissors, she had trimmed the hair at Mich’s pussy, it was beautiful. He would never get over how erotic they looked together, white and black; soft and fierce; and both willing to be with him. He walked over, stopping to kiss Cassie on the head, not wanting to disturb her enjoyment, but she did stop. With her fingers still buried inside Michonne, she tipped her head up and kissed him briefly, her face covered in Michonne’s cum. Then she went back to what she was enjoying as he crawled onto the bed and sat behind the black beauty, rubbing his cock against low back as she leaned into him. He held her as she came again, wrapped around her, finding her nipple and pinching hard as she bucked against Cassie’s mouth. She gritted her teeth through her orgasm and Daryl held her till she came down from her high. Cassie licked her clean then wiped her face on her arm, as if she had just finished a divine meal. 

It had been a week since the three of them had been together. They were still keeping things quiet, none of them fully ready to be public as a threesome. Cassie and Daryl had been sleeping together every night having had sex twice while on the road, trying to keep as quiet as possible, they had all been in close quarters while traveling. Mich on the other hand had bunked with Carl most of the trip, giving him a break from his family at night. Michonne had taken Cassie out for a watch with her one day and they had had sex in the shed that Mich had broken into and cleaned up. Cassie had come back and told Daryl all about it in graphic detail. He was pleased that they had done it as he was sorry Michonne was being left out of the day to day. They hadn’t fully worked out their arrangement, but she was a part of things for sure. Even though Daryl and Michonne had yet to have sex. It was all spinning in his head and he wished it would just work itself out.


	16. Moving Forward

16 – Moving forward

 

Beth had come twice before Rick did, the first time without permission which earned her a spanking that he administered while she was on her hands and knees and giving it to her from behind. It fueled her next orgasm which she begged for, almost in tears. It was delicious the way they needed each other. After they were done and he caught his breath, he had opened the door between their rooms listening for Judith and was now he held Beth as she dozed in and out in his arms. He should have gone to his own bed already but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of her.

Rick kissed her hair, she was awake listening to the wind rustle through the trees. “We need to talk to Maggie.” Rick was tired of keeping this secret. “I want to sit next to you at meals. Take a walk holding your hand.” He didn’t want to be gratuitous about their relationship, but he didn’t want to keep it hidden for no reason. 

“Daryl and Cassie aren’t open about Michonne.” Beth had figured it out before Rick had a few weeks ago and he had been shocked when she told him about it. He had been too focused on his own relationship to notice that Daryl had taken on another lover. Stud. But now that he saw it he saw how good they all were for each other.

He twisted a lock of hair in his fingers, “That’s them.”

“Do we have too?” She used her whining voice that never seemed to work with Rick, but she tried anyways. 

He nodded his head. “We’ll do it together. Today or Tomorrow. Before we move on.”

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

The women had gotten pretty into each other in a sixty-nine position that had kept them occupied while he sat naked in a side chair watching. It was comfortable and sexy the way the three of them related and spent time together. Cassie asked him to fuck her while she was still with Michonne but he smiled a ‘no thank you’. Then when they were done, she went to the chair and asked again, while Michonne dozed off, again he turned her down. She settled between his legs instead and gave him a blowjob till his filled her mouth.

Michonne was curled up and sleeping on one side of Cassie as Cass lay in Daryl’s arms. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” She was still confused at why he had turned her down twice now. She wasn’t offended the first time, sometimes he just like to watch, sometimes he was just too tied to screw. But twice offended her delicate ego.

“I don’no.” He kissed her hair.

Cassie pulled at the graying chin hairs to get his attention. “That’s bullshit.” 

Daryl looked passed her to the sleeping woman who had become such a part of their relationship it was as if she had always been there. “Feels wrong. Doin’ just one of ya.” He had felt it the last few times the three of them had been together. He wanted to have sex with Michonne but it never came together right. And even though Michonne never acted as if she cared, he was feeling bad about the sex he was having with Cassie in front of his other lover.

Cassie understood exactly what he was saying, she had been feeling it lately as well. She whispered close to his ear. “So have sex with her. What are you waiting for?” She was sincere, she wanted them all to be together. Cassie had sex with Michonne every time the three of them were together, and sometimes when they weren’t. It was the way their relationship was built. And she wanted the same for both of her lovers. This one component was starting to put a wedge in their happy threesome. Daryl shrugged his shoulders. “Is it me? You don’t want to do it in front of me?” She realized that she might be what was stopping them from having sex.

“No.” He touched her face, it wasn’t her. “Not ‘fraid of doin’ it in front of ya.” He kissed her forehead. “Just hasn’t… felt right.” They were speaking in hushed tones trying not to wake Michonne, they were going to have to get up to go hunting soon anyways.

Cassie got serious. “Daryl, you need to fix this.” He nodded his head. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie had fallen asleep just as Daryl was getting ready to get up. He woke Michonne and they got dressed to go hunting, they would take the car back a few miles and sit in the woods as the sun came up and the wild life started to stir. They both kissed Cassie goodbye as they grabbed the keys and their weapons and headed for the door. Michonne stopped with her hand on the knob and turned to Daryl. No words, she just pulled him close and kissed him, he kissed her back. 

Carol had left a thermos of coffee on the windshield at some point in the night, it was still pretty warm. This place had been a goldmine for coffee and nondairy creamer. They passed it back and forth as they made chit chat, mostly about this place they were staying in, trying to figure out if it could be worked into a winter stay. She was as concerned as he was about the next few months. 

They walked the woods silently till she spotted a ridge worth sitting on that gave them a vantage point to scan the area and get ready for the kill. They sat a while just watching every leaf that moved and branch that arched. It was pretty quiet but they had seen animal tracks as they had hiked in, they knew they had picked a decent spot.

The wind shifted and Daryl caught of whiff of her, well her and Cassie actually. And it was more than a whiff, the smell of both of them filled his nose as if they were all in the same bed together. Like some wild animal he inhaled the scent going back to that moment last night as they were sharing his sperm. Licking it off of him, kissing it back and forth, when it slipped out of Cassie’s mouth Michonne caught it and licked her clean. Then Michonne let her last mouth full cascade out and down to her own breast for Cassie to lap it back into her mouth swallowing, savoring the taste. He loved the dirty things those girls did together. He was hard instantly, not just stiff. He turned and kissed Michonne’s bare shoulder, one kiss that lead to a lick, he wanted to taste the sweat on her skin. Then it turned to a bite, he couldn’t get enough of her. She let him bite her till it hurt then she slid her hand up his back to his hair till she had a fist full of it and she pulled, hard. He retracted his mouth off her. He hadn’t broken the skin, but she was going to be marked for sure. 

It was the eye contact that broke them both. His normally bright blue eyes became as dark as hers were and he dropped the buck knife that he had been playing with to grab her and pull her kissing and biting her neck. She grabbed back, pulling at his clothes and finding his belt. She had had enough of this baggage bullshit, she needed to be fucked. Hard. By Daryl. He stood up pulling her with him and backing her into a tree. His cock hurt, straining in his pants and he worked it out as she took her blade off her back and started at her own pants. They were not leaving these woods without fucking.

Michonne watched as he spit into his hand then stroked himself, not to get hard, he was already beyond that. He just needed to be ready to slide inside her. She stood in front of him fully dressed but with her pants around her thighs, she ran her fingers through her trimmed hair and then into her pussy, she was drenched for him. She covered her fingers in her juice then grabbed his cock to slick him. He groaned at her touch. Mich only stroked him three times before he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face the tree, pushing on her back and bending her at the waist, her pussy glistened in the early morning sun light and he slid the tip of his cock along her wetness till he found her hot hole and pushed deep into her. She moaned loudly and it only served to fuel his lust more. He pushed into her over and over, and she braced herself against the tree to take the pounding he was giving her. The pounding she was craving. He held her thin hips, digging in his fingers, certainly bruising her. He slammed as hard as he could into her then adjusted his footing to push harder still. He knew she could take it, better than Cassie ever could have. She reached a hand back to touch him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her violently and she gritted out a ‘yes’. He pulled her body to his and bit again this time into the leather vest she wore, he couldn’t find flesh to bite. Daryl stroked deep into her and held her close to him.

His need to be buried inside her this way that was animal and wild. The gnawing at her back as he fucked her against the tree, grunting as he did it set her over the edge, she came hard around him, almost forcing him out of her body but he pushed to stay inside. The bark ripped against her hip and arm and she got off on it. “Harder.” She groaned out the command and he obeyed, doing everything harder. Pushing her into tree, biting at her leather, ramming into her and holding her close. Her second orgasm came out of nowhere, starting as an aftershock then straight into a second orgasm. It driven by the feral scene that surrounded them. She clenched tight around him and it set him off, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard, making her squeeze him even tighter as he came inside her, barebacked, with more force than he could remember. He bucked into her and she accepted everything he gave her. 

When he was done he slowly pulled out, dragging his cum out of her as he left her empty. Daryl was panting and she turned to face him, opening her arms for him to come to her. He pushed her against the tree and they stood against each other, not hugging or kissing, just holding each other up. When they were finally ready to move he stepped back, looking at her body. He could see the distinct finger prints in her hips and cum had pooled into her cloths. He grabbed the red rag off his belt and started to wipe her clean. He laughed thinking that if Cassie had been here, she would have licked it all clean for them both.

They both situated their clothes and finished off the end of the cold coffee, neither of them spoke, there was nothing to say. This had been the first time that felt right for both of them. This is what he had been waiting for. They cleaned up their hunting gear, it was apparent that they had tainted this space for any animals to come through. They would have to try again tomorrow from a different perch. Twenty minutes to the car and he loaded the shot guns into the back seat. 

He turned to the driver’s door and Michonne was there, she pushed him hard against it. “No more baggage bullshit.” They were not going backwards, she would get to do this with him again. She kissed him on the mouth for the first time since they had left the room. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth cornered Maggie in her room after Glenn had left for the run with Cassie and Pete. She motioned for Rick to join them. Maggie looked concerned, why the hell did Beth need to talk and why was Rick here. Everyone had just left, there was no chance anyone had died, yet.

“We have to talk Maggie.” Beth looked scared. Rick took a position behind her and let her do the talking. “Everyone is fine. It just that. Rick and I….” She had practiced that part of the sentence so many times it was the one that came out easy. “We…..” She hadn’t practiced the rest as well, changed it too many times trying to figure out what would keep Maggie from going insane. 

Maggie racked her brain for what made the most since. “You and Rick what??” Her voice almost cracked trying to get her little sister to spill it. Rick shifted closer to Beth, she knew he was there. “Oh fuck, don’t tell me you’re together. Damn it, Glenn was right!”

Rick found her reaction almost funny but he knew that Beth was going to be upset. He threw all caution to the wind and stood next to Beth taking her hand in his. She didn’t need him to have her back, she needed him to stand with her, side by side. Maggie’s eye strained as she stared at their clasped hands.

“Daddy is going to kill you Rick.” She snickered when she thought about it. It didn’t matter that she found it disgusting, Hershel would kill Rick, no doubt about it. “And don’t think I’m gonna be here to protect you either.” 

Beth paused, making sure her sister was done with her diatribe before she spoke. “Are you done?” She waited as the dirty look on Maggie’s face began to lighten. “There’s no reason for you to be mad about this.”

“No reason? Christ Bethy, he’s old enough to be your father!” It was the only real thing she had to be angry about so she said it with as much conviction as she could muster. 

Rick finally got involved. “We know that Maggie. But I think this world had skewed the maturity scale.” It was the fact he used to justify things in his own mind when he started to dwell on the age difference. He squeezed her hand tight before he continued on. “I love your sister Maggie. Very much.” Beth tried not to react. It was the first time he had said it, neither of them had made that declaration, and he was using it to smooth things over with Maggie. He turned to Beth, touching her cheek, “Very much.” Then back to Maggie. “This is just the way it is now.” Beth held his hand tight till her fingers started to shake. 

Maggie knew it was real, she knew that look of love they both had. Hell she and Glenn still had that look, Carol and Pete were exchanging it and whatever the hell was going on in Daryl’s world, she knew the look. She started to speak but stopped herself three times over. “Daddy’s still gonna kill you both.” That she was sure of.

Beth finally let go of Rick’s hand and hugged Maggie. She had kept this secret for too long, she was crying, “Daddy already knows.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl pulled into the lot and scanned for vehicles, the pickup was gone and they must have still be out on the run that had been planned. Rick walked out of his room and over to their car. He checked the back seat for dinner and was surprised they had come up empty. Daryl parked the car and got out, “Had a weird vibe out there, kept the animals away. Be better t’morrwa.” Rick nodded. “Cassie go with them?” He looked up the road in the direction that the crew would have gone. Rick nodded again. 

Michonne and Daryl walked to their separate doors as Rick unloaded the guns from the car. She went to the inside adjoining door, he was laying back on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. “Did you just call sex with me weird?” She leaned on the doorframe.

Daryl knew better than to argue or try and explain himself. He laughed, “Yup. Sex with you was weird.” It had been actually, he had never been with any woman that made his so animal and out of control or that could take it the way he had given it to Michonne. He had felt bad when he was done, being so rough and forceful, but she had enjoyed every moment of it and that had been obvious. He rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night and he was ready to pass out. 

She kicked at his shoes, shaking her head at him. She wasn’t offended, it had been weird, he was right about that, but she also that it had been perfectly Daryl. “Look like shit redneck, why don’t you sleep.”

“Not till I know she’s back. Still new at runs and stuff.” He realized he hadn’t given Cassie the smaller gun yet, now he was worried about her out there with a gun that was too big for her hand. He had been out getting laid while she was out providing and trying to not get killed, maybe. He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked to the door. 

Michonne spread his knees and knelt between them, her hands on his thighs as they were almost face to face. “How bout I worry about our girl for a while and you sleep. ‘sides, she with Glenn, be fine.” Sex with Daryl had changed everything in their relationship in ways they didn’t even realize. It leveled the field for everyone involved. The kiss at the car had sealed things, sex for them was not going to be a one-time event. For Michonne it also meant that they were all committed to the same level of relationship. So Mich got to worry about their girlfriend as much as he did. And she got to take care of him as well. 

He saw the change in her eyes from this morning to now. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, softly. She kissed him back. A different kiss than ever before. She was seeing so many diverse sides of Daryl in one day it was almost scary. “Thanks.” He liked the idea of someone to be there him when he worried about Cassie. What was it about this threesome that felt right to him? That all made since in his brain? 

She went to her side of the doorway to give him some space, she didn’t know if he would actually sleep or not. She sat on her bed reading a book and she smiled when she heard him start to snore quietly. When the pickup pulled back in she went out to check on everyone. The haul from the general store had not been much to speak of, but everyone came back alive and that’s all that mattered. Cassie was covered in walker-goo. 

“She kicked ass like champ but she still got sprayed. She’s lucky we let her ride back in the cab with us.” Glenn had been very impressed with her fighting skills, he could see the moves that Daryl had taught her. “Wasn’t a close call or anything, she’s fine.” Cassie nodded. Michonne looked worried, Daryl was not going to be happy when he found out she had been in combat. 

Mich grabbed her by the sleeve, “He’s sleeping, let’s get you cleaned up.” They walked into Michonne’s door, closing it quietly and Mich began to undress her. They weren’t quiet enough though, Daryl woke and came into find Cassie half undressed and smelling like death, literally. He knew the smell and panicked.

“The fuck happened?” He started to check her for bite marks or injuries. He was frantic. 

She slowed Daryl’s hands as Michonne finished undressing her down to her skivvies. “Baby, I’m fine, just a splash of goo. I was never in danger.” She knew it wasn’t true, any time you got close enough to kill a walker, you were in danger. Mich bagged up her clothes and put them outside the door, when she came back he was holding Cassie tight, kissing her hair despite the smell that lingered. “How was hunting?” She was changing the subject but Daryl wouldn’t have it.

He had shut down from communicating, the fear of losing Cassie was coursing through him. He took her by the hand, resisting the urge to grab her by the bicep, and brought her into the other room to the bathroom where the jug of water was then he lit the oil lamp. Cassie looked in the mirror and saw the dirt and goo on her face, it was disgusting and she realized why he was so panicked. It looked worse than it was. He filled the sink with water then walked back out of the room to find a washcloth. 

Michonne was leaning on the door frame. She didn’t know whether to give them space or not. She hadn’t seen Daryl in this type of panic since he had lost his brother ages ago. He grabbed a cloth off the dressed and turned avoiding eye contact with Mich. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t look at her. Loosing Cassie, hell either one of them, was his new worst nightmare and it had almost happened.

There was a knock at Michonne’s door, she nodded her head to the other room, “Go clean’er up.” She closed the door between them and opened the exterior door. 

Rick had picked up the bag of clothes, “She okay?” He remembered the panic he had felt the first time he had to check his now dead wife for bite marks, and the time he had to carry his son to safety after being shot, the worry he had for every member of his newly acquired family every day. It starts as a punch to the chest that cuts off your windpipe as you struggle to breath, thinking you are going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, till you taste the bile in the back of your throat. Then it gets really bad. Michonne just nodded a ‘yes’. “Good, then we’ll see you all at supper.”


	17. Seventeen

17 –

Daryl still wasn’t talking, he had stripped her down and was washing her with room temperature water and a soft washcloth, Cassie was done trying to convince him that she was fine, there really was no point. Michonne walked to the bathroom and straight to Cassie, she was finally showing the same concern that Daryl had been to this point. Daryl was kneeling washing her calf as Michonne simply rested her forehead on Cassie’s and whispered. “Glad you’re okay.” She didn’t add in the part that she was never allowing Cassie in harms way again, that seemed a given. They kissed as Daryl ignored them, simply focused on getting her completely clean of everything that had tainted his refuge. By the time he was done both women were utterly worked up. There was an element of danger that was always a turn on and he knew it.

Michonne walked them all back to the main room and they both wrapped themselves around Cassie, kissing her cleaned skin and sharing caresses across her body. She moaned and Michonne kissed her, capturing the sound. Daryl laid kisses down her back as he worked to his knees, tailing kissed down her butt cheeks then slipping his tongue between making her hold tight to Michonne to remain standing. He spread her stance so she would open up for him and as he slid his fingers to her pussy he smiled to find Michonne’s fingers already there. That simple touch had seemed to break the tension.

Daryl backed away and sat in the chair watching the women he was falling in love with enjoy each other. Cassie slowly undressed Mich and they worked their way to the bed. “I need you.” Cassie whispered it to Michonne as the worked themselves into a position where they could slide together making love as they held each other. It was sexy and sweet and they kissed and moaned. Watching these two women make love this way would never get old. Michonne rocked against her till she came, Cassie holding her through her orgasm whispering in her ear. 

Michonne looked past Cassie to her newest lover and motioned for him to join them. She was almost too sore from the morning but definitely too turned on to resist. He stood and undressed as they went back to each other as if he wasn’t there. He crawled on the bed waiting to see where he would fit into things, Cassie pulled away from Michonne and pulled Daryl down onto her, she needed to feel all of him covering her body. She held his face in her hand, “I’m sorry I scared you Daryl.” 

“I can’t lose you Cas.” He rested his forehead on hers just breathing her in. When he had walked in on her covered in blood and goo he couldn’t breathe. He knew she hadn’t been bit, but it meant things had gotten too close. He had dreaded the day she would face a walker without him. Michonne shifted in the bed and never breaking the moment between them, Cassie and Daryl both reached out to her, pulling her to stay with them. 

Michonne’s heart swelled, they had both wanted her to stay, in unison they had both reached out to her. She knew she was equal in this relationship now, this morning had not only brought her and Daryl together, but the three of them. “Not going anywhere.” She reached over to the bed side table and picked up a condom bringing it back them. She knew they needed to be together, Daryl needed it more than Cassie, she understood his thinking too well. They were kissing when they heard the wrapper being opened and Daryl’s mind whirled. They had not yet told Cassie that they had been together. He backed off of her and sat, rubbing his eye figuring out how to say it, he knew she’d be pleased but it didn’t make it easy to say.

“What?” Cassie looked at his face, she couldn’t read it, and Mich’s was no easier to understand.

Michonne went to speak, everything had felt so right when it happened this morning, but maybe it hadn’t been. Maybe they should have been with Cassie their first time together. “We, ah…” She touched Daryl’s shoulder. She was the outsider who had wormed her way into their relationship and even though they were together, she felt it was her job to tell Cassie what had happened. “This morning, we were together.” 

Cassie’s look of concern morphed into a smile instantly. She had waited too long from them to finally connect, for Daryl to open up to this woman who Cassie knew was needed in this relationship. A normal girlfriend would have been pissed, but Cassie was elated and turned on. “You fixed it?” She looked right at Daryl.

He nodded. “Fixed it.” Then he looked at Michonne, “felt right.” Then he rubbed at his forehead, the conversation wasn’t over. “We fucked up though.” Michonne looked down, she knew exactly what he was thinking. “Forgot about the condom.” He saw the smile fade on Cassie’s face. “Wasn’t even thinkin’.” Neither of them had thought about it, not till his sperm was dripping out of her and pooling on her clothing. 

Cassie felt a twinge of jealousy, what she would give to feel him fill her that way, but there was no way she wanted to risk a child into this world. She wasn’t mad, she understood getting lost in the moment. She took Michonne’s hand, “We’ll deal with it if we need to.” There was a chance that her cycle was aligned for this not to be a concern, or that much like Cassie the dramatic weight loss over the months had thrown her entire body system out of whack. The stress of being hunted by walkers and all those daily fear factors, all played a role in the erratic periods all the women faced. “But just in case, maybe the three of us need to come out. As the three of us.”

Michonne liked that idea, she hated not being able to show what little displays of affection she might show. They all nodded and laughed. The tension was gone. Mich handed the condom to Daryl, “You two.” She smiled, she did enjoy watching them have sex and Cassie made the best faces.

Daryl kissed Michonne hard while he pulled Cassie close. “No. I’m gonna do you both. We’ll figure it out.” He wasn’t sure exactly how to make it work, but damn it, he was up to the task.

They spent the better part of the day tangled in the bed, body parts covered in sweat as they found ways to please each other mutually. Daryl inside Cassie as she licked Michonne to orgasm. When Daryl finally slid into Michonne it was just as Cassie was pulling her tongue out of her and began to suck on the dark clit. Sex with Mich was so different this time, adding Cassie into the mix wasn’t just sexy, it took the animal roughness out of the mix. It never lessened the passion, just the execution. Cassie pulled away and watched them for a while. Mich winced on occasion, still sore from pounding she had gotten this morning. Cassie could only imagine the scene that had happened in the woods earlier. She saw the scratches on Mich’s flesh, she could only envision how rough they had gotten and how much they both needed that. She was happy that this woman could fill this need that Daryl would have that she herself would never be able to.

Daryl didn’t let her watch for long, he wanted them both. “Get as close as ya can.” He wanted to pull out of one and push into the other. He was thought about this particular scene too long as he had watched them both from his seat afar. He had too many scene’s he was going to want to play out now. Cassie climbed on Michonne and pressed her pussy to her lover’s clit. They moaned as he pulled out of Mich and slid straight into Cassie, thrusting a few times then alternating back to the other. In his head, he thanked no one in particular for these amazing women he got to have. When he was ready to cum he pulled out of Cassie and slid his condom off, grunting as he let loose, splashing on both of their dripping pussies. Michonne moaned out as the heat touched her skin and Cassie let out something that sounded more like a meow. 

Daryl fell back on the bed as the woman quickly moved into a sixty-nine position to clean each other up. They finally all passed out tangled in each other with Daryl in the middle. Cassie whispered, “Thank you for fixing things.”

He kissed her hair. “Thanks for pushin’ me.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth and Maggie drove along the road to the stream that they had passed, there were jugs that needed filling. They hadn’t spoken at all, but since Maggie had asked Beth to come, she knew it was a good sign. Maybe she just needed to mull things over a little more.

Beth watched for trouble as Maggie filled the jugs, passing them up to the blond for her to load into the car. She hated the silence but she knew her sister well enough to know that when she was ready to talk, she would talk. And not a moment sooner. They had finished the gallon jugs, now to do the 5 gallon buckets, always a pain in the ass. This was a good stream, clean and easily accessible from the road, not too thickly wooded to hide Walkers. They liked this spot. 

With the car loaded they were ready to head back. Beth wasn’t completely surprised when Maggie didn’t start the car right away. She braced herself. 

“How long has this been going on?” And the questions began. “Why Rick, I mean there’s twenty years or better there.”

Beth explained it all, well most of it. How they had connected on the island where they met Cassie. How Beth had seduced him, he had pushed her away plenty being respectable. That is was more than physical, he emotionally protected her and she needed that. But she also gave him the emotional support he needed as the leader of this group. She loved his kids, Judith in particular and most of all, she loved Rick. With every fiber in her being, she loved that man more than she could ever imagine loving anyone else.

Maggie started the car and put it into drive. “He’s going to grow old on you.” She was still missing the point of things.

Beth looked straight ahead. “We’re all gonna to die before that happens.” That was the reality of their lives, what were the chances of any of them really growing old. 

Maggie had thought that too, almost every day. How she and Glenn would never be senior citizens together. She hated the thought. “How did daddy take it?” She changed the subject. 

Laughing. “Thank god, Rick told him, I’d still be grounded if I had done it.” She had never heard the full story, all she knew for sure what that her father hadn’t shot him in his tracks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl hadn’t slept long, and he slid out from between them both thinking that any bed they slept in could never have a footboard. The girls were sound asleep but they cuddled together instantly when he was gone. What he wouldn’t do for a camera, they were beautiful together. Wildly different in height, build and color. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled on his pants and boots, he was going to get a few jugs of water, they all needed to wash up.

He opened his door and a box was next to it. Single burner camp stove, bottle of propane, a pan and two gallons of water. He scanned the hotel rooms, Rick was sitting outside his with a shot gun on his lap and a book in his hands. Not much to do most days, they were stocked well enough, others were making supper and Judith was in napping. Daryl waved a hand to his friend. 

Rick spoke in a normal tone, not wanting to wake Judith with the window open, “You got an hour or so.” Daryl nodded and brought the box into the room. He let the girls sleep as he filled the pot and boiled the water. He would cut it with cold and fill the sink. Once the wash water was ready he climbed on the bed, kissing them both awake. “Let’s get washed up ‘for sup.” 

They even made a sexy project out of that. They sponged each other down, soaping and rinsing as they went. He had filled the sink in the other room as well so he could shave or at least clean up his beard a bit. They both liked the grey and he wouldn’t give it up. When he came back into the room they were both dressed and lying in bed together. He cleaned up the wash water, closed up the stove and put everything back in the box. Nothing ever got left for later any more. Bags were always packed, non-essentials always in the vehicles, in case they ever needed to move quickly. A place to settle for longer was still near the top of their minds.

“Let’s go see what they concocted for dinner?” Carol had always been a good cook, but Pete was even better. He could make almost any crap taste amazing. Daryl picked up the box and the women followed out the door, all exiting from one door for a change. He loaded the box into the back of the van putting the water jugs in their place in the back of the pickup truck. The ladies were a few paces ahead of him as he met up with Rick, stealing Judith from him. She was big enough to walk on her own but she loved it when Uncle Daryl carried her. 

“Carol washed Cassie’s clothes, they’ll be dry by morning.” Rick walked slowly, he wanted to talk to Daryl alone. Daryl slowed his pace. “Think we can secure this place enough for the winter?” 

“Pretty close to the road.” It really was the only drawback to the place that he could figure out. Beth came up behind them pushing between them as they talked. 

Judith squealed when she saw Beth. “Beth. Beth. Beth.” She squirmed on Daryl’s shoulder and he pulled her down. Beth put out her arms and he passed her over.

“Come on Jude, let’s go play.” Rick kissed Jude’s head and caressed Beth’s cheek. He mumbled a thank you and they guys stopped, taking where they were.

They spoke for a while about the logistics of being able to make this place permanent, what it would take. Glenn and Hershel joined in the conversation and they all felt like this might work out. They’d have some fortifying to do, they liked the fence that surrounded two sides of the the place. They were on a pretty remote road and there was a good size city just far enough away that seemed to occupy the walkers. The one had gotten to Cassie had been locked in a shed she had opened behind the general store. This seemed manageable. They would talk about it with everyone at dinner.

Pete had served up a stew, lots of canned beans and the little meat they still had left. Would have been nice with vegetable and bread they could have had if they had stayed in Savannah, but that had never felt like home. Daryl sat between his two lovers, this was their coming out dinner. He put his hand on Mich’s back as he reached across her to grab a fork. As they all talked as a group Cassie had made mention of being grateful for being part of a group and Daryl kissed her cheek, a public display he normally wouldn’t make. Michonne reached her arm behind Daryl to rub Cassie’s back at her comment. The subtle gestures were lost on the kids but the adults caught it all.

Rick was the last one to sit, he always was and when he finally did he sat next to Beth casually, not looking at Maggie to see if she approved or not, but to Hershel who simply nodded at this open display. Sometime during the day he had gotten Carole to trim us his hair and Beth couldn’t resist running her fingers through the back of it, just for a moment.

It had taken a long time for everyone to this point but there band of diverse misfits were a family for sure, and they had finally found a home, at least for the winter.


	18. Moving forward…. And time goes by….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – What comes in these next few chapters came at the comment of “StayCalmAndBergeron” on AO3. Amazed I hadn’t thought of it myself but once the seed was planted, it grew like a weed. Things get a little saucy from here… enjoy.

The winter hadn’t been too bad in Georgia, it rarely was. And it was surprising how well their motel home had done. It had helped that it was out in the middle of nowhere, that it had been a U shape design and that a fence had wrapped two sides of it when they had found it. Once they had all decided to make a home here for a while, they worked on fortifying things. More fence was stripped from other locations and built up around their new home. Road side windows boarded up for protection and winter supplies procured, the hardest part of all. Daryl and Rick had been impressed at how well things had come together. The only real fear was having to protect their space from the living, they wished things could have been further off the road. This place had been a stop mainly for truckers, it wouldn’t have drawn much attention in its hay-day, it wouldn’t now either.

The sun came up and Daryl and Rick stood in the middle of the courtyard like they did most mornings. They always had a coffee cup in their hands but rarely did it have coffee in it any more. Carol and Pete had dried lots of great things to make tea most days and the guys just appreciated having something warm to drink. Things were starting to remind them of the island and the guys were good with that. 

“’Ky ask ya somethin’…. Personal?” Rick looked down into his cup and swirled the little bit of liquid through the loose tea that sat at the bottom. Beth had posed a question a few nights ago and Rick just couldn’t get it out of his head. Daryl nodded in response. “You an’ the girls…” Beth had wondered how Daryl had enough stamina to keep them both happy all the time. He and Rick were just about the same age and Beth knew she wore Rick out most nights, she had no idea how Daryl did it with two women. “Never mind….” Rick had felt stupid for asking, wasn’t his place.

Daryl just smirked and a little bit of a blush came across his face. He was never comfortable being public with his relationship even though everyone knew they were all together he rarely displayed affection with either Cassie or Michonne outside there motel room. “What about us?” He tried to sound tough and offended but Rick knew he wasn’t.

“Sorry I asked, not my business.” Rick apologized and sipped back end of the tea from his cup. Daryl’s was still almost full. “Beth was askin’. Jus’ forget it.” When she has brought the topic up the other night it had piqued Rick’s interest, he too wondered about the happenings behind that door some nights, the love bites he’d notice in the morning, the smirks across the tables and the intense concern they each had when one would leave the motel. There was so much more than sex going on between those three, there was true love between them all. 

Daryl looked at the ground, he couldn’t make eye contacted, not even with Rick. Then he started to laugh. Just thinking about how to word things sounded funny in his head, but he tried. “Ya know Cassie is bi, right?” They had never talked about any of this. Relationships were kind of a taboo subject between them as Daryls’ was extravagant and Rick’s was just not something you talked about.

Rick smiled, yes, he knew back on the island that Cassie was bi-sexual. He had seen her with her girlfriend Abby late that first night. They had been kissing on the front steps of the bed and breakfast. But by the next day she was inquiring about Daryl. Rick knew from the start that she went both ways. And now she had Daryl and Michonne. “Yeah, I know. Make’s Michonne bi too then aye?” Rick guessed that their relationship had no boundaries in how they shared their love. 

Daryl laughed, then started to crack up. Rick looked confused. It only took a moment for Daryl to compose himself. “I know you’re right. But honestly, never think of her that way. Cass is bi and then there’s me and Mich… I think she’s only bi for Cassie.” Now Rick was laughing. “So wha’d ya wanna know?” 

Rick only paused for a moment then the question was out, “How the fuck do you keep up with those two?” Though Daryl might not have been one for public displays of affection, Cassie and Michonne didn’t often shy away from it if the kids weren’t around. They pawed each other every chance they could. Rick had gotten an eye full of Michonne’s beautiful breast just the other morning when they thought no one was around and Cassie had tried to undress her in the make-shift kitchen. 

Daryl shuffled at the rocks between them on the ground with his boot. “Jus’ sayin’ glad they don’t mind entertainin’ each other and lettin’ me watch sometimes.” Daryl didn’t pretend to be something he wasn’t in front of Rick, he never had. He didn’t see the point it trying to convince Rick that he was some stud that he wasn’t. He did struggle to keep up with their libidos sometimes. One or the other was always ready for sex and once one started, the other played right into it. At forty-five Daryl’s stamina was not what it used to be. He was often grateful that they liked each other as much as they liked him. And having a dick involved was not always a requirement in their pleasure. Rick just nodded getting a visual of Daryl sitting there while the women went at it naked. The thought made his dick twitch. 

“But since we’re askin’ uncomfortable questions….” Daryl had one of his own. “How the fuck do you get away with abusin’ her so much.” Rick had been leaving bruises on Beth since the first time they had been together. And even now that they kept the bruises under wraps from her family, Daryl knew the tell-tail signs. The extra scarf that stayed on even when they were inside or the hesitation in sitting from a spanking gone rough. “’F’y ever tried that with either of ‘em, I’d be the one gettin’ hit.”

Rick looked around, he wouldn’t talk unless they were alone. “I’ve tried to back off, she just begs for it.” He tried over the months to spank her less and hold her more, but she needed the spankings, her body craved the harsh touch and he couldn’t deny her. “I swear that girls gonna be the death of me.” He loved her so much, but she was insatiable and though her father tolerated them together, Rick thought for sure someday Hershel would pull out a shot gun and end him.

Daryl drank back his tea before it got any colder. “Well you better keep an eye on her cause Cassie’d love a chance at your girl.” It just fell out of Daryl’s mouth, he didn’t mean to say it. She had mumbled it once when Daryl had caught her staring at the blond’s tight ass walking across the courtyard one day. Cassie was sexually greedy, Daryl knew this and he loved this about her, hell he usually benefited from it. It’s how they got together to begin with and how Michonne had gotten involved in the mix. 

“Don’t think Beth would mind that a bit.” Sometimes these two were just too honest for their own good. They smirked at each other and stopped speaking before either of them said anything else to get in trouble. The both laughed and decided it was time to part company, they turned to their respective rooms and walked away without another word.

Rick opened the door to their connected room where he and Beth shared one side and his daughter occupied the other. Judith was still sleeping, would for a while and he closed the connecting door. Beth was awake but still lingering in bed. Some mornings around the motel were just lazier than others. “How’s Daryl?” He had been gone when she woke and there weren’t many places he would have gone without telling her. Rick jus nodded as he took off his jacket and boots. Fuck he hated how easily he got hard sometimes. First the conversation with Daryl and now tiny Beth lost in the sea of blankets in king sized bed. She was barely dressed, just a pair of little white panties and nothing else. Rick loved to sleep next to his girl this way and she loved to tease him with her body in the mornings. He stalked to the end of the bed and knelt there, she seemed so far away, petite, at the head of the bed. 

Beth smiled and adjusted the blankets around her. She loved when he fixated on her body. If the world had spun differently these past years she would have never left farm, she would have ended up marring Jimmy and her sex life would have been one of missionary sex. But the world had gone to shit, a little boy got shot, families collided and she found a man who exceeded her every dream. Strong, a leader, but a man who needed her to take care of him as much as she needed taking care of. A protector who was sexy but broken in his own way. 

She had trimmed his hair just last week but the scruff on his face was wild and she loved that. She never believed she would end up with a person who was more a man than Rick was and when she thought about all these things it made her sex tingle and weep. She questioned the look on his face, “Yes daddy?” She loved to call him that. 

“Bring your ass to me Little One.” He said it so simply but it was a command. Rarely did he have to raise his voice to her, she was mostly obedient. He had spanked her good last night, he wanted to see if she was still swollen and bruised. Beth tossed the blanket aside and worked her way down the bed on her hands and knees and when she was close to him she turned her body and lowered her toned, pert butt near his face. She had a good hunch what he was doing and she loved it. She loved when he inspected his handy work in the morning. Hurting her or breaking her skin was never the object of their time together. He had whipped her once and broken the skin, but with medical supplies in short order it was never good idea. He had tossed away the cane much to Beth’s sadness. She had like the feel of the thin stick across her ass but she knew that such injuries were a luxury they could not afford in these times. 

Rick brushed his scruffy cheek over her panties inhaling the scent of her, he had abandoned questioning how lucky he was to be with her. Now he just showed her his appreciation as much as he could. He listened to her as she was listening to him, the quiet made her skin more sensitive and he liked that. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pealed them down to her thighs, trapping her from spreading too wide. She wore white, little girl panties that she procured from a ravaged strip mall a few months ago. He looked at the layers of bruises on her flesh, week old yellowing marks, newer, still purple ones. Last night had been mostly his hand, which never left more than a little swelling. He traced his fingers along her skin and she rocked back toward him. ‘Don’t think Beth would mind that a bit.’ This girl, no, women, had come out of her shell in the end of the world. She told him so many times how if the world hadn’t gotten fucked, she never would have blossomed the way she did. She loved to try new things, experiment. Sometimes Rick caught her looking at Cassie and Michonne together, her mind wandering.

“Cass and Mich.” He started his sentence mid thought, Beth just sighed out a sound to let him know she was listening while he palmed her cheeks. She rocked back into his hand. “Stay still.” She did. “You wonder about them, don’t you?” He licked at her flesh now, a long broad stroke with his tongue on her swollen flesh. She sank back into his touch and nodded her head. They were always open with each other. “Stay still.” He bit at her left butt cheek and she giggled but steadied. “Wonder what they are like in bed together?” He trailed his fingers down her crack toward her pussy and she tried unsuccessfully to widen her kneeling. 

Rick smacked a hand down on her catching her skin with a sharp sound. Months ago he would have let her squirm and rock, but she liked to be trained and he was growing fond of making her obedient. Rick smacked her again this time because he liked spanking her. His fingers found their way to her wetness and he slid one in. One would not be enough for her, he knew this. “Trying to get a visual of how Daryl fits into the mix?” 

When she had brought it up the other night it was during her aftercare, her mind had drifted to the triad. Rick was tired from the sex and the spanking but Beth had been ready for more. She had wondered how Daryl kept up his stamina, and then Rick mentioned that he thought the girls played together enough to keep him from getting worn out, it had been a good guess but she wanted to know for sure. Beth nodded to the question now. 

Rick had thought about it too and now that Daryl had given him a bit of confirmation his mind was steeped in the visual of it. “I think the girls feast on each other,” He rocked his lone finger into her knowing that it wasn’t stimulating her but simply teasing, “kissing and fingering, sucking.” He was just mumbling out thoughts but she was listening. Trying to hold back from rocking against him, though the tradeoff would be a spanking. “And when they are ready, then they invite Daryl to join them. Saving his cock till they’re ready.” The thought of Daryl getting to watch made Rick a little hard and jealous. They really didn’t have time to fool around this morning but he could hardly resist touching her young tight body. 

She finally spoke, almost a pant. “Do you think he does them both at the same time, in one then the other?” She knew that Rick was going to get her all hot and bothered then make her stew for a while. She didn’t mind, “Or does he do one while the other watches.” 

Rick hadn’t given that part much thought, he had no idea how he did it. Did Daryl just lay there letting them take turns riding him, was it fair and equal? Did he fuck one than the other? Always both each night? He couldn’t see Cassie sitting back and just watching. “Not sure,” He slid his finger out of her and brought it to her mouth, she opened and sucked her own juices off of him. When she was done he slid her panties back up in place and whacked her ass one last time. “I’ll have to think to ask him someday.”

She was sitting on his lap now, she loved being his little girl when they were alone and turned on. “Girl-on-girl. Kinda hot.” She had seen them brush past each other, subtle touches. Beth had wondered about and envisioned them together. 

“Guessin’ it’s not very girly. More animal than sweet.” Rick knew how both these women were on the surface, he assumed it carried over into the bedroom.

Beth kissed him, “That’s kinda hot too.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl lay between Cassie and Michonne. He listened to the rain falling. It had been raining for days now and there had been little to do but have sex. Daryl was fine with that. He had had more sex with these two women in the last six month then all the rest of the sex he had ever had or imagined in his forty-five years. He had to blame it on all the insatiable Cassie and Michonne. Michonne was this gem in his life he hadn’t seen till he saw her through Cassie’s eyes. It sometimes annoyed him that they hadn’t connected earlier.

Daryl had been thinking too much about his conversation with Rick a few days back, so much so that in the heat of things last night, he drew Michonne across his lap and spanked her a few times. She had let it happen but Daryl knew he wouldn’t get away with it. So while Cassie slept to his left and Michonne was awake to his right, he wasn’t surprised when she called him out on it.

‘Not even gonna ask what made ya think you could get away with spankin’ me, Redneck.” She had tolerated it because they were all having so much fun, but it wasn’t her thing. She wasn’t some bad girl who needed a spanking. Daryl didn’t seem to know exactly what he was doing either, but Cassie had enjoyed watching it before she finally decided it was time to ‘kiss the owies’ and then go down on Michonne. 

Daryl didn’t look at her, just snuggled her a little closer and whispered, “Tryin’ somethin’ new. ‘S’all.” He remembered thinking about Rick when he had pulled Michonne on his lap. He had wondered what position Rick spanked Beth in. When he had trailed his hand over Michonne’s dark skin, he wondered about the view Rick had every night. Michonne had growled with the smack and Daryl just couldn’t envision Beth growling, a meep of sorts but not a growl. Michonne had hardly been a victim across his lap, but he could see Beth appearing that way. 

Michonne brought his hand to her mouth, she hadn’t been offended or even upset by the spanking, but it wasn’t what she was into. “How bout you try that new shit on Cassie next time. That girl loves kinky.” She kissed his hand, she loved his hands, had since the first time they had met at the prison and he had it wrapped around his cross bow. 

He laughed, “Oh, yeah, and you don’ do kinky. Girl lovin’, cock greedy, ‘please-fist-me-sa’more’.” He knew it would push her buttons because she knew it was all true. She found his nipple and pinched it hard. Daryl gritted his teeth as his body tensed. “Fuck woman.” He gritted it out.

“Just trying something new.” She put on her innocent voice. Now Daryl really did want to spank her. 

Cassie couldn’t sleep through their playing. “You two starting without me?” Cassie was exhausted, but never too tired for sex with these two. They were the center of her world. From the moment she had seen a passed out Daryl being carried into her make-shift doctor’s office, his face was gentle even though he was a mess. She had asked whatever god was left to help her save him. Then when she met Michonne weeks later, the stunning beauty had not only captured her mind but had also touched her heart. She came off hard and tough but Cassie knew there was much more to the sword wielding vixen. And now she got to be with both of them and she wanted to experience them both in every way, all the time. Their world was too uncertain for less. 

Michonne let go of his nipple and put her hand in Cassie’s mane of hair. “Never baby. He’s just trying to justify that spanking he gave me.” 

Cassie turned, and grinned at both of them. “It was pretty hot.” She yawned as Michonne trailed her hand down Cassie’s arm. She had been fascinated watching it happen. “It was even hotter than Beth getting her ass smacked.” She closed her eyes envisioning that sight. She had thought about Beth on more than a few occasions over the months, but then again Cassie was greedy and she knew it. “Beth does have a cute ass.” They all smiled and laughed a bit.

Daryl jumped into the conversation that he hadn’t been sure how to mention till now. “Other mornin’, Rick was asking bout us. Well, how I keep up with ya both?” It had been a reasonable question knowing how insatiable these women were.

Michonne reached across and started to twirl Cassie’s hair a bit. “You told him that you’re a stud and it’s easy, right?” She laughed, sometimes they all got worn out by the sex.

Daryl laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah, he’d never believe that.” Rick was as old as he was, he understand that two women in their thirties was as challenging as one nineteen year old. “Don’ know how he keeps that girl happy.” Daryl was more just thinking out loud.

Cassie had wondered the same thing. One of the things Cassie liked about Beth was the fact that she seemed as sexually insatiable as herself, if not more. Actually, Cassie not only liked that about Beth, she found it sexy. “Hot body like hers, Rick must work to keep her satisfied.” 

Michonne climbed her naked body on top of Daryl kissing his chest along the way and stopping when she was face to face with Cassie. “You like her body?” Michonne brought her lips to Cassie’s, just brushing them gently with her own. “Hotter than mine?” Mich knew her lover had a wandering eye and it didn’t bother her much. 

Cassie reached up fondled Michonne’s breasts, she loved the weight of them. “Not hotter, just different.” She stretched up and kissed her. “She has an ass I could appreciate spanking, I can see why Rick loves to do it.” They kissed again. “And I’d love to see you two together.” The hand that Daryl had been skimming along Michonne’s back stopped, he froze and listened and waited on Michonne’s reaction. 

Michonne laughed and laced kisses down Cassie’s neck. “Nah. Beth is cute and all but I’ll take Rick thank you.” The women were talking as if Daryl wasn’t pinned beneath his best friend and lover. He enjoyed listening them talk, fantasize. It always led to hot sex. Michonne began to suckle at Cassie’s breast and then she snaked her free hand down to Daryl’s stiff dick. “So this one wants to spank Beth and I want to ride Rick. How bout you baby?” She gave his dick a squeeze then went back to sucking. 

Daryl enjoyed the stroking, firm and slow. Teasing in a way that promised to lead to one of them riding on top of him. “I’d watch the three of ya women go at it for a while.” Daryl didn’t love the idea of Michonne and Rick having sex, but he had fantasized about Beth with his women on an occasion or two. Though the thought of having at her himself wasn’t too unappealing. He guessed she had a tight pussy that would feel like a vice. He hated to be greedy, he had two willing women in his bed every night, he shouldn’t want to fuck Beth, but sometimes he did. Then there was the visual of Beth draped over Michonne’s lap with Cassie fondling from behind or some combination of that. “Not tha’ it’d ever happen.” He couldn’t imagine Rick letting Beth out of his sight that way. “Ya’ll just stuck with me.” He grabbed Michonne’s body tighter and started to kiss her shoulder hoping they were both ready for more sex. Knowing they were both always ready for more sex.


	19. I’ll call the whole thing off

The weather was getting warmer every day and Daryl and Rick walked the perimeter of their surprisingly well protected winter home. During the mid-winter Glenn had scored a huge haul of chain link fence that had helped double up security. And the fact that the Walkers had seemed to go into some kind of slow, non-herding, almost hibernation mode with the cold weather had been a bonus. Daryl and Rick had shored up a section of fence last night that had been backed into by Beth with the pickup truck. It hadn’t done a real damage but they wanted to make sure it was secured now that the sun was up. They hammered out the bent pole and resecured the chain link. 

“Did you spank her good for this one?” Daryl chuckled it out as he held the wire tight and Rick fastened it to the pole. 

Rick stopped working for just a pause, “I only spank her when she’s a bad girl, not when she does something wrong.” He said it with a smirk and went back to fixing the fence without skipping a beat. 

Beth had been sheepish when they had finally gone to bed, she had fucked up by damaging the fence, but it hadn’t been serious. Rick had crawled into bed and kissed her forehead. She had apologized again for the damage and he smiled. ‘You don’t get punished for mistakes Beth.’ He kissed her again, ‘We all make them. You get punished for being daddy’s naughty little girl.’ He sat up against the headboard and smiled, ‘Now come be naughty so I have a reason to punish you.’ Beth giggled and started at the zipper of his pants.

The guys didn’t speak again for a while, working like one mind, fixing the fence and reattaching the bumper that was hanging. Everyone was up and doing chores, Glenn was organizing a run and Cassie and Michonne were gathering supplies for a roof repair while Beth and Maggie cleaned up from breakfast. It was business as usual around their little camp. Cassie had started a vision rolling in Daryl’s head last night, while he had been deep inside Michonne, Cassie had been whispering in his ear, something she did on occasion when she wanted to plant a seed in his brain, no better time than when he was lost inside Michonne.

‘I want us to spank her…’ Daryl held Michonne’s hips and pushed deep as Cassie whispered. ‘I want to see Mich go down on her….’ The visions were spinning in Daryl’s head. ‘I want to taste her…’ Daryl closed his eyes, Michonne was adding to his distraction by clenching her body around him. Cassie’s voice was close to a whine now, ‘You know I love deflowering girl-on-girl virgins….’ Michonne nodded, Cassie had done it to her. Cassie knew he was close to cumming, he would never deny her anything when he was this close to orgasm. ‘Make it happen Daryl, please….’ He tried to hold back, ‘You can watch.” That did it, the vision of tiny-blond-Beth, busty-curvy-Cassie and toned-ebony-Michonne twisted together. He came hard and Michonne was amused at the trigger. He did love to watch and three women together could be a sight for sure.

Daryl was under the hood of the truck and Rick was passing him tools when he finally decided to broach the subject. Maybe not the wisest idea when Rick had heavy tools in his hand. “Fuckin’ punch me if ya need to...” Daryl kept working as he spoke, “Cassie wants to invite Beth to ah…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. When Cassie had articulated what she actually wanted this morning Daryl had just shook his head. Cassie had outlined a full blown orgy that included the five of them. Daryl wanted to say no, tell her it was crazy and never gonna happen, but he was too stiff by the whole idea to not put it out there.

Rick tapped the socket wrench on the frame of the truck to get his attention and Daryl looked up. He was waiting to get clocked, he wouldn’t have been angry or surprised. He never expected the look that he saw on Rick’s face. It was a smile yes, but focused. Focused on Daryl as he processed the few words that the redneck had spoken. “Wha’?” Rick wasn’t sure if he had heard his friend correctly. 

“Never mind.” Daryl looked back to the truck.

Rick looked around then leaned in. “What is it with the fuckin’ women we have?” Beth had expressed interest again in the other women. She had even shown an interest in Daryl which had earned her a spanking for trying to make Rick jealous.

Daryl was relived not to be on the receiving end of a beating just laughed. “My two are greedy bitches… don’ know what’s wrong with yours.” They didn’t say much else. Just clarified that they were both talking about the same thing. The women wanted the five of them to get together and have sex. Yes, they were talking about the same thing. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had taken two weeks to organize, a run for supplies that would take all five of them away from the motel for at least an overnight. They would actually have to come back with supplies and find a place where the five of them could try and make this tryst come together. Daryl and Rick had talked about it, gone back to the women in their lives, worked out details of what would and would not be acceptable. The glances across the dinner table were getting hotter as the nights got on. Rick sizing up Daryl’s women in a whole new light. Daryl wondering if he’d get a chance to man handle is friend’s girl. The women smiled knowingly toward each other and even once, Cassie linger too long near Beth at the dish sink and Beth stepped back into her trying to test the waters. 

By the time they had had packed both trucks, driven the twenty seven miles to the site they planned on stripping clean and picked out a house along the way to sleep in that night they were all pretty worked up. They split up, Daryl and Michonne had gone to do some hunting while the others stripped the block of warehouses clean. 

Daryl broke the brush through the woods, tracking what promised to be a moderate sized deer, still small as the season was just starting, but they needed the meat. Hours in the woods and the silence they knew exactly where they would come back to in the morning to finish their hunt, this had just been a scouting mission. When they got back to the truck he opened the door for her but took by her hip before she got in. “You cool wit’ t’night?” They were all excited for it, but he was afraid it might end in disaster.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. “We’re all friends enough to just have fun.” She had talked it over with Cassie more than Daryl these past weeks, and though early on she hadn’t been as interested in Beth as her girlfriend had been, the idea had grown on her and she was more than excited now. But she thought that Daryl still had some reservations with her being with Rick. “You don’t want me with Rick, I won’t.” 

Daryl looked down towards his boots but got stuck at her cleavage like he always did, “Na, that’s good. I can share so long as you crawl back in bed with me when we’re done.” The parameters had been set, honesty had been brought to the forefront. Michonne and Rick very mutually wanted to have sex, Cassie with Beth, Daryl wanted to see Beth get a spanking, and though Cassie made it firm that even though it wasn’t fair, she was not cool with Daryl having sex with Beth. The rest was all a grey area that they would tackle as they got to it. 

Michonne kissed him, then watched his face. “So what’s wrong redneck, tell me or I call it all off.” She would do it. And he knew she would.

“Took me a long time to get naked wit’ you two. Not sure bout her, that’s all.” He was still self-conscious of his scars, his hard life showed all over his body. “’sides, even if I did want Beth, she’d never be interested.” Daryl never had a hard time being honest with Michonne. She seemed to understand him better than Cassie some days. 

She pulled him close and held him. “You do want Beth and she is interested, trust me.” She felt bad that he wasn’t going to get one of the things he wanted, but he was easy going about it. “Hey, ’m not so sure about doin’ Rick in front of you two.” Mich never wanted to hurt his feelings. She slid her hand to his and their fingers intertwined. “How bout we just hold each other’s hand when things get heavy?” It had become their thing, he could be making love to Cassie or she could be wrapped in a sixty-nine position with the buxom brunette and suddenly Daryl and Michonne would be holding hands, connecting. It was a bond he had never expected but it was there and it would help if tonight got weird.

They drove back to the small hold-up holding hands.


	20. Please say YES

Neither of them were shocked when they walked into house and saw Cassie playing with Beth’s hair while of the three of them talked, Cassie loved to touch. Michonne joined them on the sofa and Daryl sat in the other wing back chair. The tension in the air was thick and Daryl thought to ask if everyone was still cool with the plan for the night, but once again, Michonne took things into her own hands and opened the flood gates. She leaned across Beth in an awkward stretch and kissed Cassie, sandwiched between them, Beth simply watched as the two lovers kissed deeply and passionately. If this didn’t get the ball rolling nothing would.

Cassie’s hand dropped to Beth’s thigh and she slowly rubbed up and down the denim covered leg. Michonne finally broke the kiss and looked at Beth, “You two should be kissing.” She knew how much Cassie wanted it and it was surly on the list of approved hook ups. Beth looked to Rick, searched his face for approval, but he didn’t react, he wasn’t going to be her Daddy tonight. They were all equal, taking and giving as they each felt fit. Beth looked at Cassie and smiled. And at the ripe age of what she figured was now twenty, Beth kissed her first women. Warm and soft, gentle, smooth. Their tongues tangled as Cassie forced herself to behave. She wanted to be rough but for this one, she had told herself to start gentle. Michonne loved the view from the thick of the action, Beth exploring as her hands roamed. “Fucking beautiful.” Michonne loved the contrast between Beth’s youth and blond against her lovers tan skin and dark hair. Beth was sexier than Michonne had ever noticed and it excited her. Michonne put her mouth in the curve of Beth’s neck and kissed.

A groaned filled the empty air. At first she thought it was Beth, but then she realized it was the men who were seated across from them. Three women kissing, Michonne wondered if either of the men would make it to the bed without exploding first, even Daryl with his trained eye for girl-on-girl sex. Michonne went back to kissing, Beth’s skin tasted different than Cassie’s, she liked the change. It only took that instant for Michonne to fully understand Cassie’s craving for variety. The three kissed and touched sweetly.

Beth was lost. So many hands and Cassie’s sweet mouth. Her first girl kiss was everything she had hoped for, but to feel Michonne on her skin as well, it made Beth instantly wet. She kissed Cassie back, mouth to mouth she savored it all. Her hand dropped down and found Michonne’s skin, she had to feel it, really feel it. When the idea of this orgy had come together, Beth had been nervous and excited and now she was feeling that way all over again. Cassie’s fingers threaded through Beth’s hair and pulled just a bit. It made Beth moan and both older women reacted to the sound. Cassie pulling harder and Michonne now sucking on her neck. 

Cassie had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Though she knew this was what everyone wanted, and she knew her own relationship was strong, she was nervous for Beth and Rick. Some relationships weren’t built for this kind of action. She dragged herself from looking at Beth and over to Rick. She needed to see his face, to figure out if he was really alright with this or just along for the ride. His face was intense, eyes darting from body to body, hand to hand. He finally looked up at Cassie and their eyes locked. She debating asking permission to strip his women or maybe just speaking her desire to Beth loud enough for everyone to hear but she didn’t need to do that. Michonne was lifting the front of Cassie’s shirt and offering her bare breast to the young, inquisitive girl. Beth smiled and opened her mouth. Tentative at first but quickly sucking at the nipple that was given to her. From there the ball was rolling at speed that would be hard to slow. Cassie leaned back bringing Beth’s tiny body with her, her mouth still sucking in a way that pleased her. Mich ghosted behind her and slowly began to feel up Beth’s body, up her sides to her breast and finally filling a hand with each. She palmed and twisted at the hard nipples and then pulled at them a bit. Beth tried to moan out but Cassie was holding her head in place making her suck instead of moan. 

Michonne had tried to be nice, sweet even, but it just wasn’t her. She spoke in Beth’s ear. “You like it rough, don’t you?” Beth nodded with a mouth full of tit. Michonne looked at Rick this time as she spoke, “You like it when he man handles you don’t you.” Another nod. Michonne pulled at the nipples between her fingers and Beth winced. Cassie finally pulled away, she wanted to watch the action and to let Beth moan or cry out as needed. Beth inhaled at the pain because it wasn’t hard enough yet to make her moan. Michonne pulled a bit more, “He only spank your ass, or does he smack these too?” Those words made Cassie moan. She had thought about spanking Beth, but the thought of smacking her beautiful breasts hadn’t even crossed her dirty mind. The blond loved the way Michonne was thinking. She pulled a bit more and Beth finally moaned. 

“Yes, he smacks my titties sometimes.” Beth was in the middle of two beautiful women who could be just as forceful as her Daddy could be. As far as Beth was concerned, this orgy was the best idea ever. She didn’t look to Rick, she didn’t know what she would do if he didn’t look happy. 

“May I?” Cassie’s voice was small, she hardly ever asked permission. She was looking at Rick, waiting for permission. 

Rick smiled, “Whatever Beth wants.” He was hard, straining in his pants. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen live in person. Three stunning women kissing and pulling and everyone was still mostly dressed. It only promised to get better.

Beth was greedy for the attention as well as the pain, “Please.” She said it aloud. 

Without hesitation Cassie smacked at the breast Michonne offered. It was the first time she had done it and it made a dull smacking sound, she tried again, this time more gently, with a repetitive motion, she realized she needed to learn what she was doing. Ten or twelve slaps later she was ready to give a real try again, this time with a clean smack that made a delicious sound. Beth’s body tensed then quickly relaxed against Michonne. 

“You really like it don’t you?” Michonne didn’t understand the desire to be hit. Spanked or smacked, none of it appealed to her, but it was sexy to see and the way Beth limped with each smack, deeper into Michonne’s hold, the more the warrior wanted to hold and caress her. Michonne adjusted on the sofa, now sitting back. She pulled Beth onto her lap as Cassie pulled the shirt over the little blonds head. Now she was on display for everyone to see and when Michonne wrapped her dark skin around Beth’s pale waste, Rick groaned out a sigh. She drew Beth’s hand down to her hips and made her hold there while she held her in place with a mouth to her shoulder. It was a change to be draped by blond hair but she enjoyed the difference. Michonne looked up and watched Daryl’s face. She knew the look too well. He was used to sitting back and watching. He sat back comfortably, cock hard but he was content. He knew his time would come, and he wouldn’t be left out. But he loved to watch, he liked to observe. 

Cassie knelt in front of the women, Beth seated on Michonne’s lap. They were stacked, and it was sexy. Cass was partially blocking the view for the men, she kissed up Beth’s stomach, sucked at her nipples, played with her breasts, occasionally smacking them, kissing her mouth and generally worshiping at this beautiful body as she weaved in kisses and bites on her own lover who sat poised behind, gently restraining Beth. Rick had revealed how much Beth liked to be restrained and Michonne had liked the idea of doing it. Cassie was immersed in pleasuring Beth when she felt Daryl behind her, on his knees and starting at her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled her up so he could pull her pants off of her. He wanted to see her naked, he always did. She helped him undress herself, turned and kissed him as she stood now, the first naked person in the room. Daryl went back to his arm chair and smiled as Rick and Beth both took in the site of his lover. She wasn’t as soft as when they had first met, skinnier and more toned now. But her breasts were still generous as were her hips and he loved the curves on her body. Her new play mates did as well, Beth licked her lips as Cassie knelt back down. Michonne reached out and touched her skin as Cassie spread both sets of legs. She would want to see this position again when both women were naked. 

Rick wasn’t used to a women of Cassie’s size. Cassie was built like a women, Beth would never have such curves. He watched as she swayed her ass just a bit and finally he gave into rubbing his cock through his pants. He looked to Daryl who looked too eased and relaxed. “You get to tap that?” He was suddenly jealous of Daryl.

“Every night.” Then he laughed, “If she lets me. If I have the stamina.” Daryl paused then pointed to Michonne, “Some nights she just does that one over there and I get to watch.” Michonne echoed the laughter now.

Both the men just enjoyed the view as dark skinned beauty fondled Beth and the luscious brunette feasted on her. Finally Michonne slipped a hand into Beth’s pants and the tiny girl let out a pleading moan. Cassie unbuttoned her jeans and pealed her out of them, never fully lifting her off Mich. They kept her sweet little-girl-panties on her and Cassie moved so the guys could see Mich’s hand slid inside. Beth breathed out a ‘please’ and Michonne slide two fingers into her wet hole. The action was hidden behind the thin material and that made it even sexier. Beth pressed back into Michonne and enjoyed the fingering. She was skilled like her Daddy was. Cassie didn’t care about the show for the guys any longer, she leaned in, pulling the material aside and watched as Mich fingered her. Long deep strokes in and out, her fingers glistening. She offered them to Cassie and she got her first taste of Beth. Divine. She would be greedy for more. Cassie worked the panties off the girl Michonne took them from her, bringing them to her nose she inhaled them. Daryl was watching intently and she tossed them to him. Rick watched with pride as Daryl inhaled the scent of his Little One. She smelled fantastic. 

Beth mewed at the feel of Cassie’s tongue on top of Michonne’s fingers. This was attention she had never experienced or imagined before. Michonne palmed gently at her breast as she slowed her fingers out, she wanted Cassie to have full access to this girl. She licked her finger as she stared at Daryl. He would love this, to be in this position, to be holding Beth while Cassie enjoyed herself. She crooked a finger inviting him. He shook his head. Daryl was content for now right where he was. She beckoned again. 

Rick watched as his Little One writhed in pleasure. Cassie was skilled at cunnilingus it was evident by how much his girl was panting and flexing. He saw the communication between Daryl and Michonne, “Go ahead.” If Rick head been invited he would have been on his knees instantly. Daryl just shook his head, he wasn’t ready to get involved.

Michonne turned Beth’s face up to her and kissed her mouth for the first time. She tasted sweet and it was a feverish kiss. Beth was panting from the pussy licking and the fingering she was receiving but she loved kissing this new mouth as well. Beth wanted to explore Michonne’s body but she was lost in the sensations. Finally Mich twisted the bright pink nipple till she winced away from the kiss. She spoke in an even tone looking at Daryl. “Take my spot. I want to say hello to Rick.” Daryl nodded. She only asked him for one thing out of this orgy, to ride Rick till she came hard, he wouldn’t deny her that. Daryl took off his vest and pants. He stood in a pair of boxers he didn’t normally wear and his sleeveless shirt. Cassie hardly slowed her feasting even as Beth and Michonne stood and Daryl replaced her. He sat and Beth sat on his lap, shadowing his position as she had Michonne. Cassie kept up the oral worship and Beth sank against his strong chest. He was built different that her Daddy, but it was pleasant. He put his hands to his side and spread her legs a bit wider so Cassie could play. Beth felt good in his lap, he had thought about her a lot since this orgy idea had come up, he wanted to feel her more, but he resisted. Cassie wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Daryl and Beth having sex and he wouldn’t upset her.

This stacked sitting position was one he was not unfamiliar with, usually it was Michonne on his lap and if he wasn’t inside of her, then Cassie was between their legs alternating between sucking his dick and licking her sweet spot. It has hard to resist wrapping himself around Beth, but she seem to hardly notice he was there with Cassie between her legs. Beth was lost in the best fingering she had ever received. Three was tight inside of her but Cassie was slowly working toward four. Every stretched moment of pain was replaced with a moment of ecstasy. She enjoyed the pain and Cassie was a master at her craft. 

Beth leaned her head back onto Daryl’s chest and panted, “Touch me.” She wanted to feel his hands on her, she needed it. He looked down at Cassie for approval or permission, but she was focused on Beth. Daryl gave in, he found her breasts and palmed at them, smaller than the other breasts he was used to, but still cute and pert. He like them, wanted to suck on them. He played and enjoyed the extra moaning his touch was causing. Beth seemed insatiable, it reminded him of Cassie. This could be a very long night. He looked over to Michonne, she was straddling Rick in the arm chair, a tight fit but with his arms wrapped around her they seemed comfortable. They were kissing, making out really. She was grinding herself into his erection and he was slipping his hands up under her shirt. She had been the only women in the room with a bra on and Daryl watched as he flicked it open with one hand. 

Michonne pulled back and unbuttoned her shirt, the white material making her dark skin glow a most beautiful shade. She opened her blouse and slipped it down her arms and Rick made quick work of the bra that was hanging off her now. She added her clothes to Beth’s and so the pile began. How long had Rick wanted her, he pulled her naked chest to him and held her close. He couldn’t get enough kissing. She was lean and strong, physically different from his Little One, and a fantasy that he had jerked off to on more than one occasion. The first week she was with their group he had woken stiff to a dream of being buried deep inside her. Then when he had thought he was past those fantasies Daryl and Cassie had brought her into their fold and it spurred visions of threesomes that included himself and Beth. But when this idea of a night of group sex had come along, that spurred just one vision, Rick fucking her mouth as she gaged on him then his cum all over her skin. That is the vision he hoped to see tonight, but would be happy with however the night turned out.

Rick was far from ignoring Beth, but he knew she really wanted to be with Cassie, she had become bi-curious over the past weeks in a way that he though was sexy. Every moan that came from her made his dick flinch and she was moaning a lot. 

“I…” Beth was stammering, an orgasm had done a number on her and now that she had settled a bit, she was trying to form words. “I wanna….” Daryl stopped playing with her flesh and listened. “May I taste you Cassie?” She was nervous to ask even though Daryl had told Rick how much Cassie wanted her. Cassie didn’t answer right away, licking orgasmic fluid off her fingers one by one. 

Daryl rested his chin on Beth’s shoulder, “Please say yes. Please say yes.” He sounded like a kid a Christmas. 

“No really Cassie, please say yes.” Rick piped in from behind and the laughter began. It was the laughter that consumed the room, reminded everyone that they were all there together and this was meant to be fun, not so scared and nervous.


	21. A Collective Sigh

Cassie got up off her knees and sat down next to Daryl. “Well, I couldn’t say no to all that begging,” She pulled Beth from Daryl, “I couldn’t say no to you.” They kissed, Beth licking at her face as she started to undress Cassie. It wasn’t long before both women were naked and Beth was on her knees. Daryl turned and started to play in Cassie’s hair as Beth kissed her way down her curvy body, she stopped briefly at her nipples but continued south to her goal. Daryl helped spread her wide and smiled when he realized that Michonne was turned to look as was Rick. They all wanted to watch as Beth got her first real taste of a women. Without hesitation Beth went in mouth first, licking and sucking like she had fantasized about doing. Cassie was impressed with her, she must know her own body pretty well to have been bringing so much pleasure to another. Lapping and drinking, Beth found Cassie’s clit and flicked at it with her tongue. God how Cassie loved when a women went down on her, even an inexperienced one.

Michonne had gone back to undressing Rick. She didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able to wait, she wanted Rick badly. They were close to naked and he had finally gotten his mouth on her tits, a place he had wanted to go all night. He sucked her hard the way he did Beth but quickly learned that this warrior in the woods liked more delicate in the bedroom than he expected. He worked with the change of the pace. It wasn’t that Michonne couldn’t be rough and tumble in sex, but that was when she and Daryl were too worked up for anything else. Over the months her libido had evened out, she enjoyed the slow and deep more often than the hard and fast. 

Michonne thought for sure that Rick had gotten grayer since he had been with Beth and she pulled at his beard a bit as she spoke, “This touching is nice, but I want more old man.” She smiled as she slid her hand down to his naked cock. “Find somewhere wet to put this?” 

Rick nodded and looked over to his Little One. They had talked about this and Beth had said she was comfortable with it, but he needed to make sure. He moved over to the ladies and knelt next to Beth drawing her from the feast that was Cassie’s pussy. Beth had made her cum twice already and was on board for more. She was loving the noises she was coaxing from the brunette. Rick whispered in her ear, “I’m gonna…. Mich… okay?” He was asking permission one last time. His love for Beth would trump everything else, if she hesitated he would call it all off. 

She didn’t remove her fingers from inside Cassie but she turned to Rick and whispered, “Yes Daddy.” He kissed her, enjoying the taste of Cassie and grateful for the approval. Rick and Michonne made their way to the floor and with very little ceremony Rick worked on a condom and began to fill her, their hands groping and much kissing, they were quick to start fucking each other. Ages of desire filled them both and they just went at it. He pushed in deep and she moaned out. He felt so good inside her. Michonne looked to Daryl who was smiling, he had that content look and she loved it. Both his lovers were occupied but he didn’t feel threatened. Or if he did, he didn’t show it. She reached out her hand and he reached back, holding hands for a few moments as she got fucked. Rick had a wonderful cock that filled her nicely, she wrapped her legs around him as he banged into her. She had not expected him to be primal like this and she loved it. Michonne loved Daryl and his cock, but there was always something wonderful about the first time with a new man inside of her. Evaluating if it was long or wide enough, if the operator knew what he was doing. Rick was just fine.

Cassie and Beth were eventually wrapped in a sixty nine position now on the floor, the moaning in the room was intoxicating. Cassie had given up trying to fist Beth, though she thought she might be able to do it, it would have gotten uncomfortable for the tiny girl. It had been a while since Cassie had been with a women so innocently. Licking, sucking, fingering and moaning. Beth was a hot piece of ass and Cassie was enjoying it all. She was ravenous to learn, trying things and checking with Cassie to see if she was doing it right. Oh how that turned on the veteran girl-on-girl lover. 

Michonne pulled at Daryl to draw him closer as Rick slowed his paced and slid more gently inside of her for a while. Her dark legs wrapped around his hips keeping him pressed tightly inside her. Daryl moved to the floor and kissed Michonne, not caring if he was blocking Rick from doing the same, they kissed and she moaned into his mouth as Rick pushed deep inside her. “Want you red neck. Want you both.” It wasn’t something they had talked about, this tryst seemed more about the girls playing around but Mich was as insatiable and wanton as Cassie was and she wanted both men. 

Daryl could never say no to her, he nodded his head. He knew he’d have to get naked pretty quick but the dim lighting in the room would keep his scars mostly hidden. He got undressed and kissed her again, “You ‘k here?” He wasn’t sure what she wanted. 

Michonne shook her head, no. She held Rick by the arm, “Get on the floor.” She needed to be riding him. To make her idea work she needed to be on top. Rick pounded in a few more times before he slid out and moved to lay down. He stopped at the girl-on-girl action kissing Cassie for the first time, loving the taste of his Little One all over her. Rick finally laid down and Michonne mounted on top of him, then her eyes pleaded up to Daryl. He wasn’t sure they best way to situate himself so as to not violate Rick as well. Then Michonne shook her head. “Not my mouth baby. I want you in my ass.” This gave everyone pause. Daryl mostly as it would mean being so close to Rick. “You owe me Redneck.” She blinked twice at him waiting for him to respond.

He did owe her. She had been hot and bothered something fierce last week and he had been too tired to fuck her the way she liked it in the woods. Slammed against a tree and fucked raw. He was too tired for even half that and she hunted that day frustrated and horny. He had promised her that he owed her, and it was now that she wanted to collect. The thought of his dark baby being double teamed was hot. He loved taking her ass and with Rick inside it would feel amazing. He nodded, wanting to apologize to Rick for the close quarters, but he didn’t, Rick would reap the benefits as well. He had never done this before, but he knew how to take Michonne and as for Rick, they’d figure it out together. Daryl moved behind her and began to lick her. She had stopped fucking and he lube her up as well as he needed to. He pushed her forward till she was laying on Rick’s chest, her round ass in the air. Mich was giddy with anticipation. He worked in one finger then aligned the tip of his cock. It only took a moment for an audience. Beth and Cassie sat on the sofa fondling each other and watching as Daryl slowly worked deep into Mich’s ass. It took a while and occasionally Rick couldn’t help but push or pull into her body. The pleasure he felt made his eyes roll back. When Daryl was fully seated they all let out a sigh. She had never felt so full in her life, not even when Cassie had fisted her. The guys quickly worked a rhythm of pushing and pull and restraint and Michonne moaned out. 

Rick felt greedy, the pleasure was good but he wanted more. “Little One.” He spoke between labored breaths. “Sit baby girl.” She knew exactly what he wanted. She got off the sofa and knelt over his face. She knew part of it was his need for distraction, to keep himself from cumming to fast. She was facing Michonne and they kissed as Rick began to lick her pussy. Occasionally Daryl and Rick would be buried deep at the same time and Michonne’s body would spasm. He groaned out and fucked harder. Double penetration this way had not crossed his mind for tonight, but this could have been the best moment of the orgy. Rick could feel Daryl through the thin wall of flesh that separated them. The feeling was overwhelming, Rick wanted to cum but he focused on Beth to keep from shooting off too soon. 

Cassie, never one to be left out, circled the party, kissing Beth then Daryl and Mich. Rick’s mouth was occupied. Cassie got comfortable in the only place that seemed to make sense to join in. She knelt behind Daryl and began to lick. His ass, Michonne’s and even Rick’s. Licking and rimming as Daryl came first, pumping deep into his lover. Cassie loved it, he was filling her up and she would be the one to lick her clean. Rick continued to fuck till Cassie began to suck on his balls. That dirty girl had no limits. Rick groaned out approval from between Beth’s legs. Orgasms began to roll and within a few minutes they had all cum. 

The four of them lay in a heap on the floor, panting and laughing. Rick held Beth as she trailed her fingers along Michonne’s skin who had her long legs wrapped around Daryl while he kissed Cassie. “Want you baby.” He said it quietly. Most nights he was able to go at it twice but it usually took a bit of recovery time. Tonight he was hard and ready almost instantly. 

Cassie looked over at Beth who was dozing in Rick’s arms. “You want her.” She wasn’t angry or bitter, just stating a fact. While all the fucking had been going on Beth had kissed Daryl and he hadn’t resisted. Cassie didn’t know why she was being such a bitch about this, everyone else had gotten what they wanted.

“Don’t matter. Just wanna be deep inside you.” He did want Beth, he wanted to experience her the way Rick did. He’d love to hold her down on his lap and spank her cute ass till she squirmed and thrashed then fuck her till she came. He saw the appeal in the relationship his friend had with this tiny girl. But he didn’t want any of it enough to upset Cassie. He knew Michonne was fine with it, hell she had even offered to hold the blond down, but he loved Cassie too much. 

Michonne had gotten up and repositioned herself around her lover, Cassie had enjoyed her romp with the girl-on-girl virgin, but she knew Cassie was far from done for the night. She pulled her close and began to roam her hands around her lover. “He aint gonna leave us for her.” She kissed her shoulder and played with her tits. “This is one night. Let the man fuck some young pussy for a change.” Michonne knew it was just sex for Daryl, nothing more.

Sadly, it was the young part that was the problem for Cassie. She knew that Beth was not his body type and he wasn’t into blonds. He could never spank her the way she wanted all the time. She wasn’t in risk of losing Daryl to Beth, hell Rick wouldn’t let that happen. But she was so young and tight, cute and flexible all the things Cassie liked about her made her jealous that Daryl wanted her. She shook her head, more to herself than anything. She looked to Rick who was trying not to pay attention to their conversation but with Beth asleep in his arms there wasn’t much else to focus on. 

Cassie couldn’t help but be straight up, she asked Rick, “You wanna see him with her?” She had never thought to ask if Rick would be okay with it or not. It was never going to be an option tonight she had thought. 

Rick closed his eyes and kissed Beth’s hair before he spoke. “I need to see it.” What was it about the thought of seeing his friend fuck his girl that made him hard? Maybe it was his pride in knowing that she belonged to him so no matter what she would come back to him. Knowing that his Little One was tight and sexy, an amazing lover. He had never thought about wife swapping when he had a wife, but something about seeing Daryl’s hard, abused body against his Little One’s, that made him ravenous. 

Cassie smirked, she was holding up everyone’s fun and she knew it. “Fine.” She wasn’t giving in, rather trusting in what she knew. Daryl wouldn’t leave her, no matter how good that tight pussy felt, they were not meant for each other. Daryl needed soft curves and an insatiable partner, he needed two. And though Beth obviously wanted Daryl, she loved Rick more than anything. While Beth had been experiencing her first taste of pussy she was showing off to her ‘Daddy’, making him proud of her. And even though he was buried inside Michonne at the time, he had been proud of his little girl in some odd way. She had tried something new, she was desired by everyone in the room. It was all strange but it had made him proud. And knowing that Daryl wanted her, another man wanted what was his, and needed his permission, it was all primal but he needed it. He needed to see Daryl have sex with her. 

Cassie tried to make light of it all, “And I thought I was just gonna spank your girl all night. But if he’s gonna do her…”

Mich tweaked Cassie’s nipple hard, “Hey if the girl’s up for grabs, I wanna spank her.” Suddenly Michonne couldn’t get the idea of smacking her ass out of her head.

“Okay, now that I need to see.” Daryl and Rick said it in unison. 

Beth rolled her head to the side and found Rick’s hand, she bit him sweetly. “Do I get a say in all this fucking and spanking?” No one had realized she was awake.

“No Little One.” Rick’s voice had changed in a way that the triad had never heard before. “Daddy decides who gets to spank you and fuck you. Are we clear?” He had planned to keep ‘Daddy’ at bay tonight, but it just came out of him. She didn’t reply. “I can’t hear you Little One.” 

“Yes Daddy. It’s your decision.” The freedom he had given her earlier tonight seemed to disappear. She wasn’t disappointed. This was the daddy she loved, the one who controlled her and decided for her. 

Michonne was a shocked. Not at what she was witnessing between them, but the reaction her body had to their interaction. This primal, dominate Rick was sexy and it had gone straight to her pussy. 

Rick decided to take over tonight, everyone was used to him being in charge anyways. “Get up Beth.” She didn’t hesitate, she stood naked next to him as he sat up. “Mich, if you would, sit in that chair.” Rick had a vision, he would try something new with Beth and he hoped everyone was game to participate. His new voice had Mich intrigued. She kissed her lovers and then sat naked in the straight back chair Rick had brought into the room earlier. “Beth, over her lap.” Beth was obedient. She crossed the room hardly looking anywhere but her goal. She draped her body over Michonne’s lap, she knew exactly how to position herself for balance. Her legs were tight together as she waited for his next instruction. “Hold the legs of the chair.” They had mastered the art of self-restraint so as to not leave her bruised. Beth would hold onto the legs of the chair till she was given permission to let go. He nodded to Michonne, giving his approval to spank Beth. Daryl and Cassie sat together watching. His hands immediately roamed between her legs and found her wet and ready. 

Michonne ghosted her hand over Beth’s ass, there were old bruises on her skin, yellow and dark, she traced them. While she examined Beth’s body Rick picked up his pants out of the pile of clothes. He wanted to orchestrate things and he didn’t want to do that naked, it felt weird to him. He came around Mich and whispered in her ear. “Don’t be shy. She loves it.” Michonne nodded and raised her hand up. Beth’s body was on alert, when the hand came down it made a dull thud. Not the smack she had hoped to make. “Again.” Rick was standing just behind watching the beautiful dark hand try again. This time she made better contact and Beth sighed. “Again.” It would take more than a few whacks, even from a new hand, to make Beth moan, wince, mew or anything else. He walked around to Beth’s face and lifted her chin. “This is what you wanted right? To be over Michonne’s lap?” She had whispered this fantasy to him two nights ago. Beth nodded. “What do you say Little One?”

The confident girl who had licked her first pussy just a short while ago was now an obedient little girl at the hands of Rick. “Thank you Daddy.” She said it with so much love in her eyes. 

He held her chin. “You want more?” Michonne spanked her again, though it wasn’t was Rick was talking about. Three more whacks and Beth’s eyes were smiling. It was strange and special to have someone else hitting her with her daddy so close. Beth nodded. “You want a cock in you?” She smiled. It was a resounding yes. “Mine or his?” He was testing her. The right answer tonight was Daryl, but did she trust Rick enough to let herself go. “Mine or his Little One?” She paused using the assault on her ass as an excuse not to answer right away. 

Beth hoped her answer was right for everyone in the room. “I want his cock Daddy.” Michonne stopped spanking and watched Cassie’s face. Daryl was three fingers deep inside of her and twisting a nipple, there wasn’t much at this moment she wasn’t going to agree to. 

Rick asked his next question looking at Daryl. “Do you want him here?” He slid three fingers into her mouth as deep as they would go. “Or in your pussy?” Michonne took the cue and worked her hand between her legs to her wetness and entered her. Daryl’s head crashed back as he wondered how anyone could choose between the two. 

Rick slid his fingers out of her gagging mouth to allow her to answer. “Where ever you need him to be Daddy.” There was no better answer. 

The sheriff knew well enough that Cassie was the lynch pin in this tryst, he crossed to her and smiled as the spanking continued. Beth was beginning to enjoy it. With Daryl still playing with his lover Rick knelt and kissed her, she kissed back, this was really the first encounter. She was hot and ready. “Can I send him over there to bang my Little One and I get to stay here with you? We could watch them and fuck.” Sometimes Rick couldn’t make a decision without hours of consideration and time to think, but in this dominate position, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted and how to articulate it. 

Cassie never thought to consult her lovers she just nodded and kissed him and Daryl as he slowed his fingers out of her. Cassie whined at the emptiness but she was excited for the prospect of new fingers, hands, a mouth, kisses and a cock. Daryl got up of the sofa and kissed Cassie one more time. He scanned her face for any indication that the needed to stop himself from moving forward but she showed nothing but approval. The thought of being with Rick must have out weighted her jealousy. Daryl was the one feeling a little jealous this time, but not enough to keep him from the young sweet thing that wanted him. 

Rick sat and he and Cassie got acquainted. Kissing and touching, he groaned as he got to play with her soft tits for the first time. She was considerable bigger than Beth, and though large breasts were not his thing, it was fun to play with them for a change. He watched the scene a few feet away, Daryl now kneeling behind Michonne holding her as she continued to spank Beth. She may not have understood the appeal of being spanked but she was surely enjoying being the one who administered the hits. Rick thought the view was sexy and he briefly wondered if he could borrow Michonne some night so he could sit and jerk off while his Little One got her ass beat. Cassie had found the zipper on his pants and pulled him out of them, she was stroking his cock while he sucked on her nipple. It didn’t take long for her stroking to become a blow job, her mouth was fantastic and he was envious that his friend got to use it whenever he wanted. 

Rick finally looked up and spoke in his ‘daddy voice’. “Daryl, her pussy is yours to use.” He knew the words would make Beth gush. Daryl nodded.

This was a fantasy he had about Beth for some time, once he had stopped looking at her as a kid and realized she was a full grown women, he had wanted to take her from behind and burry deep inside her. Though this vision of doing it over Michonne lap had not been in the picture but it was perfect. Michonne stopped spanking and Daryl grabbed her hips pulling her back toward him a bit more. Beth had to release the chair and since it was to please Daryl, she knew she didn’t need permission to let go. His lover held the girl tight as Daryl spread her and lined up, rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening. He teased a bit, as he and Michonne locked eyes. She was always with him when things got strange and he loved that about her.

Beth began to moan and plead, “Please Daryl, put it in, please.” 

Rick stopped playing in Cassie’s hair, “Little One.” His voice was calm. “He will take you when he is ready. Don’t beg like a whore.” Rick rarely went there, calling her dirty names, but it seemed appropriate. 

Beth looked at him enjoying Cassie, “I’m sorry Daddy.” Michonne spanked her for good measure.

“Don’t apologize to me.” He went back to enjoying his blowjob, almost dismissing her. She needed to know that for now, she was Daryl’s to use. 

Beth could hardly get the words out, his cock still teasing her, “I’m sorry Daryl.” Michonne smacked her again and Daryl uncomfortably mumbled out an ‘so’ky. He didn’t know exactly how to respond. No women in this room had ever apologized to him during sex. 

Michonne stopped spanking and took hold of Daryl’s shaft. She rubbed him against Beth then slowly found her opening and began to push him inside of her. Beth whimpered as Daryl slowly began to push inside, filling her up. She was as tight as he had prayed for. The tightest women had had ever been inside of. He groaned as he filled her then rested his body on hers while Michonne laughed playing in his hair and watching Cassie suck Rick. Michonne was dripping, this was all too sexy and hot. She was going to need to get off once more before the night ended.

Daryl finally started to move, holding Beth by her already bruised hips he dug into her flesh and fucked her hard. She meeped and moaned and Daryl got lost in the body he was fucking. Occasionally Michonne would smack her or reach under and pull at her nipples, the pain made her pussy contract tighter around Daryl as he pounded away. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cassie moved onto Ricks lap and sank down on him. It made his own cock stiffen. 

Michonne was now whispering in Beth’s ear, hardly audible but sexy as hell, “Does my lover feed good inside you?” Beth nodded. “His big cock fill you up nice?” More nodding as she took the pounding Daryl was giving her. “Better than your big daddy over there?” Beth didn’t respond. “You want him to stop?” She shook her head, no. “Better then Rick?” She was testing Beth, she nodded a yes. She slid her hand down the blond girls back to her ass and began to play with her tiny hole. “He ever take you here?” She nodded. Daryl spit, it coated Michonne’s finger and it oozed down to her hole. Beth moaned. He spit again and Michonne worked a finger inside of her. Beth’s head slumped down in ecstasy. “You like this?” She nodded lost in the feeling. “Felt better when it was two cocks inside of me.” Daryl felt Beth contract though he didn’t know what Michonne had said. “Wish I had a strap on so I could fill you up right here.” She pushed in deeper. “You think you’d like a woman to fuck you like that.” Beth moaned out a yes. 

Daryl was too close to cumming and he finally had to slip out of Beth after he felt her orgasm erupt, Michonne stopped playing with the girls ass and stroked Daryl off till he came on her tight, bruised ass, cum flying and coating her in ropes of white. He panted till he could stand again. Michonne already trailing her fingers through the goo and tasting it.

Daryl was exhausted, exactly the feeling he had hoped to have by the end of this encounter. He sat back in the arm chair and just watched as Michonne slowly cleaned up Beth and they all watched Cassie ride Rick. Rick was sucking at her shoulder, he would leave a hickey on her. He would leave a mark on Daryl’s woman and that thought turned him on. She hardly noticed the body attached to the cock, she was focused between Daryl and Michonne. This was all fun and exciting but she knew in her heart that the two she truly loved the most were sitting across from her letting her be he whimsical and adventurous women she needed to be. Her lovers held hands as they watched her, she was fully enjoying the shaft that was filling her and when Rick pulled at her nipples and bit at her shoulder it triggered her orgasm. She clamped down around him and rode out the waves of pleasure while her lovers smiled in appreciation of her enjoyment. Finally she stopped fucking and slid her body off of him. He groaned as she dropped to her knees.

From out of nowhere Beth was by her side, “May I?” She wanted to suck Rick till he came, tasting Cassie and pleasing him with techniques only she knew. Cassie kissed her then went over and sat on Daryl’s lap. They watched for a while as Rick fucked her mouth and tangled her hair. Daryl pulled Michonne close even though there was little room for her to join them. They all kissed for a while. 

“I need you baby. Just us.” Michonne needed to get off again and she wanted to do that with Cassie. Daryl smiled. Michonne pulled her to the floor and they lay together, kissing and touching as Rick and Beth cuddled and dozed off on the sofa. 

Michonne was frenzied for Cassie, adjusting their bodies till they were pussy to pussy. Grinding together slowly at first then feverishly as they made love to each other. Daryl could watch them like this for hours. There was nothing more beautiful to him then his lovers tangled together drawing moans from each other. They held hands as they body’s joined and gentle orgasms gave way to more intense one. It was something they could not achieve with any man. When they finally slowed and cuddled together, Daryl grabbed a blanket and pillow and tucked them in before he dressed and went to the kitchen for a cigarette. 

He smoked them sparingly, but now with the moon light shining through the window he inhaled deeply letting the smoke fill his lungs. It had been weeks since the last time he had done this and it immediately made him a little light headed.

“Hey.” Ricks voice was graveled, he walked up behind Daryl shirtless and barefoot. Daryl nodded to him and offered him the cigarette. Normally he didn’t share are smoke, but after all the sharing, it might have seemed rude. “We cool?” Rick was nervous.

Flashes of images raced across Daryl’s brain, there had been so much swapping and sharing. “Yeah, we’re cool.” Daryl hadn’t minded Rick sampling his lovers, he could deny those women nothing they wanted, and hell, he couldn’t deny Rick either. They had grown too close over the years. They didn’t say anything else as they shared the cigarette.

Beth stood in the doorway wrapped in a blanket. “Daddy.” He handed the end of the smoke back to Daryl then took Beth’s hand and walked her down the hall to go upstairs. 

Daryl finished the smoke then flicked the butt into the sink and went back to the living room, the ladies tangled and lay behind Cassie. “That was good.” Cassie was still awake which was unusual. 

He nodded and kissed her hair. “We alright.” He didn’t know if she had let it get to far for comfort.

Cassie cuddled Michonne close and back tighter into Daryl. “Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dear readers, this is where “Trying Something New / Daddy’s Little Girl” ended. The re-boot is now complete and I am so happy that I did it, the quality is much improved. I will be removing the old stories from FF/AO3, no need to look backwards. From here anything to come will be new chapters. I do foresee and ending, I have the story mapped in my head, but there will be more smut, love and entertainment till then. No more re-runs from now on, just NEW stuff. 
> 
> Thanks to all for reading and a special thank you and hugs to those who take the time to review and comment, your words mean so much to me.
> 
> \-- Elle


	22. Somethin Borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you folks, for sticking it out. Through the early postings, the reboot and the long awaited new chapters. This has all been a labor of love, for the story, the characters and the process of writing. So without any further ado, I will continue the story.

Beth walked along roof with a rifle slung over her shoulder. Now that the weather was nice there had been more Walkers in the area. The warmer weather had brought them out, the city pickings had been depleted and they were finding their way to the groups safe little get away. Last week Daryl and Glenn had come across of couple who were living in a van a few miles from here. They hadn’t made it as far as our motel, still down in the town they had raided before the winter. But this meant that folks were moving again, they were going to see more people and more walkers. There were bound to be battles to be fought. Hershel and the others had sat down and talked about a plan for the future. Though we had gotten comfortable here, Rick and Daryl had suggested moving west. Far west. They were thinking Oklahoma, Kansas or Colorado. There had been no communication in so long, who knew what the rest of the country looked like, but those places had smaller populations before the world went to shit which made them good candidates for safety.

Sometimes Beth’s inner monologue sounded like a Dear Diary entry.

I had a great view of everything from where I was. I watched as Carl and Judith played in the courtyard. He was getting so tall and because he was a kid who had no one else his own age to hang out with, he was growing up fast. He and Daryl hung out a lot and he even spent time with Daddy playing checkers. We had found the game in the office here when we had first moved in. I watched as Maggie and Glenn walked the roof on the other side of the building, holding hands. They were pacing and talking while the watched the street side of things. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw Carol walking to meet Pete in the yard, they were so cute together. Daryl was working under the truck in the yard, I could only see his legs. I thought sometimes he tinkered under the vehicles just to get away from things. 

I hadn’t seen Michonne or Cassie all morning. Daryl said at breakfast that they were sleeping in. I could only imagine what had them locked away in their room all morning. After watching them in action together, after experiencing them, my mind was constantly buzzing with them. I had been more sexually adventurous in one night than I had been her whole life. Rick had asked me to pick one thing I liked best and I just couldn’t. Between watching the girls go at, getting my first taste of a woman, being taken by Daryl, spanked by Michonne, watching my lover have sex with another, it had all been overwhelmingly amazing that I just couldn’t choose. I did admit to him that my memories often fell back to Michonne. Watching her with Cassie and then with Rick, she was a powerful and elegant lover. She had been a wonderful kisser as well, but it was the spanking that I remembered most. The way Michonne had been controlling and dominate the way I craved. But she had also been soft, her skin, her breasts, the lap I had been draped over. She was a stunning combination of soft and hard that made I crave more.”

% % %

Beth watched as Rick strode across the lot to Daryl, kicking his boots when he got to him. Daryl rolled out from under the truck on the make shift dolly they had crafted from old wood and chair casters. She didn’t know what they were talking about but since the orgy those two had acted like nothing had happened. Like they hadn’t swapped partners and experienced something that Beth had found mind blowing. Rick helped Daryl stand and they both crossed their arms and spoke low like they always did. They were both quite sexy, though Beth had hardly noticed Daryl in that way till they had all been together. He had been a thoughtful lover that night. She had been arranged over Michonne and he was taking her deep from behind after being granted permission by the man she called Daddy, Daryl was a kind lover. 

But it had been that possessive look in Rick’s eyes while he had watched it all that had turned her on the most. She belong to him completely and though she had enjoyed that night and wanted to relive parts of it over and over, she was Rick’s and that made her happiest of all. 

She watched as they talked. They were looking toward the room Cassie, Daryl and Michonne shared. There was something going on. Maybe something was actually wrong and they had done more than just slept in this morning. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and Rick walked away he finally looked up to the roof line and she was looking down to him. They smiled at each other. Beth’s mind liked to run wild. What if one of them was sick and they weren’t telling the group. But Daryl would be in there with them. He would have brought them food. Maybe they were fighting and he had left them to hash it out. Her brain wouldn’t slow with possibilities. It had been six weeks since their orgy, what if Michonne was pregnant? 

It was something Beth had thought about, yes they had all used protection, but that wasn’t fool proof. What if Rick had gotten Michonne pregnant? Beth began to pace faster. What the fuck were they going to do if she was pregnant? She didn’t hear Rick come up the ladder and didn’t realize he was there till she turned to him. 

Her face was panicked and unreadable. “What’s wrong?” Rick hated not knowing what she was thinking about.

“You tell me.” She was defensive. The thought of Michonne being pregnant with her man’s baby was too much for her. “What were you and Daryl talking about?” She could tell it was personal just by their body language, not something about the group. 

Rick reached out to touch her but she drew back. “Beth.” He reached again, her agitation was confusing to him. “What is it?” 

Beth was pissed, “She’s pregnant isn’t she?” She stood with a gun slung over her shoulder and her hands on her hips. “You got Michonne pregnant.” She said it in a whisper but with more venom that Rick had ever heard out of her. 

Now it was Rick’s turn to step back. “What? She’s what?” Rick felt blindsided.

“That’s what you and Daryl were talking about, right?” She knew her gut feeling had been right.

Rick ran his hand over his face and through his wavy hair. “No Little One.” Relief washed over him, he realized that she was fishing for information, not stating facts. “I just has to ask him for something, no one is…” he looked around to make sure no one could hear them, as if they could up on the roof, “pregnant.” 

Beth was confused. “She’s not?” She had jumped head first into a conclusion that was simply something she had let run away from her. “But I… You guys were talking and…” She turned away. “Oh never mind.” 

Rick walked up to her back, not caring if anyone saw them together he took her by the shoulders and kissed her hair. “Shhh, it’s okay Little One.” Now was absolutely not the time to tell her what he and Daryl had been talking about. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl brought lunch into the room for Cassie and Michonne. They were still in bed, naked and mostly sleeping. He put the soup on the dresser with the bowls and spoons. Michonne was wrapped around Cassie, she looked protective. Cassie’s long dark hair was all over Michonne’s body, she had fall asleep with her cheek against her lovers’ breast. Michonne woke when Daryl had opened the door and she watched as he walked around the room. Daryl took off his vest and boots then worked to Michonne’s side of the bed where he climbed in next to her. They didn’t risk waking Cassie, she was deep in sleep.

“Hey lover.” Daryl brought his mouth to Michonne’s ear and ghosted his breath over her skin. “How are my women doing?” He had been woken this morning to the ladies having sex. Undressed and grinding together they had been trying to be quiet, he hadn’t slept much the past few nights as it was getting humid. He was closest to the windows and though the heat was making him a little irritable, it was simply turning the ladies on. They had extended a hand for him to join them, but all he wanted was a cold shower. He had declined the offer and just watched as they made love. It had been too long since it had just been the two of them which is why Daryl had told them to stay in bed and enjoy themselves. They thoroughly did. It had been ages since Cassie had fisted Michonne and they had taken their time getting to it. 

Now that Daryl had left camp for the stream, taken an ice cold wash, and come back to the rom, he was hard just watching them lay together. Of course the conversation that had been had with Rick also had him stiff. 

“Were we missed?” Michonne had been leery about staying in bed all morning, she didn’t want people to think they were getting lazy. But she had also been feeling disconnect from Cassie a bit and she felt like they needed this time. 

Daryl licked at her sweat covered skin, “just by me.” He had gone out to the stream and stroked himself thinking about how much he was missing these two enjoying themselves in bed. He had no bench mark of relationships to compare this one to, but he had a feeling that sometimes they would need to connect, just two of them at a time. Michonne twisted a bit and started to kiss him as if they hadn’t kissed it days. He had to admit, there was something about kissing this particular woman that made his head spin. Even when Daryl felt Cassie start to wake he couldn’t stop himself from making out with Michonne. 

Michonne pulled the brunette close as she wrapped herself tightly around her lovers. Cassie was so in love with both of them. Had the world never changed she would never have found these two people that completed her. Cassie leaned across and kissed Daryl she enjoyed her morning with Michonne but it had felt odd not having Daryl with them. 

“Glad yer both up. Gotta talk to ya bout somethin’.” Daryl chewed at the side of his finger nail. He had no idea how this conversation was going to go over. 

They slowly unwrapped from each other and turned and looked at him. It took him a little while to start, trying to find the right words, they didn’t rush him as he got his thoughts together.

“Rick and Beth….” He looked at his lovers than over to the soup bowls. “They wanna borrow Mich for a night.” Sadly it was almost exactly how Rick had asked it three days ago when he had first brought it up. He explained why they wanted her. Daryl had told him he needed some time to mull it over and when he asked again this morning, Daryl agreed to bring it up to the ladies. 

“For what?” Michonne’s tone was harsh and confused. She could only assume from Daryl’s delivery that this had to do with sex and not her fighting skills. “Just me?” Daryl just nodded now looking at Cassie for a reaction. 

Cassie kissed Michonne’s shoulder then asked, “How did this all come around?” She was sure that there was a story of some sort and she needed to hear it. Rick had a tendency of trying to simply be in charge of things and laying out orders because he could. She didn’t know if this was one of those situations. 

Daryl scratched at his beard, it was getting long again. “Sounds like Beth’s favorite part of that night was getting spanked by you.” He looked at Mich waiting to see her reaction. Her eyes were hard. 

“And fucked by you.” It spewed out of Cassie’s mouth without a thought. It was the first time since that night that she had brought up the fact that Daryl and Beth had had sex. It had been hard for her to deal with at the time and it still bothered her. When they all sat together at dinner and Beth looked cute, Cassie wondered if Daryl was gazing her way remembering her tight body enveloped around his. Sometimes she wondered if he thought about it while the three of them were having sex. 

Daryl looked down, “Nah.” He knew the Beth thing still pissed Cassie off. He never should have gone there that night, it was still causing tension in his relationship with a woman he loved. “She doesn’t care about that.” On some level it bothered Daryl, he had brought his A-game to fucking her that night and all she really liked had been being over Michonne’s lap and getting smacked around by her. “Rick says she still talks bout Mich.”

Michonne pulled Cassie into her again. “So he asked you if he could borrow me, to what? Spank his girl?” She knew she should be offended, asking Daryl’s permission like she was his property. Asking the request at all as if they were all so tight now that she could be passed around. But sadly, the request alone was making her wet. She had never expected to like spanking Beth the way she did. She didn’t understand the little girls desire to be put over someone’s knee but once she had gotten there, she had loved the control she felt. This tiny little body draped on her waiting to be used by Michonne, it had been an intoxicating feeling. 

Daryl knew this conversation could go bad. He had even thought to tell Rick to man up and ask Michonne himself. But even if his lovers were in charge in the bedroom, there was an order to things, especially to a man as dominate as Rick. Daryl had thought it over for a few days since the initial asking. He thought about how Michonne might react, he knew she had liked that part of the night immensely, more than she had expected to. He wondered if Cassie would be possessive of this lover the way she was of Daryl when it came to Beth. 

“Tell me more.” Michonne was interested. 

Daryl reached out and covered Cassie’s hand which was holding Michonne’s hip, “Jus’ one night, maybe away from here. Two of ya dominatin’ her.” Daryl could easily envision it as he had seen it live already. But honestly he didn’t see the appeal, he’d rather just fuck that girl six ways to Sunday.

Michonne closed her eyes. “Do I gotta decide now?” Daryl assured her that there was no rush.


	23. Damn it's Hot

It was disgusting out. Michonne sat on the rock in the middle of nowhere with sweat dripping down every part of her. It trickled between her breasts and saturated into her thin tank top. She felt it run down the crack of her ass occasionally as well, she was getting tired of the Georgia heat. Maybe it was time to move on again, go out west where it was less humid and more wide open. They all knew that this motel wasn’t going to be their home forever. 

She had promised Daryl that she would wait for him. That she wouldn’t go into the water till he got there but she wasn’t sure if she could wait for him much longer. He asked her to meet him there an hour after sunrise, he’d be done hunting by then and they could wash up together. She lay back letting the sun soak into her skin, if she wanted, she could have moved down the stream of bit to the shady area but she liked it here, a great view in case anyone came up on her, high enough up that it was difficult for walk up on her. Plus, though she hated the humid, she loved the heat. 

Michonne watched as Daryl came from over the ridge, his crossbow slung over his shoulder, just by the way he was walking she could tell that his time hunting had been productive. She watched as his long strides ate up the woods and into the clearing. He was watching her as well. This was their spot. Yes, everyone at the motel knew about this place but they had found it months ago and they were the only ones who came here this early in the day. Everyone used this place as a late day treat after working and sweating.

Daryl climbed up the rock to where she was, pulled the crossbow off himself and let it sit on the rock. “Hi.” He sat down next to her and looked out at the water. 

“Hi yourself. Good hunt?” Things were getting leaner these day, moving wasn’t going to be something they were going to do out of choice, they were going to get forced out at some point for lack of resources. He nodded, a little proud of himself, he knew he’d get the group through another meal or two singlehandedly. “So what did you want to talk about?” There had been this elephant in the room for a few days now and she knew that he wanted to talk about, that was why he asked her here, even if he hadn’t said that outright, this was becoming their place to talk.

Daryl turned and kissed her shoulder, she was sweaty and smelled of Cassie. It brought him back to their first time together, the scent of those two woman mixed on Michonne had driven him wild that day. It still did. But he had more self-control these day, well mostly. “You talk to Rick yet?”

Michonne had guessed right, she knew that this was the talk that they were going to have. She let the corner of her lip rise, but from where he was seated he couldn’t see it. “Not yet.”

He had been pretty sure that she hadn’t talked to the Sherriff yet, Rick hadn’t brought it up again, but Daryl thought he was still waiting for an answer. He just nodded his head.

She shifted into his body and despite the humidity he brought his arm around her. What little flesh-to-flesh there happened to be was already sticky. “You know I should be pissed that he asked you for permission to be with me, stead of just comin’ to me.” That had been bothering her a bit. Even though she understood, it still irked her. She got the fact that it the tables had been turned than Daryl would have been asking Rick for permission to borrow Beth. That’s what their relationship was all about, Rick owned that girls body and soul. But it was different in their bedroom. Daryl didn’t own either of his lovers. None of them own anyone. Though sometimes it would appear that Cassie was at the helm she really had little more power or control than anyone else. Cassie had more jealousies, which was just a part of life and Daryl and Michonne tried hard not to give her reasons to fight her own nature, to be jealous when she had no reason to be. They both loved Cassie too much to hurt her.

“I’m not gonna do it.” She spoke plainly. Though she had vacillated on it for a few days, and she couldn’t pin point the reason, she knew she couldn’t do it. 

Daryl smiled. “Ok.” He had a feeling she wasn’t going to do it. If she had wanted it she would have confirmed things days ago. “How come?” He scratched at his bead now getting too long and itchy, he’d have to ask Carol to trim it, she had become the appointed barber in the group.

“Don’t get me wrong, spankin’ that girl is fun and there is something about being dom like that…” She didn’t finish her thought, she didn’t need to. “But without you both there, just not the same.” She pressed into him more. “Liked having you by my side.” She had also loved having Cassie watching from the sofa. “You okay with that?” Daryl was always hard to read. 

Daryl kissed her shoulder, “m’y okay with you not spendin’ the night with them?” Hell yeah he was alright with that. He may not have shown jealousy the way Cassie did and he would let her have anything that made her happy he cared deeply for her but the thought of her being with other people even for a night hadn’t settled well from the start. “’m not gonna tell you who can and can’t be with. That’s not right. Be rich of me to say, I can have ya both but you can’t have more for yourself.” Daryl dropped the arm that was around her and took her hand instead. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Michonne spoke. “Can we get naked and wash up. I got sweat dripping down the crack of my ass.” She chuckled and Daryl laughed. 

“Nope, I like ya all sweaty. Stayin’ right here.” He squeezed her hand.

Michonne pulled her hand from his hold, “Come on Reckneck, you can lick the sweat off me before we hit the water.” 

Now that was an idea Daryl could support. They climbed down off the rock down to the water secured their weapons then started to strip each other, kissing and licking skin as it became exposed. She was naked first and while Daryl was still in his thread worn pants he knelt in front of her. She smelled natural and sweaty, he loved that. That scent alone brought out the animal in him every time. He moved quickly, he hitched her leg ever his shoulder, used both hands to stabilize her than he moved to her pussy, face first and began to lick at her click. She moaned out, they were so close to the water she wasn’t sure how loud she really was. 

Michonne had felt self-conscious of this natural state early on. When she had been with someone in the past she would always wash meticulously, shave her privates, lavish on body powders and dress in fine, sexy underthings. Daryl didn’t care about any of that. Daryl liked her smelling of sex and herself, not that he didn’t enjoy her washed up, but in this state it drove him mad and she liked Daryl when he let his control go and just took her. Today would be one of those days. 

Daryl looked up, not to her face but just to her breasts, he loved them, loved getting lost in them, but today they called differently to them. He caressed her skin till he got to her tits then he began to grab at them, she didn’t mind when he as rough with her and he twisted and pulled at her nipples as he tossed her head back enjoying the pain. He sucked at her clit a little more then stopped. “I wanna fuck you here.” He rubbed the palm of his hand between her breasts. 

Though she knew how much he enjoyed doing that, he enjoyed doing that even more to Cassie as her breasts were fuller and softer than her own. Michonne wasn’t sure if she would love it today. She wanted to be filled by him, to have an orgasm or two herself and breast fucking wasn’t going to do that for her. She shook her head ‘no’. 

Daryl’s face pouted as he still gripped at her nipples. “Promise to make it up to you.” He took one hand and slid it between her legs finding her wetness and pushing into her. How could she complain, his oral and tactical skills were amazing. She nodded to him, giving her permission. He worked them both to the ground at the edge of the water, it was cooler there and he liked that. They kissed and fondled till Daryl was good and worked up then he laid her back, knelt over her and as she pressed her breasts together as he began to pump into her. It felt like heaven, he loved this place, warm and tight around him, different than being inside her and he liked that difference. He fucked her hard, pinching her nipples sometimes and thrusting till the head of his cock breached through her flesh then drawing back into it. He did this over and over. 

Damn it, she hated how much this simple action made her pussy weep for him to be inside her. It all felt good but it would not give her the orgasm that was building inside of her. She watched his face as he concentrated on fucking her. He was close, she could tell the way his shoulders tensed and his teeth gritted. She knew his triggers and she wasn’t above using them today. “You like fucking me like that?” He nodded. He had heard the words but he’d never be able to vocalize a response. “You like pushing that white dick of your through my dark flesh.” She know how much the contrast of their skin color turned him on, it had from day one. Sweat was dripping off his cheek and down onto her own skin. “You gonna fuck me till you cum?” He let out a groan. And now for the cheery on top of the sundae. “Then do it Daryl. Fuck me till you cum all over me.” She thought his arms were going to give out at the thought of it all, but he just nodded.

When he finally came his first shot filled the V at the base of her throat. Then he took himself in hand and stroked as fluid shot from him and landed on her chest, shoulder and even her cheek. She closed her eyes and let it all happen. She knew by his sounds and his breathing that he was done and satisfied. 

Daryl panted a bit till he finally laid next to her, his pants still at his hips, he had never taken them off. “Fuckin’ awesome.” He didn’t often do this with Michonne, this was more a Cassie thing. She let the cum sit on her skin and he watched as it slid down the side of her face and breast. He loved seeing himself on her. “Let’s get you clean up.” He trailed his fingers at her neck and spread his seed on her flesh, finger painting in a way.

“Oh no.” He would not leave her hanging today. “You owe me an orgasm.”

Daryl smiled, licked his finger clean then sat up. “Don’t worry, I got this. Now get in the water.” They both laughed.

The water was deeper in some parts than others. They walked into the water letting the shock of the cold consume them than pass. He led her to a section where it came up to mid-thigh on them. He used his red rag to wash her up, the coolness puckering her nipples and tightening her skin. When she was clean she took the rag from him and washed him as well. The cold was invigorating and it just turned her on more. Occasionally the water would graze her hot pussy and she would ache. 

Daryl took her by the hips and turned her toward the big rock in the middle of the water. “Get up against it.” They had fucked against this a few time but this promised to be different. She went over and leaned against it, finding a place that would allow her to rest her body and push her ass in his direction. Daryl came up behind her and pressed her tighter to the rock. He hands stroked her skin and drew her ass cheeks apart. She was tight there, but when he leaned forward bringing his tongue to her hole her body flexed to his touch. Without thought or ceremony Daryl began to rim her tight, pretty ass hole. He had been missing being in this spot. He licked and tongued at her and began to spit on her. Daryl wanted to bury his fingers inside her. Well, he wanted to bury his cock inside her, but in all this water and without lube he knew he risked injuring her more than anything. 

“Oh fuck Redneck, don’t stop.” He had no intentions. He used one hand to manipulate her ass the other her pussy. When he offered payback, he wasn’t kidding. He worked two fingers inside both holes and then began to work a rhythm, she loved it. “Talk dirty.” Her request was breathless. 

It was her new thing lately, she liked to talk and also wanted to hear dirty-talk, from both her lovers. Cassie was more natural at it, as where Daryl had to work harder to make the words sound right leaving his brain then into the air. He nodded, not that she saw it. He continued his assault on her as he crafted the words, “Dirty whore.” Now she was nodding. He had learned over the past few weeks that she liked her dirty talk on the filthy side, she didn’t take any of it personally, she just liked knowing his brain could go there, and the voice he used once he go talking made her ever hotter. “Fuckin’ anal whore, like it when I violate you?” Her pussy flinched, gripping at his fingers. “Greedy bitch likes it when I take you in both holes?” She was greedy and being called a bitch by Daryl in this setting was a turn on. Just knowing he would never say these things normally and that she was pushing him made her feel powerful. He focused on his fingering for a while and just when she thought the dirty talk would be over started again. “You look so pretty when I came on you.” His tone was silky now, more relaxed, he was getting his words together. “Should show everyone that you belong to me.” He would never be that public, but the thought was sexy. He pushed two fingers into her ass as far as they would go. “My little whore gonna cum for me.” She franticly nodded her head. “That’s right, I’m the one that makes you cum.” He brought a thumb to her clit and pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm began to rip through her, he wished he could wrap an arm around her but he was fully occupied. “That’s right, cum all over me Mich. Cum till you can’t stand.” Her legs are already trembling. 

As her body clenched around him and she released curse words with her orgasm, Daryl was at her ear, “Cassie would ‘ave loved seeing you like this.” He was right, Cassie loved to watch Mich have an orgasm, no matter who was causing it.

It was at this moment she fully understood why she couldn’t spend a night with Rick and Beth. This is where she belonged. Though it wasn’t their full triad this was part of what she needed. A man who would fulfill her needs, made her explore herself and let her be herself. A lover waiting at home that brought out a softer side of her as well. She knew a night of spanking Beth would never fill any of that.

He slid his fingers out of her leaving him empty but then he wrapped himself around her. He was quiet for a while, all that dirty talk taxed him sometimes. He never felt right calling her names but she reacted beautifully to them and he knew she loved it. 

It was getting late, the sun was starting to move across the morning sky. Daryl had food that needed to bet back to the motel and they had a day of chores that needed to get done. “Thanks for meeting me this morning.” He loved their time alone. They were out of the water and shared a towel that Michonne had brought. They got dressed and sat to lace up their boots. “Want me to tell Rick for ya?” 

“Nah, I’ll break it to him.” She kissed his cheek. They walked back to their vehicles holding hands. He had the small car and she had brought the truck, but they traded keys, she knew he preferred the truck. “Meet ya back home.” They kissed for a while then parted ways.

It had only been a ten minute drive back down to the motel and Daryl had stayed right behind her the whole way. When the made the bend and saw the motel she screeched her brakes first. The gate was damaged, there was a truck they didn’t recognize and there was smoke billowing from the far corner of the motel. Something was going down.


	24. It's Time

It was hard to see from the road where they were, so they left their vehicles, readied their weapons and after one quick hard look at each other Daryl and Michonne headed down the road to their camp. Moving silently they took to the edge of the fence line scanning the area. They could hear voices in the courtyard. Rick was directing Carl and Glenn to the weapons hold. There was yelling for Carol to bring the first aid supplies and Judith was crying, something that normally didn’t happen much. 

Daryl swept the corner and kept mental notes of everything he saw. A green truck with a flat tire, a young black male dead on the ground, two walkers with most of their faces missing both missing an arm. He stayed tight to the side of the U that housed their bedroom. The door was wide open and he glanced in, empty, neat. 

“Daryl!” Rick’s voice bellowed through the air and he looked in the sheriff’s direction. He lowered his crossbow but it was still ready to be fired. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michonne moving quickly to the green truck. She had seen something he didn’t. “Daryl!” Ignoring Rick, Daryl moved quickly to catch up with Michonne, whatever she had seen had scared her, even though she was silent he could tell by the way she moved. She was faster than him and out of his line of sight quickly. He bound over the male body and rounded the corner. Judith’s crying seemed louder and Daryl could hear Rick shouting his name over and over. But all he saw was red, blood every. Blood saturating the mass of chocolate brown wavy hair. His chest was pounding as all of the air sucked out of his lungs. Michonne was knelt down and lifting the body that was lying face down beside her side. 

Daryl didn’t realize that he was vocalizing anything till Michonne turned to him, it sounded more like a battle cry than anything else. She knew what he was raging over she had thought the same thing. She dropped the body and turned, moving to meet him, “It’s not her. It’s not her.” She stopped the freight train that was Daryl and dug her heals in to keep him still. “It’s not Cassie.” It all happened so fast, yelling, blood, crying and a random gun shot. Daryl didn’t flinch. He wrapped himself around Michonne and nodded his head. He hadn’t looked away from the body he needed to see for himself. 

Rick came running at them bounding over the female body. “Daryl.” He realized what was going on, what Daryl thought he was seeing. “Not Cassie.” Daryl nodded. He heard them but he didn’t believe either of them. He pushed out of Michonne’s hold and past Rick.

He was on his knees when he heard her, “Daryl!” Cassie’s voice was far away. He paused, his hands on the body ready to flip it over. “Daryl!” He looked up and saw her. Casssie was running across the courtyard her chocolate brown wavy hair flowing behind her as she ran to him. She was fine. This wasn’t her. Cassie was running toward him alive, she had blood on her hands from attending to someone’s wound, but she was fine. He stood as she plowed into him almost tripping on the body at his feet.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She wrapped her arms around him as he tried to check her for injuries. “I’m okay.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Three days later

“I think that’s all of it.” Beth took one last sweep though her room. It was empty. She had even made the bed and straightened out the curtains. She walked to Rick who was standing by the pickup truck, it was full but not as full as the other vehicles, despite the two kids that would be stuffed in the jump seat behind the main bench seat. They were leaving more behind than they were taking, in the months that they had stayed at the motel they seemed to have acquired a lot. 

She would be sad to leave this place. They all would be. 

Carol and Pete slammed the back of the hatchback, “All set here.” 

The plan was to drive until gas became too much of a problem, then they drop a vehicle and consolidate into the minivan that Glenn and Maggie were leading with. Hershel along with them. After the fuel was gone it would be hiking with well thought out back packs they had acquired over their time here at the motel. 

The last truck in line had the fuel transfer tank that they had been filling over the past few weeks. Daryl would drive the ‘fuel truck’ with Cassie and Michonne. 

Everyone met in the center of the courtyard, the sun was hardly up, Judith was still sleeping, already tucked-in to the jump seat. 

They all rallied around Rick, “It’s all packed?” He scanned as everyone nodded. “Everyone is fueled up.” Again, they were quiet but gave him the response he was looking for. “I don’t necessarily want to go either.” He knew that this had been a hard decision on everyone, but it had been inevitable. “But after the attack this week, we all know it’s time to move on.” This debate had been had time and time again, there was no more to discuss. “We all know the route, the plan, Glenn is gonna lead the way. If we get separated we all know the meet up spots, they are marked on your maps. I want to put some distance between us and here over the next few days.” They were all paying attention, which kind of surprised Rick. They sometimes tuned him out. “Still think we will do best if we head out west. We know what is left here in the East, it’s time to move on, explore. Remember, we don’t have room for more stuff besides food or water, and the only other stop is for fuel. We stay close. Together has kept up alive this long, we are gonna keep it that way.” He had been preparing this speech in his head for two days now. 

Daryl got tired of listening to the talk. “Let’s roll people.” He broke the party up and headed to the fuel truck with his two women by his side. Everyone was ready to go. 

Cassie sat in the middle of the bench seat, Daryl had hardly let go of her in the past three days. He knew that the body that had laid in the middle of the compound had not been Cassie, but he still couldn’t shake the image every time he closed his eyes. Michonne held her hand as they all drove in silence. She watched as they rolled through the gate, last in the wagon train. The steely hard woman had spent the better part of the last three days being chewed up with guilt. She and Daryl had spent the morning screwing around when their group was being attacked. She hadn’t admitted any of this yet, but the thought had plagued her. 

The air was thick, it had been since the attack. Cassie knew that they both felt badly that they hadn’t been there when it all went down, but all of their people had survived, Daryl and Michonne had trained them all well. It had been an emotional few days for everyone in their group.

 

Beth sat quietly next to Rick as he drove in the middle of the pack. They were all quiet. Carl was sitting behind them with Judith asleep across from him. He was feeling a little car sick but didn’t care, dad had cracked the window for him. Beth had been used to up and moving this past year, it wasn’t the pulling up roots that was upsetting her. She couldn’t seem to get past the fact that she had killed her first still-live human being just three days ago. 

When the attack had begun she had been sitting outside next to her father eating breakfast and talking about the beautiful day. They had been laughing over a book they had both read, something that had meant to be serious but had been so poorly written that they both would have stopped reading ten pages into it normally, but now, any distraction was welcome. 

The green beat up pick-up truck had come screeching down the hill, it was Glenn yelling from the watch site on the room that alerted everyone to the problem, but the truck was through the fence and in their compound before anyone realized what was going on. The collapse of the fence and the squealing of the tires had everyone to their feet ready for a fight. Beth hated that they lived in a world where a gun on her hip was a standard accessory, but at that moment she couldn’t have been more grateful. She dragged her father to a safe spot where his incapacitated walking would not make him such a target but he could still shoot and help the group. Her next thought was Rick. She wasn’t sure where he was and though that scared her, she had to push that worry from her mind. 

Beth had one task, to get to Judith and keep her safe. She had left Judith asleep in her play pen, her favorite place to sleep even though she was getting too big for it. She needed to get to that room but there was a truck and two people standing in her way. The driver had jumped out of the truck with his gun blazing already, not really pointing just shooting up a storm which was more dangerous. The female passenger dodged Glenn’s bullets from the roof. From there it was a blur for Beth, she ran along the covered passageway leading to her room. When the brunette stepped toward the bank of motel doors Beth’s brain went into auto mode, she didn’t remember lifting the gun or pulling the trigger but she did. Instantly with a shot to the chest the woman stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground. 

Beth didn’t think, she just kept running till she got to her room, pushed open the door and found Judith screaming in her pen struggling to climb over the side. She didn’t remember recocking her gun or picking up Judith, all she remembered was listening to more gun fire and then it stopped. She held the babe in her arms, rocking her in her as she shushed her. Judith was scared and Beth was too. Hiding in the corner of the room between the dresser and the closet Beth waited with her gun poised for fire. 

Rick has burst through the door, panic and relief both on his face as he knew his girls were safe. Beth lowered her gun and held Judith close as Rick yelled out the door, “Beth and Judith are safe.” Shouts from everyone echoed from the courtyard. Rick crossed the room, knelt by Beth and kissed Judith’s crying face. 

“Pete’s been shot!” Beth heard it from the courtyard, Carol’s voice clear and loud. She pushed Rick to check on things. She stayed safe in their room her gun now back in hand as she held the child. Another gun shot rang out, just one. More yelling then Maggie at the door. 

“Are you okay?” Beth nodded and asked about Pete. “Just a graze to the arm, Cassie is with him.” Her doctoring skills along with Hershel’s had not be utilized much these past months. She asked about the lone gun shot. “Rick. The woman.” Maggie replied. Beth had killed her but a shot to the head was still needed to keep her from coming back. 

Judith was finally calmed when they heard two more shots. The crying started again as Maggie made for the door. “Walkers.” Two walkers had apparently staggered in through the collapsed fence but Glenn had taken care of that. Their safe compound was now wide open to anything. Walkers that had been keeping their distance at the fence were now lured in by the yelling and the shooting. Beth shushed Judith again as the commotion settled that bright sunny morning. 

Beth now sat staring out the window to the winding road ahead of them. She hadn’t really slept much since that night. She and Rick hadn’t been intimate either; the kids were bunked into their room at dad’s instance. Rick reached over and took her hand. Their disconnect was killing him, they needed some time to talk alone, but this wasn’t it. He would just have to support her as much as he could through a look or a touch. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They had made good distance the first day, putting space between them and the motel, having stopped twice for the refilling of fuel tanks by syphoning gas off cars long ditched on the side of the road. Glenn had pulled into a lot with a warehouse that seemed pretty well picked over, they circled the wagons for safety and scoped the place out. There was still a bit of day light left and Daryl and Michonne volunteered to go hunting while folks secured warning devices, swept for supplies and started a meal with what little they had. 

Though it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, Carl had stepped up and taken Judith as his ward for the night. Beth didn’t seem ready to do it and though he didn’t know what was wrong with her he thought it best to lighten her load. He grabbed some books and sat with her in the front seat of the pick-up truck reading to her. His automatic pistol sat on the dashboard.

Rick walked the second floor of the warehouse, it had been well picked clean ages ago, tables over turned and paper littering the floor boards. He heard Beth walking up behind him, he knew he footsteps too well. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him. He took her by the wrists holding them tightly and close to his chest. The pressure he applied at her wrists would have made most people uncomfortable, but he knew for Beth it would make her feel safe. 

“I’m right here Little One.” Rick had been conflicted in his priorities this week, pulled in so many directions. Leader of the group, decision maker, father, lover, protector. He knew that safety for his family was first, but they were all his family in some way. Beth rested her cheek on the long defined muscles of his back. Perched up high with Rick holding her she felt better than she had in days.

Beth began to cry. She had vowed she wouldn’t do it, not any more. But she did, little sniffles. Her body needed to sob but she wouldn’t let herself do that. “Tighter Daddy.” The words were barely audible, but he heard her. He shifted his grip. From two hands to one, he fastened tightly her wrists. His other hand across his chest pinning her arms to him. She snuggled closer to his body and let her sniffles continue. 

Rick wanted to upright that chair in the corner, sit down and hold his lover in his arms as she cried it out, but that wasn’t going to happen, there wasn’t time for that. They only had a few stolen moments before someone was bound to come looking for them. He released her, turned to face her and pulled her close, burring her face in his chest. He petted her hair and kissed her. 

Beth’s sniffles bordered on sobs. “I’ll killed her Rick.” Beth had never actually killed a living person before. Walkers she dispatched of in abundance, but never a person who was still alive. 

“I know Beth,” He squeezed her tighter. He had known that this was plaguing her but he didn’t realize how much. They had lived with so much death these past countless months he had become almost immune to it all. 

She toned down her sobbing, “I’ve never…” She sniffed.

“You were protecting us. All of us. Judith.” Killing, even for the right reasons was never easy. He remembered this from his early days as a cop, from early in the crap ass world. Justifying why you had to do it never made it easy on anyone. “Daddy’s here.” He whispered in her ear. He wanted to be the safe place she could retreat to, but he wasn’t sure if he was giving her that. 

“Rick. Hey, Rick…. Y’up there?” Daryl yelled from the lower level up the stairs. 

Rick never let go of Beth. “Be there in a minute.” They held each other as they heard folks coming into the space down stairs. “I love you Little One, more than you know.” Rick didn’t say I love you very often, but when he did it warmed her in a way nothing else could. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl and Cassie sat on the hood of the truck as Michonne slept inside. Night watch, it was their thing, it had brought them together and kept them strong together. 

“I’m surprised we stayed there as long as we did.” Cassie finally broke the silence in a whisper. 

Daryl was holding her hand, tracing his fingers over the back of it, first just random patterns, now a heart, over and over. “Movin’ on from Savannah was easy, we knew it wasn’t gonna work out. But this… I hate bein’ pushed out.” It bothered him, not knowing where they were gonna land. This was the furthest from his home town he had ever been in his life. They were going west, to places he had only ever heard of, never really thought to go. “Glad we’re in it together.” He leaned and kissed the side of her head. 

Cassie nodded. 

Daryl was mumbling now, he hardly did that with her, “Don’ know what I would’ave done if that had been you.” They hadn’t actually talked about it yet. The fear he had felt when he thought it was Cassie lying dead on the ground. His heart had stopped, he couldn’t breathe and even though Michonne and Rick had screamed to him that it wasn’t Cassie, he didn’t believe it till he had heard her voice. 

“I know baby, but I’m fine.” When the dust had settled, bodies disposed of, truck scavenged for parts and the sun had gone down they had all gone to bed. Daryl had held her long and tight that night. He had bruised her arm as he held her. Michonne was on and off the bed with them, beginning to pack things up. She knew it was time to move it even if the group hadn’t decided yet.

They had made love that night. The three of them. Slowly and passionately as never before. Daryl was with them but lost in his own head somewhere. Michonne held his hand as he pushed deep into Cassie, trying to keep him in the moment but he was gone. He had lost so many people since the world had changed, and other than losing his brother, nothing had affected him the way the thought of losing Cassie had. Cassie was laying in Michonne’s arms, her mouth buried in her lovers neck as they both watched Daryl on top pressing slow and deep, his arms flexing as he lowered himself, his broad shoulders seemed to be carrying the weight of the world tonight. The expression on his face made them both sad to watch. Though it seemed as if he was lost in thought they knew he was there with them. Daryl had never been more scared than when he thought Cassie was dead, and this was what he needed to work thought that emotion. 

When he finally came, Cassie’s legs were wrapped tight around him, their lips almost touching. Michonne had her fingers laced in his with one hand, the other gentle in his hair. She closed her eyes as her lovers shared this moment, not because she felt like she was intruding, but because the moment was been so intense for all of them it overwhelmed her. The loss of any of them would be devastating to them all, that moment had been too close.

Cassie looked out at their temporary encampment. “I’m sorry you were so scared Daryl.” It was dark all around the, the woods alive with night activity. 

He kissed the back of her hand. He glanced over his shoulder to Michonne who was sleeping lightly on the bench seat inside the pickup truck. The windshield was filthy but he could still see her mass of hair and beautiful skin. 

Daryl hated feeling these emotions, “Can’t lose either of ya.” He mumbled it, it wasn’t a thought or a wish; it was a statement. If Cassie or Michonne ever died Daryl wasn’t sure he would ever be able to function again. 

“I know baby.” She tipped her head and rested on her should. “I know.”


	25. Coming of Age

Now that distance had been laid between them and their motel home, Rick didn’t feel like the needed to run so hard, so fast. Glenn had circled around, helped Daryl refill the fuel reserves. A hand siphon had been the best find they had made all winter. They had dropped one car along way and were tight but handling well in three vehicles now. It felt like they had made the right decision. The further west they traveled, the less walkers they were coming across. They had even skirted a town yesterday, one they didn’t feel they needed to stop at, they drove the long way around and continued on. 

The unfinished cul-de-sac made for a good place to spend a night or two. Cars parked out of site in garages, folks huddled for safety. Watch shifts set up and though there had been no food to scavenge, there were fruit trees not far behind the first set of houses here on Apple Barrel Circle that were abundant. They feasted that first night on too much tart fruit and soup that Pete had whipped up with canned beans they still had. 

Daryl walked hand in hand with Cassie on the unfinished second floor of the house they were all staying in. He had slowly gotten past his desire to grab her and hold her every time she walked near him. Watch was being held from the lot across the street but this place had a great view as well. They sat in an unfinished window and looked out to the tree line. Lightning bugs lit up the perimeter and Daryl knew that this was the closest thing to normal they would ever experience any more. “Yer ok with Ass Kicker sleeping with us tonight?” Rick had asked Daryl if they would take the baby and Carl, he needed time with Beth. Cassie nodded. She loved that baby, hell she loved both those kids. She may have been the newest one to their group, but she had fit in just fine. 

The sun had yet to fully set, there was still an orange haze in the air. He kissed her hair. Cassie smiled at him, feeling happy and safe, at least for tonight. She knew that this was all she could ask for. “Let’s go round them up and play cards with Carl.” They had only brought one deck of cards and three toys for Judith. There was no risking taking up much more space than that. 

Michonne was waiting at the bottom of the steps as they came down to the main floor. She kissed Daryl as he approached her and waited for Cassie to join them in a hug. “This is a good night.” She was pleased with the distance they had made, the safe they were all experiencing and the full feeling in her stomach. “I hear we’re babysitting?” Rick had thanked her in passing for agreeing to take the kids for the night and she just smiled and nodded. They were going to have to stop calling her a baby soon, she was getting to be a toddler. Learning to walk and chattering up a storm. 

Daryl pulled gently at one Michonne’s dreads, “They need some alone time. Shit, Rick is so wound up I’d offer to fuck him if I thought it’d help.” Daryl had a point. Rick had been trying to hold it all together. The group, his family, his love life. But being on the road, uncertain of where they were going to land each night. Fear of walkers and humans, he had been holding it together but it would be a losing battle if he and Beth didn’t get some time together. 

“Um, yeah… no.” Michonne smirked at him. “There will be no fucking Rick for you.” She started to walk to the front door. 

Daryl pulled at Cassie’s hand. “Oh, I get it. Only you two get to have any fun.” He was smirking and waiting to dodge a slap from either or both of them that never came. 

“Yup.” Michonne opened the front door which had no lock on it. 

They rounded up the kids, Rick and Beth kissing them both goodnight as Jude jumped in Uncle Daryl’s arms climbing to ride on his shoulders. Carl grabbed his back pack and followed them into the main house that had been claimed for the group. They didn’t know exactly where Beth and Rick would spend the night, but it wouldn’t be with everyone else. 

The girls took Jude and Daryl grabbed the deck of cards from Carl and dragged him into the kitchen where the moon light was pouring in through unfinished windows. “War?” Daryl sat on an out of place kitchen cabinet and Carl sat on a bar stool that obviously didn’t belong in this house. 

“Nah, Gin rummy?” Carl was pretty good at most card games. Daryl nodded as the kid took the pack from him and started to shuffle. “Sorry you got stuck sittin’ so my dad could get laid.” Carl started to deal the cards. 

Daryl just nodded his head. “’s good.” He didn’t mind hanging out with Carl, he could be a pain in the ass, but for the most part he was a good kid. 

“Hey Daryl?” Carl started dealing, seven cards to each of them. Daryl’s eyes shifted to the kids face. “Do you think it’s weird? I mean dad and Beth?” 

The question took Daryl by surprise. Rick and Beth had been public for months now and Carl had been given plenty of chances to bring this up but never head. “Nah.” 

Carl organized the cards in his hand, “It’s like twenty years difference, and I’m not even twenty.” Daryl wasn’t sure of the exact number, but that was probably close, maybe a little high. 

“Age aint nothin’ but a number. Look at you.” In the old world Carl was a kid for sure, but now a days, he was a man. “You aint no kid anymore.” Carl nodded. “’Sides, they love each other.” Daryl didn’t want to get all mushy but it was true, they were very much in love. He shuffled the cards in his hand, putting together his sets and runs. 

Carl lowered his voice and leaned in a little, “She calls him ‘Daddy’.” He had heard her say it more than once in the past months, it bothered him at first, he didn’t understand it, and even now he did necessarily grasp it all. “I know it’s just some weird sex thing.” He drew a card and put one back in the pile. 

Daryl swallowed hard wondering when all the saliva had gone out of his mouth. “That’s private.” He didn’t know what else to say. No need to try and explain it, the kid knew it was sex related, he didn’t need to know more than that. 

Carl laid down his cards and Daryl slapped his down right behind. Carl had won that hand and Daryl was pretending to be pissed about it. Daryl rounded up the cards and started to shuffle. “Private like the three of you?” He glanced over his shoulder toward the living room where Cassie and Michonne were with the rest of the group.

“Yeah, private like that. Now let’s stop talkin’.” This conversation was making Daryl uncomfortable.

Carl contemplated his cards. A million questions were spinning in his head, had been for months. “How do you, I mean….” He sorted his cards, “the three of you?” He didn’t look at Daryl, he couldn’t, instead he burned a hole into his cards with his stare. 

The redneck slapped his cards face down on the counter top. “The fuck? Really?” He couldn’t believe Carl was asking him this. 

Carl put his cards down, “Oh come on Daryl….” He tried to keep his voice down. “Everyone treats me like a kid. Jeeze.” He picked his cards back up.

Daryl watched his face, he was serious, he wanted answers. You really couldn’t blame the kid. Daryl had learned about sex from Merle’s porno magazines and videos. He screwed around with a couple of girls, disastrously, but he had done it. Carl had gone from kid to man without any of that. No one to teach him the birds and bees. 

Daryl drew a card from the pile and shuffled it into his hand. Stopping to lick the dirty spot on the back of his knuckle and watching the kid who just looked annoyed now. “Look… I’ mean, Carol and Pete. Maggie and Glenn. That’s all normal shit. Just pay attention to them.” He had no idea what else to say. Carl rolled his eyes. “What?” 

“I did that already. That’s why I can’t figure out your shit.” Carl almost laughed. 

They played a few hands without any talking, then Daryl finally spoke, uncomfortably. “We all love each other. Just like your dad and Beth. Like those normal couples.” Whatever the conversation in the living room was, they were all having a good time, it was noisy in there and no one was paying attention to them. “There’s just three in the bed instead of two.” 

“So you kiss both of them?” Carl knew that, he had seen Daryl kiss both of them before, well, more like they kissed him, Daryl didn’t show that kind of affection. Not that they had all done it at the same time, but as couples, Carl had seen it happen. Daryl nodded. “And they kiss each other?” Carl’s brain was spinning to think of two girls kissing. After a pause Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded. “So you all…”

“Hey!” Daryl cut him off before he could continue. “Ya don’t need to know mechanics to drive a car. Ya don’t need to know any more ‘bout this, just to know it works.”

Carl laughed, “You already taught me all the mechanics for the car.” They both laughed. “Seriously though.” Carl’s face shifted. “Sometimes dad… um… hits her.” He didn’t look up from his cards. He had heard her cry out once from a distance away but it was Beth and it was pain, he knew that sound. Carl had seen a few bruises on Beth as well. When she was washing up and didn’t know anyone was around. It scared him and pissed him off all at the same time. If his father really loved her, why did he hit her? 

“Com’mon.” Daryl put the cards down and started digging though his shirt pocket for a cigarette he had found stashed in a tool box in one of the empty garages. He held up a finger telling the kid to wait, he walked into the living room and used the oil lamp to light his cigarette. He kissed Jude on the head and told Michonne he was going for a walk with Carl. Cassie waved from across the room, she and Maggie were steeped in conversation. He went back out to the kitchen dragging on his cigarette and walked out the side door. Carl followed behind him. 

They walked for a while, crossbow over Daryl’s shoulder like it was part of him. They stayed on the street walking the cul-de-sac. One of the houses they passed housed Rick and Beth for the night, but they were all dark, they didn’t know which one. Daryl flicked the end of his cigarette and walked up a sidewalk, sitting on the front stoop of an unfinished house. Carl sat next to him. 

“I can’t explain it, but some people like getting roughed up during sex.” The kid was too grown up to sugar coat things. And Daryl was pretty sure Carl didn’t like thinking his father was being mean to Beth. “She doesn’t think of it as gettin’ hit. She just likes it.” The expression on Carl’s face didn’t change, he was still lost. Daryl thought hard then came up with an analogy. “Ya know how ya jerk off one way, somethin’ that feels good to you?” He waited for the kid to process, a slight nod happened. “Ya figured out what ya like, right?” Carl turned beet red. How did Daryl know that he did that? “Well, she figured out what she likes and found someone to do it with her.” Wasn’t that what sex was really about? Figuring out what turned you on and finding someone to share in the weird with you. 

They didn’t talk for a little while till Carl started playing with the laces on his boots, “Cassie and Michonne, do you rough them up?”

Daryl smirked. “Ahhh, no. That’s not something they like.” Daryl laughed. 

Carl had that serious look again, “Do you think he hit my mom? I mean, roughed her up.” Damn this kid had grown up too fast, why the hell couldn’t he just read comic books and play video games. He had too much time to think. 

“Nah. You’re mom wasn’t like that.” He didn’t know for sure, but he could never picture Lori taking hit from anyone. Extended silence wasn’t difficult between these two. Daryl didn’t always know how to word things and Carl needed time to process sometimes. “Just know that Rick loves Beth. No matter what. He gives her what she wants.” He had seen firsthand how much Rick gave to her, any man that let his woman have sex with another man, that was love. 

“So what does my dad want?” If Beth wanted to be hit, what did Rick want during sex?

Daryl put his arm around Carl. “He just wants to protect her.” Carl looked at him, then back at his shoes. “Know it sounds weird, but sometimes love aint about flowers and shit. It’s ‘bout giving the other people what they need, even if it’s weird to everyone else.” Carl nodded. “Ky ask ya somethin’?” Carl nodded. “You mad at your dad cause you like Beth?” Daryl was fishing for information. 

Carl shook his head. “She’s not my type.”

Daryl laughed, “You have a type? You know like six women.” 

“Nothin’, doesn’t matter.” Carl muttered trying to slide out of Daryl’s hold. “Forget it, she’s taken. And too old for me.” He laughed at that thought knowing the age gap between his dad and Beth, “Age aint nothin’ but a number right?” He slipped out of Daryl's hold.

Daryl realized, it had to be either Cassie or Michonne. He was a gluttonous bastard, even if they were both way too old for Carl, Daryl got to be with two women. It was greedy. “Sorry… I mean…” He was apologizing to this kid for no reason.

“Ewe, no.” Carl slid away from him. “Not those two. Gross. They are too old.” He wiped fake germs off his arms. “Shit no.” He stared across the street to the house they all occupied. He looked up at the upper deck where Glenn was on watch and Maggie had joined him. Daryl was relieved, he figured it out; they both looked up at Maggie. “I mean, not her. But ya know, someone like her. I don’t know.” He was embarrassed again, glad that the moon light didn’t shine too bright.

It was getting late, “Look. You can always ask me stuff. Might not have a good answer, but ya can ask.” 

Once they made their way back into the house, Carl eventually bunked down in the corner of the living room while Daryl, Cassie and Michonne went into the dining room space. Judith slept on the floor next to them. He laid in the middle between them both of his women holding them. 

“So what was the big pow wow about?” Michonne was curious.

Daryl kissed her cheek. “Birds and the bees. Well, more like birds of prey and killer wasps. That kid is way beyond a sex talk.” Cassie kissed his shoulder. “Don’t ever make me do that again.” It had been a hard talk for Daryl. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The night had started with tears. Beth was still crying about the woman she had gunned down days ago. Even though she knew that it had been the best for everyone, she would have killed one of their own if Beth hadn’t ended her. But it had ripped her apart. Rick held her and rocked as she seemed to get it all out of her system. Petting her hair, telling her how much he loved her.

It had ripped him apart to know that she was this upset about things. He knew it was about more than just killing some anonymous woman. Rick was pretty sure that this shit ass world they had all been forced into had finally caught up with her. For the most part, since her suicide attempt two years ago, she had been a rock. But everyone had a breaking point, he knew that all too well after his wife died. They rocked together for a while till the tears stopped and her brain had settled. 

“I need you Rick.” Her voice was small. Beth had been wrestling with so many emotions these past days.

Rick kissed her forehead sweetly, “What do you need Little One?” He would let her set the pace, let her direct things if that’s what she needed. 

Beth wiggled out of his hold and grabbed for her back pack, “I have my special restraints,” the ones she had made months ago of soft lamb’s wool so that her wrist’s would not reveal marks of their love making. “Will you tie me Daddy and make my body feel good?” By feel good, she meant feel pain. Beth wanted to lose her thoughts to the sting of his hand or his belt as she lay there helpless and bound only to his care. 

Rick smiled. “You sure you’re ready to be bound Little One.” His earlier voice of soothing concern was now gone. Now his dominate voice was in play. The one that made her nipples harden at the mere sound. She nodded. They had moved up to using a belt for her spankings, they couldn’t do it for long, she was still adjusting to the sting of it and he always worried about breaking the skin, but they were enjoying this experimentation into something more aggressive.

“Stand up then Beth and take all of your clothes off.” He pushed her away a little bit and settled against the unfished wall. 

She knew he wasn’t looking for some sexy striptease and slow reveal. Rick liked to see her simply take her clothes off, almost shy about showing her body to him. She pulled her tank top over her head and flicked off her bra. She stood topless with her pale breasts exposed to him, her dark pink nipples pointed straight out. She toed off her boots and turned around as she shimmied her ass out of her cargo pants. Beth stood in her panties, not bright white as when she acquired them but Rick still thought they were the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

His voice was a little horse, “Bend over.” Beth obediently bent over, showing him her heart shaped ass and she listened, waiting for the sigh that inevitably came from him. 

He had chosen this house for a reason, first, its distance from the main house everyone else was using, but this one in particular because there were plenty of unfinished beams that he could bind her to and still have room to swing his belt. 

Beth waited submissively, bent at the waist her hands clasped behind her ankles and her eyes closed. She slowly started to push all of the baggage that seemed to have been strangling her these past days out of her head. She listened as Rick stood up and circled her, but she focused on closing the doors in her mind to the shit she no longer felt like dealing with. 

Rick picked up her back pack and sorted through it, she had put in the lamb’s wool and some fabric straps they had acquired over time. Condoms, there weren’t many of these left, a bottle of water and the rag they used to clean the cum off her body. It was always washed and neatly folded and kept in a zip bag. There was also some fresh fruit. She always had just what they needed. He loved that she would stay in that position as long as he wanted her to, she was flexible, she could put her palms on the floor, but holding her ankles was very sexy to him, it had her beautifully exposed. 

He took out her restraints and walked over to the finished beam in the middle of the room, it was decorative, like some old Greek column, this was most likely going to be some pretentious master bedroom, there was a matching beam nearby but it had not been finished. “Come.” He acted as if he was more interested in the post than in her, but they both knew that was a lie. She stood straight and walked to him. If she were a good submissive, she would have kept her eyes cast down, but she hardly ever went that way. She watched him till he looked at her. “Wrap your arms around the pole.” She did, she pressed her chest to the wood and hugged the post. 

Rick first bound her wrist together then bound her arms to the post. She gave a tug to make sure she felt secure. She was tied and with Rick, she would always feel secure. He pressed his body against her. “You want the belt to start, or should we go slowly?” 

He had learned to understand her needs. She needed to give up control, to have him make her decisions, give her pleasure, give her pain. Beth, like everyone else now, spent most of her day surviving, helping others, killing, stealing, protecting. When she got a moment to give up all of that and simply let Rick take control, it seemed to fill a place in her life. 

Her tears started again. He kissed her hair. “The belt Rick. I need the belt.” They hadn’t been using it for long but she found that though it inflicted the most pain, it also took away the most pain. He nodded. Rick crossed in front of her and she watched as he took off his shirt, his broad chest coming into view. The hickey she had left on his rib was still fading. He dropped his shirt to the floor then took off his boots. Finally he unbuckled his belt and her face lightened as it slid through the loops. 

“You like this don’t you Little One?” He opted not to talk about what she needed, the pain she craved to push down the fear. Things had been to tense with her this past week, he needed to bring it all down to a more manageable level, that was his job. She nodded at his question. As his belt slid out his pants adjusted lower on his hips. She could see the cut of his abs. 

Rick stalked back around her now, he drew the leather belt slowly down her back, she rose up to meet the touch. He drifted his hand over her ass, down her thigh. “Your skin is perfect. Not a mark on you”. It had been over two weeks since they had used the belt and his hand never left lasting bruises. She rested her cheek on the post and listened to him. “I’m gonna fix that.” He massaged her skin. “You want me to leave red marks?” He knew she wouldn’t answer yet. “You want Daddy to hit you till you bruise?” He listened to her breathing as he used both hands to widen her stance. “I’m gonna leave you looking so beautiful Beth.” Her crying had slowed but still hadn’t stopped. 

He was almost at a loss of how to make her feel better. He slid his hand along the inside of her thigh till he found her sex, she was wet but far from dripping. He mind was still not where it needed to be. Rick rubbed his fingers along her labia, teasing her. Her body was still too ridged, in no condition to be whipped. 

“Beth,” He was at her ear now. She was focused on his words. “Let Daddy take all the pain away.” It was a command, plain and simple. She nodded. “You have to relax.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back till her crying finally stopped. Rick actually wished he could have been half as emotional as she was sometimes. He held it all in till it broke him. “You want Daddy to make you feel good here,” He ran his hand between her legs, she had begun to relax, her body was starting to release fluids, lubricating her. She shook her head. “You want me to make you hurt here?” He ran his hand over her ass. This time Beth nodded. “Say it then. Tell me what you want.” 

He needed to hear say the words. “I… Daddy….” Her voice was solid. “I need the belt on my ass, take my pain away.” He never knew how he should feel when words like that made his cock stiff. He rubbed himself through his pants then kissed her shoulder and stepped back, taking his belt in hand. 

He folded the belt in half, shortening the length and helping with his accuracy. The goal was never to injure. He smacked it into his hand once, getting a feel for it again then turned and let it fly, coming down on her perfect skin. The crack filled the empty air in the room and she squealed at the contact. One perfect start to the night. He drew back again and let the belt fly, he chose a new spot and made contact, leaving a second red mark on her pale skin. Every crack made his dick twitch. 

Beth pleaded, “More.” It was fascinating to watch her body. She took each hit seeming to draw the pain in as she moaned out what ever demon was filling her head. Like there was only room inside her for so much pain and the belt pushed out the rest. He knew only ten or fifteen hits would be appropriated before he risked breaking the skin. Oh, he could ease up on the force but she would beg for more. He made each hit count, spreading them from the top of her butt to the edge of her thighs. He listened to her body as well as her sounds. When he got to fifteen, he knew she needed more. 

He slid his hand between her thighs, “Five more Little One, just five.” He couldn’t risk the injury, she would have to work through her demons. She nodded. She understood. He licked his fingers and lengthened the belt to its full reach. He drew it back and snapped it. The sound was different, crisper, she moaned out ‘yes’. He did it again and again. Her body was beginning to wilt, she held on tighter to the post. Another smack and she was moaning, more sexual now, he walked behind her and could see her body now dripping, she was pushed past her demons, this was just sexual now. He debated skipping the last hit but he knew she had been counting them out.

“Such a good girl.” He smacked the leather center across her bright red ass, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. Her body released knowing that there were no more hits coming. She slumped at the pole. Rick dropped the belt to the floor. He would love to just drop his pants and fuck her hard, but she needed his comfort first. He took hold of her by the hips and lifted her. Rubbing her red bottom he whispered, “So good Little One, Daddy’s got you.” He held her then finally started to untie her. They slipped to the floor and she curled up into his lap. Her hair spilled everywhere and he rocked her as he observed his handy work on her skin. She’d be sore tomorrow. She whispered a thank you and he smiled. 

Beth wasn’t sure how long they had sat there holding each other but she felt better than she had in a week. It didn’t matter that things were far from what she had envisioned her life would be like. Their little world was perfect as far as she was concerned. “Make love to me Rick.” She wanted to feel him inside her. He had been hoping for hard, pounding sex, but he would never deny her anything she asked for. 

His beard had gotten so full and gray. Something she loved to run her fingers through as he started to fall asleep at night. She was playing with it now as she moved out of her aftercare and ready to have sex. “I want to climb on top of you and ride you.” She said it with a lithe little grin that made Rick so happy. 

“Yeah?” He started to move her around like she was a rag doll. “You want to sit on top and be the one in control?” He knew it could cause an inner conflict for her.

She enjoyed the manhandling. “Well, I don’t have to be in control, I just wanna be on top.” All of the pain she had been wrestling with these past days seemed to have gone. Her voice had gone back to playful and little. She rubbed her hand over her backside. “My butt hurts too much to be on the bottom.” She pouted out her bottom lip. 

He massaged her hip then ran his hands over her perfect ass. “You need me to kiss it baby, make it all better.” She slowly nodded her head, as if she wasn’t giddy over the idea. Suddenly Rick picked her up on moved her to the side, “Hands and knees Little One.” Serious time was over. It had been a long week for all of them since they had left the motel. He was tired of being in charge, tired of having to always be in control of things. He was ready to get lost in loving Beth. 

Beth was obedient, she got down on all fours knowing her knees might be red by the time they were done. He liked to inspect his work, make sure he hadn’t injured her. She wiggled her ass in his direction and laughed as she heard him groan a bit. She wasn’t sure if it was the site of her body or the fact that his own was always tired now, but either way it made her smile. She felt him close to her and she closed her eyes, she only wanted to feel. 

Rick knelt behind her and used the moon light to help see the marks he had left on her. The night wasn’t very bright, he’d have to sneak a peek in the morning, but he knew that he hadn’t don’t any permanent damage. He grabbed at her ass, still warm from the spanking, he rubbed his cheek on her skin. She giggled at the feel of his beard. Rick started to kiss her. “All better Little One?” He used his lips and tongue to soothe her warm flesh. 

“No Daddy. Kiss it more.” She was going to kill him with her little girl voice and her playful nature. It was never hard to remember that the Beth was a full grown woman in every sense of the word. Age, her body, her mind, the battles she fought every day. But it made him happy to know that he could bring out this vulnerable side of her that allowed him to take care of her. He kissed it more. He dragged his tongue along her skin, kissing each raised welt as he found it. “Better now?” He voice was growing horse with lust. 

She shook her head and her bottom in the process then she reached back with one hand and pulled her cheeks apart just a little. “Here Daddy, kiss it here.” 

Rick rubbed his hand over his face, she would be the death of him someday. He didn’t hesitate, Rick moved in tongue first, the tip of it finding the bundle of nerves that made her moan out. She tasted heavenly. He kissed and licked her, spreading her knees wider so he could start to finger her pussy. “Better now Beth.” He feasted on her as if it were his last meal. She was moaning and nodding. “Such a dirty little girl, you know that right?” He had two fingers inside of her and she was rocking back to meet his touch. She shook her head ‘no’, the little minx was provoking him to say more to her, to show her how dirty she should be. “No? Not dirty when you beg your Daddy to do this?” He rimmed her intensely as he added a third finger, spreading her wider as he went. 

Beth was getting lost in the pleasure, she was shaking her head but she wasn’t sure what she was saying no to any longer. Something about being dirty, but since she knew how much he liked that, she just let it continue. Rick pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to her mouth, she opened and began to suck. 

When she finally couldn’t wait anymore she started to beg, “Please Rick, please.” There was a need in her voice. He wasn’t even sure if she recognized it. 

“Come here Beth.” He spoke deliberately. He moved away from her and waited for her to turn and face him, he extended his hand and she took it. He drew her close for a kiss. She crawled into his arms and they embraced. “I’m going to make love to you Beth.” She nodded. Beth started at his pants, he helped her. It had been a week or better since they had been together this way, though he knew she was going to need him to be gentle, he was still raging to get out of his pants. Rick stood up and Beth undressed him, reverently in a way. When he was finally naked she waited on her knees for him. 

He had brought a blanket up to the room, he spread it on the floor and stopped at her bag to get the condom. He didn’t let his brain wonder what they were going to do when the condoms ran out. Rick laid back and motioned for his Little One to come to him, she rose from her knees and stood over him, watching as he sheathed himself in latex. When it was in place she straddled him and knelt. Her face was intense as she felt him line himself up, when he started to work inside of her she smiled and when she pushed down on him they both let out a sigh. He took her hands and wrapped his fingers in hers. They rocked together, eyes locked as they made love intently in some half-finished house somewhere in the middle of who knew where.

Thought the night had started as one where he would have loved to have simply been her Daddy, taken control and used her body; it ended in a very powerful moment of love. Something he had never been entirely sure he had felt in his life and something he knew that he wanted to share with Beth for as long as this shitty world would allow. 

They held each other through the night and Rick woke just before sunrise. This was the first morning in a while he had felt this content. He listened as she breathed and felt her hair on his chest. He loved that she curled against him. He wrapped his finger in a lock of her long blond hair and listened to the morning start to come alive around them. They would have to get up soon. He was sure Daryl and Michonne were already out hunting, Judith was beginning to stir and Pete would be rummaging through the supplies trying to figure out how to make the food spread as long as possible. This was there life now and Rick could tolerate it with Beth curled up next to him.

“How long have you been awake?” Beth’s voice was little. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Since that first night you seduced me on the third floor of that house.”


	26. Conversations in the Night

Supplies were running low, which was fine because they had dropped another vehicle. They had battled their way through a small town in Kentucky, even though they had tried to stay off all the main roads. People were desperate, it’s how things were now. They had safety with their numbers and Rick was convinced it was the only way there were surviving now. Daryl had wanted to get off the road all together, find a cabin in the woods somewhere but they were still a dozen people. No cabin in the woods was going to cut it for them. They pushed forward, still with no real goal in site, just a plan to get west. 

They had cut more north than they had expected and it had been fine, they found food, make-shift shelters but now it was time to make a real game plan. They needed a goal and a target to shoot for. Folks were beyond restless with all this moving. Peace-keeper Hershel was getting short on words, baby-Judith was far from a baby anymore and her constant walking and vocal teeth cutting had everyone getting edgy. 

Hershel brought the map to Rick one morning, “We’re up here, just outside Linton, I wanna see us down here.” He pointed to an area he had circled in Arkansas where the Mississippi River flowed. It was on the edge of a National Forest and pretty well away from the bigger towns. “I’ve been here, went when I was younger, good hunting, good lodges. Plenty of fishing.” He tapped his finger on the spot, trying to embed the idea into Rick’s head.

The leader’s eyes skimmed the page, trying to figure out the best way to get there. Their map wasn’t the most detailed but it gave them a pretty good idea most days. “So you want to head west then south, follow the Mississippi?” Rick had never actually seen the Mississippi River, he had boyhood images planted by Mark Twain of paddle boats and river rafts. 

Hershel shook his head. “No, I think the banks would be high right now, too high.” He trailed his finger down the creased paper, “I think we should stay this side of Route-41, go south in Tennessee then start cutting west.” He showed the route and Rick just nodded. Though he wasn’t convinced he didn’t have any better ideas.

Daryl scared them both. “s’not a bad idea.” He had one eye closed, squinting from the sun. It was going to be a hot day for sure. “Be real happy if we find some woods to get to.” Now he was tapping at the spot Hershel had picked. He didn’t know a damn thing about fishing on a river like the Mississippi, but he sure as hell knew he could hunt in that state forest. “Take us two, three days tops to get there, if we stop all these pussy breaks we been takin’.” Daryl was getting real tired of being signaled to pull over for bathroom breaks, possible areas to scavenge that turned up mostly empty and everyone tip-toeing around trying not to piss each other off. “We need to get our asses settled.” He was speaking for his little group and the group as a whole. 

They pulled out that morning with Cassie on the back on Daryl’s bike. She pressed her cheek to his back and put a hand on his hip. He touched her fingers before he started the bike, circled to the end of the driveway they were parked in and waited for everyone to give the thumbs up. He was glad they finally had a direction and he headed south when they got to the four way intersection. 

Cassie held him tight, her brain was filled with so many thoughts. She missed being settled but now with a plan in motion, she was her happy. She envisioned herself and her lovers in a small cabin in the woods, tangled together. Mouths and hands, breasts, pussies and one hard, throbbing cock all interwoven in love making. They had all been cramped together these weeks, she had barely felt connected to Daryl or Michonne at this point. They needed to have that contact together, and it just never seemed to happen. She had ridden with Daryl enough to know how he moved on the bike, even with her eyes closed she let her body lean with his into turns. She wondered what it would feel like to be doing this with Michonne, pressed together as that lover controlled the bike. Not that it would happen, Daryl wouldn’t let anyone drive this machine, but just the thought of being wrapped about Michonne this way made Cassie smile.

It felt like she and Michonne hadn’t been together in ages. Yes, they shared a spot every night, held each other when they could, but she missed making love to that soft body and she hoped that the end of this journey would also bring an end to their distance. 

“Cass!” Daryl’s voice cut through her thoughts and she snapped to attention. He was pointing ahead to their minivan that had passed them and was pulling into a hardware store. Glenn had been having luck finding supplies in the dark basements of small stores. The main floor shelves had all been picked clean but most people seemed unwilling to venture into the dark basements that might hold overflow stock. Cassie rolled her eyes, these were the types of stops they had wanted to avoid, there were just too many of them with only a slim chance of finding anything worthwhile. But Daryl followed behind. 

Everyone unloaded from their vehicles and slipped into their self-appointed duties. Beth grabbed Judith and waited for Rick to clear a store front so she could bring the toddler inside and help her run off some energy and noise. Carol and Pete headed straight for the trees and bushes looking for anything that would be suitable for food. Glenn and Daryl went into the hardware store while Rick and Maggie swept one side of the street, Michonne and Cassie the other side, scavenging for anything useful. Hershel stayed at the vehicles armed for battle as he watched for walkers or other looters. 

Michonne and Cassie walked into a hair salon and grabbed sample sized shampoo. They were low, as usual. “What?” Michonne had watched Cassie gazing off for a while before she interrupted the brunette.

Cassie laughed at herself. “I miss my hairdresser.” Now they were both laughing. She looked down at her fingernails, they were nubby and rimmed in dirt that would never go away at this point. “I was in a place like this every other week getting my nails done, nothing fancy, just cleaned up. And I went to this girl in New Mexico who could do amazing things with my hair. It was always this rich chocolaty color without feeling over processed and I always looked amazing when I left so I’d catch up with some friends for a girl’s night out of drinks and guy watching.” She was melancholy about it all.

Michonne walked up and hugged her, kissing her temple. “I love your hair, it’s beautiful.” It was brown but not richly toned. “Believe it or not, I used to have a girl that worked magic on me too.” They stood quiet for a while, two tough women at the end of the world reminiscing on the joys of a good hairdresser. “Someday.” Michonne pulled away first and took Cassie’s hand, “Come on baby, we got to go.”

Everyone was back loading the stash, Daryl was putting a few things in his saddle bags. He had found a few parts for his bike in the mechanics garage down the block. “Would it be okay if someone else rode with you for a while? I want to sit with Michonne?” It would be unusual but not out of the question. 

Daryl turned to her, “Everything okay?” He was worried about her, she sounded sad. 

“Yeah, I just miss her.” Cassie smiled half a smile. “I miss us.” 

Daryl pulled her close with one arm and kissed her forehead. “Me too.” He walked her to the van, “Carl, let’s go.” The kids face lit up, he didn’t get to ride with Daryl very often and he was excited to do it. Everyone piled back into their vehicles, Michonne and Cassie in the far back, cuddling together as Rick drove. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was late the second day, they had made good distance, Glenn had let up on the stops for supplies. Now breaks were driven by mother nature; bathroom breaks and a fussing child that needed to run off her energy. 

Daryl saw it first, a military truck parked on the side of the road, a large man syphoning gas out of a car and filling into his duce and a half. A curvy woman of average height stood guard in her short shorts and a military cap. It was too late to turn around, they’d have to go past. Daryl was glad that Michonne was on the bike with him this time. She instinctively took the gun out of the holster at his side. If it had been just them he would have sped by the truck, but with three vehicles in tow he knew that wasn’t the way. He slowed the bike, surveying the area, checking to see if there were more people. 

The girl took a step toward the road, showed her gun and simply waited. Daryl pulled ahead and Rick slowed the van behind him. The large man who had been on fuel detail was now standing next to the girl. Rick rolled down the window, guns were readied around him silently from his own people. Beth gave Judith a pacifier, just to make sure she was quiet in the back. 

“Hey.” The ginger haired man spoke as Rick made eye contact.

“Hey.” He never put the van in park, just waited with his foot hovering over the gas pedal. 

He stepped protectively around the girl, “Headed south? It’s clear for the next ten miles or so, we just came from there.” The man sounded confident. In charge. 

Rick offered information in return. “We cleared a group of walkers to the north, some of the road too. Should be an easy run for you for a while.” He watched Daryl and Michonne, they were visually sweeping the area nervous about getting jumped. 

The girl spoke, “If you get going you can hit a factory building before dark, it’s cleared. Maybe hold-up there for the night.” Rick could tell the woman was anxious for his people to move on. There was no sign of others, just one man inside of the military truck holding a gun. He must not be a fighter, he didn’t seem to want to get out of his hiding spot. 

“Thanks.” Rick motioned for Daryl to keep moving. “Good luck.” 

The man in the military fatigues nodded. “You too.” Their caravan rolled forward and Rick watched in his mirror till they made the turn and everyone was out of sight. A collective sigh of relief could be felt. 

It was still light out when the passed the factory building. Rick debated stopping, it did look like a decent place to spend the night, but he also didn’t know if it was a trap. They would drive a while longer till they found a rundown gas station. It wasn’t ideal, but it would suit them for the night. They all unpacked, claimed corners of the space, divided up a watch schedule and after what would pass for dinner they sat, Rick reading to Judith from some magazines they had found on a rack while Beth and Carl played cards. Quiet, murmuring conversation could be heard from around the room and Rick knew that Daryl and Hershel had been right. They all needed to find a real place to land, something that would give them all a little space and a way to start building some kind of real life. This world situation wasn’t going to get any better, now they just had to figure it out.

Daryl and Carol took the first watch of the night, an unusual combination but it had been a long time since they had hung out, he enjoyed her company. 

“So how’d I get so lucky to hang out with you tonight?” Carol admitted that she had gotten wrapped in her life with Pete, but she missed the time she spent with Daryl, a friendship she had needed so much after the world had changed, after her life had changed. 

Daryl leaned against the hood of the truck, he still felt awkward talking about his relationship with anyone besides Rick. “They um… needed some time together.” Carol understood the dynamic of their threesome, though they hadn’t ever talked about it, she knew how entirely mutual it was for all of them. 

She had been jealous when Daryl came back to them with Cassie, even though she had already met and fallen in love with Pete, it had been frustrating that he had found someone. She had honestly figured that if she had waited long enough, Daryl would have come around to her. Then when Michonne was brought into the mix, she knew for sure that she and Daryl would have never been compatible. She never could have given him what he apparently needed. 

“You know you are all right for each other.” She had thought about it more than she should have. Mainly because she was worried about how Daryl would fair at the end of all of this. 

Daryl looked down at his boots. “So are you and Pete.” He had never known how it was all going to play out. When he fell for Cassie on that island he had thought about how it would affect Carol. She was an amazing woman that meant the world to him but he could never seem to let her in the way he did with Cassie and Michonne. When he walked into Savanah and saw her alive, and with Pete at her side he had felt relief and joy. He was glad she was alive, she was a survivor and he expected that, but Pete with her, he was the man she needed in her life. 

“We’ve been…” She had wanted to talk to Daryl about this for a while. “We’ve been talking about moving on once everyone is settled somewhere. Pete’s family is all from Texas, he wants see if he can find any of them.” She was sad about it. She wanted to be settled again, she missed their prison life and even Savanah. Being on the road was tiring her out. “He knows it’s a long shot, but if they stayed in Texas, stayed nearby. Survived. He has the right to know.”

Daryl knew she was right. He had survived early on with the help of his brother, knew the fate of his family. Pete didn’t have that. He had been on the East coast when things had gone bad, he had lost communication with his family a long time ago. He didn’t know who was dead or alive. 

“Pete has a right to try and be with his family.” She sounded like she was trying to sell herself on the idea. 

He looked up from his boots, into her eyes, he reached and took her hand, “What about your family?” 

She was quiet. This group was all the family she had left and the thought of leaving them terrified her. “I know.” She squeezed his hand. She needed to stop this conversation. She turned and looked out into the night. 

Rick had tucked the kids into bed on the other side of the aisle. He could see though the shelves to the children but gave Carl the distance he was trying to gain as he was becoming his own man. He had volunteered to let Judith sleep next to him tonight, so dad and Beth could have some time together.

They laid on the floor, under blankets and a make shift pillow made of a coat and some clothing. Rick wrapped himself tightly around his love and she snuggled close. His big hand wrapped around her wrists and held her tight. Being bound this way by him made her feel safe. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. “I love you Little One. We’re going to be somewhere safe soon. I promise to take care of you.” 

She smiled. She knew all those things were true, he didn’t need to say them but she liked to hear it anyways. Beth fell asleep in Rick’s arms, her favorite place to be.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth had woken early, it was going to be a beautiful day, the sun wasn’t barely up when she went outside. Maggie was walking around with her gun on her hip, she was humming something, a hymn Beth thought. She walked by the van, Glenn was asleep in the front seat. 

“He poop out on you?” Beth whispered to her sister as she came up to her.

Maggie smiled as she looked toward the van, “He told me to get some sleep but he was yawing so much. And since he won’t let anyone else drive.” Glenn, Rick and Daryl like to be the drivers now and everyone else had stopped arguing. “You think this idea of getting to the Mississippi is gonna pan out?” Maggie was as tired of being on the run as anyone else was. 

Beth wasn’t positive, but Rick seemed to be and she was sure he would make it work for all of them if there was any way possible. She nodded her head. “Yes, I do.” This world hadn’t broken all of her optimism, “I think we will all be fine.”

Maggie smiled. “Glenn said that if it all works out,” She was grinning ear to ear now, “He wants to have kids.” 

Beth’s neck almost snapped as she looked up at her sister, “That’s great!” She tried not to say it to loud. “Oh Maggie, you would make such a good mother.” Even though everyone thought Beth was the more maternal sister, she had always thought Maggie would make an amazing mom. 

The brunette sister just shook her head, “Who needs a baby in this world?” She pointed her flashlight to the tree line. There was a walker laying there in a heap. Beth hadn’t even noticed it. “Carol dropped it just before we took over the shift last night.” Beth was disappointed in so many things. First that she had felt safe last night where there was obvious danger around, but second because she had gotten so used to seeing those dead things that she hadn’t even noticed one in plain sight ten feet from her.

They both looked up when the gas station door opened, it was their daddy coming out. He had bottle of water in his free hand as he caned his way to them. Maggie felt bad for him sometimes. Everyone else in the group had found someone to love, but Hershel just led them all with no one by his side to love and care for. 

“Good Morning.” He hobbled past the remains of the walker as he smiled at his girls. “It’s going to be a beautiful day I think.” He handed the bottle to Maggie wishing it was coffee. 

“Morning daddy.” They both said it in unison. They knew how fortunate they all were to still have each other. 

%%%%%%%%

The map had them going south again today. They’d stay west of Nashville till they got close to I-65 then they’d start west to the river. Daryl liked the plan, it finally felt like they were getting somewhere. He led the pack with Cassie on his bike. She had slept well, she and Michonne had curled up behind the cashier’s booth and cuddled awhile. They had talked in hushed whispered, caressed each other and finally began to bridge that disconnect they had both been feeling the last few weeks. By the time Daryl had come to bed they were both sleeping. It had taken a few minutes for him to find them, he walked into the store and scanned the piles of sleeping people surprised when he didn’t see them right away but it was Michonne’s boots by the counter that had tipped him off. He rounded the corner and they were curled together. He watched them sleep for a while not really wanting to disturbed them, but more importantly, not wanting to be away from them. He stepped close and kneeled by Cassie touching her hip, she rolled off Michonne and made room for him in the middle. Daryl had slept with his boots on and his lovers draped over him. 

They drove down the road, it was quiet, they had passed a few walkers in the distance, his bike drawing the attention but they were all past before any danger arose. They knew they were headed in the right direction, signs for Nashville to their east came up at intersections and they were making pretty good time. One stop mid-morning for a fuel resupply, it had actually been Daryl’s idea when he saw the cluster of cars on the side of the road. Maggie had even checked the car for goods and found a better sized car seat for Judith. They exchanged it out of the van and hit the road again. It was almost forty miles when Cassie pointed to the sign ahead.

“Dickson – 6 miles”

He shrugged his shoulders, it was cute, though miss spelled and he drove on. A few miles later Glenn had pulled the truck in front of him which signaled that he planned to stop soon. They caravanned into the little town of Dickson Tennessee coming in from a side road that seemed to wind a while. They made it to what seemed to be a Main St. It was empty, no cars on the road, buildings boarded up where windows had been broken. They all stopped by the massive hand written sign. It was weathered and shot up a bit, but the message was clear.

“Dickson, TN welcomes you. Our buildings have been picked clean, our streets cleared. Most people are gone. Those of us left would appreciate you respectin what we have. Nashville is 40 m NE – Memphis is 150 m SW. Stay or go but do so PEACEFULLY.”

An idealistic town, they weren’t sure if anyone was still left. “Guess we aint gonna bother sweepin’ the place.” Daryl looked at Glenn. 

“Guess not. And I’d guess if anyone is left they know we’re here.” Hershel scanned around them.

“You’re town Daryl. We gonna stay or go?” Rick looked at Daryl who was still sitting on his bike. 

He laughed, “My town? I aint ever owned nothing. Thought we had a plan. Let’s keep rollin.” Daryl was going to be angry if they slowed the pace when they were making such good time. 

Everyone loaded back into their vehicles and started down Main Street, keeping ready in case locals came out of the wood work. Rick was leading in the van this time. They crossed a stream and came to an intersection with a sign pointed north to Dickson Lake, he turned and followed the signs. Ten minutes down the dirty road the woods opened up to a good sized lake and Rick pulled into a town sanctioned parking area. 

“Again?” Daryl pulled up next to him. 

Rick got out of the van, “Yeah. Again. We’re staying the night. We could all use a bath and this place is nice.” Daryl rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated not being the one in charge. It was too early in the day to be stopping for the night but Daryl didn’t feel like arguing. 

Folks emerged from their vehicles like they were blossoming in the sun. Yawning and stretching. Rick unfastened Judith and let her run toward the water. She was laughing and tripped a bit but she ran straight for Daryl who was standing on the edge of the lake.

She wrapped her short arms around his left leg as he and Michonne were making a plan for a sweep. “Daryl!” She screeched out his name and he instinctually picked her up. He kissed her on the forehead and tipped her over his shoulder as he tried to stay focused on making a plan. Michonne had stopped talking and moved behind him to play peek-a-boo with the dangling child. Judith was squirming oh his shoulder but Daryl’s hold had her firmly in place.

“We gonna go do this check or what” He was annoyed that the caravan had stopped but if they were going to stay, he just wanted to get this place secure. Judith smacked her tiny hands on his lower back trying to reach his butt but only got as far as the bottom of his vest. 

Glenn came out of nowhere with his knife and gun at the ready. “I’ll go with Mich, Daryl you stay here with this cutie.” He stepped behind Daryl and messed up Judith’s hair. Michonne nodded and agreement. 

“Down, down, down.” Judith was fussing hard now. Daryl acted as if he didn’t notice that he had a human being over his shoulder. “Daryl! Down!” She was laughing and screaming at the same time.

Daryl flipped her back over and cradled her, “Sshh.” He was sharp with his hush. “Gotta make sure it’s safe ‘fore ya go makin’ all that noise Jude.” He kissed her forehead and put her on the ground. He didn’t like the idea of staying behind, but he didn’t feel like arguing either. Everyone was beginning their chores and Daryl decided to take over babysitting duty, something he rarely did but really did enjoy. He went to his bike, unhooked his crossbow and handed it to Glenn. It looked too big for him but Daryl knew he could handle it. Folks scattered as Daryl started to play tag with Judith. He thought it was pretty sad that she had grown up learning that children needed to be quiet. That was how he had been raised, but that was different. He had stayed quiet so his piece of shit father wouldn’t notice him and take him out to the shed for a beating. This sweet little princess stayed quiet so that her joyous laughter wouldn’t attract something that might kill her and her entire family. 

Once they were all settled back and things felt secure, Pete had taken out some food and was pulling together a meal for everyone, more of a snack. They hadn’t found much in the way of edible vegetation, but folks had seen plenty of animal tracks and Daryl would go hunting in the morning. Carol stood at the edge of the lake watching Maggie and Glenn in the water with Judith. It was hard to keep her quiet but it was great to watch them playing together. Cassie stood with her scanning the lake as far as they could, it was big, it went on for a while then had a bend to it. This was the public beach end of the lake, though there wasn’t much of a beach to be found. It was a simple parking area with picnic tables an plenty of overgrown grass. 

The sun would set just at the bend in a little while. “This is beautiful.” Cassie had to admit, this was one of the prettiest places they had been in a long time. There was something about it that felt safe and serine. Carol nodded. A ripple came across the water twenty feet or so off the shore. Carol pointed and Cassie smiled, “Yup. This lake’s got some fish.” They had one fishing pole and some hooks. “Guess I’ll find us some worms for the morning.” She was a pretty good fisherman. 

Rick and Beth were just returning from their own scouting trip around the lake as the sun was setting, he turned the minivan into the lot and was grinning ear to ear. “What?” Daryl walked up to the van and leaned his elbow on the open window. Rick looked like the cat who has just got caught licking the cream. 

“I know y’all like it here but we found something that might just be more comfortable.” He was almost giddy with laughter. Beth just nodded from the front seat knowing that they were all going to be very happy. Glenn and Maggie were dried off from their swim and Pete has just finished repacking supplies into the truck. “Come on, yer gonna like this.” Rick put the vehicle in reverse and waited for everyone to caravan behind him. He followed the winding road deep into the woods, speed humps along the way kept them from going too fast. The road hugged the lake for a two miles or so then came to a fork. 

The sign to the right read ‘The Inn at Dickson Lake’, there was an arrow they way. He took the right fork and continued on. Beth reached over and took his hand, they had all been quiet along the ride which was unusual for everyone. Another mile or so brought them to a stone paved driveway and a scroll cut sign indicating that they had arrived at the inn. Downed leaves and branched littered the yard and they all pulled into the driveway, Rick pointing at a sign as Daryl and Michonne pulled up near him on the bike.

‘Motorcycle Parking Only’. The homemade sign was hanging on by one nail, Daryl nodded and parked directly in front of it. Cassie looked up at the massive house in front of them. Boarded windows on the lower lever, chain link fencing around the base perimeter of the house. There was a level of protection, this place was occupied, or had been at some point. Everyone looked at Rick with concern. They were not the type of group to overtake someone else’s home. He walked over to the gate in the chain link fence and popped the handle. There had been a lock on it but that had been cut off. 

“Trust me.” Rick just opened the gate and started walking up the front steps. “We checked it all out.” He went straight for the front door and opened it. Gun and knife readied though he wasn’t concerned. They all followed, Maggie at the back of the group closing the fence behind them, latching it shut.

They walked into the receiving room of the Inn. What would have been a neatly, over decorated parlor was now a dusty, sparsely filled room and on the A-framed chalk board that once told you how to reach the inn keeper now read…

‘Driven out by those things  
People suck dead or alive  
Better luck to you.’

Beth stepped around to the check in desk, “We swept the place, it was locked up pretty tight, no one inside. There was a walker knotted up in the fence out back that needs some repair.” Jude was holding on to her daddy’s leg, hiding from the dark shadows of the room. The sun was just about gone, but with the windows boarded up it was dark. Glenn was sweeping a flashlight that they tried not to use much. “Beds in most of the rooms, but not much else. They didn’t leave anything behind that we found.” They had been in her for about an hour, checking every closet and drawer. The previous folks didn’t leave much behind besides a relatively safe shell and a list of those they had lost and a bit of their story written on a wall in the kitchen. Eighteen people in all, some to a herd of walkers that had broken through their fence one night. 

Daryl didn’t say anything, he just hung back listening to the house, listening for walkers or people. He could see Rick’s brain working. Rick was getting comfortable, he wanted to stay. The plan to get to the Mississippi was slipping away. It was going to piss him off. Michonne stepped into his line of sight, right up to him. She took Daryl by the jaw and started to massage it. He looked into her eyes, “Wha?”

She whispered as she massaged, which she only did when he was clenching his teeth so tight she could hear them grinding. “Let’s ride it out.” She liked this place. She had only seen this one room, but it felt safe. Even though it was musty smelling and unnaturally dark she didn’t feel uneasy about it. “We don’t always have to fight.” She was talking about resisting something that might be good for the group, Daryl had a hard time letting good things into his world.

Glenn illuminated the front door as Rick slide the metal bars into the brackets that secured the place. “We came in through the back, the side door was locked, but not barred. Must be how they left.” He pointed to the main stairwell, “Let’s go up.” 

Carol and Pete led the way, Hershel with help from Glenn right behind. They all went up the stair with Rick and Daryl at the back of the pack. “Would you trust me.” Rick shoved Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl just shot him a dirty look and kept up the stairs. 

Beth had moved her way to the front of the group and gathered them in the hall, it was brighter up here, even with the sun setting because nothing was boarded up. “This whole side is bedrooms but over here, they blew out a wall and joined two big room.” She walked them in there. The wall had been roughly cut open, it looked like someone had taken a sledge hammer and a saw to it all. In the middle of the room there was a dining table and chairs, not enough for their group but it was plenty big. There was two sofa and a recliner on one side and the view from the windows over looked the lake. “Upstairs on the third floor there is ‘nother gatherin’ room and bedrooms. Seven total.” She wasn’t trying to sell them hard, but she did make a decent pitch of it. “Two of the bedrooms have balconies and views all around.” She said that Daryl in specific. 

Carl spread out in the recliner kicking open the legs and putting his hands behind his head. “This is mine.” He was laughing. Jude struggled to climb into the bay window and Hershel helped her up. She stood looking out into the night, the moon reflecting off the water. 

Rick finally broke through the murmuring that had begun. “Let’s grab stuff, bring it in for the night. Tomorrow we’ll come up with a plan.” He was sold on staying. Fixing some fence, exploring more when the sun was up and digging in to see if they could make this a home. “Glenn, you guys get the room across the hall with the balcony. Take first watch.” Folks were beginning to check out room. He walked up to Cassie, “You guys get the room at the end of the hall third floor.” Cassie nodded. 

Hershel picked a small room and Carol and Pete chose the one near the ‘family room’. Rick and Beth walked into the room near the stairs, it had a queen bed and for now the kids could take the next room over that had two twins. This would work for tonight but Rick had it all mapped out in his head. He would cut a door between these two rooms to stay close to Jude, but there was a room upstairs that he knew Carl would like for himself. They stood looking out the window into the woods, Rick gently wrapped around his Little One. “It’ll work.” He whispered as he kissed her hair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie walked through the door at the end of the hall with her backpack over her shoulder. The room was large and she smiled at the king sized bed. Michonne dragged Daryl into the room by his hand, he was still pouting about being here. He mumbled something about losing time on the road, as if it mattered in the over all. 

“Come on babe, just let it go tonight.” Michonne could tell he was still clenching his teeth. “You said you wanted a place in the woods. Well here you go.”

He knew she was right. He was just tied of the plan changing, all the stops and starts and being on the run constantly. It was ridiculous but he it had been getting to him for days now. He just couldn’t get himself to calm down and it was beginning to piss him off. 

He dropped his crossbow by the door and went to the balcony. They had a view of the lake to one side and the woods to the other. This room had been made for them. He leaned on the railing and scanned the area. He knew what Rick was thinking, he wanted to stay here, make a home of it and Daryl didn’t blame him, he had kids that needed more than life on the road. The lake served as natural protection and supplies, the house was half way to being secure. And he could hear night life in the woods which meant he could do some hunting in the morning. He leaned over the railing, he could see down to Glenn and Maggie’s deck, they were holding each as they kept watch. It all felt too good to make him comfortable, he’d assess it again in the morning.

Daryl walked back into the darkened room and heard the moaning before he saw what was causing it. Cassie and Michonne were already at it, as his eyes adjusted he saw them wrapped together and kissing. It was always a breathtaking sight. There was a needfulness that consumed them, they had been disconnected for so long and they finally had the privacy and the opportunity to come together and rekindle their relationship. Daryl leaned on the door frame and watched them, almost feeling as if he should give them some privacy but needing to see this as much as they needed to share it. 

Cassie kissed Michonne, slowly unbuttoning her lovers vest and pushing it off of her, together they took off her tank top then began to undress the wavy brunette as well. Michonne licked at her skin as it was revealed and when they both stood topless chest to chest they wrapped around each other in an embrace the consumed them. Daryl had to adjust the erection he had, he watched as they explored each other’s skin and Michonne slid her hand inside the back of Cassie’s pants. She cupped her tight ass and squeezed making Cassie moan out. She loved when Michonne gripped at her. 

Cassie slid her hand down to Michonne’s free one and held it tightly. “I need you baby.” Her voice was almost horse. “I need you inside of me.” Michonne nodded. It had been a long time since either of them had fisted the other, it was a depth of intimacy that Daryl associated with anal sex. The amount of care and time it took to be inside another that fully, created a closeness not much else could duplicate. 

He needed to be a part of this. He crossed the room and they welcomed him into their hug. He kissed Cassie and Michonne together, three mouths and tongues united as they all came held tight to one another. Michonne worked to undress him from the top and Cassie started at his boots. He hadn’t intended to interrupt them this way but they wanted him naked. Michonne kissed at his back, caressing his shoulders and kissing at his scars. He had finally gotten used to her seeing him this way after all this time. Cassie started at his pants and it wasn’t long before he was naked.

“No. This is ya both.” He stopped Cassie from sucking his cock. He knew if he let her start things would derail, not in a bad way but they might not get to the connecting that Cassie had needed. He had to be the craziest man alive to stop a blow job from happening, but Cassie has seemed lost these weeks without being close to Michonne and he needed her to have that back. “Let’s try out the bed.” He led them both to the king size bed with its heavy head board and sparse linens. There had been a sheet and they had brought up a sleeping bag to use as a blanket. He finished undressing them both before they crawled into the bed. 

“Com’mer.” Daryl sat back in the bed against the headboard and welcomed Cassie into his arms. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest. He wrapped himself around her as he spread her legs wide open inviting Michonne to her body. “”m gonna hold you while she make’s love to ya.” He knew how much Cassie craved them all to be together. She nodded at his words while she watched Michonne crawling to her. 

Cassie’s body was on fire as Michonne eased herself between her legs and found her sex, tongue first. She missed the taste of her lover, how easily Cassie became wet for them. She licked long strokes enjoying the flavor on her tongue, musky and sweet all together. She rubbed her lips against Cassie’s flavor and then crawled up and kissed Daryl, letting him enjoy the taste as well. They didn’t kiss long as she was back between Cassie’s legs in an instant. She slide two fingers inside and Cassie moaned out. She had missed this touch. Daryl watched from over her shoulder, playing with her nipples, licking at her skin. Michonne’s long fingers disappearing then sliding back out, adding a third and a fourth finger beginning to spread Cassie wide. 

She used her fingers and her mouth to get Cassie ready and occasionally Daryl couldn’t resist getting involved by sliding a finger into the mix, playing with Cassie clit or telling Michonne how sexy she was. When she finally had five fingers inside of her lover, Michonne clamped her mouth down on Cassie’s clit sucking and licking to help her relax, open up and find ecstasy. 

Cassie started to pant, she knew she was close to opening up for Michonne, it wouldn’t be much longer before her body accepted her entire hand, Daryl talked in her ear, encouraged her to take Michonne. It should intimidated him that Cassie enjoyed the fullness of Michonne’s hand in a way that his own cock could never fulfill, but he was never jealous. “Take her Cassie. Open up and take it all.” Even though she’d have no interest in his dick for the rest of the night, he wanted this for her. Her body never had interest in his dick after she had been fisted, but this was part of the perfection of their threesome. They would all find their satisfaction somehow together and it changed often. “Yeah baby, take it all.” Michonne twisted and added more spit, playing and gently spreading her wide till finally with a pop Cassie’s vagina opened fully and sucked Michonne in up to her wrist. 

Michonne was fully inside of her now and began to twist and pump. She loved being in Cassie this way. They fucked for a while, Cassie trying not to cry out into the night at her pleasure. She felt the pressure building but she couldn’t seem to get to an orgasm. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was searching for something. Michonne pumped deep inside as she suckled at her breast. 

Michonne spoke quietly, “Suck his cock”. Cassie shook her head, she wanted to stay focused on the lover inside of her. Michonne was adamant, she knew Cassie too well. “You need him in your mouth.” She knew the open mouth expression on her lover. It was a greedy need to be filled in two places and Michonne knew it would do more than just bring her to orgasm, it would be the most beautiful Cassie would ever be. Daryl slid out from behind her, not disturbing the fisting that was happening. He knelt next to Cassie and like a magnet her mouth found his ready cock. She sucked it deep and he groaned out. 

It took all his restraint not to start fucking into her instead letting her set the pace. She synced up a rhythm to the slow deep pleasure that Michonne was giving her. The climax began to rise and within minutes she went from pleasure to blinding ecstasy. Her hand gripped tight at Daryl’s forearm and the sheet as Michonne held her surely with her free hand. She had been right, she had never seen Cassie more beautiful than in this moment, filled by her two lovers, lost in her orgasm, a blush covering her skin as she convulsed in their arms. The powerful orgasm had come and ravaged her body than slowly subsided with aftershocks making her twist between them. 

Daryl slid out of her mouth and sat back behind her holding her close as Michonne slowly worked her hand out of Cassie. It was agonizing for her after such a powerful orgasm but Cassie always made the cutest pout when she was empty. She lay limp in Daryl’s arms and Michonne shifted resting her head on Cassie’s stomach as Daryl held her cum covered hand. 

They had all reconnected in that bed. Found the closeness that they needed to be strong together. It wouldn’t be long before Cassie would fall asleep, she hadn’t had in orgasm like that in months. “You two…” Her voice was already sleepy. “Make love if I fall asleep.” If? It was a given that she would be asleep soon. 

Michonne kissed her stomach. “Oh don’t worry. We will.” Though she wasn’t sure if it would be love making tonight, Daryl was wound pretty hard these days as they journeyed to find a home for everyone. 

Daryl was restless, she was beginning to fall asleep on him and he knew he wanted to move her before she was completely out of it. She rolled off of him and to the side of the bed, he got up and opened the sleeping bag which they had never zipped closed, it was always used as a blanket for the three of them. He pulled it over her and she cozied in to it. They’d have to find pillows another day he thought.

Michonne was standing next to the bed, drinking out of a cracking water bottle as she used a little to rinse her hand. She loved being inside Cassie that way but now she was ready to be with Daryl. With Cassie tucked in he came up behind his sword wielding lover and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She leaned into him feeling his chest to her back as his mouth came down on her neck. She wiggled her ass till his dick found a comfortable place to nest. His arms wrapped around her and he fondled her breasts. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Carol stood at the bedroom window looking out into the darkness a tear rolled down her cheek as she silently cried. Pete finally joined her at the window. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was strong but she meant it. He kissed her hair and hugged her. 

“It’s okay.” They had talked a long time tonight. About his need to find his family and her apprehension of leaving hers. They talked about everything from leaving the group and heading south to splitting up so she could stay. They had talked for hours about every topic under the sun and now they stood looking out into the night. 

Pete turned her to face him, he trailed his fingers along her jaw. “It’s been too long. I miss my family. But,” He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back, her tear now gone. “You are my family now and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” He hugged her then got down on his knee taking her by the hand. “And if you’ll have me, I want you to be my wife.” 

Carol was back to tears. She nodded her head. When she had told Pete that she couldn’t leave this family she had become a part of, she thought they would have to take some time to work through it all. She never expected him to make such a declaration of love to her. He stood and hugged her, kissing away her tears.

%%%%%%%%%%

Carl sat in Judith’s bed, she was sleeping but he was wide awake. She snuggled against his leg as they shared a blanket he had found in the closet. It had been a long few years since the world had changed, he had few memories of things from back then. The only one he fought to keep was of a family picnic in a park. It had started out just him and his mom, sandwiches and chips on a blanket as he swung on the swing set and watched her reading a book. Then out of nowhere his father came into sight, walking up the path toward them. He remembered jumping off the swing from too high up, scraping his knee but getting up and running.

“DAD!” He flung himself into his father’s arms. As sheriff, his father didn’t get to spend as many days like this with his son as he would have liked. Carl remembered feeling his mother come up behind him as they all hugged.

Carl stroked Judith’s fine blond hair and whispered to her, “I’m gonna make you a swing Jude. And we’re all gonna make memories at this lake.” He kissed his sisters head and closed his eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sleep consumed him, it always did. Hershel looked forward to sleep every night now. For the past few weeks his dreams had been so vivid and so perfect. He dreamed of Annette, Beth’s mom. The love of his life and the woman he would love like no other for eternity. 

Tonight they were sitting on the porch of the farm house, the sun was setting and their children were gone for the night, out to the movies maybe. He sipped on a glass of sweet tea as they watched the sun dip down behind the barn. Just another few minutes and twilight would begin after a long day of work. His body was tired but this time of day always made him feel better.

When you sit with the love of your life nothing else matters. They watched as the sun disappeared and listened as the night life began to emerge. She reached for his hand and they sat quietly enjoying the summer night.

Hershel rolled over holding onto this memory.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maggie leaned at the railing, they had a few more hours till Daryl took over watch for the second half of watch. This house was good, she liked the feel of it. All of the knickknacks that would have made this feel like an Inn seemed to be gone, all that was left was the bones that would someday be a home, if this is where they decided to stay.

Glenn came back out on to the balcony, he had a sweatshirt for her even though she swore she wasn’t cold. She slipped into it and into his hold. “This is good.” He spoke softly and she nodded. “You know that Rick plans to stay, right?” She nodded again.

“I hope so.” She didn’t always see eye to eye with Rick, often siding with Daryl about the future of the group but this time she was siding with Rick. This place was perfect, even if they hadn’t seen it in the daylight yet. “It’s the right size, the lake is perfect and I think we can make a home of it.” She knew better than to think that it would be home forever, but if they could make a life in a motel, they could make one here.

Glenn slid his hand down her side to her stomach then on inside her pants. He kissed her neck and she didn’t resist him, she never did. “You think we can make a life here?” He didn’t know for sure what she was thinking. Maggie nodded and sighed as his finger made contact with her clit. He moved further to her opening and she spread wider to receive him. “You think we could be a family here?” Glenn wanted to have children with her. Despite all the hardship, pain, death and difficulties, he wanted to have a child with Maggie more than anything else.

Maggie had been fighting her maternal instinct for so long she had almost given up on wanting to have children but this idea excited her. “You mean all of us? Or all of us and a baby?” She knew how much he wanted to have a family with her. He didn’t say anything, sometimes the discussing of having a baby led to a fight with them. She slid her hand to join his and she pushed his fingers deep inside her. “How about tonight we see what the world wants for us.” 

Glenn nodded and kissed her neck. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick held Beth tight in his arms. He loved her so much, had seen her grow over these years into the strongest most capable woman he knew. Even if no one else saw what he saw. He knew she was an amazing woman with inner strength and compassion like no one else. More importantly she was his support system. She listened to him as he worked through problems, challenged him and rallied for him. Beth loved him and his children and in the world they now lived in he was sure that’s all that he really needed to be happy. 

He shifted behind her and she whimpered. “No Daddy, don’t pull out yet.” Beth loved the feeling of him buried inside her ass. He had cum inside her a while ago but she was wrapped to tightly to pull away from her. He had gone limp already and they were going to have to wash the sheets their first night in this house. 

Rick was going limp and he was eventually just going to fall out of her. “I’m right here Little One.” He wrapped his big hand around her tiny wrist and held her. “But I have to get up, my hip is gonna break.” He laughed at their odd position and she snuggled her ass to him a little more. Finally he pulled playfully out of her and smacked her on the ass. She meeped at the contact then pouted even though he couldn’t see her face in the dark.

“I gotta convince Daryl that we’re staying.” Rick knew that this was home. 

Beth enjoyed the feel of his cum trickling out of her. “He’ll come around. Don’t worry.” She knew Daryl was resistant to the idea but he wanted a place to land just as much as the rest of them. “One good morning of hunting and he’ll see this is home.” She knew him well enough to know what would make this an acceptable place for him. “And if that doesn’t work I’ll give him a blowjob.” She laughed.

Rick rolled back to her and spanked her again, then kissed her hard. “My mouth.” Though the idea of watching Beth suck Daryl’s cock was appealing, he didn’t want her thinking he’d allow that so easily. As far as Rick was concerned Beth was his and she liked being owned by him. She kissed him back. 

“Yes Daddy. I belong to you.” The submission in her voice was intoxicating. 

Rick got off the bed and found his pants and a shirt. He needed to go outside and take a leak. “I’ll be right back, no venturing upstairs to the love nest while I’m gone.” One more playful smack to her ass as he handed her the rag they used to clean up and he was out the door.

Beth laid in bed wiping away the seed she secretly wished was inside her pussy, she knew that they wouldn’t be trying to get pregnant anytime soon. She listened hard around the house, hearing her daddy snoring from a few doors down. Rick was right, this was home and she would work to make Daryl see that. She got out of bed and found her shirt but left it on the floor opting to sleep in one of Rick’s instead. 

When Rick came back he crawled into bed with her. She was hard to see but he knew she was adorable in his shirt and little panties. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

“Daddy, I still ache.” She used her little girl voice, the one that made him hard instantly.

He laid down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. “Here? Does it ache here?” He smirked.

Beth shook her head. “Lower.” She was grinning ear to ear.

Rick slid his hand down her body, “Tell me when I find the ache Little One.” He trailed down her arm and then her stomach, under the shirt she had stolen from him and twisted at her nipples. This wasn’t the spot but he knew with enough attention her could make her ache there all day tomorrow and she’d love it. She inhaled at the pain then panted a while. Finally he moved back down and slid his fingers into her panties, she was wet for him.

He brought his mouth to her ear, “You are hot right here, is this where it aches?” She nodded quickly. “Oh Beth, do you need me to kiss it better?” Rick’s body slumped at his need for her.

“Please Daddy.” She kissed him, letting his scruffy beard scratch her face as she gripped at his hair that was getting too long. “Please kiss it all better.” 

Rick could never deny her anything. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“So fuckin’ beautiful.” Daryl whispered in Michonne’s ear as he rocked his dick against her. It had been more than two weeks since he had been with her, they had been either on the road or packed in too tightly as a group. They needed their own space.

“Beautiful. Me or her?” She smiled, she had watched Cassie sleep, she looked like an angle. 

Daryl wrapped his hand in her long dreads and pulled her had back, exposing her neck which he kissed before consuming her mouth. “You. You are fucking beautiful.” Daryl loved them both but also loved to lavish them with individual attention. He liked to break through Michonne’s hard exterior and let her know how much he adored her, even if it had taken Cassie to make him discover this part of him. 

She turned in his arms and held his face, “I love you Daryl Dixon.” Despite what it had taken to bring them together and the complexity of their relationship, her love for his was simple and pure. “I love you both and I need you both. Forever.” She was more sentimental than normal. 

He nodded, he agreed with both those statements. But he was hard and horny and didn’t think he could resist his urges the way he had with Cassie. “You need me inside you?” 

Michonne nodded. She reached down and stroked him, he was solid and she loved that. She dropped to her knees and Daryl was grateful for the moon light. He watched as her dark lips consumed his cock in the most seductive way. He tried not to close his eyes but when the tip of his dick pressed against the back of her throat he couldn’t help himself. He put his hand on her head and gently fucked into her mouth. 

They both froze when they suddenly felt a hand on his ass and another on Mich’s chin. Cassie had joined the party and decided to help with the action. She enjoyed watching these two more than anything else most days and though she wasn’t even a little interested in a cock inside her right now she wanted them to fuck, she wanted to see it and she needed to be a part of it. After a beat Michonne was back to sucking and Daryl shifted a hand to Cassie’s mane of hair. 

She looked up at Daryl who was now looking down at them both, “I want you to be deep inside her. Give her a good sound fucking.” Michonne felt his approval in her mouth. “I want us all to christen that bed in our new home.” Cassie was making a decision for all of them. Despite all of Daryl’s grumpiness, this place was meant to be home. 

Daryl slumped a bit and Michonne pulled off of him. “She’s right. You know that.” She was still stroking him as she said it. 

“Did you two plan this?” Daryl knew he was out numbered. 

Michonne sucked once more than stood up. “No. No plan. It’s just right. This house is right, just like the three of us are right.” She kissed Cassie first letting him think then kissed him.

Daryl was used to fighting so much that sometimes he didn’t know when to just let something good in. It was the story of his life. But things were never more clear than when he was with these two. “A’right. ‘fy just let this happen ya still gotta let me fight with Rick ‘bout it though.” He didn’t want to seem weak to anyone but these two.

Cassie laughed. “Fine. Fight with Rick.” Whatever it took to make him happy. “Now can I watch you two fuck for while?” She was almost as turned on as they were. 

Daryl walked to his bag and pulled out a condom. “You two, in bed.” He said it as if he were the one in charge in the room. 

Michonne pulled Cassie to the king size bed and spread herself wide. “Get me ready for him?” She was hopping Cassie was in the mood to go down her. 

“You’ve been ready all night. I’ll just play for a while.” She knelt at the edge of the bed and started to lick at the finest tasting woman she had ever known. Daryl stroked himself and slipped on the condom than waited his turn with a smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl had brought back a rabbit and set snares for more. He stood on the edge of the water with Rick as they watched Maggie and Cassie in a canoe fishing. It had been strapped to the side of a shed that Beth had found early this morning. The shed had fishing gear and Cassie had dug up some worms. 

“You’re gonna fight me on this aren’t you?” Rick had been ready for this talk.

Daryl laughed, “Only cause I told them we’d fight about it.” Daryl’s attitude had solidified when he watched the sun come up in the woods. They had expected to find others to band together with but if he had learned nothing else these past years, all he needed was these people.

Rick punched him in the shoulder, “If anyone asks, you put up a good fight about it.” 

“Come on, we got shit to do. Let’s make this place home.” Daryl walked away to find Glenn, he had a supply run in mind and wanted to get it started.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the next chapter for some special thank you's I felt needed to be said.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you have all enjoyed it.  
> Elle


	27. Thank You

When I started this story over a year ago, I never thought it would turn into this. I never knew I would explore so much. Michonne coming into Daryl and Cassie’s relationship was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. The beauty of Rick and Beth blossomed in ways I never expected. And the feedback I received from all of you just blew me away. Many of you planted seeds that grew into story lines and you all challenged me to become a stronger writer.

I would like to thank Buster’s Jezebel for all of her encouragement, suggestions, discussion and simply being there through this process. xoxo

All of the ladies in the Fan Fictions Addicts group who’ve read and encouraged me to keep writing.

And I think you Norman, for without you, this would not have been written.


End file.
